


Abrutis

by Harperlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Libraries, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harperlie/pseuds/Harperlie
Summary: Stiles n'a pas pris le même chemin que la meute et s'est construit une bulle autour de lui et sa famille. Mais quand celui qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir revient, le laissera-t-il l'aider ? Pas sûr... Surtout quand il n'a plus confiance en personne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est bien la mienne, j'ai juste changé de pseudo :)

CHAPITRE 1 

-Ca va aller, bébé, ça va aller, ok ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire..., hum ? Aller bébé, fais-le pour moi... 

Stiles intima une respiration profonde, obligeant son vis à vis à respirer et se contrôler. 

-Elle serait fière de toi... Oui, comme ça... Continua t-il en mimant un souffle profond. 

Et pourtant, son propre cœur battait vite, fort... Presque anarchique... Il observa ce visage mutin lutter contre sa nature lunaire, ces yeux jaunes luisants étaient concentrés sur une cible que Stiles savait être son torse, principalement son cœur, cœur qui battait comme un cinglé. Pas sûr que cela allait l'aider.  Mais fallait le comprendre. Il était en plein milieu des toilettes de sa boutique, une dizaine de clients étaient totalement ignorants de son problème, sirotant leur café, bouquinant tranquillement... Et lui, grimaçait doucement alors que des petites griffes bien aiguisées lui tranchaient l'avant bras. 

-Il ne voulait pas... C'est un petit garçon, il a ton âge... Sourit-il en espérant que sa voix donnerait le change. "Toi aussi il t'arrive de prendre sans demander, hum ? Et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça... Alors il faut juste laisser couler bébé, tu peux faire ça ?"  Il essaya de lui caresser les cheveux, pressant son crane en signe protecteur.  "Que dirait maman si tu te fâchais pour ça ? Bébé..." 

Stiles souffla de soulagement quand ses bras furent libres de toutes griffes, mais se retint tout de même de crier victoire. Tout n'était pas gagné. Les petits crocs et les yeux jaunes luisaient toujours. 

-Maman était très impulsive aussi... Mais elle a apprit à m'écouter... Comme toi, et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu vas te calmer... Chut... Calme-toi... 

Le visage redevint mutin face à lui et il put enfin respirer normalement et son myocarde le remercia. Doucement mais fermement, il enferma la petite chose entre ses bras, contre lui. 

-Je suis fier de toi bébé...  Stiles respira l'odeur rassurante et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La crise était passée. De justesse. "Aller... Il doit me rester un muffin au chocolat, tu en veux ?"  Contre son torse, un mouvement de tête haut-bas le fit sourire.

Il se leva en conservant sa prise contre lui et sortit des toilettes. Rien ne semblait avoir perturbé sa clientèle, le petit garçon lisait toujours sur le tapis et sa maman bouquinait toujours. Il grogna intérieurement, parce que le fait que son fils soit impoli ne semblait pas avoir perturbé la mère. Mais il fut néanmoins soulagé parce ce que personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.  Il déposa soigneusement son colis sur une chaise et essuya les quelques traces de larmes séchées sur la joue rougie par la colère.

  
 -J'arrive chaton... Chuchota-t-il en lui souriant. 

Il fila rapidement lui chercher la gourmandise promise sur le comptoir, conservée sous une cloche. Un verre de lait plus tard, il apporta la commande de chaton et le petit sourire qu'il reçut le fit bondir de joie.  Il s'installa en face de sa fille. Mate avait cette fascinante crinière qui lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Malia.

Ses grands yeux ambres étaient la fierté de Stiles et il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Ses taches de rousseurs, ses mèches rebelles et sauvages qui lui collaient au visage, ses joues constamment colorées par ses émotions, le rendait béat d'admiration.  Il lui donnerait tout. Sans concession. Même un petit garçon à manger parce qu'il lui aurait manqué de respect. Comme ce soir. Mais son côté rationnel était - Dieu merci ! - toujours relativement présent. 

Ô il pourrait demander à Scott de faire l'éducation lupine de sa crapule, mais voilà, Stiles avait quitté la meute quand il eut comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi important qu'un lycanthrope.  Après tout, il s'y était attendu. Ce moment tant redouté où il arriverait loin derrière le bêta mordu. Ça l'avait prit aux tripes dès le moment où Liam s'était retrouvé attaché dans cette baignoire. Il s'y était attendu. Et c'était arrivé. Et il n'avait plus voulu le supporter.  Il ravala ses tristes pensées qui ne laissaient derrière elles qu'amertume et acres regrets. Un client réclama son attention et il s'en occupa. 

-Vos muffins à la myrtille sont excellents ! Il faudra me donner votre recette ! Sourit une jeune femme en plissant les yeux malicieusement. 

-Merci, mais c'est un secret ! Sourit-il à son tour en lui servant son muffin et une tisane fumante. 

-J'aurai essayé ! Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. "Vous pensez recevoir le dernier tome de Moustique ?" Demanda-t-elle en payant son du. 

-Oui, je l'attends. Stiles hocha la tête en l'encaissant. "D'ailleurs, si tout va bien, il devrait arriver demain !" 

-Génial ! Je reviendrai demain ! Rougit-elle avant de retourner s'assoir sur son fauteuil et ouvrir son livre et reprendre sa lecture. 

Stiles jura mentalement qu'elle avait déjà lu ce bouquin au moins trois fois, pour ce qu'il avait observé depuis les six mois qu'elle venait.  Il trouvait qu'il avait une clientèle fascinante. Et il ne cessait de prendre plaisir à observer ces personnes, utiliser son esprit de déduction et envisager la vie des autres.

Par exemple, June, cette jeune femme qui aime les romans de Marguerite Dumas, elle vient pratiquement tous les soirs vers dix-sept heures. Ses cernes sous les yeux lui laissent penser qu'elle ne doit pas beaucoup dormir, et pourtant, elle boit une tisane à chaque fois, mais vu l'allure à laquelle elle ronge ses ongles, elle doit être soucieuse, anxieuse ou surmenée. 

Aussi, il y a Bob. Quarante cinq ans. Costar, cravate. Son cellulaire ne semble pas lui laisser de répit. Stiles le voit souvent souffler en regardant l'engin pourtant silencieux. Il doit sûrement crouler sous les responsabilités puisqu'il répond sans fautes aux messages. Mais Bob vient dans sa boutique pour lâcher prise puisqu'il semble avoir une passion dévorante pour les Comic's et autres supers héros en collants.  Et tant d'autres encore...  Mais la personne qu'il aime le plus observer, reste Mate. Cœur de sa vie. La gamine aux airs rebelles est en train de finir son gâteau en laissant des miettes sur toute la table. Ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses, elle tente d'écarter ses mèches bouclées de son visage y mettant autant de chocolat sur la table que dans sa bouche. 

Le père ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur bordé d'amour et c'était dans ces moments-là que Malia lui manquait le plus. Et c'était dans ces mêmes moments qu'il haïssait Scott plus encore.  Et même si une partie de lui savait que le seul responsable de la mort de Malia, était cet oméga de merde qui avait perdu la raison, il ne pouvait ignorer que Scott n'avait pas été présent, préférant s'assurer que son bêta parfait se remette de sa blessure, laissant la mère de Mate courir après le fugitif, seule. Qui pouvait lutter contre le lien instauré entre un bêta et son Alpha ? 

-Papa, moche.  Stiles secoua la tête et leva un regard vers Mate qui venait de froncer les sourcils en l'observant. Dieu qu'elle avait le même regard que sa mère. 

-Hein ? Fit-il perdu, se secouant encore un peu. 

Parce que ouai, non mais oh ! Il n'avait pas eu le traducteur à sa naissance. Il ne se considérait pas comme un père parfait, et n'avait pas cette arrogance de connaître le moindre sens aux mots sortant de sa bouche. Vous savez, le guide pratique pour les nuls pour comprendre le langage bébé ? Connerie oui !  Mais Mate souffla et sauta de sa chaise pour retourner vers les livres pour enfants et en étaler quelques uns au sol. 

-Okééé... Souffla-t-il, encore. 

OooOooOooO

  
   
 Stiles ferma derrière le dernier client. Il était dix neuf heures et il était grandement l'heure pour sa morveuse adorée de manger et de prendre un bain qui lui décrasserait peut-être les dernières traces de chocolat.  Il monta à l'étage, Mate devant lui, apprenant doucement à monter les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce unique qui couvrait le séjour et la cuisine. Il alluma la télévision pour elle et la laissa regarder le temps qu'il prépare le bain et le diner, ce soir, pas moyen qu'il cuisine une plombe, la crise de Mate l'avait fatigué et vu les petits yeux qu'elle avait, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher.  Il lui donna son bain, avec soin et douceur alors qu'elle ne cessait de gigoter et grogner quand il lui lava les cheveux. 

-Sérieux bébé... tu as des miettes partout ! Râla Stiles qui sentait la fatigue s'écraser entre ses omoplates. 

-Bon gâteau ! Rit-elle en cessant enfin de bouger. 

-Tu en auras un autre demain... Souffla-t-il en souriant. Ok ? 

-Hum... Mate hocha la tête deux fois et ferma les yeux quand Stiles pencha son visage en arrière pour lui rincer les cheveux. 

-On ne dit pas, hum... Mais oui papa que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Rit Stiles en prenant la serviette derrière lui et lui demandant de se lever pour l'enrouler autour d'elle et la sortir du bain. 

-T'aime ! Chuchota-t-elle tendrement et Stiles ferma les yeux, parce que c'était fort, parce que c'était Mate, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. 

-T'aime aussi crapule ! Aller, à table ! 

 

OooOooOooO

  
   
 Il était vingt et une heure quand Stiles redescendit à la boutique afin d'y faire le ménage. C'était une organisation de fou. Mais avec le baby phone sur le comptoir, cela lui permettait de surveiller Mate alors qu'elle dormait enfin. C'était l'avantage de vivre au dessus, ainsi il pouvait passer du temps avec elle et non la laisser chez le shérif jusqu'à des heures indues parce qu'il devait nettoyer avant de rentrer. 

Alors il remonta les chaises sur les tables, rangea les livres correctement, selon un ordre alphabétique, par genre et par auteurs. Il s'attela à sa petite cuisine qui lui permettait de préparer ses muffins et nettoya la dernière vaisselle. Quelle soirée pour un homme de vingt quatre ans !  Quand il eut enfin terminé de jouer les Cendrillon, non sans jamais se sentir nul, parce que merde ! Cette boutique était à lui, sa deuxième vie, il bossait pour lui, pour Mate et la moindre tâche à faire était pour lui un accomplissement. 

Il prit son sac poubelle pour sortir de la boutique et le jeter dans la benne extérieur. Une fois dehors il entendit un bruit sourd et lourd. Une sorte de grognement, ouai, un grognement. Il se figea, son épine dorsale le piquant sans vergogne. 

-Qui est là ? Fit-il, inquiet. 

Mais le silence lui répondit. Pas longtemps. Un vacarme du diable dans la ruelle adjacente le fit sursauter et il prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, le couvercle d'une poubelle. Il la regarda et grogna quelques secondes. Vachement utile ! 

-Hey ! Qui est là, merde ! Cria-t-il encore. 

Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses doigts fermement serrés sur le couvercle…  Mais le bruit cessa et Stiles s'empêcha de respirer pour mieux entendre les bruits autours de lui. Mais rien... 

-Fait chier... Souffla-t-il en reposant son arme implacable et jeta sa poubelle dans la beine. 

Il avait toujours cet instinct de protection. Après tout, quand on a côtoyé le monde surnaturel, rien n'est plus jamais paisible. Et même s'il souhaitait par dessus tout ignorer ce passé, un regard vers la lune lui rappela que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Jamais.  Quand il se retourna il hurla en faisant plusieurs bonds, une main sur le cœur et l'autre appuyé sur le mur. Son organe cardiaque se mit à l'insulter à coup d'accélération et il crut même voir des petits points blancs l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. 

-Putain mais... Derek ?! Hurla-t-il plus que surprit. 

-Stiles. Salua sommairement l'homme face à lui. 

Stiles hésita entre plusieurs réactions. Parce que bon sang, Derek-je me suis barré depuis plus de cinq ans-Hale venait de revenir comme une putain de fleur en hiver. Tout à fait normal, vraiment. 

-Stiles... Imita le plus jeune en ne retenant aucune grimace mais avec une voix bien plus... vomissante. 

Puis il se tut, pas sûr de savoir vraiment quoi lui dire. Et puis d'abord, c'était à Hale de parler le premier ! Il reprit alors contenance et observa Môsieur je me sens attiré par d'autres horizons... Toujours le même. Écœurant de parfaititude ! Cheveux, barbe... Prestance et arrogance... Ouai, rien de bien différent... Ou alors les légères petites rides, là ? 

-Bon... Reprit-il en voyant les sourcils de Derek former cet accent circonflexe qu'on lui apprenait à l'école. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  Le ton ennuyé marqua parfaitement sa phrase même si son palpitant peinait encore à se calmer. 

-Et bien... Je passais dans le coin…  Stiles eut un petit rictus et croisa les bras contre son torse pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le prendre pour un con, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était vraiment un. 

-Mais encore ? 

-Le loft a été vendu... Je ne sais pas où dormir. 

Même si la voix du loup semblait exprimer une - légère - contrariété, Stiles reconnu un peu de fatigue sous ses paupières. Lui même était vanné, jeter la poubelle était la dernière chose à faire avant qu'il aille enfin se coucher... dans son lit douillet.  Il le toisa alors, peut-être juste pour la forme, mais il avait déjà accepté la demande cachée. C'est alors qu'il souffla et se retourna pour ouvrir sa porte et inviter Derek à entrer.  Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé chez Scott ? Bonne question... Il se penchera là-dessus plus tard.

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Il laissa Derek passer devant lui, l'air nonchalant, mais le regard curieux. L'homme plus âgé observa la pièce et Stiles essaya de capter son œil critique. Après tout, cette boutique lui était inconnue, alors il devait se demander ce qu'était cet endroit, non ? Un peu inquiet malgré lui, il le suivit et attendit qu'ils atteignent le comptoir pour parler. C'était étonnant pour lui de se dire qu'ils allaient parler. Parce qu'avouons le, parler avec Stiles n'avait jamais été le fort de Derek. Encore un point qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde de loup garou.

-C'est sympa... Souffla Derek en posant un sac à ses pieds. "Je suis surpris, je dois dire..."

-Tu es... pardon ? Stiles plissa les yeux et perdit ses mots.

-Je suppose que ce magasin est à toi ? Il y a ton odeur partout. Derek fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, pas en cuire cette fois ci.

-Heu... ouai. A moi. Mon café librairie, le Tate's.

Stiles se dandina un peu et regarda autour de lui. Il était fier de son café, de sa librairie. De son projet et de l'énorme charge de travail qui en avait découlé.

Cette entreprise, il l'avait eu en tête avec Malia, mais ils n'avaient fait qu'en parler. Puis... Mate était arrivée et le projet s'était envolé. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était le destin ou pas, mais la mort de Malia lui avait rappelé leur projet, puis il était devenu uniquement le sien. Alors, pour assurer un avenir à Mate, il s'était fourré dedans jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce projet lui avait tellement pris la tête - pour ne pas repenser à la meute et à la mort de Malia - qu'il en oubliait parfois le bain de Mate, l'heure du repas... Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent, mais voilà, l'hyperactivité et son manque de concentration le faisaient parfois perdre le fil du temps. Et il ne remerciera jamais assez son père pour lui avoir remonté plusieurs fois les bretelles et soutenu dans d'autres moments. Et depuis huit mois d'ouverture, sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Sans aucun défaut. Stiles observa ensuite Derek qui l'observait à son tour. Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent rien, mais la fatigue se rappela à Stiles qui allongea le cou pour se soulager du poids du sommeil.

-Ecoute... On parlera demain si tu veux bien... J'ai pas de lit en plus mais un super canapé, si ça te va...

-Nickel. Derek hocha la tête et reprit son sac.

-Suis-moi.

Stiles ouvrit le chemin et ferma les lumières derrière lui. Il monta les escaliers, essayant de ne pas se sentir oppressé par la présence du loup derrière lui. Bon sang... toutes ces années ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Où était-il parti ? Avait-il vu Cora ? Toute sorte de question qu'il se posait encore en arrivant dans l'appartement.

\- Donc voilà... Chez moi.

Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne et sourit piteusement en lui désignant le canapé. Mais les derniers jouets de Mate trainaient encore dessus ainsi que sur le tapis. Il rit pour lui-même un instant et se dépêcha d'approcher pour ranger le bazar.

-Désolé... Je n'ai pas vraiment de visiteurs en général. Il débarrassa cubes et autres animaux en plastiques et désigna le canapé tout propre. "Tadam !"

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? S'enquit Derek en penchant la tête sur le côté et Stiles jura qu'il était en train de l'écouter dormir.

-Deux ans... Stiles resta perplexe, presque effrayé même. Derek Hale venait de se mettre à renifler. "Est-ce que tu... Est ce que tu la renifle là ? Parce que je te préviens, remballe moi tes narines avant que je ne te les arraches et crois moi..."

-Désolé... Reflexe. Le coupa le loup en levant une main apaisante. L'humain se figea, se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de bondir de colère. Mais il se calma est laissa Derek en plan pour revenir avec son deuxième oreiller qu'il avait sur son lit ainsi qu'un plaid.

Il revint dans le salon où le plus âgé ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un iota. Il jeta gracieusement la literie sur le canapé et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Derek lui répondit mais Stiles prenait déjà le pas de sa chambre en éteignant les dernières lumières.

Stiles ne savait pas ce que faisait Derek à l'instant même, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus l'envie d'écouter comme une bête curieuse, l'oreille collée à la porte. De une, le loup le capterait, de deux, cette situation était bien trop irréelle pour qu'il juge cette option recevable. Sérieusement, que foutait Hale dans son appart, après quoi ? Six ans ? Tout en y réfléchissant, il se déshabilla pour n'être qu'en caleçon, enfila un bas de training et se glissa sous la couette. Bientôt, ses divagations s'estompèrent au gré de la chaleur rassurante que son lit lui procurait. Il était bien là, finalement. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Il s'endormit...

 

OooOooOooO

 

Son réveil sonna à six heures tapantes, comme tous les matins. Et à chaque fois, Stiles retenait ce grognement plaintif qui voulait clairement dire "Pas maintenaaaaant !" Mais voilà, il avait des responsabilités dorénavant, il avait un travail et un commerce à faire tourner. Alors il jeta la couette loin de lui avec fatalité. Observa la plafond quelques instants et éteignit le réveil avec douceur. Ouai... miracle... Il fila à la douche et se laissa décompresser par l'eau chaude. Parce qu'il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête, il y a quelques années, que l'eau fraîche aidait à l'endormissement et l'eau chaude favorisait le réveil. Et oui, la blague d'une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller... c'était juste de la merde !

Habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Doors, il pénétra dans la pièce à vivre. Un détail le percute alors. Derek Hale était toujours endormi dans son canapé. Le loup dormait encore ! Stiles résista, longtemps... enfin, dans sa notion temporaire. Parce qu'en fait, pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, il avança à pas de loup vers le canapé pour observer un Derek Hale endormi. Pendant longtemps, durant sa folle jeunesse dont l'insouciance s'était barrée en même temps que l'humanité de Scott, il s'était souvent posé la question existentielle à la survie de tout être normalement humain. Est-ce que Derek Hale dormait ? Vous savez, le type étrangement sombre, toujours là quand on ne s'y attend pas et jamais là où il devrait être ? Ouai... ce gars là. Et à l'heure actuelle de maintenant tout de suite, Derek Hale est là, dans son canapé à pioncer comme un bienheureux.

Stiles se permit de sourire, parce que c'était dans SON canapé, que Môsieur dormait. Finalement, il recula doucement et fila à la cuisine. Les muffins et autres cookies n'allaient pas se préparer tout seul, oh ! Et dans un calme qu'il lui était devenu familier maintenant, il prépara ses différentes mixtures. Non seulement pour ne pas réveiller le loup, mais aussi et surtout pour que sa crapule dorme encore un peu. Ce fut lorsque la première fournée de muffins aux chocolats sortit du four que Stiles aperçut la tignasse noire et désordonnée de Derek débarquer dans sa cuisine. L'humain posa sa plaque brûlante sur son comptoir et observa l'homme avec une curiosité difficilement contenue. Derek avait ce même air revêche qu'il aimait tant aborder. Mais sans sa veste de la veille, il semblait alléger d'un poids invisible.

-Bien dormi ? Lança Stiles pour débuter la conversation.

-Ton canapé est pourri. Fit Derek en s'installant sur une des chaises hautes et l'humain lui fit un maigre sourire d'excuse.

-Rêve si tu crois que je vais te filer mon lit.

-Je n'en demande pas temps... C'est déjà sympa que tu m'ai permis de rester cette nuit.

Derek approcha son visage des muffins tout chaud qui fumaient encore alors que Stiles les sortait de leur carcan pour les mettre sur un plateau. Il renifla et le cuisinier se retint de rire en voyant les joues à peine barbues rougir légèrement. Pour la première fois, l'hyperactif put déceler quelque chose dans le regard impénétrable. Une lueur d'envie. Elle était là et Stiles sourit tout seul, fier d'une victoire qu'il ne savait pas défendre. Il prit alors un des petits gâteaux et le posa devant le loup avant de se retourner et de lui servir un café pour le mettre devant lui.

-Cadeau pour cette fois. Ça te fera trois dollars en bas. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prépara une autre fournée sans plus faire attention à lui.

De temps à autre il jetait un regard au livre de recettes devant lui. Les pages étaient jaunies et abîmées. De vieilles traces de sucres et de beurre, de lait parfois. Stiles s'en servait depuis moins d'un an, mais le prénom de Claudia dans le plie de la couverture lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait toujours était ouvert sous ses yeux. Parce que ces taches là... Il n'en était pas responsable. Et les annotations de ci de là... Pas les siennes non plus. Quand il daigna relever un regard vers son hôte, il le trouva en train de mettre le bout de son index et de son pouce dans sa bouche, dans une tache laborieuse de nettoyer le chocolat encore chaud du muffin. Il arqua un sourcil dans une question muette. Derek Hale suçait-il réellement ses doigts à cause de son gâteau ?

-Tu... Tu en as aussi, là. Stiles voulu porter sa main vers la barbe de trois jours du loup mais se retint et désigna son propre visage à la place.

Derek ne répondit pas et porta une main à son visage dans le but de nettoyer les miettes.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu as aimé... Stiles sourit pour cette seconde petite victoire pendant que Derek grognait. "Tiens, voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé !" Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme grognon réplique, mais le loup tourna la tête sur la gauche.

Vers Mate. La gamine se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'a l'ordinaire, sa peluche de renard tout serrée contre elle.

-Hey bébé ! Déjà levée ? Stiles essuya ses mains et s'accroupit en écartant les bras dans une invitation évidente. Mais Mate observait Derek, un léger grognement dans la gorge. Stiles identifia sa posture comme attitude de défense, alors il reprit plus doucement. "Voici Derek... C'est un ami."

-Hum...

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Ajouta Stiles qui n'arrivait pas à lui détacher son attention du loup immobile.

-Hum... Mate hocha la tête en même temps, continuant de fixer Derek.

-Il est de la famille de maman... Il est comme toi bébé... Viens ! Stiles marcha en canard sur quelques petits pas. Chantage du "j'avance si tu avances".

Mate tourna alors son regard vers lui et il sut qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle avança prudemment vers lui et le grondement disparu quand elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Coyote ! Lança-t-elle un peu plus franche une fois en sécurité.

-Derek ? Coyote ? L'interrogea-t-il et Mate hocha encore une fois la tête. "Non... Derek est un loup." Sourit-il espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas peur.

-Louuup. Répéta Mate en tournant la tête vers Derek qui l'observait avec un sourire. "Loulouuuu !" Souffla-t-elle comme le vent.

-Oui, loulou. Stiles se releva avec son paquet et alla l'assoir dans le canapé avant de lui mettre la télévision. Puis il retourna vers la cuisine où il mit au four sa seconde fournée.

-Désolé... Pour Malia. Fit soudain Derek et Stiles arrêta son geste un petit instant en fermant la porte du four. Puis la referma avec silence et douceur. Stiles était surprit qu'il en parle, il avait bien envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé. Que dans ce monde c'était chose courante, mais finalement, il n'avait juste pas envi de répondre. "Tu t'en sors bien... avec elle. Comment elle s'appelle ?" Tenta Derek et l'humain entendit son réel intérêt.

-Mate

-C'est joli. Un diminutif ? Stiles hésita. Depuis quand Derek essayait de faire la conversation ? Il n'avait jamais été un homme de mots, mais plutôt de maux. Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

-Non, tu me connais... J'aime les noms simples... Dit-il de façon détachée en préparant un troisième fournée mais cette fois ci à la myrtilles. "Si tu veux la salle de bain est à droite. Serviette et savon, la totale." Stiles lécha ses doigts devenus bleu avec les fruits et se tourna vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

-Merci... Souffla Derek et Stiles prit son temps pour nettoyer ses doigts, laissant ainsi le loup aller dans la salle de bain.

Quand le loup ferma la porte derrière lui, Stiles se permit de souffler lentement. Le savoir ici, à poser des questions, avoir toujours cette même attitude, le rendait fébrile. Indéniablement, sa présence lui faisait penser à Scott. Et ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il se souvenait de cette amitié si forte entre eux mais qui s'était étiolée en quelques maigres années. La preuve... Stiles n'avait jamais évoqué de parrain à l'arrivée de Mate, ni même de marraine. Il s'était doucement éloigné de cette meute à laquelle il avait cessé d'appartenir.

-Papa moche ! Stiles sursauta au son de la voix de Mate qu'il ne savait pas si proche. Elle était juste à côté de lui et fronçait le front. Stiles resta un instant perdu. Sa fille lui disait souvent ça mais ne savait jamais comment l'interpréter.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, crapule ? Le père se baissa à sa hauteur et caressa le visage concentré de Mate. La gamine passa une main sur le front de son père, puis les yeux.

-Moche ! Répéta-t-elle presque agacée.

-Papa n'est pas beau ? Stiles joua d'une voix boudeuse mais senti tout de même son cœur se serrer un peu. Les papas n'étaient-ils pas censé être les plus beaux aux yeux de leur fille ? Mais Mate apaisa un peu sa peine et lui fit un bisou sur le nez avant de repartir vers la télé. "Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles..." Il souffla et se releva pour vérifier la cuisson de ses derniers gâteaux.

Ceux-ci cuits, il les retira du four et les laissa refroidir doucement en allant préparer les affaires de Mate dans sa chambre aux teintes de gris perle et de rose poudrée. Il posa ses vêtements sur le lit et appela la petite pour venir s'habiller. Mate vint se poster devant son père et se laissa déshabiller avec un désintérêt total. Stiles observa son petit visage mutin, elle avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue et ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'à un beau plumage. Il sourit pour lui et s'activa à lui mettre une jolie robe bleu avec des petits lapins sur le devant. Il lui mit des petites chaussettes pour finir par enfiler ses petites ballerines. Tout était petit, mais tellement joli sur sa crapule.

Avec l'arrivée de Mate, il était devenu si niais qu'il en avait eu peur au début. Puis, il s'était fait à l'idée. Parce que cette chose qui sortait des mots sans aucuns filtres, était à lui, de lui et rien n'était plus beau. Son sourire s'élargit encore et il en profita pour faire un bisous sur son front.

-T'aime bébé. Souffla-t-il quand il eut fini de l'habiller.

-T'aime ! Papa beau ! Rit-elle de bon cœur et Stiles sut que sa journée serait belle.

Il déchanta un peu quand il fallut la coiffer, mais elle finit par se laisser faire quand il dut lever un peu la voix. Il l'installa ensuite sur la chaise avec un siège adapté et lui donna un pain au lait avec biberon de chocolat.

-On met ça, tu vas te tâcher sinon ! Le père ignora le regard de Derek qui était de retour dans la cuisine et entoura une serviette autour de son cou. "Tu ne voudrais pas te salir alors que papy shérif vient de chercher pour aller promener, hum ?"

-Hum ! Où papy ?

-Il va bientôt arriver crapule, mange ! Stiles la laissa déjeuner et prépara ses muffins pour les mettre dans une caisse pour les descendre à la boutique.

Il observa Derek qui pianotait sur son téléphone et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas jouer les curieux. Parce qu'il se doutait qu'il avait des contacts avec Scott.

-Pose ta question. La voix de Derek le surprit mais il fit semblant de rien et approcha la caisse de l'entrée. Il entreprit même de nettoyer sa cuisine. "Stiles..."

-Rien à dire. Claqua-t-il en rangeant farine et œufs. Derek souffla et rangea son portable dans la poche avant de son jean. Puis l'humain sentit son regard bien trop oppressant sur lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais en même temps c'était légitime de vouloir. Après tout, il l'avait hébergé la veille sans poser de question. "Pourquoi t'es là ?" Posa-t-il finalement en posant ses mains à plat sur la table mais quand il vit l'homme face à lui ouvrir la bouche il leva une main. "Ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills, je m'en tape. C'est ce que tu fou chez moi qui m'intéresse." Il le vit réfléchir et cru que le temps s'égrainait lentement avant que Derek ne lui réponde.

-J'ai vendu l'immeuble l'année dernière parce que je ne pensais pas revenir. Derek sembla chercher ses mots et Stiles espéra qu'il réussisse à ne dire que l'essentiel. "J'aurai pu aller... ailleurs... Mais j'ai su pour Mate et je voulais la connaître, parce que nous sommes de la même famille."

-Elle n'est pas une Hale. Trancha Stiles, la colère pointant son nez avec une touche de peur.

-Stiles... Je ne veux pas te l'enlever. Souffla-t-il apaisant.

-Bien, on est d'accord. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Pas utile de t'énerver... Je veux juste m'approcher... et t'aider pour...

-Vraiment, je m'en sors bien. Le coupa le père dont la colère avait du mal à disparaître. "Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?"

-Si tu le permets, quelques jours. Stiles réfléchit. Longtemps. Observant sans relâche l'homme loup qui soutenait son regard. Il était tenaillé entre l'envie de l'envoyer bouler loin de sa fille ou lui accorder sa requête puisque Derek n'avait jamais été celui qui lui avait fait des promesses sans jamais les tenir.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais hors d'ici. Ne ramène rien qui aie un quelconque lien avec eux.

-Pas de problème. Tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu as quitté la meute je suppose ? Tenta Derek le pli au front.

-Jamais. Et je suis sur que tu sais déjà. Dernière chose... Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Ils n'ont pas à savoir quoi que ce soit.

Stiles fut fier de son ton autoritaire, sans jamais flancher devant le regard clair et froid de Derek. Sa vie privée n'appartenait qu'à lui depuis que Malia, au corps froid et raide, les avait abandonnés. Derek accepta et Stiles hocha la tête pour sceller la conversation. Puis il leva la tête vers l'horloge et frappa dans ses mains.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure ! On doit descendre ! Il descendit Mate de sa chaise et s'assura qu'elle soit toujours propre. Rapidement il chopa la caisse et la donna à Derek. "Rends-toi utile du coup !" Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui le surprit lui-même et attrapa la crapule pour la porter et descendre les escaliers.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la boutique et Stiles déposa Mate sur le sol. Elle courut vers la porte vitrée et chercha son papy, le nez collé sur la vitre.

-Elle lui ressemble. Fit Derek alors qu'il déposait la caisse sur le comptoir.

-Oui... souffla-t-il en allumant son informatique. "Elle est étonnante." Il sourit et se chargea de vider la caisse et de déposer les muffins dans les cloches assignées.

-Papy ! Papy ! Hurla Mate tout en sautillant sur place.

-Pile à l'heure. Stiles regarda sa montre et prit ses clés pour aller ouvrir. Il passa devant le loup pour ouvrir à son père et aux futurs clients. Crapule courut les quelques pas qui la séparait de John et le shérif rit de son enthousiasme. "J'en connais une qui est contente de te voir !" Badina le jeune Stilinski.

-Moi ou... ça ? Sourit John en sortant un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs.

-Houuuu... souffla Mate qui mit sa tête entièrement dans le bouquet. Cela fit rire Stiles qui s'enfonça dans son café librairie, son père le suivant. Mate avait toujours des réactions surprenantes pour son plaisir ou déplaisir selon la situation. Il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait là de son côté métamorphe, pulsion et instinct. Tout sa mère...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Il était treize heures et Stiles avait la dalle. Il avait préparé plusieurs sandwiches en fin de matinée et maintenant il lorgnait sans vergogne sur les trois derniers. Mais il savait parfaitement que des clients allaient arriver pour leur pause et les encas allaient partir à coup sur. Alors il prit sur lui et sourit au nouveau client qui avait l'habitude de venir le mardi et le jeudi midi.

-Salut Stiles, tout va bien ? Lui sourit le blond à lunettes.

-Super Sean, et toi ? Stiles lui serra la main de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Comme d'hab' ! Un pastrami s'il te plaît et... un soda. Stiles lui prépara sa commande et pria un adieu silencieux au dernier pastrami... ne restait plus que deux fromages. "Comment va Mate ?"

-Partie avec mon père pour la journée ! Elle devrait être HS en rentrant ! Il rit pour lui-même et lui passa la commande. "Comment va Carlie ? Pas trop dur ?"

-Pour qui ? Elle ou moi ? Sean s'esclaffa bruyamment et paya sa commande.

-Ca dépend ? Carlie est une crème !

-Carlie n'en peut plus, elle a des contractions et les pieds qui gonflent ! Ca n'a rien de sexy, crois moi ! Souffla-t-il dépité.

-Crois moi... je sais ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Malia était une véritable bête sauvage avec des pieds gonflés !" Il rit un peu, mais au fond de lui, son cœur se brisa un peu plus...

-Bientôt fini, encore quelques semaines... Sean souffla et salua l'humain avant de repartir.

Stiles garda son sourire encore quelques secondes quand Sean fut parti. Mais une fois qu'il put tourner le dos, il reprit une mine un peu triste. Son ventre grogna un peu plus fort et il lui sembla que les deux aliments restants lui faisaient de l'œil.

-Salut. Fit une voix grave derrière lui et Stiles se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Derek.

-Hey...

-Tiens ! J'ai pris ça sur le chemin... tu aimes bien ça je crois. Derek lui tendit un sachet kraft et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait le fit saliver furieusement.

-Un cheese... et des curly fries ? S'étonna-t-il. "Bordel, j'en ai pas mangé depuis des siècles !" Il arracha pratiquement le paquet des mains du loup et mordit méchamment dans le burger. Il gémit. Carrément. "Bon chang, ch'est bon !" Il ignora facilement le regard de Derek sur lui, un peu curieux et à moitié dégouté, mais voilà, il avait vraiment trop faim, et c'était vraiment trop bon.

-T'es dégoûtant ! Grimaça Derek et Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Reste là et aboie si quelqu'un vient dans ta direction ! Chuchota-t-il en s'esquivant dans la petite cuisine derrière.

Une fois à l'abri des pauvres regards innocents, il dévora frite et cheese, alternant de temps à autres avec de grosses gorgées de soda pour faire descendre la bouffe. Lui même se donnait l'effet d'un porc quand il entendait ses bruits de mastications répugnant. Il revint dix minutes plus tard tout en essuyant son visage de gras et de sauce et remercie Derek avec sincérité.

-Sérieux mec, j'oublierai pas !

L'aîné garda le silence, arborant un regard étrange selon l'humain, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention quand il constata que le café était vide. Il était presque quatorze heures et c'était pour lui le moment le plus calme de la journée, surtout en pleine semaine. Il en profita alors pour débarrasser son comptoir et sa petite cuisine. Il débarrassa ensuite les tables et les canapés, certains clients avaient du mal à remettre les livres en place et ça c'était une chose qui le mettait assez en rogne. Mais bon... Il devrait peut-être penser à mettre une affiche, non ? Il y songera peut-être.

-Je pensais que tu deviendrais flic. Fit soudainement Derek en voyageant entre les étagères pleines de livres.

-Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Fit Stiles du tac-o-tac. "Pardon..."

-Non, c'est bon. C'est vrai qu'à part Scott... Je n'avais rien dit à personne. Accepta-t-il doucement.

-C'est pas comme si tu devais me tenir informer de quoi que ce soit non plus. Stiles rangea un livre dans le rayon littérature classique, pas très loin du loup. "Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais, là où tu es parti ?" Le ton détaché qu'il essayait de faire passer parut plutôt désespéré de curiosité.

-Oui... et non.

-Et non ? Stiles sortit la tête de sa cachette et attira l'attention de Derek qui s'évertuait à regarder sa rangée de livres, _**Chasse et pêche**_.

-Comment en es-tu venu à ouvrir un café-librairie ?

-Je rêve où tu viens de changer de sujet ? S'étrangla Stiles en se décalant pour se mettre à hauteur de son vis à vis, les mains sur les hanches et l'air vexé. Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas et changea d'étagère un peu plus loin de lui. Stiles souffla mais ravala sa curiosité maladive, si Derek ne voulait pas en parler, autant ne pas le pousser, après tout, il fera pareil le moment venu quand le loup se mettra à poser des questions dérangeantes. Parce qu'il en posera, à coup sûr. "C'est Malia qui en avait eu l'idée, ça me plaisait aussi..." Accorda-t-il pour s'excuser.

Il retourna au comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret haut. Il pianota dans son système informatique et vérifia sa gestion. Dire qu'ils auraient dû monter ce projet ensemble... Il ravala cette vieille copine la rancœur et se força à penser à autre chose. Et quoi de plus distrayant qu'un Derek qui prend l'œuvre d'Emerson ? Ouai... Le voir s'installer dans un des fauteuils et prendre un coussin contre lui, poser le livre dessus et se plonger dans la lecture... C'était distrayant. Bientôt le silence plongea entre eux et Stiles n'eut plus de mal à travailler tranquillement. Quand le premier client revint, il était déjà seize heures. Il apporta un muffin au chocolat à Derek ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait. Pourquoi du lait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, rien n'indiquer chez le loup qu'il pouvait même aimer ça. Mais voilà, au fond de lui, il en avait envie, alors Derek en aurait certainement envie, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, l'intéressé leva un regard vers lui et arqua un sourcil tout en tournant une nouvelle page d'Emerson. Stiles gonfla les joues avant de murmurer "C'est la maison qui offre" et recula doucement pour retourner à sa place.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Dites moi que vous l'avez reçu ! S'essouffla la jeune fille de la veille. Stiles gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans la boutique et de revenir avec un livre entre les mains.

-Encore emballé, mais tout frais ! Sourit-il en lui tendant.

-Ah ! S'égosilla la jeune fille et Stiles pouffa sous son enthousiasme. "Génial, depuis le temps que je l'attendais !" Elle se força au calme et respira un bon coup. "Un myrtille et une tisane s'il vous plaît !" Stiles souffla un "ouep" amusé et lui servit tout ça. Elle s'empressa de payer la commande plus le livre et fila sur le canapé pour commencer sa lecture.

-Je dirai à Marguerite que vous lui faites des infidélités ! Fit-il à son attention et la jeune fille le surprit en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

Stiles rit et s'occupa des clients suivants. Régulièrement il jetait des regards à Derek qui avait bu son verre de lait et mangé son gâteau, il ne bronchait pas de son livre et à en juger le restant des pages, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ah, il donnerait tout pour se plonger dans un bouquin sans rien faire autour. Mais son hyperactivité l'en empêcherait à coup sûr.

A dix-huit heures, Mate revint en sautillant, tenant la main à John qui souriait, mais Stiles ne fut pas dupe quand à la barre de fatigue qui s'était logée sous ses yeux.

-Hey bébé ! Comment était ta journée ? Il ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter dans un câlin et Mate sauta contre lui.

-On est allé au lac et au parc. Sourit John en passant derrière le comptoir pour déposer les affaires de la crapule.

-Pas d'incident ? S'enquit le jeune père en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Aucun ! John les observa puis leva un regard pour tomber sur un Derek qui refermait son livre. "Que fait Derek Hale dans le café ?" S'enquit-il sans réfléchir qu'il pouvait surement l'entendre d'ici.

-Il loge avec nous pour quelques jours. Il voulait connaître Mate... Lien de sang tout ça... Stiles fit un large geste de la main et proposa à sa fille d'aller jouer aux livres là bas.

-Tu le crois ? John resta dubitatif.

-On va dire que oui parce que je ne veux pas savoir la vraie raison. Stiles vit bien Derek grimacer de loin alors qu'il s'était levé pour aller ranger le livre.

-Je vais le saluer et rentrer, je suis mort ! Bonne nuit fiston.

-Merci P'pa, bonne nuit. Stiles lui sourit et le laissa partir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

C'était étrange quand même... Stiles pouvait dire qu'il avait vu des choses bizarre sur ces dix dernières années, des choses pas banales, des trucs glauques, des trucs affreux. Il pouvait même se dire qu'il pourrait éventuellement écrire ses mémoires. Mais voila. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, de loin comme de près. Derek Hale mangeait. A sa table. Mais y avait un truc encore plus space en fait...

-Tu aimes les fées ? Laquelle ?

Ouai... Ça là. C'est méga space. Derek Hale qui fait la conversation avec Mate sur son film préféré.

-Clochette. Lui répondit de façon désinvolte la crapule.

Ses jambes balançaient dans le vide, elle tentait - avec concentration - de piquer le bout de viande dans son assiette. Et Derek souriait vraiment intéressé.

-C'est celle qui a des ailles et des pompons blancs, c'est ça ?

-Hum.

-Hum hum... Stiles observa le loup hocher pensivement la tête tout en mangeant son gratin de pomme de terre. "Tu ne manges pas ?" Le père sursauta et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Derek l'avait surprit, mais en même temps... Bordel de merde c'était quoi ça ?! Il reprit sa fourchette et plissa les yeux en direction du loup secouant vaguement la tête dans une question muette. "Ton assiette... Tu ne manges pas ?" Répéta Derek et Stiles dû se pincer le bras pour ne pas avoir halluciné cette lueur amusée dans son regard

-Si... Il bougonna et mangea sous assiette avec une certaine véhémence.

Une sensation vague d'avoir atterrit dans la quatrième dimension, Stiles mit Mate au dodo, s'accompagnant à coup d'histoire de lapins de la forêt, et si on le prenait au piège de résumer ce qu'il venait de lire, il en serait foutrement incapable. Mate s'était endormie et il en profita pour rester un instant. Reculant inconsciemment le moment de retourner dans la cuisine avec Derek. Il finit par sortir et retrouva Derek en train de faire la vaisselle. C'était une journée vraiment étrange pour lui. Derek n'avait jamais semblé aussi humain qu'en ce jour. Il l'a vu lire, se régaler des muffins au chocolat, papoter comme jamais et maintenant il faisait la vaisselle comme un parfait homme de maison.

-C'est marrant... Commença-t-il en approchant lentement. "Tu es humain en fait." Derek ricana. Derek ricana quoi ! Et Stiles se demanda s'il devait se frapper ou le frapper lui. Il fronça le front et se posta à côté de lui, reposant son fessier contre le plan de travail légèrement humide. "C'est vrai quoi... A part grogner... Faire mal, te battre..." Stiles gloussa et se détendit un peu alors que Derek grimaçait à ses mots tout en nettoyant une assiette. "Je ne pensais pas que tu savais faire quoi que ce soit d'autre." Rit-il franchement.

-Comme tu vois... Tu t'es trompé. Derek grogna et il cru l'avoir vexé.

-Hey m'en veut pas ! Stiles posa machinalement une main sur son épaule et le contact, au travers de la chemise du loup, le brûla. "J'étais jeune et con et tu étais vieux et con." Sourit-il en enlevant sa main. "La preuve, tu m'aurais tué pour avoir osé poser une main sur toi." Stiles sentit son propre enthousiasme le prendre mais il déchanta vite quand une main trempée et ferme s'enroula autour de son cou. Il eut peur. Une fraction de seconde. Mais quelque chose sur le visage proche du sien lui assura qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Ça peut encore s'arranger. Sa voix rocailleuse et sombre lui flanqua un frisson indéchiffrable et il déglutit difficilement. Stiles essaya de ricaner, parce que mine de rien, les menaces de Derek n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'effet sur lui. Ou alors un peu, au début. Il y a longtemps. Il décocha un sourire nonchalant et la main se desserra sur son cou pour être plus légère sur sa gorge maintenant trempée.

-C'est marrant, là j'ai l'image d'un mur derrière moi avec toi me plaquant dessus... Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais rapidement son regard croisa celui du loup qui semblait un peu voilé, voire ailleurs. "Finalement, les choses ne changent jamais vraiment." Ajouta-t-il.

-Si. Elles changent... Derek se renfrogna et retira lentement sa main pleine de mousse de sur sa gorge.

-Bon ! Je peux te laisser terminer ? Je dois m'occuper de la boutique. Il essuya sa gorge en grimaçant, pointa son pouce derrière lui et sourit quand Derek grommela avant de reprendre sa vaisselle. "Ok..."

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles s'activait avec une routine banale. Sauf qu'il avait une constante oreille dressée sur le baby phone sur le comptoir. Parce qu'il n'entendait plus que Mate dormir, il pouvait aussi entendre Derek s'activer. C'était ténu, faible, mais c'était comme s'il pouvait deviner ses déplacements. Il aspira, lava et débarrassa chaque recoin. La fatigue lui barrait doucement le haut du dos. Dieu... un bon massage... que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'on lui en fasse un ? Malia n'avait jamais été douée, par contre, elle adorait quand Stiles lui en faisait dans le creux des reins à la fin de sa grossesse. Un flash de cette nuit atroce où il était resté avec Mate alors que Malia était partie avec Scott pour patrouiller le prit. Il ne prit pas conscience qu'il s'était arrêté dans son élan alors qu'il venait de refermer le sac poubelle pour la benne. Un appel, un seul. Et tout avait été dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait le plus aujourd'hui quand il y repensait ? La voix de son père qui lui annonçait sa mort ? Le regard abattu de Scott ? Le résumé de l'incident ? Ou juste voir que Scott ne décollait pas ou peu de son petit protégé parce qu'il avait une entaille dans le bide ? Un peu tout ça peut-être... Il détestait tellement son ancien frère. Dans ses tripes et dans son cœur. Tout était fini.

Oh, l'Alpha devait avoir une bien belle vie maintenant ! Une petite chérie asiatique enceinte jusqu'aux dents, un bêta soumis et obéissant qui lui léchait les bottes dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Un taff ? Scott n'avait jamais été une flèche intellectuelle... En fait, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il s'en tapait royal. Parce que ça le faisait chier le martyr ! Il avait les nerfs et les glandes. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien. Il a Mate, il a son père et il a sa boutique. Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et pourtant... cette colère sombre le prenait là, dans le fond de ses reins, remontant comme une boule acide jusque dans sa gorge, le rendant nauséeux.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même position depuis des lustres. Il souffla en se traitant d'imbécile pour y attacher autant d'importance. Il souleva le sac et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais une main ferme empoigna son sac autour de sa main et son cœur rata un battement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Derek.

-Oh...

-Laisse. Je vais y aller. Fit-il froidement et il cru un instant qu'il devait être vexé par ses derniers ressentiments lors de son voyage dans ses pensées. "Laisse-moi la clé, je vais fermer." Stiles ne dit rien et lui laissa le sac dans une main et lui fila la clé dans l'autre. Il aurait voulu rester, pour le voir faire ou pour autre chose, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ce fut le loup qui attendit qu'il monte et quand il ne le fit pas, il lui fit un regard méchant et un hochement de tête vers l'escalier finirent de le convaincre. "N'en prends pas une habitude." Grommela-t-il tout de même en montant dans son appartement. Il arriva donc à l'étage qui était nickel, il souffla de soulagement. En fait, la présence de Derek était une aide précieuse. Mais il était bien trop orgueilleux pour le lui avouer. Il profita pour se faire une tisane, espérant ainsi voir Derek avant d'aller se coucher. Mais le loup tarda à monter. Il chercha à observer par la fenêtre, il avait une vue sur la rue. Mais il ne vit qu'un jeu d'ombre sûrement causé par le vent sur les poubelles. Il frissonna sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais raffermit sa prise sur sa tasse chaude et but une gorgée avec satisfaction. Bientôt, le bruit de pas dans l'escalier le rassura sans savoir pourquoi.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, t'as une salle tête. Fit Derek en prenant son sac et le plaid sur un des fauteuils.

-Un problème ? Fit Stiles sans se dépêtrer de cette impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non, pourquoi ? Derek ne le regarda pas une fois et s'installa dans le canapé pour retirer ses converses. L'humain voulu répondre mais n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer pour essayer de déceler le mensonge, mais il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et finit de boire sa tisane avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine.

-Okééé... bonne nuit alors. Lança-t-il avec amertume et entendit à peine Derek lui répondre quand il referma la porte de sa chambre et de s'affaler comme un phoque dans son lit, il prit un coin de couette et roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver coincé de chaleur, il soupira de bien être et s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

 

Quand Stiles débarqua dans la cuisine frais et dispo pour commencer sa séance culinaire, il trouva Derek en train de se servir un café. L'homme avait une sale mine, il semblait fatigué et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Et bien, j'en connais un qui n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit. Sourit doucement l'humain en se mettant à côté de lui pour se prendre une tasse dans l'armoire et se servir à son tour de café.

-Hum... Fut la seule réponse qu'on lui donna.

-Enchanté, moi aussi ! Stiles but sa tasse tranquillement, son sourire débordant de sa tasse fumante.

Il observa le loup faire le tour de l'îlot et se mettre sur une chaise, fixant le liquide dans sa tasse. Amusé il se positionna face à lui, se reposant sur le comptoir. Quelque chose chez Derek le faisait rire. Peut-être cette fameuse absence d'armure qu'il avait toujours instaurée plusieurs années auparavant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant son voyage pour qu'il change autant ? Il aimerait bien le savoir, mais hélas, sa bienséance l'empêchait de poser la moindre question. La bienséance ? Sérieusement ?

-Je peux te poser une question ? Fit-il en posant sa tasse doucement derrière lui et croisant ensuite ses bras contre lui.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander... Souffla Derek lasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, ces six dernières années ? Tu sembles... différent. Derek ne le regarda pas une fois. Il releva sa tasse et but à son tour jusqu'à la finir. Il la reposa ensuite, lentement, et sembla chercher ses mots.

-J'ai cherché des réponses... Fit-il évasivement.

-Quel genre ? S'enquit l'hyperactif pas vraiment satisfait de ce début de réponse.

-Genre... personnel.

-On va essayer d'ignorer que j'ai envie de t'en mettre une, ok ? Tu ne veux pas le dire c'est ça ? Bah je comprends, c'est pas comme si j'avais moi aussi envie de te parler de ma vie ! Après tout, tu es chez moi et tu es... bizarre ! Ouai, bizarre comme le blizzard en pleine été en Floride, tu vois ? Un truc qui ne se produit jamais, en général, parce que quand on sait qu'il neige dans le désert marocain, ça fou les boules, on est d'accord. Donc...

-Stiles ! Fit Derek plus fort et l'humain s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte que le loup l'appelait depuis un petit instant.

-Quoi ?! S'égosilla-t-il en essayant de réduire le volume pour ne pas réveiller Mate. "Ose me dire que... Non. Tu sais quoi ? On va laisser tomber. J'aime bien moi quand tu es sociable. Alors... change pas... de trop."

Stiles ne souriait pas, ni ne riait, mais il avait levé les mains en face de lui pour apaiser le débat. Après tout, le monde tournait peut-être à l'envers sur la planète Derek, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait de voir ce changement. Il hocha donc juste la tête à la fin de sa tirade et se retourna pour prendre farine, œufs, sucre... Il entendit Derek souffler puis se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Stiles se permit de souffler à son tour, se tapant mentalement pour ce qu'il venait de dire... Quel imbécile.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa petite coyote se lever. Du coin de l'œil il la vit observer le salon ou la cuisine, clairement à la recherche de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Souffla-t-elle groggy. Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant, perdu. Loulou ? Parlait-elle de Derek ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu cherches Derek, bébé ? Questionna-t-il en approchant de sa fille restée au bord de sa chambre.

-Hum.

-Il prend sa douche, tu ne l'entends pas ? Stiles parla doucement et montra ses propres oreilles. "Concentre-toi... Écoute..." Il vit son regard se teinter de concentration, ses yeux brillèrent de jaune et doucement elle hocha la tête.

-Loulou pas content... Murmura-t-elle comme un secret alors que ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. "A-bru-tis... Est quoiiii ?" Stiles eu un sourire amusé et caressa les cheveux de sa crapule. Il était plus que rassurant de savoir que Derek n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Toujours râleur !

-Abrutis c'est... Un mot pas très gentil pour parler de quelqu'un...

-Loulou pas content ! Mate se mit à glousser et Stiles se laissa aller à rire avec elle.

Il entraîna Mate vers le salon, lui mit les dessins animés et commença à préparer ses muffins. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à Derek. C'était étrange. Il lui avait semblé si fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Non pas que cela l'intéresse réellement, surtout si c'est une histoire de poils, de crocs ou autres joyeusetés du même genre. Mais il avait, au fond de lui, cette inquiétude qui le pesait. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette absence que Derek semblait vouloir garder sous silence et son côté curieux s'en trouvait fortement titillé. Il y a plus de cinq ans, quand le loup était parti sans cérémonie, Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment trituré les méninges. Lui et Derek n'avaient jamais été proches, sauf peut-être dans leur lutte contre les méchants, mais là encore, ils n'étaient jamais sur la même ligne de défense. L'un était tel un bélier brut, fonçant dans le tas. L'autre était tactique et possédait un esprit de déduction assez développé. Lequel était qui, là était la question… Non vraiment, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu en commun.

-Ca sent bon. Souffla une voix près de lui et il sursauta. Parti si loin dans ses pensées, il sortait mécaniquement sa dernière fournée. Déjà ? Se dit-il. Venait-il de faire ses gâteaux sans même être capable de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Si longtemps ? Bordel... Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment. Avec un moment de frayeur il chercha sa fille du regard, la frousse énorme de penser qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger pour faire une bêtise le prit aux tripes. Mais elle était là, sagement somnolente devant la télé. "Stiles ?" Reprit Derek, inquiet selon son timbre de voix. Le susnommé releva la tête vers lui, il avait cette ride étrange au milieu du front, de l'inquiétude alors ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sur.

-Hum... ouai ? Perdu, il renifla chaque muffins, le doute horrible qu'il ai fait n'importe quoi. "Tu peux... est-ce que tu peux goûter ?" Reprit-il inquiet. Selon lui, l'odeur semblait normale, mais qui pouvait jurer qu'il n'y avait aucune surprise à l'intérieur ? Là aussi, il n'était sur de rien.

-Lequel ? Demanda le loup, maintenant perplexe.

-Un de chaque ?

-Tu me poses la question ? Stiles claqua la langue et tapa un peu du pied, exaspéré. Mais Derek obéit malgré tout. Le père l'observa prendre un gâteau, il jugea méticuleusement chacune de ses réactions. Il en avait prit un au chocolat "atomique" - comme il aimait les appeler. Derek le renifla puis pencha positivement la tête sur le côté, arborant une moue appréciable accompagné d'un haussement léger d'épaule. Stiles se retint de froncer les sourcils quand son sang lui donna l'impression d'être chargé d'électricité. Il se contenta de rester fasciné par les lèvres rosées se perdre dans le muffin encore chaud, par le doigt habile qui amena les quelques miettes perdues aux coins des lèvres. Il déglutit. Puis se mit une grosse mandale mentale. "Celui là est bon." Derek devait vouloir lui donner l'impression que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais vu les rougeurs masquées sous la barbe travaillée, Stiles sut qu'il les trouvait mieux que bon et son cœur se réchauffa… ou son cerveau ? Décidément, ce matin il ne savait pas grand-chose.

-Merci… Je pense que ça doit être bon. fit Stiles en observant chacune de ses fournées. "Hey bébé, on va se préparer ?" Appela t-il Mate qui regardait toujours la télé. Elle finit par se lever et approcha Derek pour lui tendre les bras.

-Mate… gronda gentiment le père, gêné qu'elle demande à Monsieur au coefficient émotionnel proche de zéro, un peu d'attention. Mais contre toute attente - ou non vu la scène de l'autre soir - Derek se baissa pour la prendre ses bras et la porter.

-Loulou a-bru-tis ! Dit-elle fière. Stiles aurait du la reprendre, mais il ne put cacher son rire. Derek tourna la tête vers lui dans une question muette, mais le pauvre humain ne put rien faire pour lui. "Loulou pas content !" Recommença-t-elle avec aplomb. -Moi ? Fit-il le loup avec une mine si blessée que le père arrêta net de rire.

-En fait… Intervint Stiles. "Elle t'a entendu sous la douche… tu râlais, étonnant non ?" Ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour pour détendre l'ambiance. Et voir Derek se figer un peu, l'air choqué le laissa sourire. Derek Hale avait-il des secrets inavouables ? Un truc qu'il devait absolument savoir, mais chaque chose en son temps… il saura. L'aîné se reprit assez rapidement et retourna son attention sur Mate qui avait cette même malice que son père dans le regard.

-Désolé coyote, mais ton père a toujours eu le don de m'agacer. Sourit-il en la reposant au sol, puis caressant une mèche de cheveux. "Mais c'est un secret…"

-Hey ! J'ai entendu ça ! S'offusqua Stiles en venant prendre la main de sa fille avec un air de défit sur le visage. "Evite de mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête de Mate, non mais ho ! Je suis un ange, l'incarnation du bien en forme de gros nuages !"

Stiles se dépêcha d'emmener sa fille dans la chambre et lui prépara ses vêtements. Une petite salopette short avec un maillot blanc et des petites sandales plus tard, il l'installa sur sa chaise et lui donna son petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, il prit soin de tout nettoyer et de ranger chaque gâteau dans les caisses. Derek semblait collé à son téléphone portable et tapait rapidement des messages. Le gérant ne se gêna pas de scruter et de déduire son attitude. Raide, concentré. Son visage était froncé, sa mâchoire serrée, ses doigts crispés. Ses épaules semblaient coincées, donnant l'impression qu'une goutte d'huile pour remettre les rouages en route ne serait pas de trop. La tension émanait clairement de tout son corps. Quelque chose clochait, ça sentait mauvais. Mais il nettoya la table d'un grand geste de la main et mit de côté toute cette tension. Le mal ne devait pas passer les portes de sa boutique, de son appartement, de sa vie. Hors de question. Et Stiles était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Ignorer les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-mêmes.

-Fini ! Lança Mate en lançant biberon de chocolat dans les airs.

-Mate ! Hey… tu vas ramasser peut-être ? Gronda-t-il en revenant à lui. La crapule baissa la tête et le regard par la même occasion. Il ramassa l'objet et nettoya les quelques gouttes de chocolat sur le sol avant de la sortir de la chaise. "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?" Reprit-il en la posant doucement au sol.

-Pardon… Bouda-t-elle, un peu vexée s'il en jugeait son froncement de sourcil digne des Hale.

-Bien… On est deux bébé, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Plus de temps je passe à nettoyer, moins de temps je passe avec toi, ok ? Mate hocha la tête et Stiles soupira avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur le sommet du crâne. "On descend ?" Fit-il plus vivement avec un sourire. Il se releva et avisa Derek qui rangea son portable dans sa poche pour venir approcher Mate et s'accroupir pour caresser ce froissement entre ses yeux. La crapule boudait toujours, les bras croisés contre elle. Le geste surprit Stiles qui ne bougea pas alors qu'il allait prendre une caisse.

-Cette ride n'est pas jolie sur ton si beau visage, coyote. Souffla Derek en continuant de passer doucement ses doigts sur le front de la petite. "Papa a raison… tu le sais, hum ?" Pourquoi Stiles avait maintenant cette boule étrange dans le fond de l'estomac. Voir Derek si tendre avec sa fille lui brisait le cœur. Parce que lui, l'instant d'avant, avait du être le méchant papa, et Derek faisait le rôle du gentil tonton qui nous prouve qu'on fait mal les choses. Il voulait être en colère, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Mais Mate releva le visage et il crut que son cœur lui tombait dans le fond des pompes. Des petites larmes cristallines bordaient ses jolis yeux.

-Hey, bébé…. Stiles lâcha sa caisse sur la table et s'accroupie juste à côté de Derek tout près de sa fille. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la prit tout contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Il n'ajouta rien, et Mate ne pleura pas davantage contre lui. Mais son regard croisa celui du loup qui ne le lâcha pas en retour. Un éclat doux se dégageait de ses orbes gris, une chaleur lourde se collait à lui et leurs bras l'un contre l'autre le faisaient frissonner. Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que là, maintenant, un truc étrange passa entre eux. "Va chercher ton petit sac de dessin chérie, il est sur ton lit." Souffla-t-il en se relevant. Mate hocha la tête et partit dans un petit trot vers sa chambre. Stiles fuit le regard de Derek et s'assura que tout était prêt pour descendre. Machinalement, Derek prit les caisses contre lui et sembla hésiter en dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Stiles arqua un sourcil et plissa les yeux dans la seconde suivante.

-Je peux rester… aujourd'hui ? Fit le loup, incertain.

-A la boutique, tu veux dire ? Ou ici ? Stiles prit ses propres affaires avant de voir Mate arriver avec son petit sac.

-En bas… je pourrais t'aider. Lança Derek qui commençait à suivre Stiles vers l'escalier.

-Toi ? M'aider… avec des contacts humains ? Tu sais qu'il faudra dire "Bonjour" "Merci" et "Au revoir", il y aura aussi, peut-être des "Quel beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?" T'en sens-tu capable Derek ? Stiles aurait avoué volontiers qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais peut-être pas directement au concerné. A la place, il lui fit un léger sourire masqué sous une couche de sarcasme. "La politesse n'avait jamais été ton fort… avant." Termina-t-il

-Mais ça, c'était avant. Fit Derek avec un haussement infime au coin de la lèvre.

-Bien… on y va alors. Ça va être marrant ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en aidant Mate à descendre les marches à son rythme.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

 

Mate n'allait pas en crèche, son côté coyote était encore trop imprévisible pour que Stiles puisse la laisser à de parfaits inconnus et prendre le risque que sa fille ne se blesse ou ne blesse une personne.

Mais étonnamment, Mate était une enfant très sage, très observatrice. Elle savait quand se tenir tranquille. Et Stiles avait constamment un œil sur elle pour intervenir en cas de crise. C'était déjà arrivé. Et par chance, il avait toujours su intervenir en toute discrétion et toujours dans le bien-être de sa fille. Alors le matin, Mate restait avec lui dans la boutique, coloriant sur des tas de feuilles, jouant avec les quelques jouets laissés en bas pour elle ou encore en regardant les images des livres qu'elle aimait bien. Après, il la montait à l'étage, dans sa chambre pour la sieste, baby phone en marche. Huit mois et tout avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Il était fier de sa routine et de réussir à jongler entre deux mondes. Et aujourd'hui semblait être spécial. La boutique venait d'ouvrir depuis plus d'une heure et Stiles reçu une livraison de livres neufs. Alors il entraîna Derek à l'arrière et lui expliqua la réception.

-J'en reçois généralement dès que j'ai vendu un certain quota de livre dans la semaine. Chaque vendredi, comme aujourd'hui. Sauf en cas d'exception, une demande particulière de client…. Stiles expliqua en ouvrant chaque carton, le dos tourné à Derek. Au vu de son silence il se retourna pour voir le loup se gratter l'arrière du crâne, les joues rouges et le regard fixant ostensiblement un autre carton. "Désolé, si tu veux, ouvres celui là." Stiles lui jeta son cutter sécurisé et s'occupa de sortir les paquets de livres. "Ne laisse pas partir le chauffeur si tous les livres ne sont pas checkés, ok ?"

Il le vit hocher la tête et s'attaquer au carton suivant. Il était obligé d'agir ainsi avec le livreur, les livres étaient prisés et au début de son activité, il avait eu la désagréable surprise d'en avoir des manquants. Ok, depuis le temps, le chauffeur de sa tournée avait été remplacé, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'argent suffisant pour faire confiance à tout le monde. Alors même si le chauffeur montrait des signes d'impatience, Stiles prenait soin de conserver sa feuille de route avant de la lui rendre validé. Totalement dans sa bulle, il s'occupa de sortir chaque bouquin, fascicules et autres magazines. Derek semblait être une bonne aide, les cartons furent déballés rapidement et le chauffeur en souffla de soulagement quand il récupéra sa liste complétée et validée.

-Je peux te dire que ce type te hait. Fit Derek un grognement dans la voix.

-Je sais, mais moi j'ai détesté me faire pigeonner en beauté. Stiles souffla en portant le maximum de livre pour les mettre sur la table. "Une fois, un gars à voulu me frapper. Je lui ai montré la caméra juste là…" Il pointa du doigt l'objet sur le mur derrière Derek. "Je lui ai dit qu'elle était reliée au poste du shérif qui était, accessoirement, mon père. Maintenant, ils attendent bien sagement." Rit-il en revenant pour prendre une autre charge.

Cette fois ci Derek l'accompagna avec bien plus de poids, l'humain roula des yeux et commença à enregistrer la liste sur son logiciel de gestion.

-Bonjour Stiles ! Lança une voie enfantine derrière le comptoir.

-Hey Buddy, mon pote ! Quoi de neuf ? S'enthousiasma Stiles en cognant son poing contre celui du gamin dont la tête dépassait légèrement du meuble. "Laisse-moi deviner… Finstock à la grippe ? Non… tu me l'as déjà dit la semaine dernière…" Il fit semblant de réfléchir tout en grommelant.

-Mouai… pire, une calvitie précoce… horrible, il a du rentrer chez lui en catastrophe ! Marmonna Buddy. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, Derek s'était approché plus près de lui et cela attira le regard du gamin potelet. Le gérant était habitué, le vendredi matin, Buddy avait cours de sport pour la matinée entière avec Finstock, mais voilà, Buddy était en surpoids, pas très grand pour son âge et n'avait pas une super popularité à l'école. Alors il venait là. Manger un muffin et avancer dans ses cours. "T'es qui toi ?" Fit le garçon, méfiant.

-Lui ? Sourit Stiles en pointant du doigt le loup à côté de lui. "C'est Mi-guel… Mon cousin !" Roucoula-t-il de cette blague à laquelle il se souvenait avec nostalgie, mais Derek lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Stiles grimaça. "Aïeuh ! Voici Derek, un pote. Tu vois, tout de suite c'est moins intéressant !" Râla-t-il auprès du plus vieux.

-C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Grogna le loup et Buddy ricana en s'étranglant un peu.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça les filles, mais j'ai un devoir de trigo à préparer. Un atomique pour la deux Stiles ! Fit-il en se retournant pour prendre place sur une table un peu plus loin.

-Ouai, ben la fille elle va appeler ton père si tu me cherches… p'tit con. Fit-il un peu plus fort mais gardant bien pour lui les derniers mots.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Tu tournes la manette sur ta gauche et tu appuies là, comme ça… Stiles, concentré, expliquait comment on faisait un café avec une machine de barista. "Main légère et précise" Il invita ensuite le loup à en essayer un. Mais Derek ne semblait pas avoir le coup de main et galérait sévère à actionner le manche. "Non… comme ça." Stiles claqua la main du plus vieux et refit le geste, montrant un mouvement de poignet expert et Derek grogna contre son oreille. "Cesse de grogner et recommence Mi-guel…"

-Je vais te mordre, tu le sais ça ? Derek semblait l'avoir mauvaise, mais Stiles hocha juste les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Plante tes petits crocs dans ma peau et je fous de l'aconit dans ton muffins du matin, tu le sais ça ? Ironisa-t-il fier de lui. Derek réessaya mais la boutade du plus jeune ne dut pas lui plaire puisque la manette de réservoir à café refusa de s'enclencher. Stiles souffla de dépit, puis se sentir rougir quand il se dit qu'il devait faire autrement. "Dis-moi, tu te… des fois ?" Chuchota-t-il, gêné.

-Tu te quoi ? Releva Derek, perdu.

-Tu sais… te masturber. Son chuchotement fut si bas que même lui eu du mal à s'entendre le dire, Derek eut un bug.

-T'es sérieux ? Le loup leva la voix un peu trop fort et Stiles se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas dérangé ses clients, mais heureusement non.

-Le geste n'est pas si différent, tout est dans la prise en main. "Regarde."

Stiles se mit derrière Derek est prit la main droite du loup dans la sienne. Respirant mentalement et jurant qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il faisait ça, surtout quand Derek gronda sourdement, sûrement dans l'hésitation soudaine entre le tuer ou le torturer. Il secoua un peu sa main en lui intimant de se relâcher et de se détendre, qu'ils allaient juste faire un café, rien de bien compliqué. La main du loup était chaude, presque brûlante même. La journée était déjà assez chaude comme ça, il espérait vraiment que Derek avait un régulateur de température interne, lui-même mourrait s'il avait si chaud, bref… Guidant son geste, leur bras collés l'un à l'autre, Stiles approcha la manette du socle qui n'attendait qu'elle, un mouvement souple sur la droite et un plus profond sur la gauche, l'appareil était enclenché.

-Voilà ! Souffla Stiles derrière lui. "Refait-le…" Il lâcha sa main et attendit que Derek recommence, mais Derek semblait immobile. En penchant un peu la tête, il réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée. "Ouai désolé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du faire ça… Tu me connais, je ne réfléchis jamais. Me tues pas, ok ? Aconit, tu te souviens ?" Fit-il un peu inquiet que Derek mette ses menaces à exécution. Le loup se reprit et refit le geste. Stiles nota la légèreté du poigné, réalisant qu'il lui avait tenu la main. Tenu la main ! Il se sentit avoir un dérapage cardiaque. Mais quel con… Puis un clic caractéristique de l'enclenchement envoya valser ses pensées et il fut content d'avoir réussit. "Super ! Fit-il joyeusement. Maintenant fais moi un café, mec !" Reprit-il avec sérieux pendant que Derek levait un sourcil bien dessiné. "S'il te plaît ?" Tenta-t-il avec un fin sourire.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles raconta une petite histoire à Mate pour qu'elle s'endorme pour la sieste. Il était plus de treize heures et la boutique était plus calme. L'histoire était un bonus parce que Derek surveillait le café en attendant.

-La jolie biche courut sur quelques mètres, bondissant joyeusement dans les hautes herbes. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta. Le chasseur n'en cru pas ses yeux. Les yeux les plus doux qu'ils étaient persuadé ne plus jamais voir se tournèrent une dernière fois vers lui. Tout était dit. Il chuchota "De rien…" Et la jolie biche repartit dans la forêt…

Il releva un regard vers sa crapule et sourit en constatant que les petits yeux whisky étaient endormis sous les prunelles aux longs cils. Il lui caressa la joue et leva doucement la tête pour trouver un portrait de Malia avec Mate dans les bras. C'était si dur… Mais il tenait le coup. Malia avait toujours clamé haut et fort que Mate ne s'accrocherait pas à des histoires de princesse en tulle et autre soulier de verre. Malia était une coyote, Mate était une coyote. Alors Stiles avait prit le pli de lui lire une foule d'histoire sur les animaux de la ferme, de la forêt, de la savane… Et Mate aimait ça.

Il entendit soudain un éclat de voix en bas et Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de brancher le baby phone et de descendre pronto à la boutique.

-Attendre quelques petites minutes n'est pas si dramatique ! Stiles reconnu la voie profonde et rauque de Derek, sur le point de péter un câble.

\- Appelez-le tout de suite ! Il sait ce que je veux commander ! Ah, là Stiles reconnu celle de la petite vieille qui avait une exigence insupportable pour un café décaféiné avec une pointe de crème et un petit muffin nature. Il sauta les deux dernières marches et trottina jusqu'au comptoir, manquant de trébucher sur le dernier pas, il se rattrapa en posant une main sur le dos de Derek et sourit exagérément à sa cliente.

-Madame Greenberg ! Pourquoi tant de véhémence voyons ? Il dut raffermir sa prise sur le dos de Derek quand le loup voulu partir. Stiles n'était pas débile au point d'ignorer la colère du loup, mais il laissa sa main là pour lui montrer qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et l'efforça intiment à écouter et apprendre.

-Il m'a servi un café au lait ! Pourquoi vous être absenté enfin ? Ne savez-vous pas tenir un commerce ?

-Madame Greenberg, veuillez m'excuser pour absence, mais Mate avait besoin de faire la sieste et il était de mon devoir de père de faire passer le bien-être de ma fille en premier, vous devriez le savoir, vous avez-vous-même deux grands garçons, non ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Très bien ! Ils reviennent ce weekend pour mon anniversaire ! Sourit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-N'en voulez pas à Derek, c'est un ami, il voulait me donner un coup de main aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui apprendre votre déca crème ! Allez vous assoir, on vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes. Stiles souriait si fortement que tout le monde aurait pu dire qu'il n'était pas naturel. Mais voilà, il était commerçant et parfois, selon le client, son sarcasme devait être rangé au placard. Il laissa sa main traîner le long du dos de Derek avant de l'enlever. Le plus vieux semblait être bien plus calme, ses épaules s'étaient décontractées. "Contrairement à toi, elle grogne mais ne mord pas… détends-toi Sourwolf." Souffla-t-il et il se dirigea vers la machine à café pour préparer la boisson. Mais d'un mouvement rapide, Stiles fut retenu par une prise sur son bras. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Derek qui avait un éclat voilé sur le visage, une ride inquiétante sur le front. Stiles s'inquiéta un peu, approchant d'un pas vers lui dans le but de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Stiles, je… Derek souffla un bon coup et l'humain se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. "Il faut que…" Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Son cellulaire sonna et Stiles fronça le front quand il le vit hésiter à décrocher. Il lui fit un geste de la tête pour le faire bouger et Derek le lâcha en grimaçant. Le loup prit son portable dans sa poche et observa l'appelant avant de regarder Stiles un instant. Il finit par s'éloigner jusqu'à quitter la boutique et prendre l'appel sur le trottoir.

-Il est bizarre… Souffla-t-il mais se reprit pour enfin préparer le déca crème de Madame Greenberg.

 

OooOooOooo

 

Stiles mangeait tranquillement, veillant à ce que Mate finisse correctement son assiette de spaghettis bolognaises. Il reprit la note pour la énième fois et observa le message de Derek. _"Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, j'ai une urgence"_ Il l'avait trouvé sur le comptoir au moment où il avait fermé la boutique pour le weekend. Derek était parti après son appel avec un "Désolé" à son attention. Que vouliez-vous que Stiles lui dise ? Il savait que c'était un truc de loup garou, et il n'était toujours pas décidé à s'en mêler.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Souffla la crapule en prenant du bout des doigts une ficelle rouge de bolognaise entre ses petits doigts.

-Il avait quelque chose à faire bébé… mange, il rentrera quand tu dormiras, d'accord ?

-Hum. Stiles reposa la note.

C'était étrange de ne pas diner avec Derek. Pourtant ça faisait quoi ? Trois jours ? Il ne savait plus… Une petite routine s'était installée et il mentirait s'il niait qu'elle lui plaisait. Derek apportait un mélange de sécurité par sa présence, mais aussi un sentiment de fébrilité avec son lot d'incertitude. Un mélange grisant qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il essaya de se changer les idées et réfléchit à son weekend. Là encore, les choses étaient réglées comme une horloge mécanique, sans fausse note. Le samedi c'était ménage en règle, courses puis squattage de télévision avec Mate qui somnolerait contre lui et la soirée il la passerait à faire ses comptes. Les comptes du samedi soir étaient devenus sa routine. Fini de courir dans les bois les samedis nocturnes, les boîtes de nuits, les fiestas. Maintenant c'était calculette, chiffres et recettes… Par contre, le dimanche c'était départ dix heures pour aller au parc et pique-niquer au bord du lac. Jeux de ballons et glaces. Puis un petit passage chez papy shérif qui terminait généralement en pizza partie. Puis retour à la maison avec une Mate dormante comme un poids mort dans ses bras.

Comment allait-il faire son weekend avec Derek ? Et puis… rentrerait-il même cette nuit ? Pourquoi devrait-il s'en inquiéter d'abord ? Hein ? Soudainement, il n'aimait pas l'influence que Derek avait inconsciemment sur lui. Il se remettait à s'inquiéter pour un loup garou alors qu'il avait juré ne plus jamais y penser. S'éloigner de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas retomber là dedans. Et puis Derek finirait bien par repartir, et Stiles sera de nouveau seul. Ecarté d'une meute alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

-Papa moche… Souffla Mate avec lassitude et Stiles secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça bébé ? Mate bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Stiles sourit un peu avant de se lever de la soulever de sa chaise. Il la porta dans la salle de bain et nettoya son visage et ses mains pleines de sauce. Il lui lava les dents et lui demanda de faire un grand sourire pour vérifier que tout était nikel. "Super, aller au lit jeune fille !"

-Où Loulouuuu ? Recommença-t-elle.

-Il va rentrer tard… Je lui dirai de venir de faire un coucou quand il rentrera, mais tu dois dormir, ok ?

-Ouai

-Mate… Souffla-t-il en plissant le regard

-Moui… Il la porta et la conduisit dans son lit, lui raconta une nouvelle histoire et la borda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant sa petite veilleuse.

Stiles se planta devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Où était Derek ? Que faisait-il ? Il s'inquiétait. Et ça l'énervait. Il tapa alors du pied et se dit qu'il serait sûrement mieux pour le bien de Mate et lui-même que Derek reparte. S'attacher autant en si peu de temps n'annonçait généralement qu'une seule chose. La chute serait courte. Mais tellement douloureuse. Bordel, ouai. Elle allait faire putain de mal.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

 

Stiles faisait l'étoile dans son plumard depuis quoi… deux heures ? Le regard rivé vers le plafond il guettait. Il guettait comme un putain de psychopathe à la recherche du moindre bruit qui annoncerait l'arrivée de Derek. Pathétique. Il tourna un œil crevé vers son réveil. Il était deux heures du matin. Il avait lutté férocement sur le canapé, espérant chopper Derek à son arrivée pour lui demander de partir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer dans leur vie. Famille ou pas. Mais alors qu'il s'était endormi comme un nouveau né dans son canapé, un vacarme puissant le réveilla. Il s'était rapidement levé pour aller regarder dehors mais rien.

Il était épuisé, alors il s'était dit qu'il serait mieux dans son lit. Et puis… rien. Le sommeil ne l'emporta jamais. Il détestait ça. Presque huit mois qu'il n'avait plus de problème pour s'endormir. Et en trois jours, Derek Hale avait tout foutu en l'air. Il allait payer cher. Obligé. Puis un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il s'assit rapidement sur son lit et dressa l'oreille à l'affût d'un autre mouvement. Il était là. Dans l'escalier. Stiles se leva de nouveau rapidement et approcha furtivement vers sa porte entre-ouverte. Il se ficha que Derek puisse savoir qu'il soit réveillé, surtout avec le vacarme que devait produit sur myocarde. Il le vit entrer dans l'appartement. Mais son objectif de le foutre dehors s'envola quand il le vit se tenir le ventre tout en retenant des gémissements.

-Derek ?! Il se rua hors de sa chambre et alluma la lumière avant de le rejoindre.

-Stiles ? Mais… Derek siffla en posant une main sanguinolente sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Stiles le força à retirer sa main de son ventre et jura quand il constata les griffes profondes sur sa peau. Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde et fila dans la salle de bain pour retourner chaque armoire et trouver des bandages et autres désinfectants. Il se traita d'imbécile pour perdre du temps avec des désinfectants alors qu'un loup n'en avait pas besoin. Il revint vers Derek et le força à retirer son haut. Le tissu était chaud, humide et collant. Il grimaça de dégout. Le brun chancela et Stiles le retint contre lui, finissant d'enlever le tissu fichu.

-Putain, allonge-toi ! Stiles se félicita mentalement de ne jamais rien laisser traîner sur sa table et Derek s'y allongea avec beaucoup de difficulté. "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !" Il prit une serviette et nettoya le surplus d'hémoglobine histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair. Les plaies étaient vilaines, mais Stiles s'appliqua à les nettoyer du mieux qu'il pu, répétant plusieurs fois qu'il était hors de question qu'il vomisse maintenant ! "Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne cicatrise pas, merde !"

-Ca va… Stiles… Derek accrocha le bas de tee-shirt de l'humain et le serra dans son poing. Stiles ne s'en occupa pas, trop concentré à sa tâche. Derek blêmissait à vu d'œil, ses lèvres étaient bleues et des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front où ses mèches étaient venues se coller.

Il comprima les plaies avec la tonne de compresses qu'il avait récupérées. Anarchiquement, il entoura son abdomen de bandage, glissant difficilement sous le dos du loup. Sa tête lui tambourinait grave et son taux d'adrénaline devait exploser le plafond toléré. Il n'avait plus atteint ce stade de panique depuis des lustres, et il ne savait pas si c'était juste grisant ou totalement écœurant. Une fois qu'il mit le dernier sparadrap sur la bande il leva les mains en l'air priant mentalement que le sang ne recouvre pas tout de suite son travail. Le tissu blanc avait déjà des traces de sang, mais il s'agissait d'un transfert du sang de Derek qui lui recouvrait les mains. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, le bandage ne s'imbiba pas et Stiles put relâcher son souffle.

-Oh ! Souffla-t-il sous le choc... "J'ai tellement d'adrénaline que mon sang doit être aussi fort qu'un expresso !" Il tourna la tête vers Derek, mais celui ci s'était endormi, ou évanoui, au choix. Il voulu reculer pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore mais constata qu'une main était fermement accrochée sur son tee-shirt. Il arriva doucement à la détacher et la posa sur le torse du loup avant de vérifier que tout allait bien. Il nettoya le bazar et le sang pour ensuite allait vérifier que Mate dormait toujours et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se réveiller dans l'immédiat. Il était deux heures trente du matin. La nuit allait être longue...

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles se sentait bien là, tout à coup. Une douce chaleur quelque part sur lui reléguait au second plan la douleur des courbatures à venir. Parce que ouai, il avait mal partout. Son dos le tirait, il le sentait. La chaleur donnait une pression étrange sur sa nuque. Il se sentait émerger et se souvenir doucement de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Plus son cerveau revenait à la surface et plus il ressentit une main puissante sur sa nuque, et il jura tous les saints du monde que des doigts le caressaient un peu, comme machinalement.

-C'est pas humain de dormir comme ça... Grogna-t-il.

Stiles avait les bras plié sur le bord de la table, à hauteur du bandage. Il avait reposé sa tête quelques minutes mais s'était endormi comme une masse, une position assise précaire sur un tabouret. Il adorait passer ce genre de nuit, vraiment. Subitement, la main chaude quitta sa nuque et il eut envie de protester. Putain, quand est-ce qu'un contact physique de Derek Hale lui faisait du bien ? Puis il se rappela de sa journée de la veille. Il avait littéralement touché Derek. Peloter même. Horrible ! Et ça ne l'avait même pas gêné ! Misère... Il finit par se redresser en grimaçant et frotta son visage pour se réveiller un peu.

Un regard vers l'horloge de la cuisine, il était six heures du matin. Salle nuit au pays des loups garous. Il se lança alors dans l'inspection du bandage. Toujours aucun saignement, ce qui était bon signe. Alors il observa Derek qui avait un visage un peu plus coloré, les yeux cachés derrière une main toute propre.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et faisant craquer son dos engourdit.

-Mieux... merci. Derek souffla faiblement et retira sa main de son visage puis essaya de se lever. Stiles l'aida en prenant un de ses bras autour de son cou, il le supporta à la taille et l'aida à descendre de la table.

-Je t'ai préparé le canapé... Mate pensera que tu es fatigué. Jugea-t-il bon de confier. Derek hocha la tête avec un faible grognement et se laissa entraîner vers le canapé, il refusa de s'allonger et préféra être assit. Stiles l'y aida et lui fila un oreiller pour le caller derrière son dos, puis lui mit le plaid sur les genoux.

-Stiles... je ne suis pas un petit vieux. Souffla Derek et Stiles put entendre le petit sourire dans sa voix.

-Toujours plus vieux que moi, mec. Stiles se redressa et le loup le retint au poignet.

-Merci Stiles... Désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ça, je sais que tu ne voulais plus... Stiles le fit taire d'un geste de la main puis se dégagea de sa prise d'un geste lent.

-Tu savais Derek... pourquoi ne pas avoir était... ailleurs ? Deaton ? N'importe qui ? Voulu-t-il savoir, une légère ombre colérique dans les tripes.

-C'était... compliqué. Derek sembla chercher la bonne réponse et Stiles attendit avec une certaine impatience. "Je n'ai pas pu me poser plus de question à ce moment là, je suis désolé." Stiles était blessé. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Même s'il essayait de se voiler la face, il savait que le danger aurait pu se pointer à sa porte avec Derek blessé à l'intérieur. Il avait flippé avant de venir se poser à la table du blessé. Il avait scruté chaque fenêtre, placé de la poudre de sorbier sur chaque ouverture possible et espéré que rien ne viendrait leur chercher des noises dans la nuit. Et les noises seraient venues avec Derek.

-Je te laisse le weekend pour te remettre, Derek... mais après... Je veux que tu partes, et que tu nous oublies. Je ne veux pas de ça pour Mate, ni pour moi. Stiles ignora le regard blessé de Derek, et quitta le salon pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il avait pris la meilleure décision pour sa famille. Il l'avait prévenu dès le premier jour, rien ne devait entrer chez lui, le surnaturel devait rester à l'extérieur. C'était le deal et Derek ne l'avait pas respecté.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Stiles sortit de sa douche, il tomba sur une scène touchante, mais douloureuse. Mate était réveillée, et à moitié affalé sur Derek qui la protégeait d'un bras autour d'elle. Sa petite peluche de renard collé contre elle, elle somnolait à moitié devant la télé.

La rupture allait être difficile pour elle. Il se reprit un peu, pour ne pas montrer à sa crapule que la tension était palpable, il lui prépara un biberon de chocolat et lui apporta dans le fauteuil avec un petit pain au lait. Fermement mais avec une légère gêne il proposa un café à Derek qui refusa poliment.

-Heum... c'est ménage pour moi ce matin donc... Je te laisse Mate, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas de problème. Lui répondit Derek en accrochant son regard et là encore Stiles cru y lire de la peine.

L'ignorant comme il put, il se mit à la tâche avec ferveur. Profitant que quelqu'un surveillait Mate pour se mettre un peu de musique avec son mp3. Il aéra chaque pièce, prenant soin de ne pas enlever la poudre de sorbier, débarrassa, aspira, lava... tout y passa. Vide de toutes pensées chiantes, il se contenta d'astiquer chaque recoin de l'appartement. Son portable sonna dans sa poche et il enleva ses écouteurs alors qu'il aspirait son parquet.

-Hey P'pa, quoi de neuf ? Fit-il souriant.

-Super fils, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles... tout va bien ? Stiles reconnut le ton inquiet de son père et il ne fut pas dupe quand à la vraie raison de son appel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son canapé. Derek et Mate parlaient tranquillement, et pourtant, il jurerait que l'attention du loup était dans sa direction.

-Ca va... tout va bien. La double réponse soulagea le père qui souffla doucement de l'autre côté.

-C'est bien, c'est bien... toujours partant pour demain soir ? Je ne travaille pas...

-Oui, comme d'habitude ! Je t'appellerai quand on sera en route...

-Passe un bon weekend fiston, embrasse Mate pour moi, hum ?

-Ce sera fait, bye... Stiles raccrocha et observa son téléphone. C'était la première fois que son père laissait entendre qu'il s'occupait toujours de cas surnaturels. Il n'en doutait pas qu'il était au courant pour la veille au soir et nota mentalement d'attendre que Derek soit parti pour lui en toucher un mot. "Tu viens te préparer bébé ? On va faire des courses." Sourit-il. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il prit soin de ne pas inviter Derek avec lui, non seulement parce qu'il devait se reposer, mais parce qu'il voulait s'éloigner un peu de tout ça. Mate sauta sur ses petites jambes et couru dans sa chambre pour se changer avec l'aide de son papa. Quand il jeta un rapide regard à Derek - une impression latente de cœur en miette - quand il quitta l'appartement, le loup venait de sortir son téléphone, alors il aida Mate à descendre les marches et partit.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Les courses avec Mate était toujours sportives. Était venu la période où le fait de s'assoir dans le caddy ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. Alors il tenait bon, tentait de la distraire du mieux qu'il pouvait et ne résistait jamais à la tentation du chantage. Si tu es sage, tu auras une surprise... Et elle avait compris le truc du haut des ses deux ans. La poisse... Il fit le plein de fruits et autres ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de ses muffins. Puis tout ce qu'il fallait pour un pique-nique réussi. Il trouva un jeu de quille en plastique et cela fut la surprise de Mate. Au détour du rayon lait il tomba sur Scott. Ouai... Scott... Il se stoppa net, préférant faire demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à lui tomber dessus. Il n'était pas dupe. I'Alpha de Beacon Hill devait savoir qu'il était là à son odeur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pousser la confrontation.

Plus d'un an qu'il avait réussit à ne plus voir sa tronche de travers et son sourire de niais. Il mit de côté la question du "Pourquoi maintenant ?" et termina ses courses en quatrième vitesse. Quand il paya la caissière, son regard tomba de nouveau sur Scott qui, cette fois ci, l'observait en retour. Toute la haine du monde lui prit aux tripes, il pouvait se sentir grimacer de colère alors qu'il récupérait rageusement sa monnaie. Scott était-il obligé de faire une tête de déprimé ? Le connard, il n'avait pas perdu la mère de sa fille ! Alors il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir une quelconque peine !

-Au revoir et bon weekend... marmonna l'employée qui pouvait sentir la tension de l'homme en face d'elle Stiles afficha son regard le plus noir en direction de Scott avant de saluer amèrement la jeune femme et partir hors du magasin d'un pas un peu plus pressé.

-Papa peur ! Lança Mate en regardant son père avec de grand yeux effrayés. Stiles regarda autour de lui pour voir qui ou quoi pouvait l'effrayer et compris avec pitié qu'il en était la cause. Sa rage l'avait tellement enveloppé que sa crapule avait du le ressentir. Une fois à la voiture il la mit dans son siège auto, bien calé dans la Jeep et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Désolé crapule... je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je n'étais pas fâché contre toi... Je t'aime bébé. Souffla-t-il en sentant le calme le reprendre un peu.

-T'aime ! Sourit-elle et Stiles fut content.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles prépara le repas, encore dans les brumes d'une amère colère, les images de Scott dans son cerveau lui faisaient couper ses carottes avec un peu trop de vivacité.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Intervint doucement Derek en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Impec' ! Stiles donna un violent coup de couteau sur la dernière rondelle de carotte et Derek arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. "Et toi ?" Le défia-t-il.

-Stiles, je...

-Non, évite. S'il te plaît... Je suis pas trop d'humeur là tout de suite. Il fit tremper ses légumes dans un saladier rempli d'eau glacée puis vérifia la cuisson de sa viande. "Tu as cicatrisé ?"

-Oui, j'ai pu retirer le bandage pendant que vous étiez parti... Je peux partir maintenant si tu veux. Lança le loup avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

-J'ai prévenu Mate que tu partais lundi matin... elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi tu pars avant. Stiles souffla et posa ses mains sur son plan de travail. Les weekends sont censés être reposants, non ? Pourquoi était-il si fatigué ? Il était même épuisé, à bout de force. Il attendait le moment de la sieste pour se caler dans son fauteuil et mater les derniers épisodes de séries qu'il avait ratées dans la semaine avec impatience. "Ce n'est pas contre... toi, Derek. Mais..."

-J'ai compris. Laisse-moi juste passer un peu de temps avec Mate le temps que je suis encore là et tout m'ira très bien. Assura Derek et Stiles le regarda, surprit de sa sincérité.

-On va... pique niquer demain. Viens avec nous... Proposa-t-il finalement. Derek garda le silence et Stiles espéra qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'espoir. Il voulait toujours qu'il parte une fois le weekend fini.

-Ok... merci. Stiles hocha la tête puis enleva ses légumes de l'eau glacée et les mit dans le plat de viande pour laisser cuire encore plusieurs minutes.

Il pouvait bien tenir encore une journée, non ?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

 

Stiles était dans les chiffres depuis plus d'une heure. Mate dormait depuis un petit moment maintenant et Derek lisait un livre sur la même table que lui, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il aurait voulu avoir une certaine distance avec lui, se sentir oppressé. Mais non, la présence était calme et douce et Stiles arrivait même parfois à l'occulter. Il était satisfait de ses chiffres, le résultat de la semaine était bon, voir même très bon. Il allait pouvoir se verser un meilleur salaire que le mois dernier et rembourser correctement l'emprunt à la banque. C'était une bonne chose.

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende une tasse fumante vint se poser juste devant lui. Stiles reconnut l'odeur de la verveine, il leva alors un regard vers Derek et le remercia d'un faible sourire.

-Merci... J'en avais besoin. Il écarta ses papiers entassés judicieusement selon leur nature et approcha la tasse de lui. "Malgré ma sieste, je suis toujours épuisé." Gloussa-t-il.

-J'ai remarqué ça... Souffla Derek, sûrement gêné d'en être la cause.

L'humain était touché par toutes les attentions que Derek semblait vouloir lui apporter. D'ailleurs, il s'était même réveillé dans le canapé, seul, cet après midi. Un plaid à l'odeur envoutante le recouvrait et les rires amusés de sa fille avaient fini de le réveiller. Mate et Derek jouaient aux cubes sur le parquet et cela l'avait touché au cœur. Il ne trouva rien à répondre au loup et se contenta de boire sa boisson. Il apprécia la chaleur sur ses joues quand il approcha la tasse de son visage. Pourtant c'était l'été, mais l'isolation de son appartement rendait l'air un peu plus frais.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Lui conseilla le plus âgé avec douceur en reprenant son livre.

-Ouai... demain va être sportif... Sourit Stiles le regard absent. "Merci pour le thé !" Stiles se leva et posa une main faible sur l'épaule de Derek pour le saluer. Rapidement, le visage du loup se tourna sur la main et l'humain put sentir la barbe lui caresser la peau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent un instant. C'était étrange et pesant. Mais agréable. Stiles se sentit rougir et marmonna un faible "bonne nuit" avant de retirer sa main et filer dans sa chambre. "C'était quoi ça ?" Articula-t-il silencieusement alors qu'il venait de fermer sa porte de chambre.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le réveil fut étonnamment cotonneux. Il savait qu'il était tard, que la matinée avait du bien avancée, mais un petit ronflement contre lui le fit sourire. Il raffermit ses bras autour du petit corps chaud et enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux qui sentaient bon le soleil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était passé dix heures. Il referma les yeux un instant... puis se réveilla quand le réveilla afficha presque onze heures. Ca allait être la course.

-Bébé... Chuchota-t-il en caressant le visage de Mate qui ronflait toujours un peu contre lui. "Réveille toi... on va être en retard pour le pique nique." Il vit les yeux de sa crapule s'ouvrir et un sourire orna son visage. Elle se dépêtra de ses bras et Stiles dut la retenir en riant. "Hey ! Je veux mon bisou, moi !" Badina-t-il en la retenant par la taille.

Mate explosa de rire sous une pluie de chatouille et Stiles la lâcha pour qu'elle vienne lui dire bonjour. Puis, une fois fait, elle sortit du lit en se trainant sur les fesses avant de courir dans le couloir. Stiles continua de rire, la journée s'annonçait belle. Il en était sûr, il sortit de la chambre pour aller directement sous la douche et s'habiller. Quand il en sortit, il demanda à Mate d'aller faire pipi et de venir s'habiller rapidement. Il lui enfila un short en jean et un petit maillot orange avec des sandalettes. Il prépara chapeau, affaires de rechanges, crème et autres petits accessoires dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Il entra dans la cuisine. Derek semblait déjà prêt. Il était en train de mettre de la nourriture dans un panier et cela le fit sourire.

-Tu connais les règles du pique nique je vois ! Sourit-il en passant derrière lui pour prendre un café.

-Ma mère avait l'habitude de nous emmener en excursion dans les bois... alors je l'aidais à préparer le repas. Stiles le fixa, impressionné qu'il se confie à lui sur un souvenir familiale.

-Quoi ? Vous ne vous nourrissiez pas de petits lapins et autres chevreuils ? Badina-t-il pour ne pas rompre la bonne ambiance. Derek se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Mate sautillait dans le salon en chantonnant quelque chose qu'elle seule devait comprendre.

-Je vois qu'elle aime ça ! Fit Derek en regardant la petite aussi enthousiaste.

-Ouai... Le parc est un rituel, elle adore y aller. Je crois que c'est le côté nature que la partie coyote aime beaucoup. Elle passe son temps à observer les fleurs, chercher les petites bêtes dans l'herbe et patauger du pied dans le lac. Tiens, mets ça aussi ! Stiles lui tendit le jeu de quilles qu'il avait acheté hier et Derek le prit volontiers. "Ah, attends !" Stiles fila rapidement dans sa chambre pour revenir avec deux casquettes de l'équipe des Mets. "Mets ça !" Il en posa une sur la tête du loup qui ne recula même pas et observa le résultat avec un sourire satisfait. "Super !"

-Je ne crains pas le soleil, Stiles. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles lui trouva un certain charme avec la visière qui assombrissait son regard.

-Je sais, mais Mate ne le sais pas. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le courage de tester l'insolation sur elle, tu comprendras hein ! Donc on doit en mettre une pour qu'elle comprenne que c'est important et qu'elle garde la sienne, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Lui badina-t-il en papillonnant des yeux avant de mettre sa propre casquette, visière à l'envers. Le loup marmonna un truc bizarre, avec un "Si tu savais" et Stiles se contenta de glousser et siffler à l'attention de crapule. "En selle Grethel !" Cria-t-il et Mate leva les bras en l'air dévoilant son petit bidon de bébé.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Elle n'a pas l'air trop embêtée avec son coyote... Constata Derek en regardant Mate allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe, parlant aux petites fleurs.

-Ca va... Stiles la fixa lui aussi avant de réfléchir un peu, acceptant d'en parler un minimum avec le loup. "Elle a des crises en cas de colère, pas souvent. Les nuits de pleine lune sont un peu dures pour elle. Trouble du sommeil, elle a très faim aussi..."

-C'est normal... tu t'en sors très bien en tout cas. Mais elle est très jeune, en grandissant ce sera plus difficile...

-Je sais. Le coupa-t-il rapidement. "Je vais me débrouiller." Il se sentait vexé, pourtant ce n'était qu'un conseil, il le savait. Il accorda un regard d'excuse à Derek et ouvrit le panier pour se remplir un verre d'eau. Le silence revint entre eux et Stiles replia ses jambes contre lui pour regarder sa fille. Derek resta statique et le père trouva ça lourd de tension. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière journée de Derek avec Mate soit teinté de malaise.

-Cora est morte. Fit la voix de Derek et Stiles tourna violement la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Pourquoi tu...

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui ne veut pas parler de sa vie, Stiles. Fit-il un peu revêche et Stiles nota qu'il l'avait un peu mérité. "Quand... quand je suis parti, je suis allé la rejoindre, mais je n'ai retrouvé que son corps. Alors j'ai écumé les environs pour trouver le responsable."

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Stiles s'approcha de Derek pour se mettre juste à côté de lui, comme un soutien.

-Je l'ai retrouvé en Alaska au bout d'un an de recherche. Derek ajusta la casquette pour masquer un peu son visage et Stiles le prit comme un geste de pudeur, il détourna le regard.

-Est-ce que... tu...

-Je l'ai tué. Derek confirma sa pensée et Stiles ne se sentit pas choqué pour autant. Il connaissait suffisamment Derek pour savoir que quiconque ferait le moindre mal à sa famille, en paierait le prix. Il posa alors une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun et souffla en souriant doucement.

-Tu es un bon frère Derek, tu as fais ce qui était le mieux. Derek secoua la tête, pas vraiment d'accord avec lui.

-Non. J'ai abandonné les personnes que j'aimais. Grogna-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. "Quelque soit les décisions que je prends, elles ont un impact autour de moi." Stiles pouvait facilement toucher du doigt la peine profonde de cet homme qui masquait si férocement ses émotions habituellement.

-Au risque de te vexer Sourwolf, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Les gens font leur vie, assume leur propre choix. Tu n'es pas le maître du temps et de l'espace.

-Si... si j'étais resté... Tu n'aurais peut-être pas perdu Malia. Souffla Derek en cherchant Mate du regard, la petite jouait encore avec les fleurs.

-Là encore il ne s'agit que de supposition. Mais une chose est sûre... Stiles le força à le regarder en déplaçant sa main sur la nuque du loup pour qu'il tourne la tête. "Tu n'aurais jamais vengé ta sœur, tu ne lui aurais jamais apporté la paix qu'elle mérite." Stiles fixa ses prunelles grises avec une attraction étrange. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau sous sa main, la racine des cheveux soyeux… Il déglutit avant de le lâcher et de regarder sa fille avec un regard sombre. "Et puis… ce n'est pas toi le responsable de sa mort." Claqua-t-il tranchant, même si ce n'était pas destiné contre lui.

-Stiles… Le susnommé tourna la tête vers Derek en pinçant les lèvres dans un sourire crispé et secoua la tête négativement pour ne pas en parler. Le loup avait ce regard trouble et Stiles préféra se lever pour changer de sujet.

-Mate, on joue ? S'enquit-il en sortant le jeu de quille derrière Derek. "Tu viens ?" Lui proposa-t-il mais Derek se contenta de le fixer pour chercher quelque chose dans son regard. "S'il te plaît Derek, n'essaye pas…" En soufflant, Derek se leva et Stiles le remercia avant de poser les quilles avec un maximum d'équilibre sur la pelouse grasse.

Le ciel était magnifique, quelques promeneurs faisaient comme eux, d'autres se baignaient… Ca sentait bon l'été. Il expliqua à Mate comment lancer la balle pour qu'elle renverse toutes les quilles, mais la crapule se fit un plaisir de jeter la balle à sa manière, c'est-à-dire, tout droit vers le ciel pour atterrir un peu plus loin, mais pas sur les quilles. Stiles rit et Derek prit plaisir. Le père retenta l'expérience mais en gardant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. La balle partit et plusieurs quilles tombèrent. Le père leva les bras dans un cri de victoire à peine contenu et Mate rit en sautant sur place avant de courir récupérer la balle. Derek reposa les quilles correctement mais Mate étant aussi impatiente que son père, vint vers Derek pour jeter sa balle plus près et faire tomber les quilles qu'il peinait à mettre droite.

-Hey ! S'offusqua-t-il amusé.

-Loulou, encore ! S'égosilla-t-elle enchantée. Derek recommença et Mate aussi. Voir Derek galérer à mettre les quilles alors qu'elle faisait exprès de les faire tomber la faisait rire au point de s'en étouffer. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de son rire, Derek la souleva rapidement dans ses bras avec un grognement.

-Je vais te dévorer si tu oses te moquer de moi ! Fit-il semblant. Mate rit encore et Derek courut autour de Stiles en grognant. Le moment était beau pour le père et il regretta un peu sa décision d'écarter Derek de leur vie. D'éloigner Mate de la sienne. Derek n'avait plus rien... et personne ne méritait ça.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Derek avait remonté son jean sur ses genoux alors que Stiles avait été plus judicieux en mettant un bermuda. Pieds nus et repus, les trois acolytes barbotaient des orteils en cherchant les petits poissons. Nouvelle fascination de Mate.

-Oh, regarde celui là ! S'enquit Stiles en essayant de courir pour approcher un plus gros poisson.

-Où ? Mate approcha plus modérément en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, Derek du même la retenir plusieurs fois.

-Là ! Il pointa du doigt un rocher où s'était planquée la bestiole. Pour qu'elle puisse le voir, il se tourna pour la porter dans ses bras. "Ah ! T'es toute mouillée !" Cria-t-il alors que sa fille se faisait un plaisir de coller ses jambes toutes mouillées autour de sa taille. "Et te marre pas toi ! Tiens !" Sous les rires de Derek, Stiles lui donna sa fille et Derek se fit plaisir en la mettant sur ses épaules.

-Houuuu ! Souffla la crapule impressionnée par la hauteur. Derek se mit à côté de Stiles et celui ci lui fit un sourire sincère, sa fille avait la niak et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Le loup s'accroupit un peu pour qu'elle puisse trouver la bestiole. Et soudain, le poisson fit un bond hors de l'eau pour la plus grande joie de Mate qui hurla de bonheur alors que Stiles fut si surprit qu'il cria et tomba... sur les fesses... dans l'eau fraîche, éclaboussant tout autour de lui. Il était trempé.

-C'est froid ! Hurla-t-il en vain puisque Mate était en train de mourir de rire, toujours perchée sur Derek.

-Elle est bonne ? Se moqua Derek en lui tendant une main secourable.

-Nia, nia, nia... Bouda-t-il en se relevant. "Je suis trempé..."

-Tu devrais aller te faire sécher sur la serviette. Conseilla Derek amicalement. Stiles abdiqua et retira son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son torse finement musclé. Il était toujours aussi blanc qu'en étant enfant et il avait abandonné l'idée de bronzer un jour. Il crut entendre un léger grognement mais préféra retourner sur l'herbe pour reposer sa loque et l'étendre un peu. Quand il revint, Derek était reparti à la recherche de poisson avec Mate et semblait éviter soigneusement son regard, cela le fit un peu sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais la journée était belle, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles gara la Jeep pas très loin la boutique. Il était vanné. Sans compter qu'il s'était tellement gavé de pizza qu'il avait le sentiment désagréable que ses dents du fond baignaient légèrement. Dégeu ? Ouai... carrément. Il éteignit le moteur et sortit lourdement du véhicule. Derek l'imita et vint le rejoindre au niveau du coffre. Stiles ne prit que le panier de bouffe, laissant le reste là, il viendrait les récupérer demain matin.

-Tu peux prendre Mate ? Elle pèse un âne mort quand elle dort et j'ai trop mangé... Il frotta son ventre, un peu barbouillé mais Derek accepta en repartant vers l'avant et sortit la crapule de son siège avec douceur. C'est en silence qui marchèrent les quelques mètres restants. Quelque chose aujourd'hui avait changé et Stiles ne pouvait le nier. Le dîner chez John s'était plus que bien passé, la journée avait été géniale, aucune fausse note n'avaient terni leur moment. "Derek... Je t'ai demandé de partir demain matin et... je n'ai pas changé d'avis." Fit-il doucement en s'arrêtant sur le trottoir. "Mais... Je veux pas que tu sois loin de Mate, parce qu'elle te fait du bien et qu'elle t'aime beaucoup..." Souffla-t-il en souriant doucement alors que Derek le fixait avec une grosse dose d'espoir dans le regard. "Je veux Derek avec nous, pas le surnaturel... tu comprends ?" Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Derek hocha la sienne, ouvrant la bouche prêt à parler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté avant de gronder furieusement et de raffermir sa prise sur la petite qui dormait collée tout contre lui. "Derek ?" S'inquiéta Stiles en faisant un pas en avant pour chercher ce qu'il regardait.

-Tu dois rentrer. Maintenant ! Grogna-t-il. Mais Stiles ne réussit pas à bouger quand une silhouette sortie de nulle part apparut devant ses yeux. Une bête immonde au regard étrangement familier. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, il pensait même que tout était terminé pour lui. Une belle prison capitonnée...

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Geignit-il, la frayeur le prenant aux tripes. La bête rugit en expulsant une pluie de bave, dévoilant son attirail sanguinaire, bien décidé à les tuer tous les trois. Tous les trois...

-Alors, voici ma... descendance... Fit la voix rocailleuse qui lui filerait à coup sûr des cauchemars durant des décennies. "Il était temps... Je vous avez dis, bande d'incapables que je les trouverais, tu m'as conduis tout droit à elle mon cher neveux, pourtant tu y as mis du tient je l'avoue..."

Stiles tourna un regard vers Derek, l'âme meurtrie. Il savait... Peter les traquait lui et sa fille, et Derek savait... Derek n'était venu à lui que pour empêcher que Peter ne les trouve. Comme un fardeau.

-Stiles... rentre chez toi... je te rejoins juste après, s'il te plaît ! Implora Derek en restant attentif aux moindres réactions de la bête. Stiles prit sa fille avec possessivité, lançant un regard noir à Derek.

La bête hurla encore mais fut stopper par un poids lourd lui tombant sur le dos. L'humain sursauta en cachant le visage de sa fille contre lui alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Scott venait de mettre Peter au sol, le surplombant de toute son Alphatitude. Stiles avait juste envie de hurler comme un dément et crier à la traitrise, mais il s'abstint. Il fit un pas de côté, rejetant la main que venait de poser Derek sur la tête de Mate.

-Derek ! Lança Scott alors que Peter se relevait en l'envoyant voler sur quelques mètres. Derek hurla à son tour et se transforma en lycanthrope, son visage se modifia et ses armes meurtrières brillèrent à la demi lune. Puis un détail frappa Stiles aussi fort qu'un coup de masse dans la tronche. Derek avec les yeux rouges. Derek était de nouveau un putain d'Alpha. Une multitude de scénarios lui foudroya le cerveau, et tous n'étaient que le vestige d'un Derek qui le trahissait et qui allait lui enlever sa fille pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa meute. Tout n'avait été que tricherie. Alors que le traitre à ses yeux meurtris sautait sur la bête, Stiles se précipita jusqu'à sa boutique, priant qu'aucun dégât ne vienne bousiller son business. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur. Scott revenait à la charge et assomma la bête énervée de voir sa prise s'échapper. Il put voir Liam arriver également et porter main forte à son Alpha. La bonne blague... Sa rage décupla et s'accoupla à son sentiment de trahison. Il avait envie de pleurer et de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, mais par miracle, son précieux était dans ses bras et il dut se rappeler au calme.

Il vit Derek courir vers l'entrée de la boutique, alors dans un sursaut il se dépêcha de mettre le verrou au nez du loup. Les yeux gris se voilèrent de tristesse et d'inquiétude derrière la vitre mais Stiles n'en avait rien à faire, il était lui-même anéanti. Il secoua négativement la tête, avec lenteur, la mâchoire serrée. Il recula de trois pas en arrière, ignorant le vacarme que causait la bataille dans la rue. Puis il monta à l'étage, le pas lourd.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Ses mains tremblaient et sa langue saignait. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait rien demandé à la base. En fait si, il n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et l'avait-on écouté ? Non, jamais... comme toujours.

Quand il était entré dans son appartement, il avait rapidement mit Mate dans son lit, mais dans un instinct purement paternel, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Resté couché contre elle, il avait passé la nuit à caresser ses cheveux. Il avait vérifié que la couette la couvrait bien, plusieurs fois. Il avait guetté le moindre bruit, tout le temps. Et maintenant que le soleil se levait à peine, il était devant la fenêtre du salon observant le trottoir vide de toutes bastons poilues. On s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Il n'aurait jamais du laisser ce con entrer dans sa boutique cette nuit là. Il s'était fait avoir comme un abruti !

Il se mordit encore la langue pour ne pas donner un coup dans le mur ou dans la vitre. Non seulement il se ferait mal, mais en plus il réveillerait et inquiéterait sa crapule. Impossible. Le sang coula dans sa bouche, et bordel, ça faisait mal ! Mais mal où ? Partout, il souffrait de partout. A son réveil il avait vidé son estomac dans les toilettes, et son ventre semblait encore avoir des spasmes douloureux, il avait mal à la tête comme si un tank avait refait la guerre en une nuit, ses muscles ne cessaient de trembler, durement. Il avait froid, il avait mal. Quoi de plus normal ? Il avait été trahit ! Bon sang... Il avait cru des choses absurdes au fond de lui. Les regards ? Les gestes ? Les attentions ? Tout ça n'était que du vent ? Putain... Il avait tout imaginé, ou plutôt, Derek lui avait laissé imaginer.

Alors voilà à quoi en était-il réduit ? Un sourire et un regard mielleux et tout était réglé ? Une grande amitié, une confiance aveugle ? Il n'en avait pas été jusque-là, mais il aurait pu... Et au final, quand Stiles aurait eu le dos tourné, on lui aurait pris sa fille et une nouvelle meute aurait grandi à ses dépens. Que croyait ce connard ? Qu'il allait se pointer comme ça, amadouer sa fille et la lui voler ? Quand on connaissait le loup et sa propension à bousiller sa meute et sa famille, il n'était même pas question qu'il imagine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il créerait une nouvelle meute avec Mate. Et que dire de Peter la bête ? Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Il était persuadé que Derek avait vu là l'occasion en or pour s'approcher de lui et de sa fille, surtout de Mate.

Peter avait toujours été un psychopathe pathologique. Il n'y avait aucun secret là-dedans. Qu'il veuille récupérer Mate comme il avait pensé récupérer Malia à une époque ne le surprenait pas. Mais ce qui le gavait, c'est qu'encore une fois, on n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir que sa propre fille était en danger. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et il sursauta, mais son cœur affolé se calma rapidement quand il trouva Mate juste derrière lui, bien réveillée. Il se laissa tomber au sol, pour s'assoir contre le mur et prit sa fille contre lui, dans une bataille mentale pour lui assurer que jamais personne ne l'enlèverait à lui.

-Papa moche ! Fit-elle en posant une main sur le front de son père. Et il comprit. Enfin. Toutes ces fois où sa crapule lui avait dit qu'il était moche, sans raisons apparentes, c'était parce qu'il était soucieux, réfléchissant ou se rappelant des moments douloureux dans sa vie, il devait puer la tristesse et la colère, il devait refléter l'amertume et la rancœur. Et ça, Mate l'avait toujours vu et senti, d'où les "Papa moche" qu'elle lui balançait avec un naturel déconcertant.

-Désolé bébé... Sourit-il lourdement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. "Maman me manque..."

-Où maman ? Demanda-t-elle. Stiles réfléchis un peu, histoire de reprendre son souffle sans trahir sa douleur. Il lui parlait souvent de Malia, au travers la photo il lui expliquait leur rencontre, lui parlait de son côté coyote, de ce qu'elle aimait...

-Elle est au ciel... Elle nous regarde de là haut et ne cesse de se dire que tu es la plus jolie des coyotes ! Sourit-il un peu plus facilement, malgré les larmes traitresses.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le chercher dans le salon et Stiles s'étrangla un peu plus.

-Parti, bébé... Viens, il est l'heure de déjeuner et papa est en retard pour la boutique, je dois tout préparer.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles ouvrit la boutique avec quinze minutes de retard, mais par chance, personne n'était encore arrivé. Il se dépêcha de retourner au comptoir pour déposer chaque muffin dans les cloches désignées, alluma son informatique et les cafetières. Mate était sage à la petite table sur laquelle elle avait ses habitudes, gribouillant des feuilles vierges d'un ou deux traits colorés avant de crier "fini !" et de passer à une autre. Mate ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle était suffisamment dégourdie pour son âge. Propre au grand soulagement du père qui ne pouvait jongler entre couches salles et expresso, manque d'hygiène quand même... Elle avait aussi cette faculté de s'occuper toute seule, livres, dessins... sans compter sa façon typiquement Stilinskienne de se parler seule ou à des choses, fleurs, insectes, poussières... Et cela l'émerveillait de la voir dans sa bulle, insouciante.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et Stiles releva la tête pour trouver son père en tenue de shérif. L'homme avança rapidement pour venir embrasser sa petite fille et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis approcha son fils qui ne se retint pas une seconde de s'enfoncer au fond de ses bras réconfortant.

-Fiston, comment ça va ? S'inquiéta John en se fichant d'étouffer son rejeton. Mais Stiles ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui répondre, il raffermit sa prise dans son dos et se laissa réconforter par la chaleur paternelle. Le silence les berça tous les deux quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne veuille reculer.

-Tu veux... tu veux un café ? Commença le fils en frottant son visage un peu rougit mais sans larmes.

-Stiles...

-Déca peut-être ? Coupa-t-il et John souffla avant de lui demandé un expresso avec douceur.

-Comment va Mate ?

-Bien... Elle n'a rien vu, rien entendu... Stiles apporta au bout d'une petite minute la petite boisson chaude et regarda d'un œil absent sa crapule balancer des pieds sous la table tout en se pinçant la langue.

-Tu veux que je la prenne avec moi au poste pour la matinée ?

-Je préfère pas non. Fit-il revêche et John fronça les sourcils vexé. "Ne te méprends pas P'pa... mais je serais plus tranquille si elle restait près de moi." John observa le tremblement de ses mains et le regard fixé sur Mate. Il hésita longtemps, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose que Stiles reste ici, et seul. "C'est bon papa, je t'assure. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler à la pause déjeuner, je te réserverai un pastrami, ça marche ?" Amadoua-t-il son père avec un regard plus doux.

-Tu sais comment parler à ton père toi !

-A ton estomac oui ! Stiles gloussa un petit peu et se fut une victoire aux yeux du shérif. Alors il finit son café et lui fit promettre de se détendre, que tout allait s'arranger. Une fois son père sorti, il s'autorisa un "Pas si facile". Stiles se sentait tellement trahi, autant que le soir où Scott avait préféré son bêta à son meilleur ami.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Au créneau plus calme de la boutique, en début d'après-midi, Stiles avait mis un petit matelas dans sa petite cuisinette derrière le comptoir. Mate y dormait de bon cœur à en juger par son petit ronflement. C'était peut-être pas un lieu approprié pour une sieste, mais Stiles était dans un état de paranoïa tel qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas sous sa surveillance visuelle. Puis, alors qu'il profitait de vérifier les stocks de sa base de données, il vit une personne entrer dans sa boutique. Une personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir, par choix. Lydia Martin dans toute sa beauté vénitienne.

Armée d'un grand sac de plage et d'une paire de lunette de soleil lui mangeant la moitié du visage, la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux dents avança d'un air timide jusqu'à lui. Lydia, timide ? Stiles ne la salua pas, prit entre le choc de la voir là, enceinte de surcroit et la colère que pouvait engendrer la présence d'un membre de son ancienne meute. Lydia enleva ses lunettes et il fut attiré par cet éclat d'hésitation dans son regard.

-Salut... Lui lança-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lydia ? Stiles ne se sentait absolument pas de papoter de banalités avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

-Peter est mort. On voulait que tu le saches...

-Il est déjà mort une fois, qui me dit que c'est définitif cette fois ci ? Ricana-t-il avec humeur. Lydia plissa le regard et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté avant d'inspirer lentement et de reprendre.

-Disons qu'un cœur arraché et...

-C'est bon... J'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître les détails. Coupa l'humain, l'estomac toujours en vrac. "Merci Lydia... tu peux partir." Lydia voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Stiles l'arrêta d'un geste de la main devant son visage, puis secoua encore la tête. "Vraiment, part." La vénitienne accepta malgré tout et remit ses lunettes avant de quitter la boutique. Après son départ, Stiles se sentit épuisé. Le poids du monde semblait vouloir le clouer au sol et une barre monstrueuse lui transperça le corps. Il dut se maintenir au comptoir pour ne pas se laisser tomber, alors qu'il se mettait à suer à grosses gouttes. La crise de panique arrivait. Difficilement, il trouva son portable et appela son père, le regard flou il avisa Mate toujours endormie sur son petit matelas.

-Stiles ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée priant que personne ne rentre et ne le voit tituber dangereusement. Le monde semblait tourner au ralentit autour de lui. "Stiles ?!" Fit son père plus fort dans le téléphone.

-Viens... Peina-t-il difficilement

-J'arrive ! Il entendit vaguement son père s'agiter de son côté, ayant surement volontairement laissé la ligne ouverte.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait absolument pas lui parler, il luttait même à l'entendre. Ses poumons étaient si douloureux qu'il lui était impossible de respirer décemment. Le manque d'oxygène rendait son cerveau cotonneux et bientôt des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent d'un rythme cardiaque rapide qui tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour réguler l'apport en oxygène et sa bouche se fit plus sèche à chaque seconde. Il était mal. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger comme ça. Pas avec Mate. Pas au Tate's. Mais son corps fut plus faible qu'il ne le pensait et il tomba entre deux tables, sa tête cogna fortement une chaise et un flash blanc lui vrilla les yeux. Et quand il se sentit partir pour de bon, bien trop faible pour tenter de respirer correctement, il se sentit balloter et tourner sur le dos. Mais rien n'y faisait, les battements de son cœur ralentirent considérablement par la fatigue, ses terminaisons nerveuses ayant atteint leurs limites, il sentit à peine le toucher sur sa nuque... il sombra.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Dans un état comateux semblable à un réveil inopportun en pleine nuit, Stiles ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité. Il voulu parler, appeler sa fille, mais sa bouche était plus pâteuse qu'une pâte à modeler au goût dégueulasse. Il tenta difficilement de se mettre en position assise, histoire de voir où il était, mais son corps le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il siffla en y arrivant enfin. Un fin trait de lumière filtra de la porte, il frotta son visage pour rendre sa vue un peu moins trouble de sommeil et constata qu'il était dans sa chambre. Avec soulagement. Puis une crainte soudaine lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Il avait fait une crise de panique, alors que sa fille était là. Il avait cru y rester.

-Mate ! Hurla-t-il, la peur au ventre. Lui avait-on enlevé pendant ce temps ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? "Mate !" Fit-il encore et la porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui avait le visage criblé d'inquiétude. Et il se sentit partir encore une fois. Il respira plus vite, son cœur s'accéléra davantage et il se dépêcha de se dépêtrer de ses draps pour chercher sa fille en urgence. Son bébé, sa crapule.

-Hey ! Calme-toi fiston, respire ! Fit John en venant s'installer sur le lit et empoignant fermement son fils par les épaules.

-Où est Mate, je veux voir ma fille ! Mate ! Hurla-t-il encore malgré les étoiles qui venaient se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

\- Stiles, calme-toi ! Mate va bien, elle est en sécurité, tout va bien ! Fit John plus doucement mais forçant son fils à le regarder pour qu'il voit dans ses yeux sa sincérité. Mais Stiles avait vu trop de fois de la sincérité dans le regard des autres - pour ne pas nommer Derek - et la trahison avait été la même.

-Je veux la voir, maintenant. Grogna-t-il et John souffla de dépit.

-Je ne la laisserais pas te voir dans cet état. Elle s'est réveillée quand on te portait inconscient à l'étage, elle a eu très peur Stiles... Alors respire et je l'emmène juste après. Stiles se sentit misérable. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité éviter s'était produit. Il hocha alors la tête et son père le relâcha doucement. Il prit le temps de respirer normalement et se pencha un peu difficilement pour allumer sa petite lampe. La lumière se fit et il put voir plus clairement l'état de fatigue de son père.

-Désolé P'pa... j'ai encore foiré. Souffla-t-il blasé.

-Foiré quoi ?

-Tout... ma vie est un désastre. Résuma-t-il en se frottant les yeux. John prit une grande inspiration et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son garçon épuisé moralement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu as une fille merveilleuse, tu as un travail qui te rend heureux … Un appart génial. Tu n'as rien foiré Stiles...

-Tu parles... Les emmerdes me poursuivent, Malia est morte... Sa voix craqua et il fixa le regard de son père avec une moue implorante. "Derek m'a trahi... au même titre que Scott." Cracha-t-il pour s'empêcher de pleurer. John baissa un peu la tête, la secouant légèrement. Puis il soutint de nouveau le regard de son fils, pressa la main sur son épaule, un peu plus fort.

-Tu es en colère contre Scott... je peux le comprendre. Mais... qu'as tu contre Derek ? Fit-il doucement.

-Il m'a menti ! Avec véhémence Stiles pointa du doigt l'appartement. "Il... c'est un Alpha maintenant ! Il vient chercher Mate pour sa meute de merde, il veut me l'enlever parce qu'elle est une Hale !" Éructa-t-il en colère. "Il n'a été sympa avec moi que pour ça... il m'a caché que ma fille courrait un danger avec ce psychopathe !" John tourna un quart de la tête vers la porte de la chambre, puis plissa les lèvres avec une certaine gêne. Stiles se calma à côté de lui et prit de profonde inspiration avant de reprendre bien plus calmement. "Je veux voir Mate P'pa... s'il te plaît." Implora-t-il et John hocha la tête silencieusement avant de se lever. Il observa son père se mettre sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, il regardait droit devant lui avec une sorte de sourire, presque comme une excuse. Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne se formalisa pas plus quand sa crapule entra dans sa chambre en courant, elle sauta sur le lit avec urgence et Stiles n'eut que le temps de la réceptionner dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort dans ses bras que possible. Son parfum d'enfant mêlé d'autre chose de doux lui sauta au nez et son cœur s'allégea considérablement. Mate allait bien. Il allait mieux.

-T'aime... Souffla-t-elle contre lui. Il les allongea tous les deux dans le lit, remarquant qu'elle était en pyjama, remonta la couverture sur eux et se laissa bercer par un sommeil réparateur.

-T'aime bébé...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

 

Ce dimanche était un peu moins ensoleillé que le dernier, mais Stiles ne s'en offusqua pas vraiment. Le parc était un peu moins bondé, mais le calme n'en était que meilleur. Mate jouait avec papy shérif au bord de l'eau. Il grimaça se souvenant de sa chute... et de Derek. Il avait promis qu'il n'y penserait plus. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Derek était partout...Et nulle part à la fois. C'était déstabilisant. Il détestait ça. Il préféra ne pas y penser davantage et s'allongea sur le dos, passant ses bras derrière la tête pour profiter du moment. Malgré les quelques nuages, Stiles enleva ses lunettes de soleil et posa sa casquette initialement sur sa tête pour la mettre sur son visage.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa bercer par les bruits aux alentours, les rires de Mate un peu plus loin. Il repensa à cette semaine écoulée où sa vieille routine s'était installée. Malgré les recommandations de son père, il avait ouvert la boutique dès le mardi matin, au taquet pour les muffins, il avait fait bonne figure contre les courbatures. Il s'était excusé auprès de sa clientèle qui avait trouvé boutique fermée la veille après midi, prétextant une urgence familiale et par chance, personne ne lui en avait tenue rigueur. Il entendit du mouvement à côté de lui et après analyse intérieur, il sut que son père venait de s'assoir près de lui. Il pouvait encore entendre le rire de Mate, un peu plus près. Son père avait sûrement un œil sur elle, et il se permis un peu d'égoïsme en restant dans la même position.

Bon sang ce qu'il était bien là...

-Je pourrais rester là toute ma vie... Souffla-t-il sous sa casquette avec un soupir de bien-être. Son père ne lui répondit pas mais il pouvait l'imaginer sourire. John ne l'avait pas lâché de la semaine, toujours inquiet d'une rechute. Mais Stiles ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il appelait tous les midis, tous les soirs, passait dès qu'il était dans le coin. "Merci pour cette semaine... ça m'a fait du bien de te savoir là." Il se confia, un peu gêné de se l'avouer, son père lui manquait, et pourtant il voyait régulièrement, sûrement une histoire de compensation pour l'absence de Claudia ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Son père ne répondit rien mais bougea un peu. Stiles était trop bien là pour relever son silence, parce qu'au final, ça lui faisait du bien.

-Loulouuuu ! Cria sa fille plus loin, et Stiles se figea sous sa casquette. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il entendit un léger mouvement à la place de son père. Le cœur battant il se releva et retira la casquette de son visage dans un geste maladroit, fouillant tout autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il ne voulait pas trouver. Mais la place à côté de lui était vide. Il chercha son père et le trouva plus loin avec Mate. Il était accroupie face à elle, lui montrant une jolie fleure. Bordel... c'était quoi ça ? Il devenait fou ? Pourtant, il avait sentit la présence de quelqu'un juste à côté de lui, il en était persuadé. Il lança un regard circulaire tout autour de lui, mais rien...

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles mangeait une glace tranquillement, lunettes sur le nez, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des alentours, se sentant presque épié. Crapule ricana sur ses genoux, il baissa les yeux et se moqua en voyant de la crème glacé sur son petit nez, il rit et nettoya rapidement. Son père les rejoignit avec son propre cornet et s'installa sur le plaid de pique nique.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Stiles se figea de nouveau en croisant le regard de son père. La séparation était difficile pour Mate et Stiles en voulu encore plus à Derek pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne sais pas bébé, tu veux goûter ma glace ? Sourit-il pour changer de sujet et lui mit un peu de sa glace sur son nez. Mate recula la tête et se frotta le nez pour en mettre un peu plus sur son visage. Stiles rit et lui essuya de nouveau. Elle changea de place pour se mettre sur son papy et le shérif rit de leur enfantillage. Mais le plan avait fonctionné, elle ne pensait plus à Derek... pour le moment. Ils finirent de manger leur glace en silence, parfois ponctué de petit mot de Mate comme "Hum !" "C'est quoi ?" ou encore "ouai" quand on lui posait une question.

 

OooOooOooO

 

La petite troupe arriva devant le Tate's. John arrêta la voiture et laissa son fils descendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à me laisser Mate, on va aller chercher les pizzas ! Lança le père à son fils. Stiles se baissa pour laisser entrer la tête dans la voiture, il regarda sa fille qui jouait avec son petit renard.

-Tu es sûr ? On peut y aller ensemble sinon…

-Non c'est bon. Hein chérie ? Lança-t-il à Mate qui laissa son renard pour regarder son papy.

-Hum. répondit-elle avant de reprendre Renard.

-Bon… ok… Je vais prendre une douche en attendant. Prends supplément fromage pour moi, et…

-Sans champignon, oui je sais… Souffla John en démarrant de nouveau. Stiles recula et referma la portière en faisant un signe de la main à la fenêtre arrière, mais Mate ne le regardait pas et faisait des petits baisers à son Renard.

-Ingrate… Marmonna-t-il en laissant la voiture quitter le stationnement.

En souriant, il évolua sur le trottoir et chercha ses clés dans le fond de son jean en sifflotant. Ca lui faisait du bien au final, il se sentait bien plus léger de jour en jour. Mais sa joie déchanta rapidement quand il trouva Derek appuyé sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte de la boutique. Il pouvait noter qu'il semblait nerveux, il pianotait des doigts sur ses cuisses et son visage était barré d'un pli au niveau du front. Mais il s'en fichait en fait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, jamais. A la place, une crainte sourde le reprit, était-il seul ? Allait-il lui faire du mal pour qu'il lui donne Mate ? Stiles ne se laissera pas vaincre sans se battre, foi de Stilinski ! Armée de sa volonté mais traînant tout de même le boulet qu'était la peur, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à sa porte. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla, mais sans ouvrir.

-Touche à un seul cheveu de ma fille… et je t'assure que nulle part sur cette terre ne sera un refuge potable pour ton cul. Lâcha-t-il froidement, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

-Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Mate ! Tu le sais, non ? Derek changea de position et se mit sur le côté, face à son profil.

-Je ne sais rien Derek ! Stiles tourna violement la tête vers lui, le regard en feu par la colère montante. "Et je ne veux pas savoir !" Il ouvrit la porte pour clore le sujet, mais Derek le retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Derek le fixa et Stiles se retint de vouloir le frapper maintenant, il se ferait sûrement trop mal. "Tu te trompes sur mes intentions, je… je ne suis pas là pour une meute." Derek garda sa prise mais observa les alentours et Stiles hésita à en profiter pour se dégager. "Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Stiles."

-Mais moi je n'ai absolument rien à te dire ! Fit-il revêche.

\- Alors accorde-moi juste cinq minutes, et je te promets qu'après ça... je sortirai de vos vies. L'humain jaugea sa demande, Derek avait cette éclat de sincérité qui lui avait joué tant de tour, il ne pouvait se laisser amadouer encore une fois. Mais pourtant... il avait tellement envie de savoir. Savoir pourquoi. Mettre enfin des réponses sur ses questions qui lui troublaient le sommeil.

-Mon père sera là dans dix minutes, tâche d'avoir terminé avant pour que Mate ne te voie pas partir. Conclu-t-il en ouvrant définitivement la porte et laissant Derek le suivre.

Stiles était fébrile mais il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, s'armant de courage et de détermination. Il entra dans son appartement et Derek resta derrière lui sans vraiment bouger, les mains dans les poches et les lèvres pincées. Le père se tourna vers lui après avoir déposé ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps Derek, je t'écoute. Stiles croisa les bras contre lui en protection.

-Scott m'a appelé, il y a deux semaines. Commença le loup devant lui et l'humain grimaça à son nom, n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler de son ancien meilleur ami. "Peter s'était évadé d'Eichen House... Il m'a appris aussi que Malia était morte et que vous aviez eu une petite fille." Derek fit une petite pause et Stiles l'observa partir dans ses pensées, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le silence. Alors il claqua de la langue et arqua un sourcil pour qu'il continue, rapidement. "Peter en avait entendu parler lui aussi, d'où sa fuite. Il était submergé de colère pour la mort de Malia.."

-Comme c'est touchant. Ironisa-t-il avec amertume. "J'ai pas reçu sa carte de condoléance non plus."

-Stiles, arrête ! Cria-t-il sous la pression et Stiles arqua de nouveau son sourcil préféré lui demandant sérieusement s'il se foutait de sa gueule. "Peter voulait récupérer Mate." Reprit-il. "La former à son image... Scott ne pouvait pas te protéger puisque vous..."

\- Evite-moi d'avoir envie de t'arracher les yeux s'il te plaît ! Claqua-t-il énervé.

-Il m'a demandé de l'aide, et il n'a pas eu besoin d'insister. Je suis venu le plus vite possible. Termina-t-il attendant sûrement quelque chose. Stiles prit le temps de peser les mots, mais le plus important n'avait pas été abordé. Derek était un Alpha, attendant sûrement le bon moment pour lui prendre sa fille. Quand Derek avança de plusieurs pas vers lui, il sursauta un peu et recula à son tour pour s'éloigner.

-Tu es un Alpha.

-Tu te rappelle du loup qui a tué ma sœur ? Stiles hocha la tête, essayant d'ignorer l'éclat de douleur dans le regard gris face à lui. C'était un Alpha.

-Tu as tué un Alpha seul ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Il n'avait pas de meute, il était plus faible. Derek fit un nouveau pas en avant et Stiles prit sur lui de ne pas reculer davantage. "Je n'en ai pas non plus et je..."

-Je ne te laisserai pas Mate ! Son ton était féroce et Derek fit un pas en arrière pour son soulagement.

-Je ne veux pas de meute ! Je ne veux pas te prendre Mate... Stiles... Derek se frotta la tignasse, la fatigue semblait lui peser sur les épaules et Stiles le trouva épuisé. "Toutes ces années où j'ai erré seul pour trouver une meute digne de confiance, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé, parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était une famille. Pas une meute... et Mate est ma seule famille aujourd'hui." Stiles eu un rire amer et fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction pour être pratiquement collé à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, un air déterminée dans la voix.

-En gros, tu viens me dire que tu veux me prendre ma fille, pour combler ton manque d'une famille ?

-Non ! Se défendit Derek avec un froncement de sourcil. "Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!"

-Oh ! Tu baisse d'un ton Sourwolf !

-Je ne veux pas t'enlever Mate ! Cria-t-il quand même avant de se clamer. "Tu... tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a dis l'autre soir, avant que Peter nous tombe dessus ?" Stiles essaya de se rappeler, mais l'image immonde de Peter prenait toute la place. Mais vu le regard implorant face à lui le força à le laisser parler. "Tu m'a dis que... Tu ne m'éloignerais pas de Mate parce que tu savais... tu sais qu'elle me fait du bien..."

-Mate t'aime beaucoup. Se souvint-il en reculant de deux pas. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout semblait s'embrouiller dans sa tête, et le mal de crâne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Que devait-il faire ? Il se frotta le visage avec énergie et releva la tête vers un Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était sûr d'une chose à l'heure actuelle... Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais il semblait si vrai, si mal. Il voulait y croire, il voulait le croire mais à ce moment précis, il en était incapable. Il lui fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps. "Il faut que tu partes maintenant." Annonça-t-il fermement et Derek baissa la tête de dépit. "Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Derek. Je dois d'abord avaler tout ça et... Mate est bien trop importante pour que je ne prenne pas le temps de la protéger."

-Je comprends. Derek hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour quitter l'appartement.

\- Laisse-moi ton numéro. Stiles attira son attention une dernière fois et eu un petit pincement au cœur quand le loup sourit légèrement. Je te préviendrais de ma décision. Derek nota son numéro sur le tableau du frigo et remercia Stiles avant de partir définitivement.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mate s'était endormie sur son Papy alors qu'ils regardaient un film dans le canapé. Stiles n'était pas vraiment concentré et John devait le savoir parce qu'il ne lui reprocha pas une seule fois son manque de réaction. Il réfléchissait à la décision qu'il allait devoir prendre. Il serait dénué d'émotion, il lui aurait dit non tout de suite, il l'aurait envoyé chier comme une merde sans se retourner, peut-être même l'aurait-il laissé à la porte de la boutique. Mais Stiles n'était pas dénué d'empathie, loin de là. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Derek dise la vérité, parce que sa présence lui manquait.

L'appart semblait bien vide depuis son départ, il y avait même encore sa veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et il se refusait d'y toucher. Pourtant... peut-être devrait-il le faire ? Vérifier s'il cachait des choses dans ses poches ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se surprit à fixer la fameuse veste plus loin, ignorant royalement la télévision. La tentation était forte. Mais il voulait d'abord ressasser un peu, histoire de démêler tout ça. Puis une chose le frappa.

-Tu savais... Souffla-t-il en tournant vivement la tête vers son père. "Tu savais qu'il viendrait et tu es parti avec Mate à la pizzeria !" Il essaya du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas crier trop fort et John souffla un peu avant de grimacer et de regarder son fil. "Tu es un traitre !"

-Hey ! Je suis un ancien militaire, je ne suis pas un traitre gamin ! Grogna le shérif, clairement contre cette insulte.

-Et comment appelles-tu ce que tu as fait alors ?

-Stiles... fais pas cet effarouché avec moi s'il te plait. Souffla John qui caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille.

-Effarouc... moi ?

-Vous aviez besoin de parler enfin ! Il m'a tout expliqué le soir de ta crise. Confia John et Stiles en fut choqué.

-Et tu l'as cru ? Comme ça ?

-Oui. Je suis flic gamin. Je sais quand on me ment je te rappelle.

-Il m'a menti. Grogna Stiles en trouvant la télé tout à fait intéressante maintenant.

-Il ne t'a rien dit... nuance. Stiles fit un parfait "Nia nia nia !" en grimaçant et John sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. "Il ne t'a rien dit pour des raisons évidentes. La première... tu lui as expressément dit que tu ne voulais rien savoir." Fit-il fièrement et Stiles grogna encore.

-C'est ton meilleur pote à ce que je vois ! Il se leva comme brûlé par le canapé et traversa de long en large le salon. Il alla ouvrir plusieurs fois le frigo, mais rien ne l'intéressait, alors il le referma et tomba sur le numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi tout dans cet appart devait lui rappeler Derek et son impuissance ? John se leva difficilement du canapé tout en portant Mate qui dormait à poing fermé. Il alla a conduire dans son lit et Stiles le suivit docilement, tête baissée. Il l'observa la border et lui faire un baiser sur le front et il sourit tendrement. John revint vers lui et les deux hommes reculèrent dans la cuisine. Le shérif remit sa veste et prit ses clés en souriant.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui dire oui demain. Mais d'au moins prendre en compte ce que je t'ai dis. Tu es aveuglé par ta colère, c'est normal, mais tu as oublié certaines données pour être objectif. Pense-y fiston, ok ? Stiles accepta et serra son père contre lui avant qu'il ne parte à son tour. Il se retrouva finalement seul dans cette cuisine et se demanda s'il avait déjà été aussi perdu par le passé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note : Il s'agit d'un chapitre "flash back", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

CHAPITRE 10

 

Stiles se rappela le moment où Malia lui annonça sa grossesse.

Absolument pas prévu au programme, surtout qu'ils avaient entamé leur dernière année de fac et que c'était juste IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Ils étaient en weekend chez le shérif, l'homme devait les rejoindre en début de soirée pour commencer une séance Bollywood. Malia s'était découvert une passion pour l'Inde et tous ses épices, sans compter leur film kitchissime. Mais chacun ses goûts s'était-il dit à ce moment là, peut-être aurait-il dû percuter.

 Alors Stiles venait de rentrer avec des provisions de tandoori et autre gulabjam, plein les mains, deux DVD dans la bouche. Malia l'attendait sur le canapé, les doigts crispés sur l'ourlet de ce chandail minuscule qu'elle aimait porter. Il referma la porte avec un petit coup de pied pour éviter de tout faire tomber.

-Je suis enceinte, Stiles. Avait-elle juste dit, comme ça. Et il était resté avec le pied en équilibre et les yeux écarquillés.

La seconde suivante il ouvrit la bouche pour faire le poisson mais les DVD tombèrent sur le sol et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Combien de temps il était resté comme ça ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait à peine vu Malia se lever du canapé pour approcher avec une moue inquiète. Mais ce fut l'arrivée de John qui ouvrit la porte si fort que Stiles tomba en avant pour s'étaler sur les victuailles.

-Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière la porte ? John voulu l'aider à se relever mais Stiles avait les jambes coupées. Il ne put que s'assoir sur le parquet, son pull était collant de sauce au curry et l'odeur lui piqua un peu le nez. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Malia. Etait. Enceinte. Bordel de merde... S'en suivi ensuite une respiration difficile, puis les pulsations cardiaques le rendirent presque sourd, sans compter les tremblements de ses muscles. "Stiles ? Hey... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" S'inquiéta John en se baissant à sa hauteur. Stiles lâcha sa petite amie du regard et tourna un œil morne sur son père... Il allait le tuer.

-Je suis enceinte. Avait répété Malia et cette fois ci John fit le poisson pour de bon. Le père et le fils adoptèrent la même position, seul Stiles semblait ne pas vouloir se départir de sa crise de panique naissance...

-Mais, comment... Commença John en secouant la tête, croyant encore que c'était une blague.

-Ben je crois que ça doit être le soir de la fête du dortoir, j'ai cette envie incroyable de...

-Stop ! Stop ! Je veux pas savoir... John frotta son visage et tourna son attention sur son fils qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. "Stiles ? Stiles ! Reprends toi mon grand ok ? C'est rien, rien d'insurmontable, respire et regarde moi !" Il l'avait secoué comme un prunier, sans ménagement. Etait-ce une sorte d'exutoire, Stiles ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais il devait avouer que ça avait fonctionné. Il avait reprit un rythme cardiaque normal, peinant tout de même encore un peu à respirer. Mais rien d'horrible non plus.

Plus tard, pour ne pas dire le lendemain. Les trois acolytes étaient chez Deaton pour chercher à comprendre comment tout ça été même possible. Malia n'avait jamais été indisposée et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment percuté jusque là, ayant eu bien trop de chose à traiter entre la meute et la fac où elle luttait pour garder un niveau correct.

-Malia, tu as été une coyote pendant huit ans, ton corps n'avait pas réussi à reprendre un rythme normal, traduit sous forme d'infertilité... Avait expliqué le vétérinaire en prenant sa tension.

-Oui mais... Comment... Stiles était toujours aussi choqué.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais protégé ? S'enquit John, perplexe.

-Si, au début ! Puis, on a compris qu'elle n'avait jamais ses... et on avait aucune maladie ! John roula des yeux et traita mentalement son fils d'abrutis fini.

-Comment l'as tu su ? Demanda Deaton curieux.

-Depuis deux semaines, j'avais des vomissements, vertiges... Darla m'a dit de faire un test. Elle haussa les épaules et Stiles ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Je vais surement me répéter mais... Comment c'est possible ! Cria le petit ami à bout de nerf.

-A vu de nez, je dirai que tu en es entre quatre et six semaines, vraiment approximatif. La période de reproduction des coyotes à lieu en février, nous sommes en fin mars. Ça coïncide. Fit Deaton et Stiles se plia en deux pour claquer sa tête contre la table d'osculation réservé aux chiens et autres animaux. Putain...

-Ecoutez, j'ai suivi suffisamment de cours d'anatomie pour savoir que sans cycle, pas de bébé, nada, niet ! Alors pourquoi ? Réussit-il à articuler le front toujours collé sur la table. Malia passa une main dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier, mais l'incompréhension totale qui l'enveloppait le rendait dingue.

-Malia ? Demanda Deaton. "Si tu devais décrire tes émotions depuis que tu es redevenu humaine, que dirais-tu ?"

-Heu... Mieux, bien mieux. Je me sens à ma place, enfin. Fit-elle pensive et Deaton hocha la tête.

-Beaucoup de femmes pensent être stériles, pour des raisons qu'elles ignorent, puis un jour elles tombent enceintes. Et une étude a prouvé que le bien être contribuait énormément au métabolisme. Sans compter la période de reproduction des coyotes... C'était écrit d'avance. Sourit le vétérinaire et John le trouva agaçant.

-J'aurai bien aimé recevoir le mémo... Grogna Stiles en gémissant de frayeur.

 

OooOooOooO

 

La situation était vraiment cocasse, il fallait l'avouer. Un homme reste un homme, avec des besoins. Et Stiles à des besoins, il a même faim, très faim. Ne pouvaient-ils pas revenir au premier mois de grossesse où Malia avait un appétit si féroce qu'il n'avait parfois même pas le temps défaire son jean correctement. Le plus souvent Malia le chevauchait comme une sauvage, son petit ventre narguant le futur père comme une contravention "10 minutes de pure extase... dix-huit ans d'emmerdements". Oh, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais vraiment, il n'était pas préparé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Vous savez, comme ces femmes prise d'un déni de grossesse. Même si dès la réalisation du kinder surprise, il faut autant de temps qu'a duré le déni pour accepter psychologiquement qu'on va être mère, bah c'est pareil pour lui, enfin d'après ce que lui a dit Wikipédia... là encore, rien n'était moins sur.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la libido de sa coyote débridée était au niveau zéro, elle se retrouvait avec des douleurs lombaires horribles. Elle était à genoux sur le lit en petite culotte et soutient gorge, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller et Stiles s'appliquait juste derrière à lui faire le massage du siècle. Il avait envie, putain ouai... mais voilà, Malia souffrait comme toutes les femmes enceintes, jurant contre sa condition de coyote de merde de pas savoir lui épargner ça.

-Ouai, juste là... Geignit-elle douloureusement. Stiles ravala sa fierté masculine et s'appliqua comme le meilleur petit ami qui soit. Massant les zones douloureuses.

-Comme ça ? Stiles pressa doucement ses doigts sur le bas de ses reins, exerçant des petits cercles.

-Hum ouai... Le son le percuta comme un électro choc érotique et il ne put s'empêcher de presser le bassin contre les fesses offertes de sa petite amie. Il ferma les yeux, il devenait vraiment serré dans son jean. Malia releva la tête dans un geste rapide, ses cheveux retombant sur sa colonne. Elle lui jeta un regard lubrique par dessus son épaule et Stiles sut qu'il avait le droit. D'un doigt, il glissa juste la culotte sur le coté pour pénétrer une première phalange entre ses plis devenus humides. Il grogna et se dépêcha de baisser son jean...

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles était épuisé et pourtant plein d'adrénaline. Il arpentait de long en large le hall de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Il était seul et perdu et pourtant il savait où était sa place dans cet accueil bondé. Avec Malia. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer les portes du fonds, interdit.

-Hey ! Stiles ! Comment ça va mon pote ! Scott entra dans la clinique accompagné de Kira et Liam. Stiles fronça les sourcils, il ne les avait même pas appelé. Scott du voir son trouble parce qu'il reprit rapidement. "Ton père a été retenu, il m'a demandé de te rejoindre. Alors, comment ça se présente ?" L'Alpha prit son ami contre lui dans une accolade réconfortante mais Stiles la trouva étouffante. Il n'avait pas prévu que Scott viendrait. Il jeta rapidement un regard aux deux autres et se massa la nuque.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Elle avait des contractions toute la nuit et elle a perdu les eaux sur la route... Souffla-t-il perdu sans elle à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets... Sourit Scott. "Tu vas être papa !" Stiles grimaça à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qu'il prenait soin d'éviter depuis quelques mois déjà. L'idée d'avoir un bébé le faisait tiquer quand à l'appartenance à la meute. Il ne voulait lui même plus en faire partie, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que son enfant le fasse. Le seul hic, c'est que cette constatation n'avait pas encore pu être dévoilée à Malia. Elle qui avait besoin d'une meute pour se sentir épanouie...

-Ouai... Sourit-il malgré lui, essayant de ne pas le froisser.

Il retourna dans sa démarche pour faire une tranchée dans le hall, préférant s'éloigner un peu de trio qui prit place sur les chaises inconfortables le long du mur. Il préféra ne pas se concentrer sur le fait que Scott était au milieu des deux, Liam calquant chacun de ses mouvements à ceux de Scott, imitation parfaite de deux loups, Kira, elle, parfaite carpe sans aucune personnalité attendait en observant le linoléum usé. Il dut attendre encore trente minutes avant que son père n'entre aux pas de course. Stiles lui sauta dans les bras sans réfléchir, ayant besoin d'un roc pour se soutenir. Intérieurement, il espérait que Scott remarque la différence entre l'accueil qu'il lui avait donné et celui pour son père, histoire qu'il se remette un peu en question quand à leur histoire fraternelle qui s'étiolait depuis longtemps. Mais un faible regard lui confirma qu'il n'en avait toujours rien à faire, parlant à son parfait bêta.

-Alors ? S'enquit John

-Rien encore... Mélissa a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir dès que le bébé serait là. Trembla-t-il tout à coup. Il avait l'impression qu'avec la présence de son père, il pouvait relâcher les vannes, qu'il serait là pour le soutenir s'il devait tomber. Et la crise débuta.

Comme à chaque fois, sa vue se troubla quand les poumons ne firent plus leur travail convenablement. Ses genoux flanchèrent et John le retint par les bras avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise à l'opposé des autres.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Stiles. Tu vas avoir un bébé, tu vas avoir peur chaque nuit en allant te coucher, tu seras effrayé quand tu devras le prendre dans tes bras, et tu frôleras la crise cardiaque plus d'une fois quand il pleurera parce que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire. Mais tu vas être père ! Stiles, tu ne dois plus te laisser aller aux crises, ok ? Tu dois te comporter en homme, en père, faire passer tes faiblesses au second plan pour assurer la force nécessaire à l'éducation de ton bébé. John était fort, et implacable et Stiles avouera des semaines plus tard que son père avait eu la meilleure attitude de toute sa vie. "Tu vas y arriver, comme tous les hommes avant toi, comprends moi bien mon fils, je serai là autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire, mais ton bébé à besoin de toi, Malia a besoin de toi. Alors ressaisis-toi !" Fit-il un peu plus fermement et Stiles hocha rapidement la tête alors que ses poumons reprenaient leur fonction. Quand le nouveau père tint son bébé pour la première fois dans ses bras cette nuit là, il se jura qu'il avait fait sa dernière crise de panique.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles venait de mettre Mate dans son petit berceau, le mobile en bois fabriqué à la main par son père tournait dans un doux tintement au dessus d'elle. Les petits yeux whisky observaient, fatigués, le jeu du bois, la danse des petits animaux que John avaient essayé de sculpter, un petit renard, un petit coyote, un petit loup. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais c'était un cadeau surprise que Malia et Stiles avait adoré recevoir pour la crapule. Son téléphone sonna au rez-de-chaussée et il observa l'heure, presque minuit. Malia devait sûrement le prévenir qu'elle rentrait, elle était partie avec Scott chasser un oméga qui avait déjà traîné plusieurs cadavres derrière lui. Depuis la naissance de leur bébé, il y a maintenant un an, Stiles n'avait plus mis les pieds dans la traque aux poils, ne participait plus au réunion de meute, pas qu'elles aient jamais vraiment existée d'ailleurs, et jamais Scott ne fut venu pour lui demander des explications. Un silence qui en disait long selon lui. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et laissa le mobile tourner au dessus d'elle avant de mettre une veilleuse et éteindre la lumière. Il espérait qu'elle partirait pour une nuit complète quand il posa la porte contre le chambranle sans vraiment la fermer.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau quand il arriva enfin dans la cuisine de la maison Stilinski. John leur avait proposé de rester ici le temps qu'ils trouvent de quoi s'installer définitivement et il ne remerciera jamais assez son père pour son soutien incomparable.

-Papa ? Fit-il surprit en décrochant le téléphone, son père ne devait pas rentrer avant six heures du matin et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'appeler si tard, surtout quand il savait que c'était plus ou moins l'heure du couché pour Mate.

-Stiles... je... John avait cette voix étrange qui chevrotait un peu, et Stiles se figea.

-Papa ? Trembla-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Je suis désolé fiston... Son père tomba en larme de l'autre côté de la ligne et automatiquement, son regard tomba sur une photo de famille sur le frigo, Mate et Malia à la maternité et une autre où les deux amoureux n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux.

-Non... Non, tu... P'pa ?! Implora-t-il en colère, et sans savoir comment, il se reprit rapidement. "Où... où est-elle ?" Cria-t-il dans le combiné.

-Deaton, on est chez Deaton. Stiles se leva rapidement et attrapa une veste dans l'entrée. "Stiles ! Attends, tu..." Mais Stiles n'écouta pas. Il courut chez la voisine, sonna, frappa, cria pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Il ne sut pas vraiment chez qui il avait tapé, mais une jeune femme lui ouvrit, les cheveux emmêlés et un peignoir mal attaché contre elle.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle bien réveillé quand elle vit le jeune homme trembler.

-Est-ce que... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Malia et... je ne peux pas laisser Mate seule, elle dort et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on y va. La voisine se pressa de sortir et le suivit jusqu'à la maison du shérif.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Va, et fait attention à toi s'il te plaît. Stiles aurait pu lui sourire, lui dire merci, qu'importe. Mais l'urgence le faisait cavaler autre part. Il démarra la Jeep et roula sans aucune prudence jusqu'au cabinet vétérinaire.

Arrivé à destination, il fit glisser les pneus de la Jeep sur plusieurs mètres, descendit sans même prendre le soin d'éteindre le moteur. Il déboula comme un fou dans l'arrière salle et se stoppa net quand son père l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Son cœur tomba dans ses pompes, ses genoux le lâchèrent. Malia était sur la table, l'abdomen ouvert, tripes et autres organes à l'air libre. Il vomit. Deaton eu la décence de mettre un drap sur le corps de Malia et John le soutint quand son estomac continua de vider tout son contenu sur le sol. Puis un détail le percuta alors que le sol de la clinique ne lui avait jamais semblé si près. Où était Scott ? N'était-il pas censé la protéger ? Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et repoussa un peu son père. Il évita soigneusement de regarder la silhouette cachée sous le drap, parce que sinon il allait pleurer et toute sa sombre colère latente risquait de s'en voler, et bordel il en avait besoin là maintenant.

-Scott ? Où est Scott ? Rugit-il

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Deaton, se trompant sur ses intentions. "Il est derrière avec Liam, il est blessé."

-Oh, pauvre bébé est blessé ? Stiles eu un rictus mauvais et John essaya de le retenir, au courant de ses sentiments envers la meute depuis la naissance de Mate.

Alors que Deaton regardait l'humain perplexe quand à sa réaction, Stiles prit une porte pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté. Liam était blessé, certes, un bandage ornait son abdomen et Scott semblait être en train de mettre les dernières fixations.

-Ca fait mal ? Fit Stiles, crachant son venin sans retenue.

-Stiles ! Scott leva la tête vers lui mais ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est superficiel..."

-Superficiel ? Cracha-t-il encore. "Super ! Allons fêter ça ! Aller Scott, viens mon pote !" Hurla-t-il et l'Alpha se leva, perdu.

-Stiles... je suis désolé pour Malia, elle est... Liam était blessé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, elle est partie seule à sa poursuite, elle... Scott tenta de s'expliquer en voyant l'état de détresse de son meilleur ami.

-Elle est morte ! Stiles tourna sur lui même, l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux aussi puissante qu'un vague de colère, puis il se retourna face à Scott et lui mit son poing le plus magistral que la rage pouvait lui fournir. "MA. FEMME. EST. MORTE !" Sa voix était monstrueuse, son visage était écarlate, ses veines ressortaient menaçant d'exploser et Scott ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Vous... marié ? Fit-il si bas que même le shérif eu du mal à l'entendre. De rage, Stiles retira l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire depuis six mois. Rien n'avait été dit à personne. Quel intérêt, la meute n'était qu'un lointain souvenir pour lui depuis si longtemps...

-Tu vois... On dit souvent qu'il y a un passage dans la vie d'un homme où un choix se pose à lui. Mon choix je l'ai fait il a tellement longtemps que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué Scotty... Cracha-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu as ruiné ma vie, et j'en suis l'unique responsable. Mais ça... Il tendit le bras vers la salle où le corps de Malia gisait sans vie, sans âme, sans amour. "C'est entièrement de ta faute, et jamais, plus jamais je ne veux revoir l'un d'entre vous." Il lui jeta l'alliance à la figure et quitta la pièce avant de demander à Deaton de remettre son corps à l'hôpital, qu'il puisse organiser les funérailles. L'homme hocha lentement la tête, gardant un silence total suite aux dernières minutes et Stiles quitta la clinique pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Le ciel était lourd, et gris. Le vent sauvage soufflait dans les arbres, rendant l'atmosphère plus supportable. Mais au fond de lui, il était toujours un peu perdu. En se rendant ici, il avait cru qu'il pourrait trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Derek ? Devait-il le laisser entrer dans la vie de sa fille et prendre le risque qu'il détruise tout sur son passage, comme d'habitude ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Mate était assise sur l'herbe grasse, parlant aux bouquets de fleurs qu'ils avaient apportés quelques minutes avant et déposés devant les mots gravés dans le marbre.

**Malia Tate Stilinski**

**1991-2013**

Il ne venait pas aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait, comme pour sa mère d'ailleurs. Mais après toute cette semaine à ressasser ses doutes et sa rancœur, il avait décidé de faire un détour ici avant d'aller faire ses courses hebdomadaires.

Mate ne se posait jamais vraiment de question quand ils étaient là. Elle se contentait juste de lancer un _"'Jour Maman"_ que Stiles lui soufflait et elle s'asseyait pour jouer avec la pelouse ou avec les fleurs. A ce moment là, il en profitait pour lui parler un peu.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mon père dit que je devrais lui laisser une chance, que Mate est ce qu'il lui faut… Il baissa les yeux sur la crapule qui racontait sa vie avec ses mots à elle. Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés cette fois-ci, attachés en une simple queue haute, un petit leggings avec une tunique bleu marine accompagnée d'un tricot bleu et blanc. Elle était si jolie… "Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, s'il venait à nous trahir encore…" Souffla-t-il en relevant le regard sur la pierre bien entretenue, puis il observa le ciel quand un grondement se fit entendre. "Je vais devoir te laisser…" Il s'accroupie vers sa fille et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il annonça leur départ et lui demanda de dire au revoir et de faire un baiser à maman. Et Mate vint poser un petit bisou sur le marbre en faisant sourire tristement son père.

Quand ils rentrèrent des courses presque deux heures plus tard, Stiles eut juste le temps de mettre Mate dans la boutique pour qu'elle puisse échapper aux premières gouttes de pluie. Mais le pauvre ne fut pas épargné quand il récupéra les achats dans le coffre de la Jeep. C'est trempé de la tête au pied, la chemise littéralement collée au corps qu'il rentra dans la boutique en s'ébrouant difficilement avec les bras chargés comme une mule. Il leur prépara un encas rapide, histoire de pouvoir prendre une douche et se caler ensuite câlin douiller dans le canapé. L'orage cartonnait bien comme il faut dehors et Stiles eu une pensée pour Derek. Que faisait-il, là ? Etait-il inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles ? Il s'avouait volontiers qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui prenait tellement aux tripes. Pourquoi penser sans cesse à lui, pourquoi y attacher autant d'importance ? Soit il acceptait, soit il refusait. Derek ne s'était pas privé, lui, pour partir pendant presque six sans jamais rien dire. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à se décider ?

Quand le repas fut terminé, et qu'il s'était changé, il observa le numéro que Derek avait laissé sur son frigo. Il hésita un instant.

-Et merde… Souffla-t-il en prenant le portable dans sa poche de training et tapa un message au loup.

_**"Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne nous trahiras pas une nouvelle fois ?"**_ Il l'envoya. Voilà. Il le rangea une nouvelle fois dans sa poche et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il répondrait, ni quand. Parce qu'une réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Alors quand un éclair zébra le ciel juste avant un grondement féroce, il décida qu'il était temps de se poser deux secondes. Il tira les rideaux et appela Mate qui jouait dans sa chambre. Comme si elle le savait, elle vint avec son doudou Renard et Stiles la porta pour aller se caler dans le canapé. Ils s'allongèrent et il la serra tout contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et lui rappelant plusieurs de ne pas bouger, qu'il fallait faire la sieste. Puis, quinze minutes plus tard, Mate ronflotait légèrement.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le saisit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Derek lui envoyait un message et son cœur rata un battement. Soufflant profondément, il ouvrit le contenant et lu. _**"Rien. Mais les balles en aconit de ton père devraient te rassurer…"** _ Stiles fronça les sourcils, Derek essayait-i de faire de l'humour ? _**"Parce que tu crois qu'une balle serait suffisant pour noyer ma future haine ?"**_ Non mais ho ! Le mec ne te promet rien quant au mal qu'il pourrait faire à sa crapule, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'une putain de balle entre les deux yeux arrangerait les choses, non ? _**"Vrai. Mais tu n'as pas confiance en ma parole quand je t'assure que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Que veux tu que je te dise ?"** _ Stiles marmonna comme un gamin, songeant un instant qu'il faisait régulièrement ça à cause de lui. _**"Je ne veux pas que tu "dises" mais que tu "agisses" ! Prouve-nous que tu ne joues pas !"** _ Il tapa rageusement les derniers mots sur son écran et serra les dents pour essayer de se calmer un peu. Mate ne bougea pas d'un pouce et il souffla une dernière fois, calmé. _**"Je suis en bas, ouvre"**_ Stiles resta interloqué durant de longues secondes. Derek était-il vraiment là ? Aussi vite ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait ? _**"Il pleut !"** _ Stiles sourit, revanchard. Il allait prendre son temps pour descendre. Après tout, il ne risquait une pneumonie non plus !

Doucement, il tenta de se lever du canapé, évitant soigneusement de réveiller sa crapule. Une fois libre, il fit attention à ce qu'elle soit calé dans le fond de l'assise et ajuste le plaid sur ses petites épaules. En chaussettes et training, portant un tee-shirt noir, Stiles descendit à la boutique pour allait lui ouvrir. Derek était trempé, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front, il arborait une droiture et une fierté propre. Stiles ne céda pas tout de suite le passage, il se reposa sur le chambranle et croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es rapide. Constata-t-il alors que Derek fermait les yeux.

-Pour être honnête… je loue une chambre en face. L'humain écarquilla les yeux, effrayé pour deux choses.

-Tu dors là dedans ? Grimaça-t-il, sachant pertinemment la réputation de cet hôtel miteux. Derek hocha la tête, grimaçant à quelque chose que lui seul comprenait. Mais Stiles se questionna sur le deuxième point effrayant. "Tu nous espionnes ?" S'enquit-il rapidement, un air qu'il espérait menaçant dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas un stalker, Stiles. Grogna Derek qui ne bronchait pas d'un poil sous cette pluie diluvienne. "Je… Parfois je… j'écoute." Avoua-t-il en baissant le regard. Stiles pesa le pour et le contre. Derek avouait les choses, pour la première fois il ne semblait pas vouloir lui cacher la vérité, et même si ces révélations le gênaient parce qu'elles étaient… bizarres, il le remercia mentalement pour sa franchise.

-Ok… Entre. Il lui céda le passage et referma la porte derrière avec un air moqueur au visage. "T'es prié d'enlever tes pompes Norman Bates." Derek grogna en réponse et Stiles le doubla pendant que le loup retirait ses converses d'un revers du pied.

Quand ils furent à l'étage, l'humain prit directement la direction de la cuisine pour préparer du thé alors que le plus âgé resta dans l'entrée. Stiles l'observa regarder sa fille qui dormait toujours dans le canapé. Son visage exprimait du soulagement et ce fut une croix dans la colonne "bon choix".

-Elle sera contente de te voir. S'autorisa-t-il à lui dire en versant l'eau chaude dans les deux tasses préalablement préparées.

-Je suis content aussi. Souffla Derek qui décida d'approcher de Stiles dans la cuisine.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Il poussa la tasse dans sa direction et s'installa sur un des tabourets, Derek hocha la tête et l'imita. "Tu n'as jamais été… très proche de Malia, sans compter Peter… sauf peut-être Cora mais là c'était parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, alors… pourquoi avoir ce besoin d'être dans la vie de Mate ?" Derek le fixa, semblant surprit par sa question, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser ou quoi. Mate était une donnée importante dans l'équation et il était hors de question qu'il prenne des pincettes, alors il leva sa tasse pour souffler et prendre une gorgée de son thé à la menthe.

-Peu de personne était au courant, et les seules à savoir sont morte dans l'incendie… Mais ma mère attendait un quatrième enfant. Stiles crut qu'il allait lâcher la tasse et un peu d'eau brûlante lui coula sur la main.

-Bordel ! Il posa sa tasse durement et se précipita à l'évier pour passer de l'eau froide.

-Désolé… Derek fut rapidement à côté de lui à lui tendre une serviette.

-Mais tu… Stiles prit la serviette comme un automate et fixa le loup avec incrédulité. "C'est horrible, je…"

-C'était une fille… encore. Il laissa le coin de sa lèvre remonter doucement et Stiles suivit le mouvement du regard. "Et Mate me fait tellement penser à ce qu'aurait pu être le bébé… l'âge sûrement." Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa place pendant que l'humain garder sa main dans la serviette, tout contre lui. "Malia avait déjà une vie derrière elle, à l'époque je ne voulais m'attacher à personne."

-Sauf à Breaden. Stiles se fustigea d'avoir été légèrement acide envers la mercenaire, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis le Mexique, sans aucune raison.

-Ce n'était pas pareil…

-Tu as raison. Je ne voulais dire ça… Souffla Stiles avant de changer de sujet. "On va dans le salon ? J'ai encore un épisode d'Arrow à regarder avant qu'elle ne se réveille." Derek hocha la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et le suivit dans le canapé.

 

Stiles avait pu lire sur le visage de sa crapule une joie infinie quand elle trouva Derek sur le canapé à son réveil et ce fut une croix en plus ans la colonne « bon choix ». Le loup lui avait souri en ouvrant les bras suffisamment grand pour que l'invitation soit assez explicite pour elle, c'est-à-dire en méga grand. Elle lui avait sauté dessus en laissant tomber Renard sur le sol. Le père essaya de ne pas se formaliser quand au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à son baiser. Parce qu'au delà de lui, c'était une crainte qu'il flippait de voir se concrétiser. Derek allait prendre sa place auprès de sa fille, c'était peut être bête, mais il s'agissait là d'une croix dans la colonne « mauvaise idée ». Il avait alors ravalé sa peur ainsi que sa paranoïa et sourit juste au spectacle que sa fille lui offrait, un câlin avant de se mettre à babiller avec ses propres mots. Après ça, Derek ne s'était pas éternisé et Stiles ne l'avait pas non plus retenu. Mais il ne fallait trop en demander pour un premier démarrage, ils devaient y aller en douceur et le père ne voulait absolument pas se mettre dans une mauvaise position en laissant à Derek des espoirs faussés. Rien n'était encore joué.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mardi midi, Stiles était concentré dans la commande de réappro qu'il devait envoyer afin de recevoir la livraison vendredi. Mate était sagement installée sur la petite table face à son comptoir pour manger son assiette de carottes écrasées avec des petits blanc de dinde. Si on devait lui demander, il avouerait qu'il était un peu en stress.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Généralement, Mate n'avait pas de "symptômes" avant la fin d'après midi. Vous savez, quand on dit que les tous petits sentent l'orage ? Et bien c'est pareil, sa crapule sent la pleine lune avant qu'elle ne se lève. Plus susceptible, plus grognon. C'était ce qui lui avait value l'accrochage avec le petit garçon la dernière fois. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'aventure recommence. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek un peu hésitant. Quand il le voyait comme ça, Stiles avait la fâcheuse envie de lui mettre de claques, ou de le secouer un peu. Où était passé le viril et grognon Derek Hale ? Même sous la torture il n'avouerait jamais que ce loup lui manquait, et puis quoi encore ?

-Salut... Lança Derek en avançant jusqu'à lui.

-Loulouuu ! Sourit Mate en levant fièrement sa cuillère de carotte, la nourriture tomba au sol et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Le loup ne résista pas à aller vers la crapule et frotter sa crinière bouclée. Il prit une serviette de table et essuya le sol tâché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? Lança Stiles en se plongeant dans son écran et terminer sa commande.

-C'est la pleine lune. Comme si cette simple phrase était la seule réponse à fournir, bien évidemment. Stiles jeta un petit coup d'œil dans sa boutique, il n'avait qu'un client, mais il avait des écouteurs alors qu'il lisait un livre.

-Et ? Relança le père qui voyait venir à grand pas la discussion chiante. Derek fit un petit bisou sur la joue orangée de Mate et revint vers Stiles pour parler moins fort.

-Je me suis dis que tu voudrais un peu d'aide...

On y était. Il l'avait redouté, peut-être même espéré pour enfin mettre les choses au clair. Pourquoi Derek devait tout gâcher ? Il souffla et ferma les yeux un instant, puis reprit son exercice sans plus changer d'attitude.

-Ca va aller, Derek. Mais merci quand-même. Il maîtrisa sa voix pour ne pas montrer son irritation.

-Je sais que tu...

-Je m'en sors très bien. Depuis deux ans, sept mois et trois jours, Derek ! Claqua-t-il un peu fort sans pour autant lâcher son écran des yeux et pianoter comme un malade sur le clavier. Il entendit Derek souffler de fatigue et il se permit un petit regard dans sa direction pour le voir se frotter le visage. Soit Derek était maladroit, soit Stiles était trop dur. Il se posa réellement la question quand Derek se leva de son tabouret pour quitter la boutique, les épaules droites mains la tête un peu basse. "Attends !" Le père ferma les yeux et se tourna dans sa direction pour lever les mains en signe de paix. Derek s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour avancer de deux petits pas, les mains dans les poches. "Tu peux rester. Et... je vais faire des efforts." Accorda-t-il avec un faible sourire. Le loup hocha la tête et sourit à son tour. Il s'enfonça alors dans la boutique et vint s'assoir face à Mate qui avait fini son assiette en mettant le dernier morceau de viande dans sa bouche avec l'aide de sa main entière.

-Hey coyote... Sourit le brun et la crapule lui fit un sourire. Stiles les observa un peu avant que Sean n'entre dans la boutiqua accompagné d'un invité. Il rit et écarta les bras sortant de son comptoir.

-Hey mon pote ! J'y crois pas ! Ca y est ?!

-Comme tu peux le voir ! Sean leva son couffin où dormait comme un bien heureux un bébé. Stiles fut un peu gaga, mais avec une certaine dignité. Il sourit comme un con en observant la petite chose dormir pendant que Sean posait le couffin sur une table. Ensuite Stiles prit l'homme dans ses bras en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

-Félicitations ! Bienvenu dans le monde flippant des pères.

-Tu déconnes ? Mate est une crème. Rit Sean en observant la petite parler avec un autre homme.

-Ne te fis pas à l'eau qui dort... Souffla Stiles en riant et regardant sa fille avec Derek, le loup avait un regard bienveillant sur elle et une petite croix s'installa directement dans la colonne "bon choix", trois maintenant. Derek tourna la tête vers lui, le regard suspicieux, mais Stiles garda son sourire en accrochant son regard.

-Je passais juste pour te présenter Tobias, je suis en congés cette semaine. Reprit Sean et Stiles secoua la tête pour reprendre la conversation.

-C'est super d'être passé ! Attends... Stiles fila dans ses rayonnages un peu plus loin dans la boutique et revint avec un coffret naissance, comprenant un livre éducatif, une peluche et un magazine conseil de parents. Il lui offrit avec plaisir. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais voilà... Embrasse Carlie pour moi, ok ? Encore félicitations mec !" Sean sourit et le remercia d'une accolade avant de quitter la boutique avec son précieux. Cette visite enleva à Stiles un peu de son stress, il avait le sourire et décida d'être un peu plus clément avec Derek, lui accordant aujourd'hui l'épreuve ultime à sa réintégration auprès leur vie

-Peux-tu mettre Mate à la sieste ? Je voudrais terminer ça avant de manger un morceau et Mate doit dormir.

-Pas de problème ! Derek se leva prestement, peut-être avait-il peur qu'il change d'avis ?

-Au lit bébé ! Et n'oublies pas de laver ta figure, poil de carotte ! Il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa ses cheveux.

-Hum !

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Stiles remonta à l'appartement après la fermeture, il trouva Derek en train de cuisiner pendant que Mate jouait sur le tapis devant la télé. Il trouva la situation étrange, il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir s'y faire. C'était comme visualiser une œuvre d'art dans une galerie bondée et ne pas connaître le sens que l'artiste avait voulu dégager...

-Tu cuisine Sourwolf ? Stiles alla embrasser sa crapule et fut surprit de la voir déjà en pyjama. Bon sang, une croix dans 'mauvaise idée" venait d'être cochée. Derek prenait un peu trop de place sur ce coup. Il avait un rituel, une routine et Derek venait de tout changer pour la soirée. Il se rembrunit un peu, inconscient que Derek le fixait d'un œil craintif.

-C'est pas de la gastronomie, juste des pâtes. Fit Derek en transvidant un pot de sauce tomate dans une casserole.

-Cool. Grogna-t-il malgré lui. "Je vais prendre une douche." Sur ce, il fila à la salle de bain avec humeur, claquant plus que nécessaire la porte derrière lui. Cette situation le stressait. Parce qu'il savait, qu'à un moment donné, il allait craquer. Lui péter à la tronche ses reproches sans prendre de gants. Et ça allait faire mal. Encore… Il devait arranger les choses, faire comprendre à Derek ce qui ne lui allait pas, avec des mots simples et un calme olympien. Ca promettait d'être sportif. Alors, en soufflant de courage et de détermination, il sortit de la salle de bain et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Il attrapa le bras de Derek et l'entraîna sans son avis vers la salle de bain. Le loup se laissa faire une fois la surprise passée et le père le plaqua sur la porte une fois celle-ci fermée derrière eux. "Ecoute..." Il recula d'un pas et se frotta le visage pour trouver ses mots, parce que mine de rien, être tout proche de Derek, c'était quelque chose. "Je suis l'Alpha, ok ?" Derek tourna un chouilla la tête, et ses yeux reflétèrent son questionnement. Alors Stiles piétina un peu d'un pied à l'autre et reprit. "Je suis l'Alpha. Tu es ici chez moi."

-Oui, Stiles je...

-Non. Je fais ce que je peux pour te donner une seconde chance Derek... mais laisse moi un peu de temps, ok ? Tu... tu ne peux pas te pointer et dire "Hey ! Je viens parce que c'est la pleine lune et que tu dois bien galérer avec ta fille", tu peux pas te mettre à lui donner son bain, me faire à manger, c'est... étrange et bizarre et... C'est moi l'Alpha. Termina-t-il sûr de lui.

-C'est toi l'Alpha. Accepta Derek après un cours temps d'absence dans le regard. Stiles hocha la tête, fier, et montra la porte d'un geste de la main.

-Bien. Tu peux sortir... maintenant. Derek s'écarta de la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir, mais s'arrêta. Dos à lui, il regarda le mur du couloir et Stiles attendit.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra parler, toi et moi, une fois que Mate sera couché ? Lança la voix du loup

-Ouai...ok. Pas de problème. Stiles l'observa fermer la porte et se mit à relâcher la pression. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son souffle se relâcha. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience d'avoir été sur ses gardes en cet instant.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir, et c'était épuisant. Derek le forçait à se remettre en question, le forçait à revoir les choses autrement. Et il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement, à le faire. Le moment du repas fut silencieux. Mate mangeait comme quatre, toute son assiette de pâte bolognaise y passa, avec un peu de rab. Stiles craignait toujours qu'elle ait mal au ventre au début, mais l'enfant ne s'était jamais plein la nuit pour son estomac. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller les nuits de pleine lune, mais c'était pour se réfugier dans le lit de son père et se mettre tout contre lui, elle ne s'endormait pas forcément, mais elle parlait toute seule avec des mots que Stiles avait parfois du mal à saisir. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que ce n'était pas bien méchant, elle ne sortait pas la nuit pour aller dévorer des lapins non plus !

Apres le repas, il fut difficile pour la crapule de s'endormir. Elle sauta sur son matelas et Stiles du la gronder pour qu'elle cesse de faire ça. Alors elle pleura et Stiles souffla, parce que c'était le coyote qui la rendait susceptible. Il la prit contre lui pour lui faire un câlin et la rallongea sous la couverture.

-Je sais que c'est difficile bébé, mais tu sais que tu dois dormir, c'est important. Roucoula le père

-Non

-Alors je sors le parc. Souffla-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, menaçant de se lever.

-Non ! Fit-elle en sortant de ses draps et tenant son père de se lever.

-Tu fais dodo ? Deala Stiles avec une certaine fierté masquée par une hésitation.

-Hum !

-ok... Stiles l'a remis pour la énième fois sous la couette et la borda fermement en souriant. Mate sourit et tendit les bras pour un dernier câlin.

-Où Loulouuuu ?

-Dans le salon, tu veux qu'il vienne ? Chuchota-t-il

-Hum ! Elle hocha vivement la tête et Stiles l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de sortir. Il trouva Derek en train de faire la vaisselle et il en resta de coi un instant.

-Tu vas faire cette tête à chaque fois que tu me verras faire la vaisselle ? Si j'avais su que ça te ferai fermer ton clapé, je l'aurai fait il y a des années ! Derek ne grogna pas, mais ne sourit pas vraiment non plus et Stiles fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il y avait autre chose dans sa voix qu'il ne pouvait déterminer.

-Ouai... peut-être. Se reprit-il. "Mais il aurait fallu se trouver une bonne excuse pour que tu le fasses à cette époque-là. Heu... Mate veut que tu ailles lui dire bonne nuit."

-J'y vais... Derek retira ses mains de l'eau et prit le torchon pour s'essuyer, il avança vers Stiles pour lui donner le tissu tout en accrochant son regard et le père le laissa passer, perplexe.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles était en train de finir de nettoyer la boutique, il avait fait la vaisselle à l'étage et était redescendu pour finir sa journée. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais quand il rangea les quelques livres qui traînaient, il sut que Derek était là, à l'observer.

-Elle dort ?

-Oui... Il put entendre les pas du loup évoluer dans le café, des bruits familiers lui permirent de savoir qu'il était en train de mettre les chaises sur les tables. Après le dernier roman rangé, il rejoignit Derek dans sa tâche.

-Je n'ai pas voulu être un Alpha. Lança Derek concentré sur la chaise suivante et Stiles écouta. "Je n'en ai jamais été un bon. Alors... je ne veux pas être votre Alpha, l'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré."

-Okééé... Stiles lui laissa la dernière table et nettoya la petite cuisine avec calme.

-Tu es un bon père, Stiles. Derek approcha encore de lui et Stiles se sentir rougir sous le compliment, et pourtant il détestait ce sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée que Derek l'estime. "Mais tu dois accepter que l'on t'aide." Stiles tiqua. Son père le lui avait déjà dis. Plein de fois. Accepter de l'aide, et ça Stiles avait beaucoup de mal avec ça. "Ca ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible." La voix de Derek fut soudainement près de lui et il sursauta non seulement pour la proximité, mais pour la véracité de ses mots. Stiles ne voulait pas être vu comme quelqu'un de faible. Il s'efforçait de mener tout de front, de ne jamais procrastiner, de toujours tout faire pour que rien ne vienne entacher sa vie réglée sur des rouages bien huilés.

-Il y a plein de familles monoparentales qui s'en sortent sans aide. Contra-t-il en nettoyant la table de préparation, essayant de rationaliser les frissons de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Mais combien ont ton vécu ? Fit Derek plus sèchement. "Combien ont en eux autant de colère que toi ? Combien doivent élever une coyote garou ? Stiles... il faut que tu me croies quand je te dis que je ne suis là que pour vous..." Souffla Derek en approchant un peu plus du dos de Stiles, et le souffle chaud se percuta sur sa nuque, il se figea. "Je ne veux que vous aider tous les deux parce que je sais à quel point, c'est dur d'élever des lycanthropes."

-C'est ma fille... Grogna Stiles dans un espoir ultime de camper sur sa position.

-Je sais, et tu fais de moi un tonton impressionné.

Il put entendre le sourire dans sa voix, alors Stiles relâcha les épaules. Une sensation de picotement sur ses omoplates lui fit penser que Derek était bien trop prêt de lui, alors il fit un pas de côté, faisant semblant de jeter quelques déchets et en profita pour prendre un peu de distance.

-Ok... Stiles eu du mal à croire ce qu'il allait dire, mais si c'était sa seule chance de lâcher un peu de leste, alors il se devait de tenter sa propre chance. "Aide-moi Derek."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 13

 

-Hey June, comment allez vous ? Sourit Stiles en voyant arrivée la passionnée de Marguerite avec une mine éprouvée, il en fronça les sourcils mais se retint d'être curieux.

-Je peux avoir deux atomiques et un verre de lait ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix si fébrile qu'il cru qu'elle allait pleurer.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il quand même. June hocha la tête vivement et sortit un billet de son portefeuille pour le lui tendre d'une main tremblante. Stiles refusa. "Non, c'est pour moi…" Sourit-il.

-Merci. La toute petite voix de June lui brisa le cœur.

Ok, c'est jeune femme était timide, en générale, elle semblait toujours ailleurs quand elle ne lisait pas. Il avait bien remarqué les traces de fatigue et l'état de nervosité qu'elle présentait. Mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il lui proposa d'aller s'installer tranquillement, qu'il lui apporterait sa commande dans quelques instants. En silence, mais avec un hochement de tête lent, elle accepta et prit le chemin de sa place favorite. Cette fois ci, elle ne prit pas de livre. Elle resta là, à se triturer les mains et observer le vide. Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Alors quand Derek arriva derrière lui pour apporter un peu de vaisselles sales laissées sur une table, il le prit par le bras pour le coller à lui et chuchoter doucement. Sous sa prise, le bras de Derek se crispa un peu, sûrement du à la surprise.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'elle a… Stiles donna un vague signe de tête vers June un peu plus loin. Derek arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Stiles expliqua en quelques mots la situation. "Je m'inquiète pour elle". Alors le loup tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer un peu.

-Elle a peur… Ella a mal… Souffla-t-il en la fixant étrangement.

-Mal comment, elle est blessée ? S'enquit le gérant en raffermissant sa prise sur son bras. Derek observa son bras et Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop inquiet pour sa cliente qui semblait perdre toute vivacité de seconde en seconde, pas qu'elle en ai été pleine à son arrivée.

-Non, là. Grogna Derek en pointant son propre cœur. "Et là." Il désigna sa tête et Stiles lui lâcha le bras avant de regarder de nouveau sa cliente.

-Ok… merci. Il lui fit un petit sourire, le premier depuis que Derek était resté et qu'il travaillait avec lui maintenant. Il prépara alors les deux muffins au chocolat atomique et le verre de lait. Il lui déposa doucement sur sa petite table et lui proposa d'aller chercher son livre préféré.

-Merci… je n'ai pas très envie de lire aujourd'hui… Il hocha la tête avec douceur et la laissa tranquille. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on n'ait pas envie de lire L'Amant dans cet état. Personnellement, lui l'avait lu. Mais voilà Madame Duras a cette écriture qui donne mal à la tête, celle qui a trop de virgule et de répétition, qui perd n'importe qui en plein milieu d'une phrase de six ou sept lignes… de description psychologique.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Stiles sursauta, Derek venait de se mettre à sa droite pour mettre l'addition de sa table débarrassée en caisse.

-Ouai… Souffla Stiles continuant de fixer June qui mangeait son dernier muffin avec un regard vague. "Non ! En fait non, ça va pas ! Je peux pas… la laisser dans cet état ! Tu me connais, je dois l'aider !" Fit-il rapidement en essayant de ne pas trop lever la voix.

-Stiles… Tu ne peux pas secourir tous les gens autour de toi qui auraient le cafard. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et l'humain gonfla les joues, vexé.

-Elle n'a pas le cafard, elle est effrayée ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même ! Derek rangea la dernière pièce de monnaie dans la caisse et se tourna vers lui, soufflant pour réfléchir. L'humain perçut le souffle sur son visage, c'était chaud. Il fut attiré par ses lèvres rosées, il les vit bouger, il vit comme au ralentit une langue venir les caresser avant de retourner dans l'antre chaud et humide. Mais qu'est-ce… Il se fustigea et se mit une claque mentale avant de secouer un peu la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

-Je vais la raccompagner, je pense, histoire qu'elle ne rentre pas seule. Répondit-il au loup.

-Non ! Claqua Derek et Stiles fut surprit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais la suivre. Grogna-t-il en débarrassant le comptoir. "Je vais la suivre et m'assurer qu'elle rentre en sécurité." Le père le fixa d'abord incrédule. C'était quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'il dégageait bien une sorte de colère là ? Il l'étudia ensuite plus profondément, Derek avait ce pli disgracieux au milieu du front, il pouvait dire qu'il était contrarié. Les rougeurs sur ses joues barbues lui laissaient pensées qu'il en était gêné, et puis le regard fuyant était aussi un bon indice. Il réfléchit à sa proposition, qui n'était pas si mal. Mise à part l'idée d'imaginer Derek en stalker le faisait un peu sourire, il trouvait l'initiative rassurante.

-Merci mec…

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était en train de préparer ses muffins avec application. Ses pensées étaient malgré tout dirigées vers Derek et June. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du loup hier soir après son départ, quelques minutes après celui de la jeune femme. Il espérait alors que tout se passait bien. Sa routine continua normalement, Mate se réveilla et il lui mit les dessins animés le temps qu'il termine, puis comme d'habitude, il allait l'habiller pour ensuite lui donner son petit déjeuné. Généralement - enfin depuis deux semaines maintenant - Derek arrivait à ce moment là, venait ébouriffer les cheveux de crapule en lui donnant un baiser sur le crâne et serrait la main de Stiles avec fermeté. Ouai, une bonne vieille poignée de main. Ensuite le loup l'aidait à descendre les gâteaux à la boutique et tous les deux se reliaient pour s'occuper de Mate quand le besoin se présentait.

Et Stiles commençait doucement à être satisfait de cette entente. Derek ne prenait jamais le pas sur son autorité parentale, il l'épaulait dans le magasin avec les clients, les commandes, les livraisons… Ils formaient tous les deux un bon duo, il ne pouvait le nier. Et puis, une fois dans l'appartement, Derek restait peu de temps, parfois Stiles l'invitait à rester pour le dîner, et d'autres fois Derek comprenait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Et là, pour la première fois, Stiles s'ennuyait de Derek. Enfin, s'ennuyait-il ou était-il inquiet pour June ? Il préféra se dire que l'inquiétude pour la jeune femme monopolisait ses pensées. Alors, quand son téléphone sonna un appel de Derek, son cœur ne dérapa pas de joie, mais de soulagement. Oui, de soulagement.

-Yo Derek ! Sourit-il avant de se reprendre et d'arborer une mine désinvolte. Il leva tout de même les yeux au ciel avant de se frapper le front sous le rire de sa crapule qui mangeait son pain au lait.

-Je serais un peu absent aujourd'hui… Commença-t-il et Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Rien de grave, mais je préfère surveiller June encore un peu." Souffla-t-il et Stiles se sentit engourdit quand son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

-Heu, bah… ouai ! Balbutia-t-il, confus et un peu mal à l'aise, il l'avait appelé "June" et pas "ta cliente" comme il le faisait habituellement, depuis quand connaissait-il son nom ?

-Je t'appelle ce midi. La voix du loup le rappela un peu à la réalité mais ne put rien dire avant que Derek ne raccroche brutalement. Il fixa son portable un peu trop longtemps à son propre goût. Il se sentait étrange, cette sensation douloureuse dans l'estomac, celle qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, celle qui donne l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait ? Est-ce que finalement il lui avait parlé ? Peut-être avaient-ils passé la nuit ensemble, qu'en savait-il vraiment ?

-Papa moche ! Souffla Mate sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pardon… Il se reprit et oublia rapidement les questions idiotes qu'il se posait. Après tout, si Derek avait une nouvelle petite amie, il devrait s'estimer un minimum heureux pour lui. Parce qu'au vu des huit mois où il côtoyait la jeune femme en tant que cliente dans sa boutique, il pouvait dire qu'elle était tout à fait humaine et sans problème - enfin sauf depuis hier - et il devait juste être heureux pour eux, non ? Ouai, il va faire ça… Se ré-jou-ir !

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Derek pointa le bout de son museau dans la boutique, Stiles se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas grogner de mécontentement et sautiller de joie de le revoir. Sérieusement, il avait un problème de bipolarité en sa présence, l'urgence d'une consultation se faisait grandement sentir.

Le plus âgé approcha de Mate et fit son petit rituel de salutation et la gamine lui sauta au cou avant de s'y accrocher fermement pour que Derek la porte. L'image d'une Mate pendant à son cou quand l'homme se releva le fit sourire, mais le visage de Derek était attendrissant à ce moment là, alors il détourna son attention vers son écran d'ordinateur.

-Salut. Souffla le loup devant lui, le comptoir les séparant.

-Ç'a été ? Voulut-il détaché.

-Maintenant elle devrait aller mieux. Derek caressa les cheveux de Mate et embrassa son front avant de la poser au sol, lui demandant gentiment d'aller jouer. "Elle était victime d'harcèlement…"

-De quoi ?! Choqué, Stiles laissa tomber son informatique.

-Tu savais qu'elle était enseignante en école élémentaire ?

-Je le supposais… Fit Stiles en contournant le comptoir pour faire signe à Derek de se mettre sur une petite table, ses propres jambes tremblants légèrement.

-Le directeur de l'école l'attendait devant son immeuble hier soir. Sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était son mec, mais elle a commencé à paniquer et son rythme cardiaque a crevé le plafond. L'humain l'écoutait totalement stressé, comment allait sa cliente aujourd'hui ? Que s'était-il passé après ? Il se retint de poser des questions, mais il ne pouvait retenir le tremblement de ses jambes et il se mit à ronger ses ongles. "Elle a réussi à rentrer chez elle sans le laisser entrer. Alors j'ai attendu qu'elle soit chez elle et j'ai été accosté ce type." Grogna Derek et Stiles se permit de sourire, parce que si le loup avait été aussi gentil avec ce type qu'il ne l'avait été avec lui il y a des années, sur qu'il avait dû se faire dessus. "Je l'ai menacé s'il ne l'a laissait pas tranquille."

-Et ? Voulu savoir Stiles qui avait bien comprit que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

-J'ai préféré m'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas, alors je suis resté près de l'école et j'ai écouté.

-Tu es un stalker, tu le sais ça ? Sourit difficilement l'humain pour alléger l'ambiance stressante et Derek claqua la langue en roulant des yeux.

-Il l'a attrapé et l'a menacé de la renvoyer si elle ne cédait pas à ses avances et ne "me" larguait pas.

-Okééé, un homme charmant quoi ! Stiles fulmina.

-Du coup, j'ai demandé à ton père de venir ce midi, pour l'arrêter. J'ai juste eu à faire en sorte qu'il fasse des aveux avant que ton père n'arrive et je suis parti. Stiles souffla de soulagement et se recula dans le fond de son siège. Le téléphone de Derek sonna et le loup le regarda avant de décrocher. "Shérif ?... Hum, ok. Je lui dirai, merci…. Hum." Quand il raccrocha, Stiles essayait encore de décrypter cette conversation mais le loup lui épargna cette peine en lui expliquant que face à l'arrestation du directeur de l'école, June allait porter plainte pour harcèlement moral et sexuel.

-Oh putain, ouai… Il frotta son visage et pinça les yeux pour accepter la situation. Il était soulagé pour cette jeune femme qui méritait une belle vie. Derek se pencha en avant et l'humain perçut son regard avec une pointe de fierté.

-Même si elle ne le saura pas, elle devrait te remercier, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Souffla le loup et Stiles balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Non, c'est toi qui a tout fait. Aller, y en a qui bosse ici ! Reprit-il rapidement avant de tomber dans le mélodrame.

Derek sourit et tapa un petit coup sur la table avant de se lever pour passer derrière le comptoir et préparer la commande du nouveau client. Parfois, ils se souriaient quand leurs regards se croisaient, parfois, il détournait les yeux quand il se faisait surprendre. C'était peut-être bizarre, mais ça faisait du bien. Cette désinvolture revenue était bienfaitrice et Stiles essaya de ne plus analyser le potentiel retournement de situation qui pourrait le conduire à une trahison où une désillusion. Et ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller et retrouver cette complicité que Derek et lui avaient avant le clash, il voulait oublier, il voulait continuer à être lui-même. Il voulait que sa fille et lui aient le droit à cette insouciance, à cette paix chaleureuse. Et Derek semblait être le mieux placé pour leur procurer ce renouveau.

Et c'était dans cette nouvelle optique que Stiles invita Derek à rester pour dîner, invitation à laquelle le loup s'était empressé d'accepter. Ils préparèrent le repas ensemble, parlèrent de tout et de rien, s'occupèrent de Mate comme une équipe. Le temps était bon, il était doux et il était agréable. Alors quand Derek se prépara à partir, Stiles lui proposa de rester pour la nuit. Le sourire que l'humain put lire sur son visage lui confirma que c'était une bonne idée. Bien sûr, l'idée même qu'il puisse passer une nuit de plus dans le taudis qu'était l'hôtel en face de chez lui le rendait malade, mais il ne pouvait nier que le savoir ici cette nuit, là demain matin, lui faisait du bien. Il ne savait comment, ni a quel point, mais c'était là.

 

*** *** ***

 

Finalement, Derek ne retourna jamais à l'hôtel. Il avait récupéré ses affaires, qui ne tenaient en tout qu'à un sac de voyage, et les avaient déplacé sur le coin du canapé. Stiles avait fini par lui céder une paire de clé, lui faisant promettre de ne pas ramener de filles délabrées chez lui, que pour son linge il se démerdait et que toutes histoires poilues-crochues et mordantes devaient rester dehors. Et Derek avait accepté.

-Crois-moi, parvenir à intéresser même les cons, c'est ce qui demande le plus d'intelligence ! Rit Stiles en préparant une pâte à crêpe pour leur samedi après midi.

-Il t'a dit ça ? Fit Derek en coupant des fruits à côté de lui, amusé.

-Ouai, il était totalement cinglé, j't'assure ! Stiles versa petit à petit le lait en mélangeant énergiquement. "Mais il était doué, j'ai appris l'économie de façon amusante, c'était cool !" Le père donna un coup de hanche au loup qui ne fut même pas bousculé, mais cela le fit rire et Stiles se concentra de nouveau dans sa recette. Les choses étaient simples maintenant…

-Dis-moi… Commença Derek qui découpaient un ananas. "Je sais que la question est indiscrète mais… tu n'as jamais pensé à trouver quelqu'un ?"

-Quelqu'un ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'humain qui avait discrètement ralenti son geste pour mélanger la préparation de pâte à crêpes.

-Oui, tu sais. Une autre femme… je sais que c'est peut-être tôt encore, mais y songe-tu ?

-Non. Coupa Stiles qui ne se sentait pas de parler de ça maintenant.

-Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû. Derek grogna sûrement contre lui-même et termina de couper l'ananas.

Stiles garda le silence, cette question le perturbait. Parce que si on la lui avait posée il y a six mois, il aurait brandi le point en criant que jamais il ne pourrait envisager une autre femme dans sa vie. Malia avait été celle qui avait comblé son cœur comme personne avant elle – Lydia n'était pas un exemple puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien retourné de ses sentiments – qui le comprenait sans même qu'il ai eu vraiment besoin de parler. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient un peu différentes, et la tournure que prenait les semaines depuis le retour de Derek dans sa vie, dans leur vie, n'aidait pas son cerveau et ses tripes à envisager un avenir objectivement. Parce qu'il se refusait à analyser tous les gestes, tous les regards et autres sourires.

-Et toi ? lança-t-il finalement en ajoutant une dernière touche de lait.

-Moi ? C'est pas le moment. Stiles l'entendit soupirer et eu un pincement au cœur pour lui.

-Pas le moment de quoi ? Tu as trouvé une personne ? Ouai, paraître détaché, c'est cool ça comme posture. Dommage que la voix suive pas des masses la directive du cerveau.

-Cette… Personne, n'est pas prête. Alors, j'attends… Derek semblait désespéré et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il détestait déjà cette personne pour lui faire du mal sans même lui laisser sa chance. Il arrêta de mélanger sa pâte et secoua son fouet pour éviter qu'il ne goutte, puis le pointa sur Derek et parla avec force et conviction.

-Alors je vais te poser une question et tu vas me répondre franchement ! Derek hocha la tête en cessant de couper la fraise qu'il venait de prendre. "Es-tu sûr qu'elle est la bonne personne pour toi ?" Fit-il assez fort se fichant que Mate soit en train de jouer dans sa chambre.

-Oui ! Fit Derek avec un voile sur le visage mais exprimant tout de même de la certitude. "Mais…"

-Y a pas de "mais" mon pote ! Si elle est la seule à pouvoir te donner le bonheur que tu n'as jamais eu et que tu mérite, si… si tu penses à elle le matin comme le soir, si tu te dis que tes journées c'est de la merde quand tu n'as pas de nouvelles, tu dois foncer ! Tu ne dois pas attendre qu'elle soit prête, parce que si ça se trouve, elle ne le sera jamais ! Et toi, toi tu auras attendu toute ta vie un putain signe qu'elle ne t'aurait peut-être jamais donnée ! Mais si tu vas la voir, que tu la surprends en l'embrassant comme le dernier des amoureux transits, tu sauras. Tu sauras si tu t'es planté ou si tu avais…"

Tellement emporté dans sa tirade, tellement pris par ses émotions qui se chamaillaient à mesure qu'il parlait, tellement envahie par sa bataille, il ne vit pas la chose arriver. Les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes, des mains pleins de jus de fruits lui collaient les joues, alors que lui avait les bras en l'air, la main tenant le fouet s'ouvrit et l'ustensile tomba au sol. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Et pourtant, il sentait. Il sentait la douceur des lèvres, le toucher doux sur sa peau, le corps puissant de Derek contre lui. Mais à aucun moment, il ne réagit vraiment. De ses yeux toujours ouvert, il voyait les paupières fermées de l'homme face à lui, Derek s'était dévoilé, abandonné. Alors quand les douces lèvres se séparèrent de lui, il resta dans la même position. Combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose entre le temps et l'espace l'avait engloutit et il était bien incapable de dire où et quand il se trouvait.

-Stiles ? Fit une voix lointaine, il l'entendait, mais où ? Qui ? Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, mais lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les paupières closes du loup contre son visage.

Puis, l'instant d'après, c'est une porte qui claque qui le fait revenir au présent. Derek est devant lui à quelques pas, le visage littéralement torturé, tel un gosse qui a fait une énorme connerie, et le trait de famille et là, Mate à cette même ride sous les yeux quand elle sait qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Et il y a son père, John, qui vient d'arriver et qui observe les deux hommes avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? John pose sa veste et approche des deux hommes pour les saluer.

-Super… Répond Derek en s'ébrouant et reculant encore de quelques pas. "Je vais chercher Mate dans sa chambre." John le regarda partir et fronça les yeux avant de se tourner vers son fils qui observait encore Derek partir. Et quand le loup ne fut plus dans son champs de vision, il tourna un regard vers son père, un regard perdu, et perplexe. Doucement, il se baissa pour ramasser son fouet et le porta dans l'évier pour le rincer.

-Tout va bien, fiston ?

-Ouai, ça va ! On a fait des crêpes ! Lança-t-il en recouvrant petit à petit ses facultés.

-Cool ! Ca va être bon ! Tu as fait ta chantilly ? Sourit John en piquant un fruit dans le saladier et Stiles s'étrangla.

OooOooOooO

Le repas était étrange, tous installés autour de la table les trois hommes parlèrent, bien que John semblait être le seul à faire la conversation. Stiles lui répondait généralement, Derek lui, restait muré dans un silence pesant. Mate, elle, conversait à tout et rien. Elle seule arrivait à tirer de maigres sourires du loup et Stiles le comprit sans problème. Il avait fait une connerie. Laquelle ? Il n'avait pas encore les idées assez claires pour le savoir.

-Le procès de Wallas Bolt commence lundi. Annonça John et cela attira l'attention de Stiles sur autre chose.

-Vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Fit Stiles en se prenant une nouvelle crêpe.

-Elle est chamboulée, il semblerait que cette histoire dure depuis deux ans. Et d'après son témoignage, il l'aurait violement frappé et tenté de la violer. John avait une voix sombre et Stiles frissonna en imaginant le mal qu'elle avait subit. Il attrapa le pot de sucre en même temps que Derek et leur regard se croisèrent un instant, gardant chacun le silence de leur côté.

Stiles aurait voulu savoir ce que les yeux gris pouvaient penser et ses joues rougirent au souvenir des lèvres sur les siennes. John se racla la gorge en observant leurs doigts se toucher sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne lâchent. Alors Stiles, surprit, retira sa main et mangea sa crêpe nature.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Fit John en essuyant sa bouche

-Déjà, mais…

-Je suis d'astreinte demain… Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit le shérif en alternant son regard entre Derek et son fils.

Le fils abdiqua et Derek se leva pour aller chercher une veste. Il annonça qu'il allait faire un tour, peut-être voir Scott pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Stiles ne fut pas dupe, il fuyait, ou allait prendre l'air mentalement, peut importe. Il avouerait volontiers avoir besoin d'un peu de temps seul aussi. Mais une crainte sournoise se glissa en lui dès l'instant où Derek passa la porte après avoir saluer John, il avait peur, peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes regardé en chien de faïence toute la soirée. Stiles souffla, le cerveau hurlant de ne pas faire étalage de ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer, mais il était déjà épuisé avant même que l'introspection nocturne ne le prenne une fois dans son lit.

-Laisse moi coucher Mate et je t'explique, ok ? John accepta et entreprit de débarrasser la table le temps que Stiles s'occupe de sa crapule.

Il prit soin de raconter une petite histoire, lui brossa une dernière fois les cheveux et la borda après un énorme câlin et un baiser sur le bout du nez. Quand il retrouva son père dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle, il s'arma de son torchon et l'accompagna. Il se rappela du temps où ils n'étaient que tous les deux à faire la petite vaisselle, à regarder des matchs, à manger de la pizza. Mais entre temps, Stiles avait grandi, avait vieilli et avait fondé une famille. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une si grande évolution en quatre ans de vie, voir même en deux ans. En deux ans, il avait eu un bébé, il s'était marié, il avait perdu sa femme, il avait créé son entreprise. C'était juste énorme, et parfois, un peu trop pour lui.

-Tu te souviens… quand on dînait tous les deux avant toutes ces histoires ? Quand on avait pas grand-chose à se dire mais le seul fait de faire la vaisselle tous les deux nous rassurait sur l'autre ? Souffla Stiles en essuyant une assiette.

-Oui… Sourit John, un brin de mélancolie dans la voix.

-Ca me manque ça. Stiles posa son assiette dans l'armoire et souffla de fatigue. "Derek m'a embrassé."

-Il était temps. Répondit le père du tac-o-tac et Stiles fut saisi.

-Tu sais quoi ? S'étrangla Stiles en arquant un sourcil. "Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu peux me répondre ça !" Il leva les mains devant lui et secoua la tête, effrayé. "Tu sais toujours bien trop de choses, surtout avec Derek !"

-Stiles, calme-toi… Ne vois-tu rien ? Souffla le père en posant la dernière vaisselle et vidant son évier avant de se tourner vers son fils et croiser ses bras contre lui. "Tu as toujours été aveuglé par tes émotions. Tu ne gères toujours que les tienne et tu oublies celle des autres."

-Quoi ? Mais, non ! S'offusqua l'hyperactif et John ricana et compta avec ses doigts.

-En premier, Lydia Martin, tu étais fou d'amour pour elle et tu ne t'ai jamais demandé si elle éprouvé la même chose pour toi. Deux, Tu étais si en colère contre Derek et les autres que tu ne lui a pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer avant que je ne te mette devant le fait accompli, et là encore, tu es tellement concentré sur toi et Mate que tu n'as pas vu que Derek serait prêt à donner sa vie pour vous protéger !

-Et tu vas me le reprocher ? Mate est tout ce que j'ai ! Vociféra-t-il contre son père.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, Stiles. Mais ouvre les yeux ! Il est resté avec vous pour vous protéger de Peter Hale, il a logé devant chez toi pour être assez prêt de vous mais assez loin pour respecter ton choix, il t'a trouvé avant moi quand tu as faire ta crise la dernière fois, il est resté toute la nuit pour que je puisse aller travailler !

-C'est n'importe quoi… Grogna Stiles en s'écartant de son père pour approcher la fenêtre. John n'ajouta rien et se reposa sur le plan de travail, observant son fil plus loin, le regard vague sur la rue noire. Il le savait perdu, et avec ce qu'avait fait Derek, la situation ne risquait pas de s'arranger sans une discussion. "Il a tout gâché…" Soupira Stiles, la gorge nouée et John tiqua en grimaçant. "Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis ça, hein ?" Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'être l'ami dont j'avais besoin ? Et comment on va faire maintenant ?" Il se tourna pour regarder son père, en colère. "On était bien ! On s'amusait, on riait, on… était bien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tout gâché et prendre le risque que ça foire ?"

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas ? S'enquit le shérif soudain intéressé.

-Mais pour que ça marche, faut que je sois d'accord P'pa ! Je suis veuf ! J'ai été marié, j'aime Malia et ce sentiment ne disparaîtra surement jamais ! Alors comme pourrai-je même aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus un mec, Derek quoi ?! Cria-t-il presque alors que tout son self-control se faisait la malle, loin.

-Stiles… John délaissa le comptoir et approcha de son fils d'un pas assuré alors que Stiles baissait la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. Je pense qu'une conversation avec lui serait judicieux." Et rien qu'à cette idée, Stiles flippe grave. Son cœur s'emballe et son cerveau tourbillonne. Il est dans la merde. "Je vais te laisser réfléchir fiston… mais ne laisse pas traîner les choses, d'accord ?"

John le prit dans ses bras et lui assura qu'il prendrait la meilleure décision, autant pour Mate, que pour lui. Stiles hocha doucement de la tête et le remercia de toujours être là quand il en avait besoin et son père lui sourit tout à fait naturellement. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Bordel, il ne serait même le quart de l'homme qu'il est si son père n'avait pas été là dans tous ces moments difficiles. Son père était son roc, son ancre, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il est fier de lui.

-Au fait… j'ai quelque chose à te dire et… quand ça s'arrangera avec Derek, on en parlera, ok ? S'enquit le shérif et Stiles se retint de lui demander tout se suite de quoi il s'agissait, emporté par la fatigue, il chuchota "Pas de soucis P'pa" et le laissa quitter l'appartement.


	13. Chapter 13

Il aurait du prévoir un calendrier. Pour noter le nombre de fois où il avait fait l'étoile dans son lit. Et à chaque fois, c'était à cause de Derek. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi palpitante ! Notez l'ironie…

Il savait que Derek était rentré, depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et quand il tourna la tête vers son réveil en essayant de réguler sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques, il lut qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Dans deux heures il allait se lever pour préparer les gâteaux de la boutique et il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure. Ô joie !

Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains, se leva de son lit en traînant les pieds malgré tout et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour se motiver. Il entra dans le séjour et trouva Derek allongé sur le dos, dans le canapé. Du coin de l'œil, il trouva son jean correctement plié sur la petite table, avec son portable et son porte feuille. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Derek ne dormait pas, même s'il essayait de le faire croire.

Parce que quand il approcha du canapé pour essayer de s'assoir, le loup replia les jambes pour lui céder de la place, il s'installa et tapota des doigts sur ses genoux, gêné et un peu plus fatigué maintenant qu'il était prêt de Derek, et cette constatation le flippa davantage.

-J'ai cru qu'on comprendre que tu ne t'excuserais pas pour… ça. Chuchota-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses doigts et le front plissé.

-J'en avais pas l'intention. Grogna Derek qui porta un bras à son visage pour le cacher.

Le jeune père garda le silence, imaginant plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait retenir, c'était que rien ne garantissait que l'avenir leur soit favorable. La vie était faite de bien trop de questionnement, d'inconnu et d'instabilité pour qu'il puisse avancer les yeux fermés.

-Je n'ai rien à te donner, Derek. Sa voix se fit un peu plus forte et il leva la tête pour poser son regard sur la télé où l'ombre de Derek s'y dessinait.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Stiles… Souffla le loup et l'humain y nota une pointe de fatigue.

-Non, tu ne m'as rien demandé ! Mais j'ai vu les gestes… les regards entre nous, et… je serai égoïste de dire que je n'ai rien ressenti face à ça.

Derek retira son bras et le fixa d'un œil sceptique, puis il se redressa pour s'assoir en tirant un peu le plaid sur lui. Stiles recula un peu dans le canapé, sentant le bout des pieds du loup toucher sa cuisse. Il tremblait sur ce coin de fauteuil et même si l'envie de retourner se coucher le prenait de plus en plus, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, qu'aurait été le baiser s'il y avait répondu ? L'imbécile…

Il pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant de Derek sur lui et l'attraction qu'il en dégageait lui fit tourner le regard vers lui. Il déglutit.

-Je n'avais pas prévu dans un avenir proche ou lointain de rencontrer quelqu'un… Parce que j'aime Malia et je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter de l'aimer un jour pour en aimer un autre. Alors… je ne sais pas quoi te dire Derek ni… quoi faire. Grimaça-t-il.

Il finit par sentir une main forte et réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et il en ferma les yeux de bien être. Il aurait bien aimé dormir, là tout de suite, mais il savait que dans moins de deux heures il allait devoir se lever, alors dormir maintenant serait juste une torture au réveil.

-Je te laisse dormir, je vais… commencer les muffins… comme je suis réveillé. Bégaya-t-il avec un fin sourire avant de se lever du canapé.

-Stiles !

Lança le loup en retenant sa main, le susnommé se réinstalla sur le canapé avec un regard mi curieux mi timide. Mais Derek ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de le regarder précieusement, enfin c'était de cette façon que Stiles se sentait observer et son cœur rata un battement. Le regard était clair comme de l'eau, sombre comme l'orage et profond comme l'océan, il s'y sentait attiré comme un abysse appelant les marins.

-Je veux juste être avec vous. Confia finalement Derek en laissant un maigre sourire étirer le coin droit de ses lèvres.

-Je sais.

L'humain finit par se relever et laissa le lycanthrope se rallonger. Mais Derek ne le fit pas, il resta là assit sur le canapé et Stiles se sentit observer quand il s'occupa de sortir le nécessaire pour la préparation des gâteaux. Il ne pût retenir le rouge sur ses joues ainsi que les palpitations dans son torse et grimaça pour la transparence qu'il devait refléter.

Il ne pouvait, par contre, par refouler cet acre arrière goût d'inachevé lui tapisser le bide. Il avait vraiment ce regret de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que tenter un baiser. Un baiser qui lui aurait permit d'en savoir plus.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser et se concentra dans sa tâche. Derek finit par se lever et il l'observa se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il espéra non seulement que Mate ne se réveille pas mais également ne pas se mettre à imaginer Derek dans la salle de bain. Bordel... Trop tard.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Derek ressortit de la salle de bain, Stiles n'était pas vraiment calmé. Pourtant il essayait, mais alors vraiment, hein ! Mais il avait l'impression que toutes les deux secondes il était en train de secouer la tête et se martelant le cerveau à coup de "sérieux, pense à autre chose mon gars !".

Il mit sa première fournée de gâteau dans le four, s'assurant que la chaleur du four soit toujours à bonne température - une fois son fessier avait tourné le bouton et ses muffins avaient cramé en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu crier "Putain de merde !" - il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

En se relevant, il se tourna pour rejoindre le comptoir, mais il rencontra le corps de Derek, ferme et sentant bon le savon. Surprit il recula d'un pas en se traitant d'idiot, il fit un pas à droite et Derek l'imita. Stiles rit nerveusement, Dieu que c'était humiliant, et fit un pas à gauche dans un mouvement miroir au loup qui finit par lever les yeux au ciel et saisir ses bras fermement.

Stiles se statufia. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? L'embrasser, encore ? Bordel… Il en avait tellement envie ! Mais non, tu ne peux pas pauvre buse ! Alors qu'il frissonnait au contact des mains puissantes mais douce à la fois sur la peau nue de ses bras, Derek le poussa délicatement sur le côté pour pouvoir accéder à la cafetière. Ouai, la cafetière, juste derrière lui. Avait-il dit qu'il était un abruti ?

Il repartit alors dans la préparation d'une seconde fournée, occultant du mieux qu'il put la présence de Derek, mais la tâche s'avérait bien plus complexe que prévue. Tout son corps se mettait à réagir à la moindre proximité du loup, de loin comme de près. C'est comme si le baiser de la veille - ou la réalisation des sentiments du loup - avait réveillé toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses pour les relier à un système de navigation le menant tout droit à lui. Un putain de GPS quoi ?!

Stiles roula des yeux tout seul en gonflant les joues. Humiliant, même pour lui seul. Il mélangea œuf, chocolat, sucre et un petit fond de lait… Il battait énergiquement sa préparation quand il entendit un grondement sur le côté, fronçant le front il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Derek qui avait le nez muché dans le fond de sa tasse, les yeux fermés. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son activité avec rapidité. Puis il percuta. Son corps remuait au même rythme que son bras…

-Oh merde… Grimaça-t-il pour lui-même avant de regarder sa préparation, le rouge au visage.

Est-ce qu'il avait excité Derek ? Est-ce qu'il voulait de lui, là ? Est-ce…. Bordel, non, valait mieux pas y penser. Il jugea donc, avec sagesse, que sa pâte était prête. Il l'a mit de côté et prépara la seconde. Il entendit Derek reposer sa tasse dans l'évier et cela lui donna envie d'en boire un lui aussi.

Encore une fois, ils se rentrèrent dedans et la situation fut de nouveau gênante jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui cède le passage lentement pendant que Derek faisait le tour de la table pour aller s'assoir en face. Le père souffla de soulagement et se servit un café avant de reprendre son activité.

Derek, face à lui, était occupé dans son téléphone, pianotant sûrement des messages. Une pensée fugace se demanda s'il parlait à Scott comme ils se parlaient eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis, ou juste collègue de boulot dans l'entreprise qu'était leur condition ? Au fond de lui, il espéra que non. Parce que Derek était son ami à lui et que Scott avait perdu ce privilège il y a bien des années de ça. Non, pas du tout possessif ! Namého !

-Ca va ? Fit la voix de Derek alors qu'il n'avait pas décollé le nez de son téléphone.

-Ouai… super ! Gloussa-t-il nerveusement en battant maintenant énergiquement sa pâte, heureux que le loup soit face à lui, et non derrière…

-Si tu le dis.

Stiles se répéta mentalement la phrase en marmonnant comme un gosse. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser pour voir ce qu'il ressentirait ? Qu'il était jaloux de son amitié avec Scott ? Même. Pas. En. Rêve !

-Tu peux me parler. Rien n'a changé Stiles. Souffla Derek en posant son téléphone avec un geste lasse.

\- Embrasse-moi ! Cria-t-il avec retenue, claquant des mains sur la table.

Après ça, il se mit une claque mentale, il visualisa son corps se mettre à gonfler comme un ballon et essayer de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Quel abruti merde ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Et non, il ne put ignorer la petite phrase à la con hurler dans son lobe frontale "T'en as envie petite merde !"

Alors, il respira un grand coup pour reprendre possession de son corps. Il évalua rapidement les dégâts en regardant Derek qui le fixait comme si une seconde paire de bras lui avait poussé dans les côtes. Maintenant que la chose était dite…

-Tu m'as pris par surprise, je… Souffla-t-il, le cœur palpitant atrocement sur ce coup, pas le meilleur qui soit. Je voudrais savoir ce que je ressentirais, peut-être que ça m'aiderait à y voir plus clair ? Tenta-t-il misérablement, pas sûr que son explication soit compréhensible.

-Tu es sûr ? Derek le fixa maintenant d'un œil sceptique et Stiles hésita avant de répondre.

-Si tu ne le fais pas je risque de faire des conneries plus grosses que moi toute la journée ! Expira-t-il.

-Bien…

Si la dernière fois l'humain n'avait rien vu venir, il pouvait dire que cette fois ci la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Il observa nerveusement Derek se lever de sa chaise, hésiter une seconde puis faire le tour de la table, traînant une main sur le meuble jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à lui. Il pouvait accrocher son regard, se noyer dans la profondeur du doute et il ne pouvait rester aveugle face à la crainte de l'homme face à lui. Laquelle ? Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il préféra d'abord s'occuper des ses propres doutes que de se mettre à analyser les siennes.

Il sentit son propre corps se tendre quand le loup ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, stoppé et prêt à l'embrasser. Sa tête bourdonna et ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'il les enfonça dans les poches de son training. Il dévia rapidement du regard vers la main qui se levait vers son visage, puis retourna contempler le regard de Derek, essayant mentalement de ne pas se mettre à faire une crise de panique maintenant.

Sans le lâcher du regard, Derek approcha son visage et bientôt ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes. Stiles ne tenta rien en premier lieu, il analysa. Son souffle se coupa, sa joue brûla délicieusement sous la main posée, son cœur martela plus fort. Quand Derek pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses poches, l'envie puissante de sortir de là et s'accrocher ailleurs. Puis, les yeux toujours perdus dans l'autre, il sentit la bouche contre lui s'ouvrir légèrement pour envelopper sa lèvre supérieure, automatiquement sa lèvre inférieure se posa sous les lèvres de Derek et un frisson le parcouru si fort qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Et là, un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui. Le plaisir d'un baiser.

Il lui répondit alors. Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, il trouva les lèvres du loup extrêmement douces et chaudes. La main sur sa joue glissa un peu vers sa nuque, agrippant son corps de l'autre main par la taille. Il ne retint plus les siennes qui quittèrent leurs poches pour remonter légèrement sur le corps du brun, il pouvait sentir ses doigts s'électrifier à mesure qu'il touchait sa peau pour remonter sur ses épaules, puis redescendre lentement sur les hanches et se poser là.

Quand il sentit la langue de Derek réclamer l'entrée, il lui céda sans réfléchir. Son corps entier semblait brûler de bien-être, son cœur cessa sa course folle pour être plus profonde mais régulière, il respira enfin normalement à mesure qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour laisser l'homme caresser l'intérieur de ses lèvres avec sensualité. Alors il voulu savoir ce que cela faisait de découvrir la bouche de cet homme suave, il caressa ses propres lèvres dans un réflexe et vint chercher la lèvre supérieur face à lui, il la trouva et soupira à la douceur. Doucement il embrassa cette lèvre, poussant contre Derek pour prendre la main, les lèvres se mélangèrent enfin et se caressèrent avec une lenteur, peut-être frustrante, mais nécessaire. Bientôt, leurs langues entrèrent en contact et le cerveau de l'humain s'absenta. Il gémit sans qu'il ne puisse rien gérer, autant emporté par le plaisir que par le gémissement du loup, il sentit la pression de la main de Derek sur sa hanche alors qu'ils changèrent d'inclinaison de la tête, donnant une nouvelle dimension à leur étreinte. Stiles planait, il ne pouvait le nier, même avec force et conviction.

Le four sonna et les deux hommes stoppèrent leur échange. Derek garda la main sur sa nuque et recula son visage doucement, l'humain pouvait sentir le moindre millimètre des lèvres qui le quittèrent. Il ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard voilé de l'homme face à lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, son ventre se contractait délicieusement et ses jambes tremblaient lourdement. Il était ailleurs et pourtant partout. Derek avait cette faculté hallucinante de l'engourdir de sensation. Et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Parce qu'à cet instant même, la douleur de sa solitude et de sa perte qu'il se trainait depuis plus d'un an semblait s'alléger.

Il se rendit compte que Derek lui caressait maintenant le visage de sa main avec un doux sourire, et il aimait ce sourire. Il relâcha doucement sa prise sur les hanches du loup pour les caresser de façon aérienne.

-Merci… Chuchota-t-il avec satisfaction.

-Pas de problème… Lui répondit le loup sur le même ton, puis avec un sourire espiègle, il ajouta. "Quand tu veux."

Stiles rit et le poussa gentiment avant de se reconnecter avec la réalité et se dépêcher de sortir ses muffins du four. Les pauvres semblaient avoir eu un coup de chaud… comme lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Une sorte d'accord tacite avait évolué entre les deux hommes depuis le baiser d'une semaine plus tôt. Non pas qu'il fut réitéré depuis, mais il semblerait que le loup ait accepté que Stiles puisse avoir besoin de temps.

À la place, les deux hommes étaient assez tactiles entre eux, aucun n'avait peur de toucher l'autre pour une accolade, une main posée négligemment sur le dos, la hanche ou le ventre, rester juste collé l'un à l'autre sans rien engager. Ainsi, ils pouvaient être naturels devant Mate, ou tenter de faire passer ce genre de geste tout à fait anodin devant la clientèle.

En attendant, Stiles évitait de se prendre la tête sur le où - quand - comment - pourquoi il se mettrait en couple avec le loup. Passant notamment par la case "j'accepte mes sentiments… et les tiens aussi", ce qui était assez compliqué quand il essayait de se pencher sur la question. Derek semblait ne pas souffrir de cette situation et cela le rassura pour qu'ils restent tous les deux ainsi.

Et pourtant… c'était parfois -souvent - frustrant. Parce que Derek sentait bon, Derek souriait, Derek riait, Derek lui soufflait dans la nuque, Derek lui touchait les doigts, Derek pressait son corps contre le sien quand il devait se glisser derrière lui pour attraper quelque chose dans la petite cuisine du Tate's. Parce c'était Derek et qu'il rêvait bien trop souvent de lui la nuit, ou dans la journée…

-Yo mon pote, ça gaz ? Moi ça pétille ! Gloussa le potelet derrière le comptoir.

\- Hey Buddy ! Sérieux, t'as pas plus pourri que ça ? Rit Stiles en cognant leur poing ensemble.

-Tu déconne ! J'ai ça, écoute… Ca roule ? Moi ça pédale tranquille ou encore…

-Nan, c'est bon ! Que me vaut ta joie suprême en ce vendredi matin ? Fit-il sceptique en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Derek qui aidait Mate à terminer son coloriage, il sourit.

-Finstock est mort. Claqua le gamin et Stiles revint à lui avec sursaut, puis souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu me l'a déjà faite celle là gamin, change de registre. Grogna-t-il.

-Nan ! C'est vachement vrai mec ! Il est tombé raide mercredi après la défaite de l'équipe de nullos qu'il entrainait. Il a fait un anévrisme sur la pelouse le con !

Buddy se mit à rire si fort que Stiles pria pour qu'il s'étouffe dans sa connerie. En plus, il avait l'air sérieux l'idiot. Le gosse ne pouvait pas être aussi fou de joie sinon. Faudrait vraiment qu'il appelle un jour ses parents pour qu'il le fasse examiner.

-Buddy… Gronda-t-il et le gamin mit un peu de temps à s'arrêter de rire comme une dinde avant Noël.

-Quoi ? Si tu me crois pas, regarde ! C'est dans le journal !

Buddy prit un exemplaire du journal local qui était sur un présentoir près du comptoir et Stiles nota qu'un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il lise ce torchon. Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit pour rechercher la page qui l'intéressait. Il trouva l'article avec une photo du coach dans les moments où il donnait l'impression que quelque chose avait explosé, et malheureusement, ce fut le cas mercredi semble-t-il.

 

**_"Suite à la magistrale défaite de notre sublime équipe, Robert "Bobby" Finstock succombe d'un anévrisme"_ **

 

L'article n'était pas très élogieux s'il devait s'attarder sur le contenu. L'équipe de cette saison semblait avoir atteint des sommets de crétinitude et s'accrochait comme fervent supporter à la dernière place du classement régionale. Pour sûr, et connaissant le tempérament de son ancien prof d'éco, il y avait de quoi péter un fusible.

-Ah ben merde… Souffla-t-il, malgré tout assez triste de cette nouvelle.

-Ils l'enterrent demain matin, je me demande qui va le remplacer ? Buddy réfléchi à sa propre question alors que Stiles nota son manque évident d'empathie pour le défunt.

-Salut le mioche. Grogna Derek en rejoignant Stiles pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Yo Ken, quoi de neuf ? Sourit le dit mioche et Stiles gloussa en jetant un coup d'œil vers le gosse puis vers Derek.

Derek et Buddy, c'était quelque chose. Ils se détestaient et c'était du grand spectacle pour Stiles. Le loup le fixa en fronçant des sourcils et grognant doucement à l'attention du potelet. Le gérant dut lui mettre un léger coup de coude pour qu'il se calme et Derek souffla avant de relire l'article.

-Tu devrais y aller. Fit-il doucement et Stiles hocha la tête, pensif.

-Peut-être. C'était un bon prof… malgré ses excentricités ! Il fixa Buddy pour faire comprendre son mécontentement au gosse.

-Si tu le dis… Buddy leva les yeux au ciel puis tapa dans ses mains et les frotta énergiquement. "Mon verre de lait et un atomique Ken !" Cria-t-il en se tournant pour s'installer à une table.

-Je vais le mordre, laisser son corps gras rejeter le venin et je vais aller le mettre sur le paillasson de sa famille incapable d'élever un mioche ! Grogna Derek en serrant les poings et Stiles gloussa.

-Quelle violence ! Je suis choqué… Rit-il en se tournant pour lui pincer les côtes et Derek se contracta en grognant.

Le gérant prépara la commande du morveux et donna le plateau garni au loup.

-Aller, Ken… ton meilleur copain t'attend ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna travailler de son côté.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-On ne va pas rester longtemps bébé, tu verras, après on ira voir maman, ok ? Souffla le père en terminant de poser un petit tricot noir sur un chemisier blanc.

Il caressa ses cheveux et s'assura que la petite pince sur le côté retenait bien ses boucles indomptables. Ses ambres whisky le fixaient avec curiosité et il sourit en la trouvant aussi jolie que sa maman.

-Fleurs ! Cria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel.

-Oui, on ira chercher des fleurs pour maman. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et se releva pour lisser son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche cintrée.

Il chercha Derek du regard et se rappela qu'il était dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer, mais rapidement le loup sorti de sa cachette pour revenir totalement habillé de noir. Il le trouva beau.

-Prêt ? Demanda Derek et Stiles hocha la tête.

-Le temps de mettre ma veste et on est parti !

-Fleurs ! Lança de nouveau Mate qui se précipita vers les escaliers pour s'arrêter pilepoil en attendant qu'un des deux hommes ne l'aide à descendre.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à la rejoindre mais Derek retint le père en se mettant devant lui. Surprit, Stiles le fixa curieux, plissant les yeux.

-Tu es… bien, comme ça. Souffla difficilement le loup. Même si je te préfère en jean.

-Oh, bah… merci ! T'es pas mal non plus… pour un enterrement. Sourit-il gêné de recevoir ce genre de compliment de sa part.

Pourtant Stiles ne se trouvait pas mieux comme ça. Son pantalon lui donnait l'impression d'être un pingouin, sa chemise au dessus de son pantalon espéra que cela ne face pas trop négligée, et la veste était des plus banal. Il avait juste mit du gel dans ses cheveux, comme d'habitude. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Les trois acolytes avaient retrouvé le shérif en tenu de deuil devant la paroisse, il saluait quelque personne qui entrait ensuite dans la bâtisse. Le fils cru un instant que les gens le prenait pour l'officiant et il gloussa tout seul.

-Ah vous êtes là… C'est bien fiston, le coach t'aimait beaucoup. Sourit John

-Seulement après que je lui ai fait gagner le championnat. Rit-il et John grimaça.

-Salut Derek, bonjour princesse !

Mate - avec son petit bouquet de fleurs dans les mains pour maman - se réfugia dans les bras de papy shérif. Elle lui colla le bouquet dans le nez avec un "Hummm !" et les deux hommes rirent devant un John qui peinait à reculer sa tête hors des fleurs.

-Superbe princesse ! Fit-il en se frottant le nez, il était persuadé qu'une pétale avait du se loger dans sa narine droite, il pouvait le jurer.

Par la suite, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'enceinte religieuse et trouvèrent une femme pleurant comme une démente sur le cercueil. Stiles fut choqué et regarda Derek et son père alternativement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. le coach avait une femme ? Derek avait froncé les sourcils et grimaçait de dégoût.

-C'est Doushka, elle est Russe, arrivée en ville il y a trois ans et ils ont eu le coup de foudre. Chuchota John en leur désignant un banc de libre.

-Elle joue la comédie. Grogna Derek pendant qu'il laissait passer Stiles et Mate devant lui avant de s'installer.

-Quand on sait que Bobby avait un salaire, vivait chez sa mère et n'avait pas de petite amie avant elle, on se doute bien du petit pactole qu'il devait avoir… Continua John dans la confidence.

-P'pa ! C'est quoi ce ragot fumeux de vieilles séniles ? S'insurgea-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille.

-Quoi ?! Répondit le vieux père en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ces vieilles ont a dire dès que tu tends l'oreille !

-J'y crois pas…

Stiles leva la tête et ferma les yeux, son père venait de le choquer. Lui qui avait toujours été contre les ragots de village… La bonne blague.

Au bout de quelques minutes où d'autres personnes entrèrent, l'échine de Stiles lui donna des frissons, il jeta par réflexe un coup de d'œil sur sa gauche, vers Derek, et le vit se figer et lui jeter un regard inquiet.

Alors doucement, Stiles tourna encore un peu la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Scott venait d'entrer avec Lydia - toujours enceinte - et Liam.

-Super… Souffla-t-il en se sentant s'enfoncer sur son banc.

Il serra les dents et contracta les muscles. Ce n'était ni lieu ni le moment pour se laisser envahir par la colère. Pour penser à autre chose, il prit Mate de sa place et vint la mettre sur ses genoux. La crapule porta son bouquet à son nez et reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son père, cela lui fit du bien.

Derek glissa pour s'approcher de lui et Stiles sentit son corps se coller au sien avec discrétion, il se sentit encore mieux. L'association de Mate et de Derek était une bonne alchimie pour sa santé mentale - si on mettait de côté l'imagination salace d'un loup sous la douche - et cela le rassura un peu pour l'avenir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Une fois au cimetière, ils observèrent avec un silence respectueux le cercueil glisser dans la terre meuble. Mate était plutôt agitée, voir même assez grognon. Stiles la porta dans ses bras pour la calmer mais la jeune fille gigotait bien trop.

-N'oublies pas qu'elle ressent aussi les émotions… Lui souffla Derek à l'oreille pour plus de discrétion. "Tu veux que j'essaie ?"

-Vas-y. Céda-t-il en la lui transférant dans ses bras avec un regard confiant.

Il observa Derek la prendre et lui chuchoter des mots dans l'oreille. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, mais se surprit à n'avoir aucune crainte. Surtout quand sa crapule l'observa lui, hochant la tête alors que le brun continuait de lui parler. Le regard de sa crapule tomba plus bas sur son torse et Stiles comprit qu'elle se concentrait sur les battements de cœur de son père. Il eu une bouffée de fierté et d'amour.

Finalement, Mate posa la tête sur l'épaule de Derek, l'entourant de ses petits bras, le bouquet de fleurs encore dans les mains, son visage mutin était tourné vers Stiles, elle semblait épuisé par cet exercice de concentration.

-T'aime bébé… Chuchota-t-il pour elle et Mate hocha la tête en fermant ses petits yeux de fatigue.

En retournant son attention sur l'enterrement, il croisa le regard de Scott et sa meute. Il se retint de grogner et d'éprouver de l'amertume pour laisser Mate en paix. Cela fut difficile mais il s'approcha de Derek pour que leurs épaules se touchent et il se concentra sur les funérailles.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Fleurs Maman ! Sourit Mate en déposant le bouquet au pied de la pierre. Comme d'habitude, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, pliant les jambes et relevant ses pieds, puis se mit à papoter toute seule.

Stiles ne trouva rien à dire aujourd'hui, la présence de Derek le gênait un peu face à Malia, mais son père posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Stiles lui sourit. Du coin de l'œil il vit Derek faire un mouvement pour partir, mais mu par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait encore expliquer, il se surprit à le retenir par la main.

Le loup l'interrogea du regard mais il ne put que lui sourire pour le faire rester. Il tira un peu sur sa main pour le rapprocher et croisa ses doigts aux siens dans un silence éloquent.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mate faisait la sieste depuis maintenant une petite demi-heure dans son lit. Stiles et Derek étaient installés sur le canapé à rattraper les épisodes de séries de la semaine. L'humain somnolait plus ou moins à côté du loup qui lisait un livre emprunté à la boutique. Il luttait pourtant, histoire de ne pas avoir à remettre l'épisode en faisant ses comptes ce soir, mais sa tête partait en avant sans qu'il n'arrive à rien. Puis, une main douce le força à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et ses yeux se fermèrent en deux secondes.

Quand il se réveilla, il frotta son visage sur le ventre sous lui. Le… ventre… sous… sa tête ? Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva deux grands pieds vêtues de chaussettes sur la table basse. Il pouvait sentir un bras posé sur son dos, un souffle lourd et régulier sur sa nuque accompagné d'un léger ronflement. Derek ronflait. Derek dormait. Il sourit pour lui-même et posa une main sur le ventre du loup, appréciant de sentir sa musculature sous le tissu. Il s'enhardit en passant la main sous la chemise et son cœur rata un battement à la sensation d'avoir sa main posée là. Il caressa doucement ce carré de peau nue et referma les yeux pour se rendormir.

Mais le bras sur son dos bougea et il se figea, cessant ses caresses sur le ventre de l'homme sous lui. La main de Derek remonta pour venir se glisser à son tour sous la chemise et se poser sur sa taille, il se sentit rougir et sa respiration se bloqua. Derek était réveillé. Il craignit d'avoir eu un geste déplacé mais il se rappela des sentiments de l'homme à son attention, alors il reprit ses caresses sur le ventre et soupira de bien être quand Derek fit de même sur sa peau. Il avait la main chaude et les doigts doux.

L'envie de se rendormir s'envola et Stiles sourit en se remémorant cette semaine incroyable. Derek et lui avait atteint cette confiance et ce respect qu'ils craignaient tous les deux ne jamais retrouver. Avoir voulu et désiré la présence de Derek près de lui devant la tombe de Malia l'encouragea à ne plus se retenir.

Il n'était pas arrivé au stade où il pouvait dire qu'il aimait cet homme, mais il avait donné sa confiance et son respect. Il voulait avancer, découvrir d'autres choses et se faire un peu plaisir pour une fois et Derek semblait à même de lui donnait ce qu'il désirait.

Encouragé dans ses émotions, il se redressa tout en gardant sa main sur le ventre sous la chemise. Son mouvement attira l'attention du loup qui ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers lui. Leur regard se croisèrent et Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hypnotisé. Il glissa la main sur la peau du loup et vint caresser les côtes, puis le flanc, il vit bien le regard gris se voiler et la main dans son dos remonter un peu plus haut elle aussi.

Stiles se sentit devenir brûlant et son cœur dérapa, il avait envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Alors il le fit, il approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, maintenant son regard en cas de refus. Et quand Derek ferma les yeux, il l'imita et approfondit son câlin. Dans un engourdissement commun, ils redécouvrirent la bouche de l'autre, avec passion l'humain câlina la langue gourmande et se gorgea du grondement sourd s'échappant du torse du lycanthrope. Il leva sa main disponible sur le torse grondant et cessa le baiser pour poser son front contre le sien.

-Je veux essayer… Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. "Je veux penser un peu moi."


	15. Chapter 15

En ce début d'après midi, le Tate's était vide de client, Stiles en avait l'habitude et en profitait généralement pour faire un peu de rangement, nettoyer sa petite cuisine par exemple. Mais à l'heure où sa vie sentimentale semblait prendre un nouveau tournant, il se retrouvait installé sur le plan de travail en alu avec un loup câlin entre les jambes.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache de Mate. Fit Stiles en croisant ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek. Elle est jeune, elle n'a pas d'aprioris.

-Tu es sûr ? Le loup frotta son nez contre la clavicule humaine, enserrant la taille du père contre lui.

-Hum… La bouche du loup lui fit perdre quelques mots et il put sentir le sourire du brun.

Il glissa ses mains dans la tignasse lupine, tirant un peu dessus mais le collant davantage contre lui à la fois.

-J'en connais une qui fait ça aussi… Susurra le loup et Stiles grogna.

-La ferme.

Stiles tira une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux pour qu'il recule la tête, il se pencha alors rapidement pour prendre sa bouche en otage, il força l'entrée sans trop de difficulté et leur langue se retrouvèrent pour mieux se languir ensemble.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter Stiles qui repoussa Derek pour sauter du plan de travail et trottiner vers le comptoir.

-Stiles, attends ! Fit Derek derrière lui, mais il lui sourit et le laissa là.

Mais son sourire se fana quand il trouva Scott McCall dans l'entrée. C'était la première fois en plus de deux ans que son ancien meilleur ami passait une porte pour venir le voir. Mais il ravala sa surprise pour laisser sa colère l'envahir, de une, il n'avait pas à foutre un putain de pied chez lui et de deux, c'était sûrement Derek qu'il venait voir.

-Derek ! Appela Stiles en toisant l'Alpha face à lui avec haine. "C'est pour toi." Ajouta-t-il quand Derek sortit de la cachette réservée aux câlins discrets.

-Scott. Salua poliment le loup en se mettant tout près de Stiles.

-Salut… en fait… C'est toi que je suis venu voir Stiles. Souffla Scott en faisant un signe de la main vers l'humain.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ! Rugit-il sans maîtriser sa colère qui naissait en lui dès que l'ombre de ce type rodait autour de lui, mentalement, ou physiquement.

-Je… je viens d'avoir un bébé et… Je voulais que tu le saches. Le métisse fit un pas en avant et Stiles leva une main pour qu'il s'arrête.

-Oh ! Et tu veux peux être que je te félicite ? Regarde bien mon visage McCall et barre toi !

Son regard s'assombrit et un masque de rage se posa sur son visage. Scott recula d'un pas. Derek passa une main sur son dos et le caressa de haut en bas dans de grand geste, mais l'humain eut un revers de l'épaule pour que le loup cesse son geste, il voulait être en colère contre Scott, le détester, le haïr jusqu'à la mort, c'était ce que Stiles s'était juré à la mort de Malia, il était hors de question que ça change.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner la mort de Malia, Lydia et moi on est désolé, on ne peut pas élever notre fils sans toi avec nous, alors…

-BARRE TOI ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son comptoir pour passer au dessus avec l'envie meurtrière de lui refaire le portrait. "MOI JE VOULAIS MALIA POUR ÉLEVER NOTRE FILLE CONNARD !"

Derek le retint de justesse par la taille et le traîna contre lui. L'humain battait des jambes et des bras comme un diable enragé.

-Stiles ! Cria Derek pour qu'il se calme mais rien n'y fit.

\- Je souhaite que ta putain crève, que tu te retrouve comme un con, tout seul à élever ton putain de mioche de merde ! Hurla-t-il encore davantage et Scott sursauta. "Jamais, JAMAIS ! Je ne pourrai ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée de te pardonner ! Toi et ta meute pouvez crever que j'en aurais rien à foutre SCOTT !"

-Scott, pars… je m'en occupe. Ordonna Derek qui peinait malgré sa force à retenir son mec d'aller lui écorcher la tronche.

L'Alpha baissa la tête et quitta la boutique sans plus se retourner. Derek attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour ne plus être en visuel et lâcha Stiles qui se débattait comme un fou, vexé d'avoir été prisonnier de la sorte. Le traite était entré dans son territoire et le loup l'avait empêcher de se défendre, ou d'attaquer. Derek leva les mains en signe de paix et Stiles le poussa violement avant de s'écarter et en se tirant les cheveux de rage.

-Putain ! Mais j'y crois pas ! Hurla-t-il encore en faisant des allés-retours devant le loup.

-Stiles… calme toi… Tenta Derek.

-Non ! Je… je veux pas me calmer, je veux… Ah ! Je veux lui arracher les yeux, le voir saigner et hurler ! Cria-t-il frustré.

-Je sais… mais c'est impossible, et tu le sais aussi… Viens là. Derek approcha un peu et Stiles fit un pas en arrière en se frottant le visage. "Ok ! Mais cesse de crier, tu vas réveiller Mate…"

Comme un électrochoc, Stiles se figea avant de se ruer sur le baby phone et le porta à son oreille pour écouter son sommeil.

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde et cela le calma instantanément. Il sentit ensuite les bras de Derek autour de lui et il se retourna pour s'enfouir au creux de lui, se délectant de la présence rassurante autour de lui.

-Tu devrais aller te poser un peu, je m'occupe du Tate's. Assura Derek en lui massant la nuque.

Stiles accepta et quitta ses bras pour rejoindre l'appartement. Il passa devant la chambre de Mate, se posa sur le chambranle pour la regarder dormir. Parfois, il pouvait visualiser Malia assise sur le lit, en train de lui caresser le visage. Parce que c'était une chose qu'elle aimait faire durant la première année de la crapule. Elle restait debout près du berceau et caressait ses joues roses pendant des heures.

Il fit demi tour et vint s'assoir sur le canapé, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses doigts fins. Son cœur semblait trembler encore un peu et il repensa à Scott et Lydia. Alors c'était de lui qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux dents ? Il les lui aura toutes fallut. Allison, Kira, Lydia… S'il n'avait pas été avec Malia lui-même, Scott la lui aurait sûrement prit aussi. Il grimaça.

Son meilleur ami était mort la nuit de la morsure, mais il ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas voulu le voir. La chose était palpitante pour lui à l'époque, il cherchait l'excitation dans cette ville qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que des petits excès de vitesse. Au fil du temps, celui qu'il voulait voir comme son meilleur ami, son frère, s'était transformé en monstre de meute. Et il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait parti.

Avec Malia, ça s'était fait d'une drôle de manière. Ils s'étaient plu dans un environnement malsain, mais sa vie avait-elle vraiment été saine depuis que Scott s'était vu devenir un loup-garou ? Il s'en fichait en fait, parce qu'elle avait été la seule à aimer Stiles pour l'humain qu'il était, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être plus fort, plus grand, plus méchant et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait.

Maintenant, il y avait Derek. Et il pouvait dire que le monde des garous ne le quitterait jamais. Il en sourit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en être écarté. Sa fille était une coyote et il ne pourrait jamais nier ce fait, il ne pourrait jamais lui demander de faire sans sa partie animale. Il serait égoïste, et tout le monde sait que Stiles n'en est pas un. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se reposa alors dans le fond du canapé et croisa les mains sur son ventre, il observa maintenant le plafond et souffla pour relâcher la pression, bientôt il s'endormit.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Alors que les trois colocataires mangeaient tranquillement, ils entendirent quelqu'un dans la boutique. Stiles s'arrêta de manger et se figea jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la démarche de son père. Derek lui confirma d'un hochement de tête et bientôt la silhouette du shérif se dessina dans l'entrée.

-Hey P'pa, quoi de neuf ? L'interrogea son fils en se levant de table pour venir le saluer d'un câlin.

-Rien d'intéressant fiston, comment ça se passe ici ? John laissa son fils retourner à table et s'installa avec eux après avoir embrassé sa petite fille et serrer la main de Derek.

Stiles souffla, son père mentait très mal.

-Papa… Marmonna-t-il en le toisant du regard et l'homme expira en grimaçant.

-J'ai appris pour la visite de Scott et… ça m'a rappelé qu'il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important pour moi. Confia-t-il en accrochant le regard de son fils.

Le fils regarda son père, se demandant comment un Scott-abrutis-McCall pouvait lui rappeler de parler d'un truc qui semblait le perturber.

-Je t'écoute…

-Voilà… Quand Mate est née… J'étais dans une relation avec une femme. John rougit sous son teint pâle de blond aux yeux bleus.

-Cool ! Et… Stiles lui tendit la perche pour qu'il continu.

-C'est Mélissa. Avoua-t-il.

-Oh…

-Et on se voit toujours, on devait te l'annoncer mais j'ai toujours repoussé le moment, et puis Malia est… et tu… enfin, je ne me suis jamais résolu à te dire quoi que ce soit. John se lova dans sa chaise et alterna entre le regard de son fils et celui de Derek qui lui attendait la réaction du plus jeune.

Stiles resta stoïque quelques secondes. C'était tout de même une sacré nouvelle… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Et la pensée de son père lui expliquant qu'il était si souvent aveuglé par ses sentiments qu'il ne voyait pas ceux des autres, et une autre s'insinua en lui, il ne s'était jamais pensé égoïste, mais en fait… il n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui. Et après tout ce que son père avait fait pour lui, il se sentait minable de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de lui parler des émotions à lui.

-Je suis désolé P'pa… d'avoir été si… pris par moi-même et n'avoir rien vu. Sourit-il et John fut un instant soulagé. "C'est cool, j'ai pas de problème avec ça, tant que vous n'organisiez pas de repas de famille au complet, tout va bien."

Après tout, Stiles n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Mélissa. La seule femme de son passé avec qui il entretenait une certaine relation professionnelle. Lors des visites médicales, il s'assurait toujours pour que ce soit Mélissa qui s'en charge, ainsi que Deaton pour les besoins de la coyote.

-Je dois la voir la semaine prochaine pour Mate, je m'excuserai. Assura-t-il.

-Je te remercie fiston. Souffla John qui se leva en même temps que Stiles, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'ambiance redevint joyeuse.

OooOooOooO

Cette nuit, Stiles ne voulut pas dormir seul, il voulait être entouré de Derek, il voulait que ses draps portent son odeur, il voulait le voir de près au réveil. Il eut un vertige face à cette envie. Alors, quand il eut terminé de nettoyer la boutique, il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour trouver Derek en train de préparer le canapé pour dormir.

-Attends…

Il s'approcha du loup qui stoppa son mouvement pour se tourner vers lui avec un oreiller dans les mains, il se plongea dans le regard perplexe du loup, attendant sûrement de savoir pourquoi il l'arrêtait.

Stiles lui prit l'oreiller d'une main et de l'autre, attrapa sa main. Il lui sourit et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa propre chambre. Derek le retint une seconde.

-Je peux dormir là Stiles, vraiment.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir dans un bon lit, avec moi ? Son sourire s'élargit pour devenir espiègle et Derek roula des yeux.

-Si, mais je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que ce soit.

-Oh, tu ne me feras rien faire que je ne veuille pas Sourwolf, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que ça ! Badina-t-il en haussant plusieurs fois des sourcils. "Aller, viens !"

Stiles l'entraîna alors dans la chambre, il balança son oreiller sur le lit et retira son tee-shirt dans un geste fluide, puis se tourna vers le loup pour lui enlever le sien. Derek se laissa faire, un peu anxieux si Stiles devait en juger dans son regard.

-Respire… Je veux juste être avec toi. L'humain embrassa la clavicule offerte et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur les pectoraux bien dessinés.

Derek sembla se détendre un peu et posa ses mains dans son dos avant de le plaquer contre lui. Il sentit sa main remonter sur sa nuque et l'humain releva la tête pour apprécier son regard de perle. Derek était beau et la vue de ce regard abandonné valait tout l'or du monde si vous vouliez son avis.

Mu par une envie de le cajoler, il l'embrassa sur la pommette droite, puis la gauche, il posa ses lèvres sur chacun de ses yeux et glissa le long de son nez. Il pouvait sentir le souffle apaisé du loup sur sa gorge à mesure qu'il explorait son visage de ses lèvres, il en frissonna.

Quand il se laissa enfin reposer sur la bouche de l'homme, les mains fermes attrapèrent ses hanches pour le soulever. Sans réfléchir, Stiles l'entoura de ses jambes et se laissa porter sur le lit où le loup le surplomba pour approfondir leur baiser. Un tumulte d'émotion le transporta à chaque caresse intime sur sa langue, la barbe lui échauffa le menton et Stiles eu envie de laisser pousser la sienne, peut-être que Derek aimerait.

Derek délaissa ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes le long de sa gorge, Stiles se sentit essoufflé, son torse se bombait pour trouver un souffle raisonnable, mais l'électricité qui lui picotait la peau au toucher du loup l'empêcha de le trouver.

Le lycanthrope déplaça une main le long de son flanc et continua sa course doucereuse sur sa fesse qu'il empoigna pour coller leur bassin ensemble. Stiles gémit, fortement. La sensation était suffocante, lourde de tension. Il agrippa la peau du dos avec ses doigts et cabra son corps contre lui, c'était bon, mais pas assez. Il était bien trop serré dans son jean et celui du loup n'était pas vraiment confortable non plus. Il s'enhardit et essaya de défaire le pantalon du brun.

-Stiles, ce n'est pas…

-Du calme, je veux juste qu'on enlève ça… s'il te plaît. Geignit-il en venant griffer le bas du dos à sa portée.

Derek sembla le jauger du regard et Stiles prit ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre afin de l'amadouer. Le loup souleva son bassin et Stiles put défaire le premier bouton, les autres sautèrent rapidement et il put baiser le tissu rêche sur les cuisses, le plus âgé s'occupa de l'enlever complètement pendant que Stiles se dépêcha d'ôter le sien avec godasse à l'appui.

-Je veux pas que Mate soit là quand on y passera, ok ? Dit-il précipitamment en attrapant Derek pour le coller à lui, sentant le manque en lui quand il n'était pas là.

Derek ne lui répondit pas et se colla à lui avec urgence. Malgré les boxers, le contact un peu plus intimiste les firent grogner de concert. Stiles se cambra pour plus de contact, plaqua ses mains contre les reins brûlants puis se laissa glisser tout doucement sous l'élastique du tissu.

Sa gorge se faisait dévorer par des dents affamées, mais il s'en foutait. Parce que les mains puissantes de Derek lui malaxait les hanches, son corps commençait à onduler contre le sien et certains de ses neurones se déconnectèrent.

Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de lui, nouant leurs pieds, l'emprisonnant de ses cuisses qu'il espérait assez musclés pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe si l'envie l'en prenait. Les lèvres sur sa gorge remontèrent pour réclamer sa bouche et l'envahir sans sommation. Il se laissa faire volontiers. Leur baiser fut brutal, mais sensuel en même temps. Stiles pouvait sentir son bas ventre s'enflammer à me sure que Derek ondulait. Se faire plaisir ainsi n'était passer le cap, n'est-ce pas ? Bordel, ouai !

Il gémit à la simple pensée qu'il avait le droit de voir des étoiles juste comme ça, parce que si Derek continuait à danser sur lui et baiser sa bouche comme il faisait, il ne tiendrait pas le second round, il serait tapis dès le premier. Dans cette optique, il descendit ses mains pour bien choper les fesses musclées du loup, celui-ci gronda si fort que Stiles cru qu'il allait venir tout de suite entre eux, il frissonna et geignit lourdement. Il malaxa sa prise et imita les mouvements de Derek, prit dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, son cerveau perdait un peu plus de neurones à chaque seconde qui défilaient.

Derek quitta sa bouche gonflée et palpitante pour venir se glisser vers son oreille, il sentit le bout de sa langue sur son lobe et Stiles cru voir de nouvelles étoiles.

-Je vais… Derek je vais… ! Stiles se mordit la lèvre en accentuant encore son bassin pour continuer de branler leur sexe couvert entre eux.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Gronda difficilement Derek en posant son front contre son oreille, Stiles le sentait tout au bord de la jouissance.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il malgré lui et raffermit sa prise sur les fesses entre ses doigts, elles étaient un mélange de fermeté et de douceur et Stiles s'imagina les lécher pour voir la peau frissonner sous sa langue.

Le grondement bestial que Derek laissa trembler contre son torse finit de faire exploser les dernières connections neuronales de Stiles. Il pencha la tête en avant et planta ses dents dans l'épaule du loup, ses chevilles craquèrent et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau du loup. Il jouit. Il oublia sa vie l'espace d'un instant. Son cœur cessa de battre.

Au même instant, il sentit le corps de Derek trembler sombrement contre lui, il pouvait deviner son souffle se couper quand les lèvres pleines sur sa peau cessèrent de respirer. Leur corps maintenant alanguis, l'humain reprit tout doucement ses esprits et retira doucement ses dents de la chair marquée du loup.

-Tu m'as mordu… Fit Derek, essoufflé, la tête enfoui dans son cou.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur corps et la sensation moite ne les gêna pas. Stiles observa la marque et grimaça de douleur pour lui.

-Désolé… c'était soit ça, soit je réveillais ma fille. Il rit un peu et son corps eu des soubresauts qui firent grogner Derek au dessus de lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Après avoir parlé de Mélissa la semaine dernière, Stiles ne pensait pas que le rendez-vous arriverait si vite. On était déjà samedi et il avait rendez vous avec elle chez Deaton pour un contrôle de routine. Il mit Mate dans la voiture et monta à son tour, Derek était parti dans la matinée rejoindre Scott pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, même s'il avait plus ou moins compris que l'Alpha avait besoin de ses lumières surnaturelles.

Il arriva à la clinique vétérinaire sous une chaleur accablante pour lui. Août était arrivé, avec lui ses températures estivales qui le forçait à mettre des tee-shirts plutôt fin et un bermuda avec ses converses habituelles. Il souffla à cause de la chaleur et fit le tour pour sortir sa crapule de la voiture. Elle ne semblait pas trop embêtée par l'étouffement de l'été.

Ils entrèrent et Stiles croisa une dame âgée qu'il reconnu facilement. Madame Greenberg… et son chat.

-Stiles ! Mon petit… Comment allez-vous ? Oh, c'est la jolie Mate ! La vieille prit un air gaga et Stiles jura que Mate avait levé les yeux au ciel, tic qu'elle tenait de lui à n'en pas douter.

-On va très bien madame Greenberg, merci. Sourit-il poli.

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'enquit-elle curieuse et il dut chercher une excuse pour justifier sa présence.

-Alan est… un ami. On venait le saluer. Hein bébé ?

-Hum !

La vieille Greenberg sourit et finit par les saluer avant de partir avec Mister Cat sous le bras. Au même instant, Deaton sortit de l'arrière salle et salua le père avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Mate. Sourit-il en les laissant passer une fois le portillon ouvert.

-'Jour Doc ! Mate écarta ses boucles sauvages de son visage avec le plat de sa main et leva le menton avec fierté.

Stiles rit un peu et le suivit. Ils retrouvèrent Mélissa qui ouvrait sa sacoche pour en sortir son stéthoscope.

-Bonjour Mélissa. Souffla Stiles

-Mélissa ! Mate leva les bras, visiblement contente de trouver l'infirmière.

-Hey, salut vous deux ! Elle regarda Stiles un peu plus longtemps, cherchant sûrement une rancœur ou une colère suite à sa conversation avec son père la semaine précédente.

Deaton ferma la porte et approcha à son tour de crapule que Stiles venait de mettre sur la table d'auscultation. Elle s'assit sagement et attendit qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Mélissa commença l'examen de façon habituelle. Tension, écoute cardiaque et pulmonaire. Elle la mesura et la pesa. Mate évoluait comme une enfant normale de son âge. L'infirmière nota l'essentiel dans le carnet de santé de la petite et tamponna avec un tampon volé à l'hôpital et qu'elle laissait maintenant chez le vétérinaire pour ne pas avoir à le sortir trop souvent.

Ensuite, Alan passa son propre examen.

-Comment est son contrôle ? Demanda-t-il au père.

-Ca va. Stiles souffla et observa le vétérinaire demander à Mate d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu peux montrer tes petits crocs chérie ? Alan avait cette faculté à être plus doux et plus tendre avec la petite Stilinski.

Mate regarda son père et plissa la bouche, Stiles hocha la tête et les yeux jaunes de Mate s'illuminèrent, doucement elle ouvrit la bouche et l'on pu voir ses petits crocs.

-Très bien ! Et tes griffes ? Il lui tint les mains et observa les extensions s'allonger, Mate grogna un peu, sentant son coyote s'exprimer. "Tu aime bien ton coyote ?" Demanda-t-il.

-Ouai. Dit-elle suivit d'un "hum !"

Deaton hocha la tête satisfait. Si Mate aimait son coyote c'était qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, donc une bonne chose.

-Comment ça se passe avec Derek ? Alan nota l'évolution de Mate sur un calepin et Stiles arqua un sourcil.

-Vis-à-vis de Mate, vous voulez dire ? Stiles ne posa pas vraiment la question, il espérait juste que le véto ne cherche pas à se mêler de sa vie.

-Bien sûr.

-Ca va. Reprit-il. "Elle l'aime beaucoup, et c'est réciproque. Je ne voulais pas de son aide à la base, mais je dois avouer qu'il est bien utile. Il arrive à anticiper ses réactions quand il y a du monde au magasin."

C'était un pas en avant que Stiles avait eu du mal à faire, mais il avait ravalé sa fierté et avait laissé Derek l'aider. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

-Elle est en bonne santé Stiles, Mate est une magnifique petite fille. Sourit Mélissa en venant caresser la joue de crapule.

-Tout va bien pour moi aussi, Stiles. Deaton aida Mate à descendre de la table et la petite se dépêcha de rejoindre les petits animaux de l'autre côté.

-Stiles… Tenta Mélissa en approchant du père qui baissa un peu la tête. "Pour ton père et moi, on voulait vraiment te le dire tu sais…"

-Je sais, y a pas de mal. J'ai eu une période difficile et… j'essaye encore d'en sortir mais… Je suis heureux pour mon père, et pour vous aussi, vous méritez tous les deux d'être ensemble. Confia-t-il en levant un regard vers elle. "Et j'ai appris pour…" il grimaça, il en avait rien à foutre de ce bébé, mais Mélissa avait le droit d'être heureuse. "Être grand-mère vous va bien… Papa était un vrai roc à la naissance de Mate et il s'est gagatisé au fil des jours…"

-Merci ! Fit-elle avec une petite larme. "Il faudra que vous veniez diner à la maison, ok ? Avec Derek bien sûr !" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles sut que le secret était éventé, pas que s'en soit un non plus.

-Ok mais…

-Je sais Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle lui toucha le bras et il fut confiant pour la suite.

-Mélissa, pourriez vous me faire une prise de sang… s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il timidement et l'infirmière le fixa curieux. "Vous savez… avec Derek…"

-Pas de soucis. Souffla-t-elle contente que les choses s'arrangent un peu.

Elle fit le nécessaire en lui posant un garrot et lui préleva la quantité de sang utile à un dépistage, une fois fait elle retira son élastique et rangea le tout dans sa sacoche pour faire les analyses.

-Vous devriez y aller, Stiles. Les autres doivent arriver dans quelques minutes. Conseilla Alan derrière eux.

Stiles stressa un peu, n'ayant absolument pas envie de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Il appela Mate qui revint en se frottant les mains, elle avait du passé le temps en caressant les animaux. Il la prit par la main et salua tout le monde avant de partir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le dimanche après-midi, Stiles était avec Mate au bord du lac. Derek était encore avec Scott qui l'avait appelé en urgence il y a de ça une demi-heure. Les deux Stilinski se mouillaient le corps petit à petit, Stiles finit par porter sa fille qui avait un jolie chapeau et de belles brassières flottantes roses. Il les amena lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit tous les deux immergés partiellement.

-Houuuu, froid ! Gloussa-t-elle et Stiles craint de devoir sortir.

Mais le petit corps contre lui cessa de trembler et il sut qu'elle avait acclimaté son corps à la température de l'eau. Stiles, lui, avait si chaud qu'il tuerait pour juste se mettre la tête sous l'eau et végéter comme une loque à la surface.

-Bouge ! Lui dit-elle en battant des jambes, alors il obéit à la dame et nagea sur quelques mètres.

Crapule jeta la tête en arrière et laissa ses cheveux prendre l'eau, ses oreilles furent couverte d'eau et Stiles resta béat devant son sourire et ses petits yeux fermés. Il fit un tour sur lui-même dans l'eau, puis deux, puis trois.

-Lâche tes bras, papa te tiens bébé !

Mate laissa ses bras s'étendre à la surface et Stiles continua de tourner en lui tenant le dos. C'était magique pour lui d'avoir ce genre de moment avec elle. Elle s'abandonnait en toute confiance.

-Tu veux nager bébé ? Demanda-t-il en la ramenant contre lui, elle perdit son petit chapeau et Stiles le tint dans sa main pour qu'elle ne soit plus embêté avec le temps de quelques minutes.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et s'accrocha au cou de son père avec force. Il rit et lui frotta le dos. Le soleil était chaud et les bruits de l'eau étaient doux, la journée était belle et il jugea qu'il serait trop bête de passer à côté.

-Tu sais, un jour j'ai sauvé la vie de Loulou dans l'eau. Souffla-t-il en se souvenant de ce moment.

-Loulou ? Elle le fixa curieuse, dès que Derek était évoqué, Mate donnait toute son attention.

-Oui, et sans moi pour le protéger dans toute cette eau, il serait resté au fond ! Rit-il. "Alors tu sais… Papa te laissera jamais tombé dans l'eau bébé. Tu veux qu'on essaye ?"

-Hum

Stiles sourit, content de sa petite victoire. Il l'écarta un peu de lui et lui tint les mains, doucement, elle lâcha ses jambes autour de son torse et se laissa flotter grâce à ses petites brassières. Il recula afin qu'elle se sente avancer.

\- Bat des jambes maintenant ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle obéit et trouva drôle d'être toute secouée dans l'eau.

Il restèrent dans l'eau encore plusieurs minutes, Stiles cherchait parfois Derek du regard, espérant qu'il reviendrait avant qu'ils ne doivent partir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était inquiet de le voir partir avec cette meute qui lui avait déjà enlevé sa femme. Mais Derek était fort et puissant, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, pas vrai ?

Mate se débrouilla bien pour barboter et bientôt Stiles la lâcha pour qu'elle prenne confiance et tienne hors de l'eau toute seule. Il était fier d'elle, surtout quand elle se débattait avec ses pieds pour venir jusqu'à lui.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand il fut l'heure d'arriver chez John pour la soirée pizza, Stiles était angoissé. Derek n'était pas revenu et il s'en voulu d'angoisser comme ça. Surtout qu'une fois garé devant la maison du shérif, le SUV de Derek le rejoignit. Le loup sortit de la voiture et Stiles fit un scanner visuel pour être sûr qu'il allait bien.

Stiles prit sur lui d'attendre d'être dans la maison pour prendre Derek contre lui et le serrer aussi fort que possible, laissant son inquiétude s'envoler.

-Je vais bien, rassure-toi. Souffla Derek dans son oreille.

-Hum.

L'humain s'écarta et salua son père un peu gauchement, se remettant en un peu de son angoisse.

-Bon, tu vas me dire si je dois m'inquiéter pour nous ? Commença-t-il en s'installant sur la table de la cuisine alors que Mate regardait un dessin animé dans le salon, John leur servit chacun une bière.

-Une meute voisine vient mettre le foutoir. Ils se sont rendu compte que les Hale n'étaient plus les gardiens de Beacon Hill.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se réveillent les mecs, sans vouloir t'offenser, ça fait des années que les Hale n'ont plus le monopole du territoire. S'énerva Stiles.

-En tout cas, on a un cadavre et deux blessés graves. Fit John en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Il estime que Scott est trop faible pour être l'Alpha de la ville, il n'a qu'un bêta. Souffla Derek, épuisé.

-Tu es un Alpha toi aussi, ça ne rend pas sa meute plus forte ? Stiles se surprit lui-même à poser tant de question en rapport avec Scott, mais la sécurité de sa famille et de Derek le poussait à s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Je ne fais pas parti de sa meute. Je te l'ai dit Stiles, je n'en veux pas.

Derek accrocha son regard et Stiles déglutit. Il avait envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite.

-Bon ! Fit John qui sentait qu'il allait être de trop dans quelques instants. "Comment était le parc aujourd'hui ?"

-Super ! Se reprit le fils. "J'apprends à Mate à nager… elle se débrouille très bien !" Fit-il fier de sa crapule.

-Génial ! John leva sa bière pour porter un toast. "A nous les garçons, à cette petite fille qui est un cadeau du ciel."

-Amen. Firent les deux autres hommes en buvant leur boisson.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux hommes rentrèrent à la maison, épuisé et repus. Mate dormait sagement dans les bras de son père pendant que Derek leur ouvrait la porte du Tate's, la nuit chaude soufflait cet air rassurant qui donnait envie de se laisser porter, de se laisser faire et de s'abandonner.

Puis, comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, Derek se glissa sous la couette et colla son corps à celui de Stiles pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient comme deux ados en chaleur, mais qu'importe ? Personne ne pouvait les juger, là, cachés sous la couette, personne pour observer leurs mains aventureuses, leurs mains demandeuses et doucereuses, personne pour entendre leur soupirs de bien-être ou encore le bruit de leurs baisers…


	17. Chapter 17

Après la sieste de Mate, le samedi suivant, John vint rendre visite à son fils qui préparait le petit gouter de sa crapule.

Le shérif salua tout le monde et approcha son fils pour lui donner une enveloppe, Stiles le fixa curieux.

-Mélissa m'a donné ça pour toi. Sourit John en lançant un regard amusé à Derek et son fils rougit, la honte.

-P'pa… Grogna-t-il en rangeant l'enveloppe dans la poche arrière de son jean. C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il en donnant une tartine à la confiture à crapule.

-Pas seulement, je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas que je garde ma petite fille pour la nuit ? La voix du shérif montra bien que son idée n'était pas vaine, il avait une idée derrière la tête et Stiles n'eu aucun mal à la deviner vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avec l'enveloppe.

-Tu es sûr ? Elle n'est plus venu dormir depuis… qu'on est ici. S'étrangla-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas…

-Stiles, je sais m'occuper d'un enfant, crois moi. Et puis, vous viendrez la chercher demain midi, Mélissa m'a chargé du barbecue.

-Elle n'a pas peur pour la viande ? Claqua-t-il et John hésita à être vexé.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir demain pour le préparer !

Stiles hésita, il voulait dire non, mais il voulait accepter pour passer du temps avec Derek et enfin s'envoyer en l'air pour de vrai. Cette pensée le fit tousser tout seul et Derek le fixa avec un sourcil haussé, il devait sentir la luxure à deux bornes…

-Ok… Abdiqua-t-il avant de se mettre devant Mate. Hey bébé, ça te dis de faire dodo chez papy shérif ?

D'un mouvement de tête haut-bas rapide, Stiles sourit et lança un regard à Derek qui attendait sa réaction. Il finit par aller dans la chambre de Crapule et lui prépara un sac pour pouvoir partir avec le shérif. C'était un peu angoissant, l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas là cette nuit. Il ne s'était plus jamais séparé d'elle depuis le fameux soir du décès de Malia, où il avait dû la laisser à la voisine.

Alors quand Stiles observa par la fenêtre son père et sa fille en bas de l'immeuble, il avait cette boule douloureuse dans l'estomac. Il avait confiance en son père, là n'était pas la question, mais il avait cette angoisse que tout ça allait mal finir…

Des mains puissantes vinrent caresser son dos puis se glisser lentement sur son ventre, Stiles ne quitta pas du regard le SUV du shérif, même si le souffle chaud et rassurant de Derek lui assurait que tout irait bien.

Quand il se tourna vers lui après que la voiture fut hors de sa vue, il inspira profondément pour expirer lentement et se dire que rien n'arriverait. Il se laissa alors se détendre quand Derek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un simple baiser.

Il se rappela de l'enveloppe dans sa poche et l'ouvrit, pas vraiment inquiet. Il lu les résultats et sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait aucune maladie, les tests était négatifs.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Fit Derek, amusé.

-Je ne suis pas malade. Fit-il comme si c'était une réponse logique.

-Ca je le sais ! Derek prit la feuille du bout des doigts et la jeta derrière lui sans chercher à la lire, il nicha son nez contre le l'oreille du plus jeune, déposant ses lèvres là où sa peau était la plus douce.

-Et toi non plus je suppose… Stiles avait un peu plus de mal à respirer, son cœur commençait doucement à accélérer.

-Humhum… Derek passa les mains sur ses fesses et le souleva pour le poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Son dos cogna un peu sur la surface froide mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il agrippa la tignasse du loup et ramena sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'investir telle une dictature. La puissance de ses sentiments le frappa, il voulait tellement tout de lui. Pas seulement coller sa peau à la sienne, mais tout son être complet aussi.

Le loup les emmena dans la chambre, le portant comme s'il ne pesait rien, il le posa contre le premier mur qu'il trouva dans la petite pièce et Stiles grogna non seulement au choc mais aussi à la vibration dans sa queue qui palpitait d'impatience. Dans des gestes saccadés, l'hyperactif se départit de son tee-shirt encombrant avant d'aider Derek avec le sien pour qu'il ne le lâche pas complètement.

Ils repartirent dans une bataille buccale, leurs langues cherchant le pouvoir, armées de grognement et de soupirs impatients. Derek donna plusieurs coups de reins qui firent gémir l'humain perché dans ses bras.

Derek finit par reprend son précieux et le guida sur le lit où il le posa doucement, parsemant ensuite son torse de baiser, Stiles ferma les yeux et fourragea ses mains dans ses cheveux, suivant le sillon humide qu'il laissait sur son torse.

-Hum.. Derek ? Tu… est-ce que tu… sais comment on va faire ? Souffla-t-il un peu perdu quand l'homme déboutonna son jean en même temps que sa langue traçait des cercles imaginaires sur ses abdominaux.

Il avouait volontiers qu'il était un peu anxieux sur la suite des évènements, il avait beau avoir rêvé ou imaginer la suite lors de nuits agitées, mais le fantasme et la réalité étaient deux choses bien distinctes.

-Tu te poses la question ? Murmura Derek, prit dans sa bataille pour lui enlever le pantalon et le boxer en même temps.

-Ouai… Disons que… j'ai jamais, oh mon dieu ! Il s'arc-bouta quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes englober le bout de son gland palpitant, puis la langue humide caresser la petite fente exposée. J'ai… j'ai jamais…

-Laisse moi faire dans ce cas là… Souffla Derek sur la pointe du pénis rougie d'excitation.

Il l'engloba entièrement pour glisser un peu plus loin sur son membre, Stiles expira difficilement et serra les draps dans ses poings, il semblait expérimentait, vraiment.

-Tu as… tu as déjà fait ça ? Put… Il se cambra instinctivement quand il se sentit toucher le fond de sa gorge.

-Hum hum… Lui répondit-il, lui collant des vibrations engourdissantes dans le sexe, il gémit.

-Il… il faudra qu'on parle de ça… Plus tard… Han ! Il comprit que Derek le faisait taire quand il le menaça de ses dents sur la base du sexe.

Il reflua son envie de savoir et se laissa envahir par le plaisir. L'aîné plaqua ses mains sur les hanches à la peau blanche, elles étaient chaudes et Stiles avait cette impression que son corps était froid sous ce corps chaud comme la braise, pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, il se consumait lentement.

Cet homme le faisait vibrer. Il pouvait visualiser la langue s'enrouler autour de lui, il imaginait ses lèvres rendues pulpeuse aller et venir le long de sa hampe, son ventre se tordit de plaisir et le son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres semblait faire plaisir à Derek qui aspirait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et un long frisson parcouru son corps des pieds à la tête, sa vision se troubla, même sous ses paupières closes, il suffoqua.

-Derek… Arrête, non, je vais… Il bougea les mains pour trouver la tête entre ses cuisses.

Il n'aurait pas du, le mouvement entre ses mains le fit geindre de façon gutturale et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il vint longuement dans la bouche de Derek qui ne recula même pas. Ce fut comme si son corps se vidait de toute énergie, il trembla plusieurs fois, ondulant un peu des hanches pour ressentir encore un peu de ce plaisir libérateur.

Quand Derek recula sur son visage, Stiles était gêné. Mais la vision qu'il lui offrait était purement bestiale. Le loup se mit debout et l'humain put avoir une vue entière de son corps parfait. Il le fixa avec lenteur se déshabiller, ôtant son jean et son sous-vêtement le regard ancré dans le sien. La fête était loin d'être terminée et Stiles fit une danse de la victoire quand son sexe palpita de nouveau sans avoir perdu de sa forme.

Le brun rampa au dessus de lui, léchant chaque partie de son corps. Son cerveau semblait scander des "Encore ! Encore ! Encore !" avec une immense banderole rouge. Il se déconnecta de nouveau.

Ses lèvres retenues prisonnières, il lui souffla son désir et son plaisir au cœur de sa bouche. Il enroula ses jambes autour de lui quand leur sexe se rencontrèrent pour la première fois sans barrière. C'était divin, c'était frustrant aussi. Avide de redécouvrir le corps musclé au dessus de lui, il n'hésita pas à caresser cette peau brûlante, il sentit le moindre muscle rouler sous ses doigts, parfois il plaquait juste les mains pour coller son corps au sien, plus encore si c'était possible, il voulait juste se fondre en lui. Puis, doucement il glissa sur ses reins, démarrant un mouvement lascif entre eux, échauffant de nouveau son sexe attentif contre son homologue, Derek grogna contre sa bouche.

Enfiévré, il descendit plus bas, effleurant la peau frissonnante sous ses doigts, les fesses de Derek était à l'image de son corps, fermes et musclés, à l'image de son cœur, tendres et douces. Sentant l'interdit s'éloigner enfin, il se laissa s'aventurer, caressant en de large cercle. Il effleura plusieurs fois le creux érotique, effleurant souvent une entrée qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. C'était grisant, c'était excitant.

A chaque fois qu'il touchait là, Derek levait les fesses en aspirant sa lèvre. Alors il recommença, plusieurs fois, toujours un peu plus sûr de lui. Il avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois que l'homme montrait son plaisir sous ses gestes et un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait. Derek aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Quand Derek se redressa, il eu peur que ça s'arrête. Mais le loup se pencha juste vers le meuble pour prendre une petite bouteille que Stiles reconnu. Alors, dans un geste mécanique, il tendit la main et Derek lui mit du gel sur le bout des doigts. Les joues en feu, le plus jeune remit sa main à sa place, trouvant du premier geste, l'entrée en attente d'attention. Derek poussa ses fesses vers sa main et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore.

Il n'était pas difficile pour un hyperactif comme lui de faire deux choses en même temps, s'occuper d'aimer sa bouche et lui faire passer sa confiance en lui, et entrer la première phalange de son index avec douceur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, où il mettait son doigt, parce que Derek donna un grand coup de bassin et son index fut rapidement engloutit sous un râle rauque. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, chamboulé par la sensation que cela lui procurait, du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Alors, avant que Derek n'ondule encore, il se mut en lui d'un seul doigt, entrant et sortant avec douceur. Il décida d'entrer le majeur quand son premier doigt sortit un peu plus, et les deux doigts partirent en lui avec envie. Le loup gronda fortement et cela le fit gémir encore un peu plus. Leurs langues se cajolèrent, rendant leur baiser sulfureux et érotique, Stiles enfonça ses doigts un peu plus loin à mesure qu'il revenait en lui. Il replia un peu le bout des doigts et Derek cessa de bouger pour geindre comme un ado. Stiles pensa qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, il recommença.

Ce petit manège dura encore un peu, Derek ne cessait de geindre, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son être. Le loup vint chercher sa main libre sur ses fesses et croisa ses doigts aux siens avant de porter leur main au dessus de leurs têtes. Le geste était tendre malgré la pression sur le point d'exploser sous le torse du brun qui lâcha ses lèvres pour poser coller leur front.

-Hummm…. tu devrais… arrêter….Tenta-t-il mais Stiles n'en avait rien à faire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage abandonné de cet homme fabuleux, ses paupières mi-closes, ses lèvres pulpeuses entre-ouverte, sa respiration erratique, Derek était un homme beau, appelant à la luxure durant des heures entières. Il continua, allant et venant férocement, repliant à chaque poussée les doigts pour toucher ce point sensible qui semblait lui faire perdre le contrôle.

-Stiles… je vais…

-Laisse toi aller Derek… Chuchota-t-il en laissant exploser ses émotions bordéliques pour qu'il les ressentes.

Derek ouvrit soudain des yeux rouges carmins, il se mordit la lèvre et avec un dernier toucher sensible, il vint longuement contre le ventre de l'humain qui gémit à la chaleur surprenante sans cesser de bouger les doigts, malgré l'étau d'acier qui l'emprisonna. Quand il sentit que le sperme ne coulait plus, il arrêta de toucher ce point doux mais continua ses va et viens, tendrement à mesure que le muscle autour de lui ne se détende.

Quand il retira doucement ses doigts, Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps d'autre chose qu'il bougea des hanches, se redressa et s'empala sur son sexe gorgé.

-Bordel ! Tu.. Putain…. Stiles inspira fortement, fermant les yeux et se mordant le poing.

Il cru jouir sur le coup. Alors quand Derek se mut lentement, il le stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Attends… tu… wouaa…

Stiles avait vraiment du mal à réaliser qu'il était en lui, la verge totalement engloutie par ce corps parfait, taillé comme un dieu grec. Il respira difficilement, noyant son regard dans le gris perlé d'un Derek amusé.

Le loup dut estimer qu'il était temps et reprit ses ondulations sur son sexe. Il le laissa faire, ancrant ses pieds sur le matelas pour suivre son rythme. Qu'il était bon d'être là, comme si cette endroit n'avait toujours attendu que lui, comme si lui avait attendu une éternité pour être là. Il fut alors envahit d'un sentiment douloureux, celui qui pouvait laisser place à la possibilité que la page avait tourné.

Enhardit, il donna un coup de hanche puissant et réussit un inverser leur position, ne sortant que très légèrement de lui mais pour mieux revenir. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, forçant le loup à cambrer le dos et râler de contentement. Le surplombant et prenant le contrôle, il prit la cuisse de Derek pour la remonter et se donner un meilleur accès.

-Touche toi ! Ordonna-t-il sans qu'il ne reconnaisse sa propre voix, entrer ainsi au creux du loup le rendait invincible, puissant.

Et voir le loup lui obéir, le visage baigné de plaisir, le fit grogner plus fort. Il observa cette main empoigner la verge suintante, allant et venant dans un rythme miroir, son regard glissant sur propre verge qui disparaissait, comme aspirée, dans ce trou dilaté. C'était euphorisant, c'était foutrement bon. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang, c'était hypnotique.

Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait lui parler, il voulait l'entendre crier, il voulait qu'ils s'oublient… Il voulait lui dire…

-Je t'en prie Derek… S'il te plaît ! Implora-t-il sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Il aurait voulu que Derek puisse lire dans ses pensées, lire le bien qu'il lui faisait, qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais les mots restaient coincés derrière ses lèvres maltraités sans les siennes.

-Putain, Stiles ! Grogna Derek qui finissait par se masturber avec vigueur. Je t'aime, bordel ! Hurla-t-il en enserrant son sexe plus fort, jouissant sur son ventre doré.

L'étau autour de son sexe le fit fermer les yeux arrêtant les battements de son cœur, les mots hurlés le firent jouir violement. Il cogna contre lui encore plusieurs fois pour lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, tout son corps engourdit se laissa choir sur le torse de Derek. D'un mouvement de bassin, il sortit doucement et se lova un peu plus, son visage se nichant dans le creux du cou de Derek. Des bras l'encerclèrent après avoir remonter la couette contre eux. Stiles se sentit sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

  



	18. Chapter 18

A son réveil le dimanche matin, Stiles avait froid. Il tourna douloureusement sur le matelas et ne trouva pas Derek derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Stiles se souvenait s'être réveillé plusieurs fois après s'être endormi sur Derek, ils avaient refait l'amour, encore…et encore. Et Derek l'avait pleinement rempli, avec douceur et précaution et cela l'avait touché en plein cœur.

Il décida de se lever avant de se mettre à stresser, il enfila rapidement un bas de training dans son armoire et sortit de la chambre pour trouver Derek, une tartine entre les dents, en train de préparer un café et quelques tartines à la confiture. Il le trouva mignon ainsi habillé, torse nu et en boxer.

-C'est cute… Gloussa-t-il en se posant sur le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris. Il lâcha sa tartine pour la poser sur la table et prit une tasse pour la remplir de café.

-Je ne suis pas cute. Grogna Derek en posant la tasse sur la table et la poussant dans sa direction.

-Oh si… t'es mignon. Sourit Stiles s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher alors qu'il approchait de lui, ignorant la tasse fumante.

Une fois devant lui, il prit la tartine que le loup avait dans sa bouche l'instant d'avant et en prit une bouchée, prenant soin de lécher du bout de la langue, le peu de confiture qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Derek suivi du regard le tracé de sa langue et ne résista pas longtemps avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Stiles lâcha la tartine entamée et entoura son cou de ses bras, collant son corps à lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au lit… Souffla-t-il sur le bord de ses lèvres.

-Parce qu'il est plus de onze heures que l'on doit partir chez ton père…

-Quoi ?! Hurla Stiles en s'écartant, merde, il avait oublié crapule ! "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt alors ?" Fit-il à la hâte en s'élançant dans la salle de bain, Derek le suivit en riant.

-J'ai essayé, vers neuf heures… et on a fait l'amour… deux…

-Deux fois ! Je sais… Grommela le jeune père en se déshabillant puis se glissa sous la douche. « J'étais là, hein… »

-Je sais… roucoula le loup.

Putain, Derek roucoulait et Stiles cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

OooOooOooO

 

Ils arrivèrent chez John sur les coups de midi et demi. Stiles avait mal partout, ses muscles semblaient vouloir faire grève, sérieux, c'était pas humain comme courbatures. Pourtant, c'était pas un grand sportif, il connaissait les courbatures, mais celles là… elles dépassaient tout.

Et ce fut dur quand Mate courut dans ses bras et qu'il du se relever pour la porter… dur… Il grimaça pour lui seul et profita d'avoir le nez collé dans les boucles sauvages pour inspirer profondément. Crapule lui avait atrocement manqué… quand il n'était pas occupé bien entendu. Honte à lui, père indigne !

-Salut bébé, tu as bien dormi ? S'enquit-il en écartant son visage pour l'observer.

Elle était joliment habillée de sa petite robe à volant bleu ciel, ses cheveux étaient lâches et elle sentait bon le savon.

-Hum !

-Tu m'as manqué, t'aime crapule. Sourit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

-T'aime ! Elle tourna son regard vers Derek et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Loulouuuu !"

Derek la prit à son tour quand elle écarta vivement les bras. Stiles en profita pour avancer dans la maison et retrouva Mélissa préparant une salade de saison. Il prit l'initiative de lui faire un bisous sur la joue et la femme resta surprise.

-J'en connais un qui a passé une bonne soirée... Gloussa-t-elle en mélangeant ses petits légumes, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Où est papa ?

-Dehors, il s'acharne avec le barbecue. Rit-elle

-Depuis le temps que je lui dis d'invertir dans un grill à gaz… Souffla Stiles en allant dehors. "Salut P'pa !"

-Je t'ai entendu fils, je peux encore te déshériter. Gronda John mais il vit quand même l'éclat amusé dans son regard.

-Faudrait déjà que tu aies de quoi me laisser un héritage conséquent, sinon je refuse. T'auras trop de dettes…

Sur cette joyeuse note, John abdiqua et lui laissa le sac de charbon dans les bras. Stiles rit et lui montra comment allumer l'engin de la mort. Petit bois, allume feu et charbon… rien de bien compliqué.

-Un vrai pro du barbecue n'utilise pas d'allume feu. Snoba le shérif à côté de lui, les bras croisés et le regard critique.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai jamais été scout, je ne me vente pas du contraire… Sourit-il.

Le barbecue se mit à couver tranquillement et John put inviter son fils à prendre un bière. Les dernières salutations faites, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table du jardin, profitant du soleil et du parasol qui les protégeait. Le tout accompagné d'un tout petit vent agréable.

-Alors, des nouvelles de cette meute ? Demanda Stiles en buvant sa bière à côté de son père, face à Derek et Mélissa, Mate sur ses genoux.

-Ils semblent s'être calmés cette semaine, je pense qu'avec le bêta en moins, l'Alpha doit avoir un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Confia Derek.

-Les deux blessés sont sortis de leur dernière chirurgie jeudi… Si tout va bien ils sortiront bientôt. Ajouta Mélissa en buvant la même limonade que Mate.

-Et toi Derek ? Que compte tu faire maintenant ? Lança John et Stiles se redressa dans sa chaise, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

-Et bien… peut-être me trouver un boulot dans le coin, histoire de ne pas vivre sur mon capital.

-Ton capital ? Genre… gros le capital ? Fit le fils du shérif, curieux, mais pas intéressé.

-Ouai, mais je n'aime pas vivre là-dessus.

-Je peux te payer, si tu veux. Offrit Stiles qui espérait ne pas voir le loup partir trop loin. « En nature ! » Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestives et John s'étouffa avec sa bière. « Pardon P'pa… »

-Je ne pourrais pas accepter… Mais merci. Lui sourit-il avec un sous entendu évident.

-Pourquoi ne passe tu pas le concours du bureau du shérif ? Demanda John en piquant un bâtonnet de carotte et croquant dedans comme si c'était un bâton de fromage.

Stiles fixa Mélissa, surpris. Lui-même avait lutté sang et eau pour le faire manger un peu plus sainement. L'infirmière lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles plissa les yeux. Elle murmura un "plus tard" et il hocha lentement la tête.

-Tes connaissances pourraient nous aider, je ne suis plus très loin de la retraite, Parish va se retrouver seul pour arrondir les angles dans les rapports. Ajouta John, vraiment décidé à faire entrer Derek dans ses rangs.

-Pourquoi pas… je vais y réfléchir. Derek hocha la tête et Stiles reconnut ce pli de concentration sur son front, il allait vraiment y réfléchir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mate faisait la sieste sur le canapé du shérif, alors que les quatre adultes profitaient du soleil des premiers jours d'août. Le vin resta sur la table et le jeune père souriait avec insouciance face à cette douce journée. Il était bien, un peu trop alcoolisé certes, mais il était bien.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin à l'homme qui avait empli sa nuit et actuellement ses pensées. Et Derek le lui rendait bien, accrochant son regard dès que possible, rendant l'échange lourd de promesses. Et l'alcool le faisait sourire comme un gosse à chaque fois que le loup remontait le coin de ses lèvres dans une tentative mesquine de l'allumer. L'enfoiré…

Mélissa se leva pour débarrasser un peu et mettre au frais les quelques boissons qui restaient sur la table. Elle passa derrière John et caressa les cheveux de l'homme sous le regard d'un Stiles soulagé. Soulagé, parce que son père semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, quelqu'un qui pouvait lui donner le sourire, le faire rire ou encore le faire rêver .

Une sombre pensée le fit réaliser qu'il n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien pour son père, il avait été à de nombreuses reprises un inconscient notoire, donnant à son père des nuits d'insomnies. Il l'avait fait devenir grand-père avant l'heure, il avait transféré sa douleur et sa peine sur toute l'année écoulée, et plus encore. Il s'en voulait, il avait été horrible.

-P'pa, Mélissa ? Interpella-t-il les deux personnes. "Je voulais… j'ai pas été… je m'excuse." Souffla-t-il. "Papa, j'ai pas été un soutien ces derniers temps, je ne t'ai pas laissé la tâche facile et… je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que tu avais pu penser ou ressentir, parce que je sais, avec retard certes, que tu t'es fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi et pas que cette année, mais bien avant… depuis la mort de maman…"

John écouta son fils comme le reste de la table, mais Stiles ne se démonta pas, parce qu'au fond de lui, il en avait besoin. Il devait arrêter les conneries et passer à autre chose, avancer.

-Et je suis désolé… et je suis heureux, mais alors vraiment, que Mélissa ait su s'occuper de toi quand j'ai pas pensé à le faire. Alors Mélissa… même si l'ado débile qui pariait avec ton fils sur la date de votre futur mariage avec mon père n'existe plus… il reste moi, l'abrutis qui s'excuse et qui souhaite de ton son cœur que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, mais plus de bébé hein !"

Tout le monde rit à table et Mélissa, émue et les larmes aux yeux, se baissa sur lui pour embrasser son front. John sourit et lui tapota l'épaule avec une pression qui le secoua.

-Arrête de dire des conneries fiston, l'alcool te rend bien trop sensible, et va faire la vaisselle !

Stiles rit et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient un peu humides. Alors pour masquer cet élan de faiblesse, il accepta volontiers et déchargea les mains de Mélissa pour aller dans la cuisine. Derek le rejoignit quand Stiles remplissait l'évier d'eau chaude savonneuse.

-Ne dis rien. Grogna-t-il en voyant le petit sourire du loup, mais Derek haussa les épaules.

-Oh mais ce n'était pas mon intention… Tempéra-t-il. "Quoi que…. Ce que tu es niais quand tu bois !" Badina-t-il et Stiles lui jeta une gerbe d'eau pour le faire taire.

-Estime toi heureux que je n'ai rien dit de pornographique ! Sa voix se fit plus basse mais il montra clairement qu'il était vexé.

Les deux hommes firent alors la vaisselle, presque sans un mot. Stiles pouvait entendre les gloussements pathétiques d'un homme amoureux, son père avait l'infirmière sur ses genoux et il ne voulut pas penser à ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. C'était un peu écœurant quand même !

Mais il fallut bien un moment où la bulle de douceur dans la maison des Stilinski n'explose.

Derek se figea alors qu'il essuyait une assiette, suspendant son geste, le regard de Stiles l'accrocha et un frisson le parcouru. Un instant après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et la crainte de Stiles se montra sous la forme d'un Scott McCall portant un bébé et d'une Lydia Martin le suivant avec un sac à langer.

-Scott ? Mais… Mélissa entra dans la cuisine totalement choqué de voir son fils. "On ne devait pas se voir aujourd'hui, tu…"

-Désolé maman, mais…

Scott tourna un regard vers Stiles et l'humain se dépêcha de se concentrer sur sa vaisselle, histoire de ne pas se mettre à exploser sur place. Comment ce con pouvait venir ici ? Etait-ce un piège ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre que plus jamais dans son existence il ne voulait le revoir ? Etait-ce vraiment trop compliqué !

Tellement énervé, il claqua fortement une assiette dans l'eau chaude, la fracassant. Son doigt ripa sur une arrête tranchante et le sang coula dès qu'il sortit son doigts de l'eau pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Derek voulut le prendre pour vérifier que ce n'était qu'un simple coupure mais l'humain dégagea sa main loin de lui, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-On a problème. Liam a disparu et j'ai besoin de l'aide de Derek. Ajouta Scott dans son dos.

Il avait envie de ricaner. Peut-être même de joie. Le parfait petit bêta à son mai-maître avait disparu… la belle affaire !

-Liam ? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec la meute voisine ? Commença Derek et les oreilles de Stiles grincèrent.

La jalousie de savoir qu'il pouvait être inquiet pour lui l'enragea un peu plus. Il s'en foutait de savoir s'il avait le droit d'être jaloux, d'être en colère dans une situation pareille, mais voilà, il en avait carrément rien à foutre.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Lydia et Thomas seuls, ils rodent autour de la maison depuis ce matin.

Stiles pouvait entendre le ton implorant et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son regard de chien battu. Mais la chose la plus horrible à ses oreilles fut le nom du morveux qu'ils avaient pondu. Thomas. Putain… pouvait pas choisir un autre nom le con ? Peu de personne savait que Thomas était son second prénom, que Sceczepan était si horrible à porter qu'il avait voulu combiner ses initiales… avec style. Tout était parti de là. Scott et son père étaient les seuls au courant à cette époque.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Il laissa la vaisselle et préféra retourner dans le jardin, prendre son verre de vin et s'enfoncer un peu plus loin pour observer le bois. Quelle journée de merde ! Putain… tout avait si bien commencé.

Il avala une grosse gorgée de rouge et se laissa envahir par le stress. Le long frisson le long de son dos, sa mâchoire crispée, son cœur palpitant, tout était signe d'un pressentiment malsain. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver, il en était persuadé. Et encore une fois, McCall-tu m'emmerde allait être l'unique responsable. Il but encore un peu.

-Stiles… Souffla Derek en se posant juste à côté de lui.

-Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, j'te pleurerai pas. Claqua-t-il, se fichant de désarçonner le mec qui lui redonnait le sourire depuis des semaines. "Je te haïrais, toi et tous les autres."

-J'ai pas l'intention de mourir Stiles. Chuchota le loup et l'humain supposa que c'était pour ne pas être entendu de Scott qui attendait sûrement après lui.

-Malia non plus. Trancha-t-il en tournant un regard haineux vers lui, et pourtant, ce n'était pas contre lui.

Il vit l'éclat douloureux, il le vit. Il était là. Et il se dira, plus tard, qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Mais Derek lui caressa l'épaule d'un geste aérien et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Scott dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des hurlements de loups, il ferma les yeux et vida son verre.

  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houlala, je suis désolé de ce retard, je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Surtout que la fic est terminée depuis des années mdrr :)  
> Mais entre les fêtes, les vacances et une évolution professionnelle, je me suis laissé un peu déborder.  
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles souffla sans s'arrêter dans le tube entre ses lèvres.

-Encore…. encore… Stiles roula des yeux sous les mots de son père, il était énervé et voulait rentrer chez lui avec Mate pour ne pas rester une minute de plus avec le marmot qui chiale et la rouquine prétentieuse. « C'est bon. »

Stiles inspira après avoir écarté ses lèvres et attendit que son père lui donne le résultat. Mais le père grimaça.

-Désolé fils… 1.9g. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre la route et j'ai trop bu aussi pour te ramener. Sourit-il contrit.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération. Il n'allait pas rentrer maintenant.

Il retourna à table et se servit un grand verre de limonade que Mélissa venait d'apporter. Il avisa Lydia dans la cuisine, qui offrait de l'ombre, en train de bercer son mouflet espérant le faire arrêter de chouiner. Il grimaça. C'était agaçant. Il sentait la migraine arriver, il se massa les tempes et devant son désespoir, Mélissa se leva pour remplacer la nouvelle maman visiblement épuisée et dépassée. Enfin une chose qui ne faisait pas de Lydia Martin une Madame Parfaite, semblait-il qu'elle pouvait comme tout le monde galérer pour quelque chose.

-Ca va fiston ? Demanda doucement le shérif en posant une main sur sa nuque, Stiles ferma les yeux, ce geste le réconfortait.

-Ouai… l'alcool… Fit-il évasif.

Mélissa prit le bébé et le berça avec amour, il ne pouvait nier que l'infirmière semblait épanoui dans son rôle de mamie. Lydia vint prendre place face à lui et il baissa la tête sur ses mains pour masser de nouveau ses tempes.

-Tu veux peut-être essayer ? Tenta Mélissa dans sa direction, surprit il leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je touche pas à ça moi. Claqua-t-il et Lydia prit la mouche.

-Ca, c'est mon fils.

-T'as pas de chance. Fit-il du tac-o-tac, lui clouant le bec avec colère.

Lydia fit une belle imitation du poisson et dans une autre vie il aurait pu se dire que jamais la blonde n'avait paru plus idiote.

-Hey chérie, bien dormi ? Lança Mélissa et Stiles se mit à sourire en voyant sa crapule venir vers lui avec Renard contre elle.

Il la prit sur ses genoux et nicha son visage dans ses boucles détachées. Elle sentait bon. Et il oublia un instant qu'il avait mal à la tête.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Souffla-t-elle en reposant la tête en arrière sur son épaule.

-Il avait un truc à faire bébé, il va revenir. Espéra-t-il sans lui montrer ses peurs.

-Pleure bébé ? Mate montra du doigt le braillard un peu plus loin avec Mélissa.

-Désolée s'il t'a réveillé… Souffla Lydia avec douceur mais Stiles grogna et serra sa prise sur sa fille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à lui parler.

Thomas pleura encore plusieurs minutes, rendant les nerfs de Stiles ultra sensibles. Mate s'agita contre lui, un peu grognon. L'humeur semblait se propager sur tous les occupants. Mélissa aussi puisque Stiles pouvait voir à sa façon de le déplacer d'un bras à l'autre qu'elle commençait à saturer. Un bébé qui pleure et qui ne veut pas se calmer à de quoi en énerver plus d'un.

-Tu vas sur Papy bébé, je reviens… Mate hocha la tête et vint se blottir de les bras de son papy qui lui donna à boire. « Donne moi son doudou. » Ordonna-t-il à Lydia en se levant puis tendant la main dans sa direction.

Lydia le toisa un instant puis abdiqua en se penchant vers le sac pour lui tendre une peluche de loup. Pouwa… cliché.

-Un mouchoir en papier aussi.

-Un s'il te plait n'a jamais tué personne. Contra-t-elle et Stiles plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux que je calme ton fils où tu vas le laisser encore longtemps nous taper sur le système ? Grogna-t-il mauvais.

-Stiles… Intervint doucement le shérif.

Lydia lui donna un mouchoir en papier et Stiles le secoua pour le déplier. Il avança vers Mélissa, prit la chose dans ses bras, notant qu'il ne pesait vraiment rien. Il cala le petit loup entre son bras et le corps gigotant. Thomas arrêta de pleurer une seconde, sûrement surprit par le changement de bras, puis reparti de plus belle.

-Tu m'aimes pas… c'est réciproque. Marmonna-t-il avant de glisser doucement le mouchoir déplié sur le visage du monstre, du front au nez.

Instinctivement, il amorça un mouvement de balance dans tout son corps. Un peu à gauche, un peu à droite, lentement. Parfois, il tournait même sur lui-même. Il répéta plusieurs fois le geste du mouchoir sur le visage affreusement laid qui lui faisait penser à Scott.

Thomas pleura encore un peu… pas longtemps. La répétition sur ses yeux le forçait à les fermer, la fatigue l'emportant, le bébé mit moins de cinq minutes à s'endormir. Le jeune père continua encore un peu à glisser doucement le mouchoir sur le visage, de haut en bas.

Il serait tout à fait gentil, il dirait que le mioche avec une facette multiple, un mélange de bonhommie et de beauté tout à fait… naturelle. Mais en fait, soyons honnête. Il était moche, gros et avec cette même tronche étrange que son père. Ouai, en toute objectivité, il en va de soi ! Ben voyons…

Mélissa approcha pour récupérer le marmot bavant dans son sommeil - comme son père - et Stiles se sentit soulagé de ne plus entendre les braillements incessants. La mère récupéra son petit et sourit en lui caressant le bout du nez.

-C'est super ce que tu as fait… Sourit-elle en ne quittant pas son rejeton du regard.

-C'est vrai… super astuce ! Mélissa se réjouit et lui servit un nouveau verre de limonade.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur internet quand…

Il se souvint qu'il avait du chercher une solution quand la crapule pleurait alors que sa mère partait en meute pour telle ou telle raison. Il se tut alors.

 

OooOooOooO

 

La journée déclina lentement pour Stiles, trop lentement. Il avait demandé à son père de lui faire un test d'alcoolémie pratiquement toutes les heures, être autour de Lydia lui donnait la nausée, teinté parfois d'amertume, souvent même.

Il avait bien essayé d'ignorer sa présence, mais l'entendre parler avec Mélissa, se retenant à peine devant lui de parler de Liam ou de Scott l'avait rendu instable. Il avait souvent dû aller aux toilettes, à l'étage ou n'importe où pour que personne ne l'entende grogner, marmonner ou encore crier de frustration dans un coussin quelconque. Et souvent, il avait observé son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur la table, attendant un message de Derek, un appel, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui dire qu'il allait bien. Oh, il aurait pu lui en faire un aussi, peut-être pour s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais non, il n'avait pas osé.

Il aurait dû lui préciser qu'il l'aurait détesté s'il venait à mourir uniquement parce que ses sentiments à son égard étaient aussi fort que la haine, mais plus facile à dire. Il aurait dû lui demander de rester et de laisser ces abrutis se débrouiller seuls, il aurait du faire plein de chose. L'embrasser, lui dire quelques mots réconfortants, lui caresser la peau du bout des doigts, il aurait du faire tout ça.

-Tu peux y aller fiston, si tu en as envie… John arriva derrière lui avec un café, le soleil se couchait et Mate jouait dans la maison avec quelques cubes.

-Merci papa. Je tombe de fatigue… Il posa le café qu'il ne préféra pas boire et se leva pour prendre son père contre lui. "Merci… pour le barbecue… c'était cool."

-On se refera ça, ok ?

Stiles hocha la tête et entra dans le salon pour avertir Mate qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Il trouva Mélissa avec Thomas dans le canapé, elle lui chantonnait une chanson et Mate en était totalement désintéressée. Il nota que Lydia n'était pas dans le coin.

Il aurait pu s'en foutre. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait généralement, mais là, cette fois ci, il avait ce frisson dans l'échine qui lui pinçait l'estomac.

-Où est Lydia ? Demanda-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

-Elle était là… elle, je l'ai vu sortir de la maison, je pensais qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture… Mélissa se leva avec le mioche dans les bras et regarda par la fenêtre. "Je ne la voie pas et la voiture est là."

John entra à ce moment là et Stiles lui posa la même question. Alors sans réponse convenable, les deux hommes appelèrent la femme sans retour de sa part. Stiles frissonna violement, son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose. Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison. « Mélissa, peux-tu surveiller Mate s'il te plaît ? »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et alla poser le bébé dans son couffin avant d'approcher de l'entrée. John prit son arme et une lampe torche et suivi son fils à l'extérieur. Le fils observa le sol, il n'y avait rien jusqu'à la voiture qu'il contourna pour chercher quelque chose.

-Stiles, là ! Il tourna la tête en direction de son père qui trottinait vers l'entrée du bois face à leur maison.

Ils trouvèrent un fin gilet appartenant à la jeune femme, John le prit et tous les deux fixèrent le bois qui s'assombrissait à mesure que le soleil se couchait. D'un commun accord, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais le noir les avait enveloppé et seul la torche du shérif leur permit de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. La forêt était silencieuse, bien trop silencieuse au goût de Stiles qui guettait le moindre bruissement de feuille, son corps se couvrant d'une adrénaline écœurante qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Son résonnement de père lui soufflait de rentrer, de prendre soin de Mate et de laisser les autres se débrouiller avec leur putain de merde, mais tout son corps et son instinct lui hurlaient de trouver Derek. Parce qu'il n'était pas bête, il trouverait Lydia, il trouverait Derek.

Prit d'une idée, il prit son portable et composa le numéro du loup. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, qu'il se sente stupide ou doive le supplier de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait dit dans l'après midi, tant qu'il décrochait… et qu'il allait bien. Il attendit, une tonalité, puis une autre…

-Tu entends ? Fit John en stoppant son fils d'une main sur son torse.

-Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il en tendant l'oreille alors que les tonalités se succédaient.

-Une musique… c'est…

-Le téléphone de Derek. Quand il eu le répondeur, son cœur chuta à la verticale dans ses pompes, alors il recomposa le numéro rapidement. « Suivons le… »

Appelant, encore et encore, ils suivirent le bruit de la sonnerie qui semblait se trouver à des kilomètres de là selon le fils du shérif qui aurait voulu savoir voler à l'instant même. Puis du bruit couvrir la sonnerie à l'écart du téléphone. Un hurlement morbide comme il n'en avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, un hurlement qui vous vrillait les tympans, Lydia criait et ce n'était jamais bon signe selon lui. Stiles arrêta d'appeler le portable de Derek et rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche d'une main tremblante pendant que John dirigeait son faisceau lumineux sur l'horizon.

-John ! Hurla la voix de Scott plus loin.

Stiles trébucha en voulant se diriger vers la voix de l'Alpha, il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui avait failli le faire tomber, il sursauta. Le corps d'un homme assez jeune le fixait de ses yeux opaques et sans vie. Il ne ressemblait à personne de sa connaissance et quelque part, il en fut soulagé, mais d'une autre façon, ses jambes avaient soudainement plus de mal à le soutenir. Le poids de la peur le clouait sur place, alors il prit sur lui, grogna un coup et s'élança à la suite de son père, évitant les arbres et autres branches mortes qui lui barraient le passage.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à trois pour se détendre, comme ça, quand il les ouvrirait, il serait chez lui prêt à aller se coucher pour sa journée de demain.

Mais à la place, malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, il ne voyait qu'une chose. Le corps sans vie de Malia, ses organes et aux viscères voguant à l'air libre, sa main pendante sur le côté, l'alliance tâché de sang à son annulaire. Il observa ses mains, où était son alliance ? Pourquoi l'avoir jeté au nez de ce connard ? Cette question lui revenait souvent lors des nuits difficiles.

Continuant de courir dans la direction de Scott, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la nuit se répétait, qu'à la fin de sa course… il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que hurler. Parce que Derek ne répondait pas à son téléphone qui était maintenant quelque part derrière eux. Et s'ils étaient passé à côté du corps de Derek s'en même l'avoir vu ? Il voulut s'arrêter, faire demi-tour et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas là bas, seul. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent dans l'élan de leur course, Stiles peina même à se retenir de tomber. Son regard chercha Derek, mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut Lydia, debout et tremblante face à Scott agenouillé, Liam plus loin assis contre un arbre, la tête tombée en avant. Etait-il mort ? Quel intérêt de se poser la question ?

Parce que tout ce qui l'intéressait, maintenant, était la masse immobile aux genoux de l'Alpha. Le corps inerte de Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Il resta là, debout, en silence malgré son rythme pulmonaire rapide, la course ? La peur ? La haine ? Son cœur se brisa, se fracassa et tomba comme un milliard d'éclat de miroir sur le sol. Mentalement, il pouvait les voir, les petits morceaux de lui qui tombaient dans un bruit cristallin morbide.

Etait-il maudit ? Etait-il né pour vivre cet enfer encore, et encore, et encore ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de cruel dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça ? N'avait-il pas fait preuve de rédemption au fil des années ? Non… apparemment pas. Tout semblait lui rappeler que rien sur Terre ne pourrait le rendre heureux. Et il eut peur, parce que cela voudrait sûrement dire que Mate serait la prochaine personne à lui être enlevée, et c'était une mort puissante en lui.

Alors, pour s'en assurer, pour faire face à la fatalité qu'était sa vie, il avança. Tremblant, il avança. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment ses jambes réussirent à le mener jusque là, il ne sut pas comment ses yeux noyés de larmes purent éviter les pièges de la forêt. Mais quand il tomba à genoux, face à Scott, le corps de Derek entre eux, il posa ses mains sur le torse ensanglanté, priant que le torse bouche faiblement sous ses doigts, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots.

-Pas encore… pas encore… pitié, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça… pas encore… Murmura-t-il la voix lourde et la gorge pratiquement obstruée de chagrin.

-Stiles, je… Commença Scott en posant une main tremblante sur l'une des siennes.

-Toi… Stiles le fixa lentement, froidement. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Implora-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fasses ça ? Tu m'en veux pour ta transformation ? Pour Allison ? DIS-MOI ! » Hurla-t-il pour de bon en retirant sa main que l'Alpha tenait.

Stiles vit à peine John se mettre près de la tête de Derek pour prendre son pou, il resta longtemps sans rien sentir sous ses doigts, mais fugacement il sentit quelque chose, presque rien, mais ça recommença, faiblement.

-Tu m'as déjà pris ma femme ! Ca ne te suffit donc pas ? Continua-t-il de hurler se moquant du visage défait de feu son meilleur ami.

Il finit par pleurer et laissa sa gorge exploser, posant sa tête sur le torse de Derek, le sang lui colla au front mais qu'importe. Derek était là, mort. Son torse dénué de cœur se comprima violement et un hurlement déchirant traversa la nuit.

-Stiles… Stiles ! Appela John en continuant de prendre le pou à la jonction du cou. « Il est là, je sens son poul, appelez Deaton ! » Lança-t-il à Scott ou Lydia, peu importe celui qui répondrait.

Stiles releva la tête et fixa son père avec panique. Puis se pencha vers le visage de Derek, posant sa main près des doigts de son père pour prendre sa place, il voulait les sentir, il voulait être sûr. Il gémit quand il ne sentit rien, il bougea ses doigts, peut-être n'étaient pas à la bonne place ?

-Là, Stiles… Calme toi et respire. John prit ses doigts et le guida sur la peau. « Là, tu l'as senti ? »

Incapable de parler, il hocha juste la tête, reniflant négligemment sans se soucier de l'esthétisme. Il entendit vaguement Scott confirmer qu'il l'entendait lui aussi. Il posa son front contre celui de Derek, embrassa la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et laissa ses larmes glisser sur le visage inconscient.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dis, Derek… Murmura-t-il ému. « Je t'aurai haï certes, mais uniquement parce que je t'aime abrutis… et je voulais pas te le dire parce que la seule personne qui avait cette place était Malia et je veux pas qu'elle parte ! » Continua-t-il en caressant le visage avec ses mains pleine de sang. « Je ne voulais pas cesser de l'aimer pour t'aimer toi ! » Insista-t-il, tant pis si Derek n'entendait rien, il le lui redirait peut-être une autre fois. « Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je vous aimez, tous les deux, parce que mon cœur est assez grand pour vous deux, plus Mate et c'est toi qui m'a apprit ça… Je t'en pris Derek… me laisse pas, ok ? »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu tremblantes même, mais il jura au fond de lui, que les lèvres lui avaient faiblement répondu.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Le mercredi suivant, Stiles encaissa son dernier client. Les trois derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvant et il ne se remettait toujours pas de son dimanche soir. Son cœur était lourd, sa tête était presque vide et son cœur fonctionnait avec un automatisme effrayant.

-Bonne soirée Stiles, à bientôt ! Lança June et Stiles se força à sourire un peu.

-Bye June, bonne nuit.

La jeune femme était revenue dès le lundi soir, et il avait été incapable d'être un minimum joyeux. Ses yeux avaient été cernés - et ils l'étaient encore il en était sûr - son teint pâle et ses mouvements légèrement ralentis.

Et même si les clients du Tate's n'avaient aucune idée de la raison de son comportement, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Parce que depuis dimanche soir, Stiles attendait, impuissant, que Derek veuille bien se réveiller, et l'attente était juste insoutenable selon lui.

Ce soir là, Deaton était intervenu rapidement, apportant avec lui un sac rempli de fiole et autres herbes, sans oublier le matériel chirurgicale. Stiles se souvint avoir été reculé du corps de Derek par les bras forts de son père. Il avait trébuché en reculant, mais heureusement pour lui, John avait veillé à ce qu'il reste bien contre lui, assis sur le sol pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas plus bas.

Il avait observé le vétérinaire s'affairer sur le corps de Derek, il l'avait entendu - un peu de loin - qu'il entendait son cœur, qu'il avait un pou, faible et fuyant, mais un pou quand même. Cela l'avait un peu rassuré, mais pas assez.

Surtout quand Alan annonça qu'il devait plongé Derek dans une sorte de coma pour qu'il puisse intervenir sur ses blessures, quelque chose empêchait la cicatrisation et il dut trifouiller dans la chair pour trouver la cause. Le bruit était écœurant s'il en jugeait les grimaces de Scott qui tenait une lampe pour éclairer le vétérinaire, mais lui n'entendait pas vraiment, les sons étaient flous, un peu sourd, comme entourés de coton.

Son regard s'accrocha au visage blafard faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la demi lune, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de lumière ? Putain, pourquoi devait-il faire si noir ? Pourquoi les gens devait absolument s'entre-tuer en pleine nuit ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça le jour, vers midi par exemple ? Quand il faisait beau et bon ? Là il avait froid, son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient exorbités au maximum pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Il pria pour que Derek ouvre les yeux, qu'il tourne doucement la tête vers lui et qu'il lui dise "Ca va… tout va bien se passer…" Parce que là, rien n'allait, et tout n'allait pas bien se passer.

-Je l'ai… Dit soudainement Alan, le tirant de ses pensées. « Il y en a un autre… »

Stiles vit le poing du vétérinaire brandir sa pince chirurgicale, au bout se tenait un objet plutôt pointu que Stiles eu du mal à identifier.

-Un ongle ? Fit Scott sombrement, un peu perplexe en observant l'objet englobé de sang visqueux.

-Une griffe plus précisément. C'est une technique utilisée lors d'un combat entre Alphas, quand on se sait perdant, on emmène le vainqueur à la mort, pour ça, il se casse une griffe dans le corps adverse, empêchant la cicatrisation, amenant à la mort. Expliqua-t-il en jetant la griffe dans l'herbe autour d'eux avant de repartir à la recherche du second morceau.

Stiles déglutit, il avait eu envie de vomir, une suée froide lui traversa le front pour glisser le long de son visage, le phénomène se répéta dans sa nuque pour rouler le long de sa colonne. Il frissonna, retenant son ventre de se révulser.

Après que le véto ai enlevé la dernière griffe et s'être assuré qu'il n'avait plus rien, il avait pansé les blessures et enroulé un bandage sur la totalité de son abdomen déchiqueté. Au même instant, l'attention de Stiles fut détourné par un mouvement derrière Scott, son cœur dérapa, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

-Oh… ma tête… Souffla la voix enroué d'un Liam réveillé.

Ah, il n'était pas mort lui ? Souffla une voix sarcastique dans sa tête, mais Stiles préféra ne même pas relever, il préféra se lever, même si ses jambes semblaient ne pas vraiment le soutenir. Scott et Alan soulevèrent Derek pour le traîner et le sortir de là. Un bras chacun autour de leur cou, le vétérinaire proposa de le conduire à la clinique pour le surveiller.

-Non ! Hurla Stiles en trébuchant jusqu'à eux pour leur barrer le passage. « Vous ne l'emmènerez pas là bas. Pas encore… » S'étrangla-t-il.

-Stiles… Tenta de résonner le véto.

-J'ai dis non ! Cria-t-il encore. « On va chez moi ! » Gronda-t-il fermement, le regard noir.

-Ok, ok on va là bas. Fit Scott en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Deaton sembla contre l'idée mais l'Alpha insista. Stiles ne se posa pas la question de savoir s'il devait le remercier ou juste l'ignorer, il préféra juste ouvrir le chemin vers la maison du shérif où l'attendait sa Jeep.

Et un convoi c'était organisé à partir de là. Stiles se souvint que Mélissa et John avaient suivi avec Mate dans leur voiture, Deaton était monté avec lui pour surveillé Derek et Scott avait suivi avec la voiture du véto. Lydia et Liam étaient rentrés avec le mioche.

C'était dans un état second que le fils du shérif était entré chez lui cette nuit là, toute la troupe à sa suite. Scott et Alan, continuant de soutenir un Derek inconscient et pesant un âne mort jusqu'à l'étage, John et Mélissa avec Mate sur les talons. Stiles avait exigé qu'on le mette sur son lit et c'était avec soulagement qu'Alan avait déposé le corps inanimé.

John appela son fils depuis l'entrée de la chambre et Stiles regarda Derek une dernière fois avant de sortir.

-Va voir Mate, elle s'inquiète. « Mais lave toi avant. »

-Merci P'pa, j'y vais. Avait-il soufflé pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain, changeant de tee-shirt et nettoyant son visage, puis il prit la direction de la chambre de Mate où Mélissa lui mit un pyjama. « Hey bébé, tu vas bien mon cœur ? » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur son petit lit.

Mélissa termina de lui mettre le haut du pyjama et Stiles la remercia quand elle sortit de la chambre. Il ouvrit le lit et invita sa crapule à se glisser dans les draps. Il referma la couette et approcha un peu plus près en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser.

-Où Loulouuuu ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras au dessus de la couette.

-Il se repose chaton… Il s'est fait un gros bobo et… il a besoin de se reposer pour récupérer, tu comprends ?

-Ouai !

Il ne la reprit pas, et laissa passer, il lui caressa le visage et lui souhaita bonne nuit en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-T'aime bébé… tu le sais ça ? Souffla-t-il plus ému qu'il ne le devrait.

-Hum ! t'aime Papa…

Après ça, il se souvint être sorti après avoir éteint la lumière et fermé doucement la porte. Son père et Mélissa l'attendait dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante semblait l'attendre, mais il n'avait pas très soif, ni faim…

-Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? Proposa John en approchant de lui, un regard soucieux.

-Non… merci, ça ira. Il secoua lentement la tête et sourit un peu à l'infirmière qui se tint derrière John. « Rentrez… il est tard. » Conseilla-t-il.

-Je peux venir demain, si tu veux ? Souffla Mélissa, « je pourrai m'occuper de Mate comme ça.. »

-Je peux gérer, merci. Contra-t-il peut-être un peu trop durement. « Elle jouera comme d'habitude dans la boutique. »

-Tu vas ouvrir ? S'enquit John surprit.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je leur dit quoi à mes clients ? Que mon Alpha de petit ami s'est fait démolir et que je dois prendre soin de lui ? Sa colère commença à monter et il dut se pincer l'arrête du nez pour se reprendre et ne pas crier. « J'ai déjà dû fermer une après midi le mois dernier et je l'ai senti passer… Je peux pas faire ça, P'pa. »

-Alors laisse Mélissa venir, laisse nous t'aider fiston… on ne te jugera pas. Promis John en prenant son fils par les épaules.

Stiles jaugea sa demande et se rappela des mots qu'il avait prononcé à Derek quand il lui avait demandé de le laisser l'aider. L'histoire se répétait…

-Ok…

-Super ! Le regard de l'infirmière s'illumina et John remercia son fils avant de le câliner et de partir.

Il se retrouva donc seul dans cette cuisine et il n'aima pas ça, c'était lourd et pesant, la pièce semblait même vouloir se refermer sur lui. Alors il se bougea et retourna dans sa chambre où Scott et Deaton étaient toujours.

-Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? Entendit-il l'Alpha demander au vétérinaire.

-Le sérum cessera d'agir dans la nuit… tout dépend de lui.

Quand Deaton s'était rendu compte de sa présence, l'homme s'était levé et avait remballé ses affaires pour quitter l'appartement. Stiles l'entendit vaguement lui donner des conseils quand au réveil prochain du loup et il avait juste hoché la tête, espérant qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux assez vite.

Deaton prit les devant et quitta l'appartement, Scott sembla mal à l'aise à ses yeux, et il s'en foutait comme toujours. Son regard à lui restait bloqué sur l'homme immobile dans le lit.

-Stiles… j'ai compris mes erreurs et…

-Scott… pas ce soir. Souffla-t-il, ignorant parfaitement la mine qui pouvait suivre avec la voix implorante du loup.

-J'aimerai vraiment que nous parlions.

Et Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi cette fois il ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, peut-être parce que sa fille dormait à côté ? Parce qu'il avait peur de réveiller Derek ? Il ne savait pas… Il a juste haussé les épaules.

-Pas ce soir, Scott. Répéta-t-il fermement, sentant ses poings se serrer contre ses hanches. Il se souvint l'avoir entendu souffler doucement, passer à côté de lui et s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis repartir.

Alors quand l'appartement fut inondé de silence, il avait éteint toutes les lumières, fermé toutes les portes. Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur le lit, à coté de Derek, n'osant ni le toucher, ni lui parler. Il l'avait regardé à la lueur de la demi-lune et ne s'était pas senti s'endormir.

Alors en ce mercredi soir, il était épuisé, parce que ça faisait trois jours qu'il observait Derek dormir sans que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Mélissa était venue le lundi pour la journée, et il avait dû avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien, il n'avait su aligner deux mots correctement de la journée, à peine manger, alors s'occuper de Mate ? Il avait vraiment craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, et cette pensée l'avait tellement fait flippé que le mardi il avait assuré comme il pouvait, alternant entre sa fille, le Tate's, et Derek.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa que la boutique était enfin vide, que dix neuf heures avaient sonné. Il ferma à clé et tourna la jolie pancarte, prit la main de Mate qui attendait sur la petite table près du comptoir, il ramassa ses coloriages et ses cubes pour monter dans son appartement.

-Bisous Loulouuuu ! Fit-elle en arrivant à l'étage et Stiles la laissa filer dans la chambre.

Il savait que Mate n'aimait pas savoir Derek "fatigué", alors elle s'attachait à lui faire des baisers dès que possible, se lover contre lui pour faire sa sieste, où restait là à lui faire la conversation autant que possible avec ses mots à elle. Alors que lui… il restait là, à observer en silence. Le soir, il s'allongeait et l'observait, sans jamais rien lui dire. La peur ? La gêne ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Derek paradait dans sa plus grande vulnérabilité et Stiles n'aimait pas ça.

Mais la vie devait continuer à tourner, il donna le bain à la crapule pendant que son diner mijotait, il la mit en pyjama et brossa ses cheveux avec douceur. Le temps du repas, il mangea pour qu'elle fasse comme lui, mets l'observa la majeur partie du temps. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Rien de bon… Ses boucles sauvages, ses grands yeux whisky, ses petits grains de beauté sur le cou et la joue gauche. Même la sauce tomate sur la moitié de son visage la rendait spéciale. Il ne douta pas un instant que sa fille en rendrait plus d'un malade d'amour. Mais il avait la solution, il y pensait depuis sa naissance. Un donjon, des douves et des dragons… quand on sait que les loups existent, des dragons aussi, non ? Ouai, il ferait ça, il cherchera.

Quand crapule fut enfin endormi - après le bisous Loulouuuu, l'histoire de la belette qui aime les fleurs et un bisous papa - Stiles débarrassa sa cuisine et fila dans la boutique pour faire le nettoyage habituel. Tout ce fit en second plan.

Puis, dans la nuit, alors qu'il semblait enfin se laisser porter par le sommeil, il l'entendit. Faiblement. Un grognement léger. Il ouvrit les yeux, attendit dans l'obscurité que le bruit recommence, son cœur accéléra et son souffle se bloqua, aux aguets, il attendit ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

-Stiles…

Il frissonna violemment, sa gorge s'obstrua. La voix faiblarde face à lui était cassée, fatiguée, perdue…

-Stiles…

-Derek ? Espéra-t-il en se redressant et approchant du loup pour voir le visage faiblement éclairé pour la clarté lunaire. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet derrière lui et se retourna pour observer Derek. Il le vit déglutir, les yeux fermés, mais les mains bougeant maladroitement.

Il prit une de ses mains et lia leurs doigts. La peau était chaude et il soupira de soulagement. Derek était réveillé. Alors, hésitant et tremblant, il s'approcha pour se coller à lui, souleva le bras du loup et l'enroula autour de son cou pour reposer sa tête contre la sienne. Il posa une jambe sur le bassin du loup et se blottit confortablement avant que ses yeux ne le lâchent et qu'il sombre littéralement dans le sommeil.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand il se réveilla au son de son réveil, Stiles se dépêcha d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir si Derek était toujours réveillé, mais l'homme dormait profondément. Il savait qu'il dormait, pas qu'il était inconscient, parce qu'il avait le visage tourné vers lui, qu'il avait un léger ronflement. Stiles sourit et frotta son nez sur la peau nu encore couverte du bandage qu'il n'avait osé enlever, puis il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et fila à la douche. Son humeur revenait, il le sentait, ça faisait du bien de se sentir un peu plus vivant que la veille.

Une fois habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise ouverte sur un tee-shirt des Door's, il fila à la cuisine pour commencer sa pâtisserie.

Il mélangeait sa préparation tout chocolat quand il sentit deux mains se glisser sur ses hanches pour se rejoindre sur son ventre, glissant doucement sous le tissu de son maillot. Il se laissa sourire et s'affaisser contre le corps ferme derrière lui.

-Tu devrais rester au lit. Conseilla-t-il en transvidant sa pâte dans chaque moule.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi suffisamment. La voix rocailleuse du dormeur lui donna la chair de poule.

Il posa son saladier maintenant vide et se tourna vers lui pour lécher son doigt plein de chocolat. Il lorgna le regard flou fixé sur sa bouche avant de sourire satisfait et de se dépêcher de prendre les lèvres charnues en otage. Débuta alors un baiser urgent, douloureux. Stiles laissa sa colère monter en lui et traverser ce baiser, il était fâché, il était soulagé, il était amoureux. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses pectoraux nus, il descendit les doigts plus bas, découvrant qu'il n'avait plus de bandage, que sa peau était lisse sans aucune trace de maltraitance. Il mordit sa lèvre dans l'urgence et lui mit un léger coup de poing dans l'estomac. Derek sursauta et écarta son visage, perplexe.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait ce coup là ! Et estime toi heureux que je ne suis pas prêt à me péter les doigts ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Se retint-il de crier en le pointant du doigt.

-Stiles, calme toi… Je vais bien ok… Souffla le loup en le prenant contre lui malgré sa résistance à être loin de lui pour montrer sa colère.

-Non Derek… tu n'allais pas bien. Etouffa-t-il contre son cou. Tu avais des griffes coincées dans ton corps empêchant la cicatrisation… Tu serais mort si Deaton n'avait pas trouvé ça.

Stiles entoura sa taille de ses bras et caressa son dos avec de doux gestes, l'image de son corps allongé, sans vie et dans la nuit en pleine forêt le hantait encore. Il frissonna au souvenir pénible.

-J'ai cru revivre le même cauchemar. Souffla Stiles en essayant de chasser les images quasiment identiques de Malia et Derek éventrés.

Derek ne lui répondit rien et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu tourner ce moment en mélo et il avait bien trop de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il se recula alors, tentant d'afficher un sourire convainquant, et se retourna pour prendre son plat et le placer au four.

-Tu as dis que tu m'aimais… Fit Derek alors qu'il refermait le four. « Je t'ai entendu. »

Il grimaça, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de dire ça. La peine et la douleur l'avaient tellement submergé que ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il prit soin d'éviter son regard et reprit sa préparation se sentant motivé pour faire des cookies et des madeleines au citron. Son GPS made in Derek lui confirmait que le loup était toujours derrière, là à quelques pas. Son épiderme était frissonnant et ses poils totalement dirigés dans sa direction. C'était prenant de sentir à quel point il pouvait réagit à sa présence, à sa voix, à son toucher.

-Oh… Je ne pensais pas… que tu m'entendais. Bafouilla-t-il en prenant beurre et sucre, mais gardant toujours le dos tourné.

-Stiles… Je voudrais te parler. Reprit Derek en posant une main sur son épaule, il se statufia. « C'est important. »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait lui dire que c'était idiot ? Que c'était sympa jusque là et que le mélange des émotions étaient de trop pour lui maintenant qu'il avait failli mourir… pour la deuxième fois, si ses comptes étaient bons.

-Je t'écoute… Marmonna-t-il en mélangeant les œufs et le sucre.

Il entendit le loup claquer de la langue et grogner avant de le forcer gentiment à se retourner. Il se retrouva face à lui et l'homme en profita pour se coller à lui et poser ses mains à plat sur l'îlot, histoire de l'acculer et lui empêcher toute sortie.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis pourquoi je suis parti après le Mexique.

-Vrai… Juste que c'était personnel. Pas très éloquent c'est vrai, mais te connaissant, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à un long discours, quoi que ces derniers temps tu es très vocal et…

-Stiles ! Fit-il plus fort le faisant taire, ce qui fonctionna puisque l'humain maintint son regard. « Quand je suis mort, là bas… j'ai croisé ton regard et… j'ai jamais pu m'enlever cette image de la tête, je m'y suis même accroché et… »

Derek leva une main et vint la poser sur sa joue fraichement rasée, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa peau chauffer au contact, le loup avait cet effet sur lui et c'était euphorisant comme effrayant.

-Je n'ai plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'à toi à partir de là. Tu étais partout même si tu n'étais pas là, je fermais les yeux et je revoyais ton regard cette nuit là. Continua-t-il, lui donnant le sentiment que les vannes étaient ouvertes et que Derek ne cesserait plus de parler, et quelque part, il voulait qu'il arrête.

-Derek, je… Tenta-t-il de le couper.

-Non, Stiles. Il faut que je te le dise, quand j'ai entendu tes mots, je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée de ne pas te les dire aussi. Il y a cinq ans, tu étais avec Malia et j'ai vu et ressenti ton amour pour elle… Je ne pouvais pas juste rester là et vous regarder, je ne pouvais non plus te parler et risquer de mettre la merde !

Stiles posa une main sur celle qui tenait son visage, essayant de tirer dessus, mais Derek raffermit sa prise et posa la seconde main sur son autre joue. Stiles était perdu, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui dire maintenant. A part le faire se sentir mal face à la peine qu'il lui avait filé, même inconsciemment, il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire. Et puis, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Malia.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti… Fit-il comme constat. « Derek… » Souffla-t-il difficilement et grimaçant. « Si tu m'en avais parlé… je ne t'aurai pas retourné tes sentiments. »

Derek relâcha ses mains de son visage et Stiles accompagna l'une d'elle de sa main, pour la garder contre lui et lier leurs doigts. Derek lui fit un maigre sourire d'excuse, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, et même s'il se dit qu'il aurait pu ne pas lui dire, il ne pouvait non plus lui cacher que Malia était la seule femme qu'il ne pensait jamais cesser d'aimer.

-Mais maintenant si. Souffla le loup.

-Oui. Stiles hocha la tête. « Parce que tu n'es pas le même homme qu'avant, tu m'as fait découvrir un côté de toi que je soupçonne avoir été enfoui tout au fond de toi sans même que tu sache que c'était là. » Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le cœur du loup. « Quelque part… c'est peut-être mieux que tu sois parti… on aurait pu tout gâcher à l'époque. » Fit-il désolé, mais avec une pointe d'espoir que cette fois ci soit la bonne. « Et ouai… je t'aime Sourwolf… autant que j'aime Malia, que j'aime Mate. Je me suis trompé en croyant que je ne pourrais t'aimer sans l'oublier elle…mais en fait, elle est toujours là et toi aussi, mon cœur est juste assez grand pour vous trois. »

Il fut attaqué par la barbe trop longue du loup et ses lèvres envahirent les siennes, Derek le serra contre lui, entourant sa taille musclée entre ses bras. Stiles sourit et se sentit soulagé d'avoir mit les choses à plat. Il lui répondit et accrocha la tignasse dans ses doigts, souhaitant se fondre en lui avec urgence.

-Loulouuuu ! Fit Mate en leur courant dans les jambes tel un boulet de canon.

Stiles recula surpris, ok ils ne se cachaient pas devant elle, mais de là à se faire surprendre dans un baiser torride était autre chose. Il se frotta le menton en se reposant sur la table et Derek se baissa pour prendre crapule dans ses bras et frotter son nez à ses cheveux. Le père sourit à cette action pendant que Mate accrochait ses bras autour du cou robuste.

-Plus dodo ! Rit-elle quand elle frotta ses mains à la barbe poussée.

-Non, plus dodo coyote ! Répondit Derek, la joie sur le visage.

Stiles les laissa alors aller dans le canapé et se remit à préparer ses petits gâteaux.

OooOooOooO

 

Dans l'après midi, alors que Derek était avec Mate à l'étage, Stiles saisissait ses sorties, il avait vendu quelques livres et deux étaient sortis en location. Totalement concentré dans sa tâche, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, surtout qu'il était dans la tranche horaire plutôt calme.

-Salut. Fit une voix calme qu'il reconnu facilement.

Il releva le visage vers son vis-à-vis et trouva Scott, les mains dans les poches, attendant patiemment que l'humain qu'il était lui réponde… ou le foute dehors. Au choix.

A l'instant même, Stiles hésita entre être en colère ou juste fatigué de le voir insister autant. Et ce fut cette hésitation qui le poussa à le laisser parler. Après, il n'avait pas dit qu'il écouterait, non mais ho !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-il revêche, n'ayant pas précisé non plus qu'il devait être agréable.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Scott fit un pas incertain vers lui, Stiles retourna son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

-Personnellement je n'ai rien à te dire. Mais parle, puisque tu es là. Grogna-t-il pressé qu'il parte.

-J'ai tout foiré. Lâcha l'Alpha et cela le fit ricaner sans qu'il ne lui réponde. "T'avais raison. Je t'ai laissé tomber et j'ai pas vu que tu t'éloignais."

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en grognant d'amertume. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse de ça ?

-Je me suis focalisé sur mon rôle d'Alpha, pensant que tu faisais parti de ma meute, au même titre que les autres. Et c'était là mon erreur. Parce que tu ne faisais pas parti de ma meute.

Stiles figea son action. Se foutait-il de sa gueule ? Il avait toujours su qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la meute, c'était pas la peine qu'il débarque avec sa tronche enfarinée pour le lui annoncer avec plus de deux ans de retard !

-T'étais mon frère. Ma famille. Et j'aurai dû te traiter de cette façon. Acheva l'Alpha qui garda le silence après ça.

Mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid en cet instant précis. Parce qu'il était en colère. Parce que ça ne réglait pas le problème. Il vit du coin de l'œil ses doigts trembler au dessus du clavier. Serrant le poing, il prit une inspiration profonde et s'intima au calme.

-Stiles… parle moi. Implora le basané.

-Et Malia ?! Rugit il sombrement en essayant de ne pas lever la voix. "Elle n'était rien pour toi ? Pas de ta meute ? De ta famille ? Alors quoi ? Qu'as-tu a me dire Scott, je t'écoute !" Vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Je l'ai retenu ! Fit-il véhément pour se défendre et Stiles tiqua. "Je lui ai dit de le laisser partir, qu'il était blessé et qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin !" Scott avança jusqu'au comptoir.

-Tu la connaissais ! Tu savais qu'elle y aurait été, tu aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller, au mieux tu aurais dû aller avec elle ! Au lieu de ça, tu es resté avec ton abruti de labrador !" Cria-t-il pour de bon sans se soucier de qui l'entendrait.

Scott baissa la tête, et Stiles le jugea honteux, il le serait à sa place. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se foutre dans ses pompes maintenant. Il était toujours en colère contre lui, parce qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien. Il reprit contenance et s'assura que sa voix soit plus contrôlée quand il l'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Dès que tu as mordu Liam, j'ai su que ce moment arriverait. Celui où ce ne serait plus Stiles et Scott contre le monde. Et je ne m'en suis pas plaint, au contraire je m'en suis senti libéré. Parce mon meilleur ami était déjà parti quand il a été mordu, et c'est de ma faute je sais ! Tempéra-t-il.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon devant lui, paumes face à Scott. Lui dire ces quelques mots lui faisait du bien, mais il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Son GPS interne lui confirma que Derek était là, tapi dans l'escalier, sûrement attendant un signe de sa part pour intervenir. Mais il estima qu'il était assez grand pour gérer ça, qu'il fallait avancer et cesser de se mettre dans un état pitoyable dès que le nom de Scott était prononcé.

-Je cesserai, peut-être, d'être en colère contre l'un d'entre vous, un jour… Mais ça n'empêchera pas que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous, Scott. Et tant que Mélissa et mon père n'en souffrent pas, je ne veux pas vous voir là bas quand j'y suis. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Souffla-t-il. "Et comme l'a déjà dit un auteur que tu n'as sûrement jamais du lire… Ton amitié m'a souvent fait souffrir, soit mon ennemi, Scott. Au nom de notre amitié." Termina Stiles en baissant doucement les mains pour les poser sur le meuble.

Scott l'observa d'un air perdu et effondré. Il ignora comme il put la douleur en son sein et soupira faiblement de soulagement quand l'Alpha fit demi tour pour s'arrêter à l'entrée du Tate's, il tourna un quart de tête vers lui et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-William Blake… Fit-il avant de quitter le café pour de bon.


	22. Chapter 22

Malgré la superbe journée qui s'annonçait, Stiles était tendu. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et Mate était grognon depuis son réveil. Ce genre de journée, il en avait déjà vécu, vous savez, l'appréhension de la pleine lune. Mais voilà, toutes les fois où sa crapule avait mal dormi la nuit précédente à l'attraction lunaire avait toujours un fil rouge. Ca se finissait mal.

Alors il était au taquet, avec cette fois-ci l'aide de Derek pour parer à chaque éventualité. Heureusement pour eux, c'était dimanche et ils avaient maintenu la journée hebdomadaire au parc et au lac. Pas question de chambouler les habitudes de la crapule, elle devait apprendre à adapter ses émotions et son environnement.

Avec sa fille et Derek, ils s'étaient tous les trois baignés, profitant de l'eau fraîche qui pouvait les soulager de la chaleur extérieur. Mate nageait de mieux en mieux avec l'aide de ses petites brassières roses fluo. Elle barbotait vers les bras de son père, puis ceux de Derek avec amusement, pour le plus grand plaisir du père qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller aux rires mutins.

Maintenant, en attendant que Derek revienne avec leurs glaces, il appliquait une nouvelle couche de crème solaire sur Mate quand une jeune femme vint près de leur emplacement avec un petit garçon. Stiles ne le remarqua pas de suite, mais quand la femme s'accroupit à sa hauteur avec un sourire, il ne put l'ignorer.

-Bonjour ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire mutin et des yeux exprimant de la gêne. "Heu… Je peux vous emprunter votre crème ?"

Stiles la fixa, un peu perplexe. Outre le fait que la pensée étrange qu'une mère puisse oublier la crème de son fils le perturbe, ce fut le fait qu'il était persuadé avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part, mais où….

-Oui… biensûr. Il lui tendit son spray et continua de masser la peau crémeuse de sa fille.

Il ignora la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur la pelouse, près de sa couverture, et observa le visage de sa crapule. Tournée vers le petit garçon et sa maman, il crut un instant qu'elle était curieuse, peut-être voudrait-elle s'en faire un ami ? Il sourit à l'idée que sa fille ait des amis, il souhaitait tellement que sa vie soit la plus normale possible. Mais sous son toucher, il put sentir la vibration contre son petit torse de bébé. Il tiqua et fixa son regard tourné vers les deux intrus. Il tourna également son regard vers eux, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune femme avait le rouge aux joues, sûrement du au soleil et le petit garçon fronçait les sourcils face à Mate. Ok… peut-être pas de amis alors. Se dit la petite voix dans sa tête.

-Merci… pour la crème. Commença la jeune maman en continuant de masser les peau de son fils.

-Pas de problème. Reprit-il rapidement, il sentait un malaise étrange les envelopper, et le grondement sourd que Mate continuait de projeter ne l'aidait pas à taire cette impression.

-Je vous ai déjà vu…ici. Ajouta t-elle. Vous venez tous le dimanches, non ?

Stiles tourna un regard rapide vers elle, alors que la dame ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder. Il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête à l'opposée dans l'espoir de voir Derek arriver. Mate semblait de plus en plus méfiante, pour ne pas dire en colère. Il attrapa les petites mains dans les siennes et Mate tourna son regard vers lui. Ils flashèrent jaunes un court instant et le père pria que la dame n'est rien vu. Ils devaient rentrer, tout de suite.

-heuu… ouai… Se reprit-il en cherchant, d'une main, à réunir ses affaires pour décamper.

Il sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau quand la jeune femme eut finit de mettre de la crème et lui rendre son spray. Il grimaça un peu, et lança un regard à sa fille pour espérer qu'elle se détende. Mais, son petit nez se retroussait un peu trop et son regard ne présageait rien de bon.

-Vous êtes mignons… Ajouta la jeune femme, inconsciente de son malaise, et rougissante. Tous les deux ! Vous êtes seuls ?

Stiles sursauta, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Il paniqua un peu, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer une femme en besoin, et sa fille qui avait clairement besoin de lui. Pas que la jeune femme ne soit pas claire elle aussi dans ses besoins. Bref…

Il poussa gentiment Mate sur le côté et se leva pour ramasser leurs affaires. La jeune femme se releva à son tour et glissa une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille rougie. Mate accrocha la jambe de son père et planta de nouveau ses petites griffes en grondant s'il en jugeait les vibrations contre lui. Il retint une nouvelle grimace et se dépêcha de tout réunir dans le panier et le sac à dos et prendre la main de Mate dans la sienne, décrochant ainsi sa prise sur son mollet.

-Je suis désolé… on doit partir. Fit-il rapidement en cherchant à quitter la pelouse, il porta Mate dans ses bras qui grognait contre son oreille.

Mais la jeune femme dut ressentir un élan de courage parce qu'elle lui barra le chemin, oubliant son petit garçon, et posa une main sur son bras. Stiles fixa le geste, un peu effrayé il devait l'avouer.

-Je me suis dis que… si ça vous dis, on pourrait se revoir ? Tenta-t-elle alors doucement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mate voulut bondir dans un grognement un peu plus fort, Stiles crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la retenir, chargé comme il était. Mais heureusement, sa fille fut soulevé et entraîné en arrière par les bras puissants de Derek qui s'éloigna avec elle. Stiles cru respirer à nouveau, il pouvait même sentir la peur s'éloigner de lui comme un drap qu'on glisse sur son corps pour le réveiller doucement, sauf que c'était froid et humide de sueur.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Fit-il contrit en grimaçant. "Je ne suis… pas seul."

Le jeune femme sembla comprendre quand elle tourna son regard sur l'homme qui portait la petite fille. Stiles la vit blêmir, puis rougir encore plus fort si c'était possible. Elle bafouilla misérablement, prit son fils par la main et quitta la pelouse au pas de course.

Il souffla, soudain épuisé.

Il finit par rejoindre son mec, armé de son chargement de l'enfer, et une fois à hauteur il put entendre Derek souffler des mots à sa crapule.

-Tout va bien… respire. Concentre-toi sur son cœur… tu l'entends coyote ?

Mate était enroulé autour de son torse, il pouvait voir ses petites griffes transpercer la chair de son cou, ses yeux étaient fermés mais il pouvait facilement les deviner jaune, elle grondait contre lui et Stiles les poussa pour qu'ils arrivent à la voiture rapidement. Une fois arrivés, il jeta ses affaires dans le coffre et prit sa fille des bras de son homme. Il caressa ses cheveux et son dos, la cachant presque du monde autour d'eux.

-Je suis là bébé… c'est fini. La rassura-t-il en soufflant de soulagement de ne plus sentir ses griffes contre sa peau.

Le grondement finit par s'arrêter et bientôt Mate renifla contre lui. Il fixa Derek en continuant de la bercer, le loup avait un regard sombre et la mâchoire serrée. Il espéra ne pas avoir fait de connerie, quoi que non il n'avait rien fait. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa fille qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et qui continuait de cacher son visage dans son cou grâce à ses boucles sauvages.

-Je t'aime bébé… tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement pour avoir une réaction de sa part, douce si possible.

-Moui… Chuchota-t-elle et Stiles la berça encore un peu avant de la mettre dans son siège auto.

Il lui cala Renard entre ses bras et laissa la porte ouverte pour apporter un peu de frais. Il trouva Derek sur le capot de la Jeep dans le même état que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il vint se mettre face à lui, hésitant à s'insérer entre ses jambes pour se coller à son corps de boudeur.

-Quoi ? Commença-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Rien. La voix ferme et autoritaire le fit sourire, mais il ne le montra pas préférant arquer un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Badina-t-il en reculant d'un pas, près à faire le tour de la Jeep. "Alors si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… on peut rentrer ? Mate semble épuisée…"

-Elle te draguait. Claqua Derek en le retenant par le bras et le rapprochant de lui.

-J'avais remarqué. Souffla-t-il en se laissant emprisonner dans le creux de ses bras musclés. "Et tu devrais savoir que je ne regarde pas les autres comme ça." Insista-t-il du regard en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches arrières du bermuda du loup.

-Humpf… Derek haussa les épaules et gronda un peu en le rapprochant de lui.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas jaloux Sourwolf. Gloussa-t-il en lui pinçant les fesses dans les poches.

-Tu es tellement aveugle au monde qui t'entoure. Derek avait cette voix profonde et sourde qui lui collait des frissons sous les draps, il lui lança un regard curieux. "June te drague et tu ne vois rien… et cette femme te fais des avances…"

Derek semblait souffrir et Stiles préféra se concentrer sur sa douleur plutôt que sur ses propos qu'il trouvait absurdes. Il retira une main de ses fesses et la remonta sur son visage pour caresser sa barbe.

-L'important… c'est que je te vois, toi, non ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les prendre entre les siennes et se lancer dans un baiser doux.

Derek lui répondit et bientôt l'humain sentit la langue chaude s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Son cœur s'emballa comme à chaque fois, et son bassin se pressa automatiquement contre lui.

-Houuuu ! Cria Mate dans son siège, brandissant Renard au dessus d'elle.

Stiles relâcha les lèvres de Derek et se tourna vers sa crapule pour la voir lui sourire de toutes ses petites dents humaines. Elle semblait toujours ravi de les voir tous les deux amoureux et cela le remplissait de joie à chaque fois.

-Aller, on rentre. Souffla-t-il en pinçant les côtes de Derek.

OooOooOooO

 

De retour à l'appartement, Mate recommença à déborder de joie et d'énergie. Stiles la laissa se dépenser, même s'il la reprenait plusieurs fois pour qu'elle cesse de mettre le bazar dans toutes les pièces.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle a régit comme ça… Souffla Stiles en se servant un verre d'eau, épuisé.

-Elle avait peur. Lui dit Derek en se plaçant derrière lui, déposant un petit baiser dans son cou. "Je pense que pour elle, ils représentaient un danger pour sa meute."

-Elle n'a pas de meute, Derek. Stiles laissa retomber sa tête pour donner un libre accès aux lèvres douces.

-Tu es sa meute. Assura Derek, le faisant sourire et gonfler son cœur de fierté à l'idée que sa fille le sente ainsi. "Cette femme puait la convoitise et quand quelqu'un convoite un des siens, ça sent mauvais." Grogna-t-il, les lèvres contre sa peau.

-Ca sentait mauvais pour toi ? Tanta-t-il malicieux.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Sa voix gronda et il le retourna pour l'assoir sur la table.

Stiles en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'excitation prenant possession de son corps. Il attira son homme en accrochant son tee-shirt et frotta son nez contre sa barbe, il apprécia l'odeur de son parfum et la puissance que son corps dégageait contre lui.

Il se sentait en sécurité quand le loup était dans sa zone gravitationnelle. Et cette constatation ne lui fit plus peur, au contraire.

Un bruit sourd lui fit penser à un objet tomber sur le sol. Il sursauta et sa bulle éclata un peu. Malgré tout, il sourit et embrassa son homme du bout des lèvres avant de descendre de son perchoir et de retrouver Mate dans sa chambre rose poudrée et gris perle. Elle avait voulu attraper un jouet en hauteur et celui-ci était tombé, elle tremblait et ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes, cherchant à faire des marques sur le parquet. La journée n'était pas finie…

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Stiles pu enfin se poser, ce fut dans le canapé. Derek y lisait un livre alors qu'il venait de vérifier pour la dernière fois que Mate était bel et bien endormie. Il s'allongea sur l'assise et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du loup sans même une autorisation. Derek eut juste à lever les mains tenant le livre et il s'était installé avec un sentiment de confort incroyable.

Il observa Derek lire son livre à auteur de son regard, tourner lentement chaque page. C'était calme et il apprécia pouvoir souffler deux minutes. Mais l'envie de toucher sa peau fut plus forte. Il tourna un peu la tête vers le ventre du loup et souleva le tissu pour venir poser ses lèvres sur la peau camouflée. Il sentit Derek soupirer au dessus de lui alors qu'il tournait une autre page. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il soufflait de plaisir ou de lassitude, il renouvela l'opération encore un peu, puis sortie le bout de sa langue pour venir titiller le nombril. L'abdomen se contracta et il vit, du coin de l'œil, le livre être reposé négligemment sur le bras du canapé.

Enhardit, il se tourna un peu de côté et posa une main sur le ventre, sous le tissu. Il sentit contre sa joue, la proéminence de son homme qui semblait compressée dans le carcan. Il continua de jouer de sa langue sur la peau douce, ses doigts jouant à dessiner des arabesques. Il sentit ses frissons, augmentant son désir. Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur le ventre à portée, puis glissa un peu plus bas avant de se redresser un peu et de déboutonner le bermuda infâme qui l'empêcher de toucher sa convoitise. Une fois le sexe fièrement dressé libéré, Stiles leva un regard vers Derek qui avait le corps abandonnée au plaisir latent. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa bouche était entre-ouverte et son torse se lever au rythme d'une respiration laborieuse. Il aimait savoir qu'il lui faisait cet effet.

Il le força à lever les hanches et glissa rapidement le bermuda. Derek sembla toujours perdu dans sa béatitude quand il souffla doucement sur le sexe chaud, l'objet du désir tressauta par reflexe et Stiles se lécha les lèvres impatient. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le ventre et posa une main sur la cuisse nue et ferme, l'autre sur le ventre brûlant. Il se lécha encore les lèvres pour être sûr de les humidifier et engloba le bout avec douceur.

L'homme sous lui soupira longuement tout en posant une main possessive sur sa nuque. Stiles caressa de sa langue la verge tendue, puis l'enroula autour de la tête avec soin. Le grondement approbateur qu'il perçut se répercuta dans son bermuda, il gémit. Il voulut plus de lui et le prit entièrement en bouche, s'assurant que sa bouche soit bien humide pour l'accueillir, ce qui fut le cas. Il remonta jusqu'en haute, lapa le gland gorgé et redescendit aussi loin qu'il put avant son reflexe nauséeux. Mais cela devait plaire à son Loup qui geignit en relevant les hanches.

Stiles dut le retenir. Il voulut lui mordre le gland quand une main ferme s'agrippa à ses cheveux alors que l'autre glissait le long de son dos. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais dans sa tête, il voulait se mordre la lèvre pour s'éviter de gémir comme une fille. C'était bon de sentir la puissance du loup dans ses gestes, et paradoxalement à sa vulnérabilité dans son abandon total.

A la place, il aspira fort en remontant, descendant de nouveau en prenant soin d'enrouler sa langue tout autour de son objet de luxure. Il le fit plusieurs fois, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois que Derek semblait vouloir lui arracher les cheveux alors qu'il gémissait la tête rejetée en arrière.

-Putain, Stiles… Derek aspira de l'air et glissa sa main sous son bermuda pour atteindre ses fesses.

Il ne le laissa pas faire, il voulait qu'il s'oublie totalement et grâce à lui. De sa main sur sa cuisse, il força le loup à écarter les jambes pour glisser sa main aux creux de ses fesses, malaxant les couilles il titilla doucement la ligne conduisant à l'entrée exclusive à son corps. Il caressa l'anneau fébrile sur l'extérieur, puis dans des cercles doux, il finit par entrer en lui son doigt dans toute sa longueur.

-Humm…. Ses cheveux souffraient, mais il s'en fichait.

Il tirait à Derek des sons qui se répercutaient directement en son sein. Il joua de son doigt en lui et continua d'englober la totalité de son sexe, aspirant, lapant et suçant tout ce qu'il voulait. Derek commença à se tortiller sous lui, malaxant ses fesses férocement, il le sentait contrarié dans ses gestes, sûrement du au fait qu'il ne le laissait pas entrer. Mais il l'obligea à oublier ce détail, continuant de le faire geindre comme un ado.

-Stiles, Stiles, Sitles ! Précipita-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux assez fort pour le faire reculer contre son gré.

Stiles voulait le goûter mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire, alors qu'il jouissait avec puissance. Les jets atteignirent presque ses lèvres, il baissa la langue pour cueillir le liquide mais ne put goûter qu'une infime partie alors que Derek continuait de le tirer loin de lui.

-Putain, Derek ! Grogna-t-il quand le loup relâcha ses cheveux.

Il avait mal au cuir chevelu, sans déconné. Et il n'avait pas pu goûter. Putain…

Mais Derek ne lui laissa le temps de rien et se pencha pour envahir sa bouche avec sa langue. Un baiser du diable s'engagea alors et Stiles en oublia sa rancune.


	23. Chapter 23

-Derek… Ce n'est que pour trois semaines ! Rit Stiles devant la mine contrite d'un loup qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Derek ne lui répondit pas, continuant de nicher son nez dans son cou et masser les reins du plus jeune. Stiles se laissa faire et commença doucement à gémir quand des petites dents vinrent grignoter sa peau sensible. Il pouvait sentir son corps se ramollir inexorablement.

-Derek… tenta-t-il sans trop de force dans la voix. "Mon père… doit t'attendre…"

Pour seul retour, les caresses dans le bas de son dos cessèrent mais pour mieux le serrer par la taille contre le torse musclé. Il souffla et leva les yeux au ciel en récupérant un peu de sa volonté.

Il recula avec force et prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains pour le planter devant le sien, déterminé.

-Trois semaines ! Estime toi heureux qu'il ai joué des coudes pour t'éviter deux ans d'école de Police, ok ? Un stage renforcé de trois semaines, Derek ! Trois semaines ! Et tu seras rentré avec nous plus vite que la prochaine pleine lune, promis ! Maintenant casse toi avant que je ne te foute mon pied au cul Sourwolf !

Derek roula des yeux à son tour et s'écarta de lui. Stiles lui vola tout de même un baiser avant de partir.

-Embrasse Mate pour moi, ok ?

-Compte sur moi ! Sourit-il devant sa mine effondrée. "Dès qu'elle se lève je lui ferai !"

Derek hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du Tate's pour sortir. Mais avant de refermer la porte derrière, il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Scott risque de passer pour voir si tout va bien ! Il me doit un service ! Lança-t-il si rapidement que Stiles eu du mal à comprendre, et dans un courant d'air surprenant il referma la porte et laissa Stiles bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh le con… il a pas fait ça ?! Cria-t-il même s'il était seul, ne doutant pas un instant que Derek devait l'entendre de là où il était. "Maintenant c'est toi qui m'en doit un Kickass !"

Maintenant énervé, il remonta à l'étage pour préparer ses gâteaux pour la journée. C'était lundi et Derek venait de partir pour Sacramento afin de commencer son stage intensif pour entrer dans la Police. John avait passé quelques coups de fils et avait réussit à intégrer son futur gendre sans qu'il n'ai à passer les deux ans de formation. Quand on savait qu'il était capable de magner une arme à feu, qu'il avait une certaine expérience dans l'appréhension de suspect… C'était déjà ça de gagné.

M'enfin, il lui restait quand même à apprendre les notions de droit, les codes de Police, et bla-bla-bla… Bref. Stiles se félicita juste de ne pas être entré dans les forces de l'ordre. Bien trop de travail, merci bien.

Il se mit alors à la tâche, ruminant toujours contre son traître de petit ami. S'il voyait la tronche de Scott débarquer, il ne garantissait pas qu'il ne lui referait pas le portrait. Et puis, c'était quoi cette dette ?!

OooOooOooO

 

-Avez-vous entendu parler du dernier livre de Nicci FRENCH ? Demanda June en ce mercredi matin, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur et Stiles se demanda si elle était stressée.

-Terrible Jeudi ?

-Oui, celui là ! Sourit-elle en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

-Je dois le recevoir ce vendredi je crois. Répondit-il poliment en vérifiant sa base de donnée. "Ouep ! Vendredi !"

-Super… Vous, vous pourriez m'en mettre un de côté ? Ses joues rougirent et Stiles la fixa d'un regard étrange.

Elle était bizarre depuis que son ancien patron et psychopathe de service avait été déclaré coupable et enfermé pour deux ans de prison. Elle venait régulièrement, bien plus souriante. Mais elle avait des attitudes assez perplexe. Elle rougissait, se mordait la lèvre et bégayait par moment. Il essayait de se dire que Derek avait tord. Elle ne pouvait pas le draguer. Parce qu'il connaissait June depuis presque un an et elle n'avait jamais rien tenté avant. Et puis, quoi ? Personne ne l'avait jamais dragué, il n'était pas assez bien pour ça.

-Pas de soucis ! Il sera prêt ! Sourit-il sagement en prenant note dans la base informatique. "Voilà ! Je vous sers quelque…"

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Scott entrer dans la boutique. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles jura mentalement que Derek allait morfler pour sa traîtrise. Le visage de June revint devant ses yeux et il reprit pied, voyant tout de même du coin de l'œil son ancien meilleur ami prendre place sur une table et sortir de sa sacoche un bloc note et des bouquins. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

-… Heu… pardon, je vous sers quelque chose ? Fit-il, perdu.

-Je voudrai un latté et deux madeleines… Stiles. Elle sourit en baissant les yeux et le gérant aurait souhaitait être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

C'était gênant.

Il hocha la tête et l'invita à s’asseoir le temps qu'il prépare sa commande. June avait tellement changé ! Il regrettait presque le temps où elle venait le soir pour commander un muffin et une tisane, se plongeant dans un roman de Marguerite Duras. Maintenant, elle lui faisait presque la conversation, rougissait à s'en déformer la pigmentation, bafouiller et l'appelait par son prénom. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Misère…

Il mit madeleines et latté sur un plateau et apporta la commande à la jeune femme qui s'installait gentiment avec son livre. Il se dépêcha de déguerpir et souffla quand il vit Scott concentré sur ses livres, lui donnant l'impression qu'il étudiait. Il avisa Mate concentré sur ses jouets dans le coin enfants et se décida à aller rejoindre l'Alpha et faire semblant de rien devant sa clientèle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il une fois à sa hauteur, Scott leva la tête avec un air gêné, ben tiens !

-Heu… j'ai besoin de travailler et… Derek m'a demandé de passer, de temps en temps.

-C'était pas nécessaire. Claqua Stiles en planquant son plateau contre lui, comme une barrière.

-Je me doute mais… Scott montra ses livres du doigts et Stiles les regarda curieux. "Je dois réviser ça et… Thomas ne me laisse pas vraiment de temps." Grimaça-t-il.

-Et où est ton mor… fils ? Se rattrapa-t-il pour ne pas être incorrect envers un mioche devant ses clients qui l'écoutaient peut-être.

-Avec la nounou, Lydia travaille au laboratoire et… bref. Coupa-t-il en voyant que Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les détails de sa vie parfaite.

Stiles jugea sa demande implicite. Rester ici à bosser. Il était sceptique, il devait l'avouer. Une partie de lui voulait le voir dégager, peut-être même avec l'aide de son pied. Mais pour qui passerait-il s'il faisait ça devant ses clients ? Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule le Derek, il le soupçonnait même de lui avoir conseillé de venir quand il y avait du monde pour qu'il ne se fasse pas rembarrer. Le con !

-Ok… Tu consommes alors. Tonna-t-il, pas pressé de lui faire des cadeaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? Sourit Scott et Stiles eu envie de lui arracher la bouche pour effacer cette merde.

-Un triple moka latté et trois muffins. Fit-il rapidement, voyant les dollars s'afficher devant ses yeux, il allait le faire raquer !

-Ok ! Tiens… Il sorti quelques billets de sa poche et les tendit à l'humain.

Stiles observa l'argent et le prit en notant qu'il allait lui rendre pas mal de monnaie. Mais Scott lui sourit et ajouta que le reste était pour lui.

-J't'emmerde. Grogna-t-il assez bas pour que lui seul l'entende et partit préparer la commande.

Bien entendu, sa fierté l'obligea à lui rendre sa monnaie, le faire cracher, ok. Mais il ne faisait pas la charité non plus. Alors quand il posa la monnaie près de la commande sur la table de Scott, il prit soin d'ignorer le souffle exaspéré de l'Alpha. Nan mais oh quoi !

OooOooOooO

 

Il laissa couler sa matinée, jonglant entre Mate qui voulait faire autre chose que jouer, June qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regard de biais et un Scott vraiment concentré sur ses bouquins. Jamais de sa vie Stiles n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Scott semblait bosser comme un acharné !

Alors qu'il occupait Mate en l'aidant à colorier comme un grande, assit juste à côté d'elle. Une femme entra dans la boutique et Stiles sentit son échine frissonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du petit vent léger qui l'accompagnait quand elle avait ouvert la porte, ou alors le regard sombre de Scott qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Il se leva alors et se mit instinctivement devant Mate. La femme sembla humer l'air autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur la crapule concentrée dans son dessin. Stiles serra les dents et pencha la tête vers la femme pour récupérer son attention, tant qu'elle était loin de Mate.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Fit-il plus froid que d'habitude.

-Humm, oui. Je cherche Derek Hale. Fit-elle en roucoulant son prénom.

Stiles se figea mais resta inflexible. Il scruta le regard de cette femme. Sombre malgré des yeux bleus très clair. Une chevelure noir ébène et un corps sculpté dans le marbre s'il en jugeait sa peau laiteuse. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique.

-Qui le demande ?

-Une amie… Lâcha-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Scott que Stiles n'avait pas vu arriver derrière la jeune femme.

-… Discuter… Sourit-elle en se penchant un peu sur le côté pour voir Mate derrière son père.

Stiles ne se retint pas de se décaler pour reprendre son attention et lui offrit son regard le plus noir.

-Quoi que vous lui vouliez, sortez. Et ne vous approcher pas d'ici, c'est clair ? Gronda-t-il assez bas pour ne pas alarmer sa clientèle.

-Ok… Dit-elle en fixant son regard, elle laissa apparaître ses dents magnifiques et sourit largement. "Dites-lui que Sally est passée… Alpha". Salua-t-elle Scott en penchant la tête légèrement en avant.

Elle quitta le Tate's de sa démarche féline et Stiles ne la quitta pas des yeux, espérant qu'un jour des balles pourraient lui sortir des orbites pour tuer quiconque regarderait encore sa fille de cette manière. Un regard à Scott et l'Alpha quitta le café au pas de course en laissant toutes ses affaires sur place.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand il mit Mate à la sieste, il s'assura que de la poudre de sorbier entourait bien son appartement. Il était en stress, il avait peur. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'inquiéta que Scott ne soit pas revenu.

-Papa moche ! Gronda Mate en croisant ses bras sur son petit torse alors que Stiles tentait de la border.

-Désolé bébé… Papa se fait du soucis. Essaya-t-il de sourire malgré tout.

-Où Loulouuuu ?

-A l'école des policiers, pour être comme papy shérif, tu te souviens ? Fit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

-Hum

-On l'appellera ce soir, d'accord ?

-Ouai

-Mate… Gronda-t-il en soufflant

-Moui… Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les jolies filles ne lèvent pas les yeux devant leur papa. Elles leur font des bisous ! Fit-il en approchant son visage pour aller chatouiller le cou de sa crapule à coup de baisers bruyants.

Mate rit et essaya de lui échapper, il la maintint contre lui et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Il était essoufflé et riait à son tour de bon cœur. Il se sentait plus léger maintenant.

-Aller chaton. Il est l'heure de faire dodo ! Il éteignit sa petite lampe et brancha le baby phone avant de descendre doucement.

Une fois en bas, il débarrassa le Tate's, rangea quelques livres traînants, emporta la vaisselle dans sa petite cuisine. Il passa devant la table qu'occupait Scott et prit de curiosité, il étudia ses ouvrages. Manuels d'économie, management… Il feuilleta les quelques feuillets sur lesquels il avait écrit toute la matinée. Notes, brouillon… dissertation. Il se souvenait que Scott avait prit la même branche que lui, à leur entrée en fac. Mais les devoirs de la meute l'avaient rendu absent la majeur partie du temps et Stiles avait cessé de faire attention à sa présence assez rapidement.

La porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvrit doucement et il fut soulagé intérieurement de revoir Scott. Il ne fit rien paraître, selon lui, et s'écarta de la table de son ancien meilleur ami.

-Alors ? Commença-t-il inquiet.

-Elle est partie. On la pisté jusqu'à deux villes plus au Nord. Elle nous a vu et s'est arrêté, nous assurant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tant que Derek ne serait pas revenu.

Scott grimaça et Stiles déglutit. Qui était cette meuf ? Était-elle une ancienne conquête de Derek ? Pourtant, il avait cru comprendre qu'il n'avait connu que des hommes après son départ…

-Alors je dois m'estimer heureux d'être tranquille encore deux semaines et demi. Sourit Stiles avec sarcasme. "Décidément, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais." Souffla-t-il en retournant dans sa cuisine pour faire sa vaisselle.

Il la fit en silence, marmonnant pour lui-même que Derek avait intérêt à lui fournir des explications fissa.

-Hey…

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers Scott qui était appuyé contre le mur adjacent à la salle du Tate's. Il laissa sa vaisselle et essuya ses mains pour se tourner vers lui mais rester près de l'évier.

-Je croyais que tu serais parti. Fit-il en s'assurant que ses mains soient bien sèches.

-Je vais y aller, mais… je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé travailler ici.

-Tu as repris les cours, c'est ça ? Stiles posa sa serviette sur son épaule et croisa les bras conter son torse.

-Ouai… je suis des cours du soir. J'ai… raté la fac. Scott baissa la tête, et l'humain cru percevoir une once de honte et de remord sur son visage.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était cool et mature de sa part, que rien était grave et que beaucoup de monde faisait ça, qu'il avait des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas forcément compatible avec la vie professionnelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parler de cette manière avec l'Alpha était une chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des lustres, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de partir dans ce genre de conversation.

-Mon café est ouvert tous les jours sauf le weekend… si tu veux travailler. Finit-il quand même par ajouter doucement.

Après ça, il se retourna et reprit sa vaisselle en silence. Il entendit vaguement Scott le remercier, avec un fin sourire dans la voix, et le loup quitta le Tate's tranquillement. Le gérant se laissa souffler, un peu en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été… tendre avec celui qu'il avait juré détester jusqu'à sa mort.


	24. Chapter 24

Le temps sans Derek semblait affreusement long. Et même s'il était fâché contre lui, il ne pouvait se languir de ce corps ferme et chaud - et diablement sexy - quand il était seul dans ses draps. Pourtant, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne rentre, une semaine pas plus, mais c'était dur, très dur.

Tous les jours depuis la visite de cette Sally de mes deux… Scott venait passer la matinée au Tate's pour travailler. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé l'un l'autre, Stiles lui apportait juste un cappuccino et un muffin à la cannelle, parce que dans son souvenir, c'est ce que l'Alpha aimait. Et non, il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, mais bien parce qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à servir ses clients avec soin, voilà. Totalement ça.

Et puis ce matin, Mate ne cessait de fixer le loup. Parfois Stiles la surprenait en pleine rêverie, fixant Scott sans même quelle ne s'en rende compte, et d'autres fois, elle reniflait l'air et fronçait ses petits sourcils dans une incompréhension totale. Il la trouvait amusante. Alors quand elle dut se dire que c'était le bon moment, son père l'observa se diriger vers l'Alpha.

Scott leva la tête avant même quelle n'arrive à lui. Stiles, de son comptoir, observa les deux personnes hésitant à intervenir. Mais Scott ne lui ferait pas du mal devant les clients, n'est ce pas ?

Elle accrocha son regard et Scott fixa rapidement Stiles, craignant sûrement de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais Stiles n'intervint pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre, mais qu'il n'était pas pour non plus.

Il vit donc le loup se baisser pour obéir à la demande de Mate. Elle parla doucement et le père ne pût rien entendre. Il grimaça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas savoir ce que trafiquait sa crapule. Cependant, Scott sourit largement et hocha la tête. Puis, il mit son index contre ses les lèvres dans un « chut » parfait.

Mate revint vers son père en courant et il la réceptionna facilement.

-Loulouuuu aussi ! Fit-elle avec un minimum de discrétion.

-Oui, comme Derek bébé. Sourit il en déplaçant quelques boucles derrière son oreille.

-Hum ! N'aime Loulouuu ! Mate nicha son nez dans le cou de son père et il la sentit inspirer contre sa peau. "N'aime papa !" Gloussa-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-Je t'aime aussi bébé.

Il embrassa son petit nez et la reposa sur le sol pour qu'elle retourne avec ses jouets. Il fixa Scott qu'il surprit à les observer avec un sourire niais. Les deux hommes détournèrent rapidement le regard et chacun reprit son travail.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles découpait sa viande avec une certaine distraction. Fallait le comprendre, Mate était avec le téléphone vissé entre son épaule et l'oreille, se baladant au gré des "Hum" et des "ouai" tout en marchant d'un pas cadencé. Elle était marrante dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche ornée d'un énorme lapin rose sur le ventre

Lui, pauvre chose niaise qu'il était devenu à l'arrivée de sa crapule, ne cessait de sourire comme un idiot. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Et si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question, il vous direz qu'il en avait rien à foutre d'avoir l'air débile. Parce qu'il était amoureux de cette chose bouclée et pleine de malice.

Il mit sa viande à cuire et ajouta quelques légumes colorés. Il mélangea et saupoudra d'épice pendant que Mate revenait vers lui avec le téléphone tout en lui faisant des bisous sonores. Elle lui tendit vivement et Stiles dut se dépêcher de s'essuyer les mains avant de prendre le téléphone portable.

-Hey… Souffla-t-il en maintenant l'objet avec son épaule dans une imitation parfaite de sa fille quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Hey… Lui répondit la voix suave de l'autre côté. "Comment ça se passe ici ?"

-Ca va. RAS Sourwolf ! On a hâte que tu rentres… Sourit-il.

Depuis l'arrivée inopportun de Sally, Stiles avait expressément insisté auprès de Scott pour que Derek ne sache rien. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter… pour l'instant. L'important était qu'il termine son stage pour enfin être flic. Alors, chaque soir, Stiles gardait le silence sur l'affaire, jurant mentalement que le loup en entendrait parler à son retour.

-Moi aussi, Mate à l'air en forme. Rit-il et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouai ! Elle n'a pas l'air fatigué en tout cas…

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes sans vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à se dire. Mais savoir que le loup était là, à portée d'oreille, était juste réconfortant pour lui. Il espérait que la réciproque soit vraie.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Deux jours plus tard, vendredi, John vint récupérer Mate pour aller se promener pour la journée comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude une fois par mois. Habillée de sa jolie robe bleu vert d'eau et ses sandalette blanche, la crapule vint embrasser son papa avant de trottiner jusqu'à la porte du Tate's et de s'accroupir le temps que John soit disposé - s'il vous plaît- à sortir mademoiselle.

Stiles gloussa encore quand les deux personnes chères à sa vie eurent quitté le café. Il tria quelques livres, agença son comptoir, refit les tableaux affichant les menus et pâtisseries du jour. Les clients commencèrent à affluer, entrant et ressortant quand ils le désiraient. Parfois avec leur café en main, ou seulement une fois repus intellectuellement et physiquement. Beaucoup lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir ce genre de commerce dans leur quartier, que ses pâtisseries maisons étaient fabuleuses, que ses spécialités de café étaient parfaites.

Pourtant, Stiles ne prenait pas la grosse tête, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait. Et même si parfois il avait eu des critiques, il les avait essuyé avec diplomatie et en avait tiré les leçons nécessaires afin de rectifier le tire en cas de besoin. Et parfois… Quand la journée était dure, quand il avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait n'était que de la merde, que rien ni personne ne semblait être capable de lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait les chose bien, ou non, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre alors que Mate dormait et criait dans son oreiller, faisait des nuits blanches, des cauchemars. Mais le soleil se levait toujours le lendemain. Il brillait même parfois. Alors il retroussait ses manches, se mettait des claques et repartait en cuisine pour faire les meilleurs muffins atomiques que personnes n'auraient mangé auparavant.

Malia aurait aimé le Tate's. Il l'imaginait parfois, juste là, assise sur le comptoir à le regarder. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué quand elle était encore là, mais maintenant… il se souvenait du regard d'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui. Et il se traita de con pour ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention à ce genre de détails quelque années plus tôt.

Et pour la première fois en plus d'un an, quand il vit Scott ce matin là, il n'eut pas l'envie de lui arracher les yeux avec une fourchette à escargot. Non. Il se contenta juste de répondre poliment à son signe de tête salutaire et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Vers dix-sept heures, June entra dans la boutique, comme d'habitude, et commanda un muffin à la cannelle avec une tisane. Il lui prépara sa commande avec un sourire sympatrique puis se souvint d'un détail.

-Tiens, j'ai reçu le dernier roman de Nicci French ! Vous le souhaitez toujours ? Fit-il enthousiaste en lui tendant sa tisane et son muffin.

-Oui ! J'ai hâte de le commencer… Elle lui lança un long regard et il se sentit gêné quand il se tourna pour récupérer le livre mis de côté dans la matinée.

-Le voilà ! Il lui réclama poliment le montant de la commande plus le livre et lui proposa de déposer le tout sur sa table.

Elle le remercia doucement, presque en murmurant le rouge aux joues. Il déposa le tout sur une table qu'elle choisie face au comptoir et Stiles lui souhaita une bonne dégustation avant de retourner travailler.

Stiles voyait l'heure de la fermeture arriver mais June ne semblait pas presser de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Tous les clients étaient partis mais pas elle. Il songea un instant à lui demander gentiment de rentre parce que Mate qui attendait docilement sur une des tables commençait à s'endormit sur place.

Le retour avec Papy shérif avait était rapide, John avait reçut un appel urgent et n'avait pu traîner longtemps. Stiles avait juste eu le temps d'apprendre que la journée s'étaient bien passé, qu'ils avait été chercher Mélissa sur le parking de l'hôpital avant d'aller faire les boutiques. Dans un jeu pour enfants dans un restaurant, un des gamins malade avait vomi et la pauvre Mate avait été éclaboussé. Par chance, ils avaient pu la changer rapidement. Stiles avait grimacé, autant de dégoût que de colère qu'un sale mioche avait sali son bébé.

Il revint à lui en voyant June se lever de sa chaise. Il souffla de soulagement, remerciant son étoile de ne pas avoir à la mettre gentiment dehors. Ça faisait mauvais genre quand même. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. June vint vers lui, les doigts entrelacés mais tremblants, les joues plus rouges que la normales et une pauvre lèvre malmenée par ses dents. Ça sentait mauvais si vous vouliez son avis.

-Un souci ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître indifférent.

-Non ! Super…Vous êtes super. Souffla-t-elle en réussissant à soutenir son regard, Stiles hocha la tête.

-Merci…

-Est-ce que… Coupa-t-elle rapidement avant de garder le silence, Stiles sentait le moment gênant arriver. "Est-ce qu'on… pourrait… peut-être, quand vous le voulez… aller boire un verre… tous les deux ?"

Dans sa tête, plusieurs choses se passèrent. D'abord, il souffla fortement en gonflant des joues - toujours dans sa tête hein ! - les mots lui manquaient. Après, il se dit que c'était surprenant qu'elle puisse lui sortir la phrase complète, il avait vraiment cru à un moment donnée qu'elle allait s'évaporer sous la pression. Puis il refit le poisson, encore un moment.

-Heu… c'est sympa, gentil…Vraiment ! Reprit-il en parlant assez vite. "Mais…." Il plissa les yeux, craignant de la blesser. "Je… je suis en couple. J'ai… quelqu'un…"

Il retint son souffle, espérant vraiment ne pas lui faire de peine - pas qu'il se sente aussi puissant pour lui en faire - mais le visage rougie perdit ses couleurs et June laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait mal pour elle. Il n'était pas ignorant que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle hésitait à lui parler. Derek lui en avait parlé, il ne l'avait pas cru certes, mais après ça… Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Et savoir qu'il pouvait plaire à quelqu'un - en dehors de Derek - l'avait un peu effrayé.

Rien que le fait de savoir que Derek avait des vu sur lui depuis presque six l'effrayé encore parfois. Surtout parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas, il n'avait rien d'extravagant, à ses yeux il était d'un banal affligeant, ses yeux lui reflétaient chaque matin à quel point sa vie avait été vide depuis la morte de sa femme, de son amour. Mais Derek avait changé les choses, son regard était un peu plus lumineux, il souriait parfois devant sa glace, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier sa peine.

-Oh… et bien… Seigneur, c'est gênant ! Geignit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules et faisant plusieurs pas en arrière, il se sentit plus que mal. "Je suis désolé Stiles… c'était déplacé, je…"

-June ! Tempéra-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Vraiment, ce n'est rien ! Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état…" Il souffla doucement pour lui montrer qu'il fallait qu'elle se détende. "Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est… vous êtes jolie, très jolie… mais je suis avec… un homme." Lâcha-t-il espérant ne pas avoir fait de connerie.

June se figea et relâcha les épaules en le fixant, béate. Puis doucement, elle se mit à glousser… juste qu'à rire franchement. Stiles s'en trouva décontenancé et hésita à être vexé. C'était une première pour lui de l'annoncer à quelqu'un d'autre de son entourage.

-Oh mon dieu…. Rit-elle à n'en plus finir et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Je… Bon sang… Fiouuuuu…" Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et son regard humide de rire se posa sur lui, il arqua un sourcil dans une question muette. "Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ça..." Gloussa-t-elle encore un peu.

-Désolé… Fit-il pas sûr d'avoir dit la meilleure chose qui soit.

-Non… Je m'excuse, mais c'était… Elle cessa de parler et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Stiles sentit le soulagement le prendre doucement, elle avait sur lui un regard bienveillant qui le mit en confiance. Il avisa Mate qui avait littéralement posé sa tête sur la table et ronflait comme une bienheureuse. Il grimaça, la pauvre…

June capta son regard et observa à son tour la jeune enfant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le père et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé si longtemps… Bonne soirée Stiles.

-Bonsoir June, rentrez bien. Il l'accompagna à la porte et referma la boutique avant de venir récupérer sa crapule contre lui alors qu'elle pesait deux ânes morts. Il éteignit les lumières en grognant qu'il nettoierait le lendemain. Il était épuisé.

Mate se réveilla grognon quand fallut la mettre à la douche et lui donner à manger. Il fut malgré tout patient, parlant avec des mots doux et des gestes tendres. Quand il fut temps d'aller dans son lit, Mate ne résista pas longtemps et ferma ses petits yeux sous le regard tendre de son papa. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu si fatigué, mais il supposé que crapahuter toute une journée au centre commercial avait de quoi en tuer plus d'un à la tâche. Étonnant d'ailleurs que John fut encore debout à leur retour, lui qui détestait les magasins… Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et éteignit la petite lampe avant de filer dans son propre lit et de se rouler tel un wrap dans sa couette.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles avait bien envie de faire une grasse matinée. Totalement affalé en plein milieu du lit, il faisait l'imitation parfaite d'une étoile de mer. L'oreiller de Derek sur la tête, il tentait de retrouver une odeur, mais voilà, il avait changé ses draps récemment et mise à part l'odeur familière de sa lessive, pas une seule trace du loup entre ses draps. La poisse. Plus qu'un jour. Derek rentrait demain ! Enfin….

Il écarta vivement l'oreiller de son visage et décida de se lever. Un coup d'œil à son réveil, il avisa l'heure qui affichait bientôt neuf heures. Bah, ma foi, c'était une bonne heure non ? Il se leva en traînant tout de même un peu les pieds. Il pensa à sa crapule qui devait encore essayer de rattraper son sommeil vu la fatigue qui lui était tombé dessus telle une chape de plomb, la pauvre.

Il sourit et se prépara un café tout en se frottant la tignasse, il bailla à n'en plus finir et frotta les orteils sur le parquet. Il avait grave envie de flemmarder, un truc bien proche du banc de cachalot échoué sur la plage, sauf que lui, il irait dans son canapé.

C'était le genre de chose qui lui prenait rarement, mais aujourd'hui il l'a sentait différemment. Alors doucement, il alla s'installer sur une des chaises hautes et but son café lentement. Mais la porte de sa fille s'ouvrit et Mate apparut le visage fatigué. Il tiqua. Il posa sa tasse et observa sa fille arriver jusqu'à lui d'un pas traînant. Elle tremblait.

Pris d'inquiétude il descendit de son perchoir et s'avança vers elle pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

-Hey bébé… tu ne te sens pas bien ? Fit-il inquiet en relevant son visage pour la regarder un peu mieux.

Mate secoua lentement la tête et Stiles la trouva blanche, ses couleurs mutines avaient disparu et de légères cernes berçaient ses jolis yeux ambrés. Il caressa ses cheveux et s'apprêta à la porter et la soulever mais Mate vomi méchamment sur son tee-shirt.

-Oh merde… Se retint-il de crier alors qu'il s'empressait de reculer sa fille pour lui maintenir les cheveux.

La crapule ne cessait de vider son estomac sur le parquet et Stiles leva la tête pour trouver une solution. Devait-il la conduire dans la salle de bain, attendre qu'elle ai fini ? Il commença doucement mais sûrement à paniquer. Mate n'était jamais malade. Jamais. Quand il jugea qu'elle ne vomirait plus dans la seconde, il la porta pour la mener à la salle de bain. Mate commença à chouiner, des larmes de fatigue roulant sur ses yeux rougies pour finir sur ses joues. Elle continuait de tremblait comme une feuille fragile et Stiles s'empressa de lui faire couler un bain et de la déshabiller pour lui enlever toutes traces de vomissure. Il ôta par la même occasion sur maillot souillé avant de mettre sa crapule malade dans le bain, l'eau étant à bonne température.

-Ca va bébé… papa est là. Ce n'est rien… Lui murmura-t-il en prenant soin de la rincer avec le jet. "On va appeler Alan, d'accord ?"

Mate hocha la tête tremblante tout en continuant de pleurer. Stiles avait le cœur meurtri, il avait l'impression de faire n'importe quoi, que quoi qu'il tente de faire pour elle, il se tromperait. Et Mate avait plus que tout besoin de lui en cet instant.

Il l'enroula dans une serviette chaude et la souleva hors du bain pour la conduire dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et prit son portable sur le meuble de chevet.

-Stiles ? Fit le vétérinaire à la troisième tonalité.

-Mate est malade ! Hurla-t-il en s'éloignant un peu mais tout en gardant un regard sur sa précieuse. "Elle a vomi, elle tremble et elle pleure ! Deaton !"

-Stiles doucement… Je serai là dans quelques minutes, respire.

Stiles hocha frénétiquement la tête, oubliant que le véto ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Il raccrocha et retourna vers sa crapule qui tremblait sous la serviette. Il jura, l'idiot ! Il aurait dû l'habiller au moins ! En vitesse, il la reprit sur lui et la porta dans sa jolie chambre gris perle. Il lui mit des sous-vêtements propres et un ensemble de survêtements qu'il ne lui mettait pratiquement jamais, vu comment elle tremblait, il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir froid.

Elle vomi de nouveau. Mais par il ne savait quel miracle, il réussit à la soulever pour la pencher afin qu'elle ne se salisse pas, ni lui par la même occasion. C'était un crève cœur. Dans un autre temps, un autre moment, une autre personne, la simple odeur lui aurait retourné l'estomac, mais la peur et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour la seule femme de sa vie avait rendu ses sens totalement impuissants.

Quand elle eut terminé, il alla la poser délicatement, comme une chose fragile, sur le canapé, il lui mit un seau sur les genoux lui expliquant qu'elle devait vomir dedans si jamais ça lui reprenait. Mate renifla piteusement, il essuya ses yeux rouge et les quelques larmes voyageant sur sa peau, il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait encourageant et non crispé comme la mort.

Il s'activa alors à nettoyer le carnage, il mit plusieurs minutes pour réussir à faire partir les tâches du parquet. Ensuite, il enfila un nouveau tee-shirt et changea son training contre un jean mit à la va-vite. C'est à ce moment-là que Deaton arriva. Stiles lui jeta la clé par la fenêtre, refusant d'être trop loin de Mate. Le temps que l'homme monte, Stiles appela son père pour faire venir Mélissa également.

Le vétérinaire arriva en même temps qu'il raccrocha et salua sommairement Stiles avant d'avancer vers la crapule qui s'accrochait désespérément à son seau.

-Hey chérie… Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il doucement pendant que Stiles se rongeait le pouce en roulant des yeux, _elle est malade tocard !_ Ce disait-il.

-Bobo… renifla-t-elle en pleurant encore.

Stiles vint automatiquement s'installer à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux tout en déposant des petits baisers sur son crâne. Deaton s'installa de l'autre côté.

-A-t-elle fait quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non… elle est allée promener avec mon père et Mélissa hier. Fit-il tremblant lui aussi. "Elle… Oh ! Un gosse a vomi et elle a été éclaboussé !" Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se redressant un peu.

-Elle a sûrement été infecté.

-Infecté de quoi ? C'est une métamorphe ! Elle ne peut pas être malade ! S'emporta-t-il malgré tout.

-C'est une enfant Stiles… Elle n'est pas à l'abris d'un rhume, d'une gastro… Ses défenses se forment plus vite que les humains certes, mais jusqu'à ses cinq ans elle peut être malade.

-Elle ne l'a jamais été jusque là… Fit-il perdu.

-Elle n'est pas en crèche ou à l'école… elle ne côtoie pas d'autre enfant je me trompe ? Lança Deaton en prenant son stéthoscope pour écouter sa respiration.

Mélissa et John arrivèrent au pas de course pour approcher la petite chose malade. L'infirmière se mit d'accord avec le vétérinaire sur la marche à suivre et le traitement qu'elle devrait prendre. Une chose était sûr, du repos et de la chaleur était nécessaire pour son rétablissement, accompagné de quelques médicaments humain qui ne seraient pas de trop.

-As-tu prévenu Derek ? Peut-être qu'il peut t'aider… Demanda John mais Stiles le fusilla du regard.

-Je vois pas en quoi Derek peut faire mieux que moi ! Commença-t-il mauvais en laissant remonter ses premières angoisses. "Je suis son père, je sais m'en occuper !"

-Stiles ! John leva à son tour la voix et levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Je n'ai rien dit de tel fiston. Mais c'est aussi pour toi que je m'inquiète, tu as vu ta tête ?"

-Quoi ? J'ai la tête d'un père qui s'est fait vomir dessus, qui se demande comment sa fille peut être malade… Ma tête n'a rien d'exceptionnelle ! Il s'écarta de son paternel et rejoint sa fille dans le canapé pour la blottir contre lui. Repos et chaleur… Il pouvait faire ça !

-Je vais en pharmacie te chercher ce qu'il faut. Amorça Mélissa en quittant l'appartement.

Deaton arriva vers lui et lui mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Stiles le remercia d'être venu et il se retrouva seul avec son père qui lui servit une tasse de café. Stiles la prit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Mate qui semblait s'être endormi une fois qu'il l'eu enroulé de ses bras.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il pendant que John s'installait à côté de lui dans le canapé.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus. Il but une gorgée de son café et soupira de soulagement.

-Avoir un enfant malade, ça nous rend toujours comme ça. John sourit en se remémorant certainement un souvenir.

Ils gardèrent le silence un peu, jusqu'à ce que John reprenne.

-Derek arrive quand ?

-Demain matin… Soupira-t-il.

Stiles ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Mate, il inspira son parfum et pria pour que Derek rentre vite.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles avait chaud, il était bien là comme ça. Allongé dans son lit, il tenait Mate contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir que Derek était allongé contre lui, une jambe enroulé autour de sa taille et un bras les câlinant lui et crapule. Depuis quand était-il là ?

Un baiser dans sa nuque et un pressement de bassin contre ses fesses lui confirmèrent que le loup ne dormait pas, et vu l'odeur fraîche qui entourait son mec, il en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps.

-Je viens de rentrer. Souffla la voix chaude contre sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Un genre de gastro… Peina-t-il à articuler dans son semi-réveil.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Gronda faiblement Derek toujours muché derrière lui.

-Tu allais rentrer de toute façon. Stiles bougea un peu la tête et embrassa le sommet du crâne face à lui.

Mate avait cessé de trembler et semblait dormir à peine profondément. Des perles de sueurs coulaient sur son visage et il pouvait sentir ses petits points serrés contre elle. Il tâcha de se rendormir, un poids en moins en sachant Derek de nouveau près d'eux.

 

OooOooOooO

 

A son réveil, Il ouvrit les yeux alors que Mate gigotait contre lui, gémissant et frissonnant comme la mort. Stiles paniqua un peu. Beaucoup même.

Il se redressa en se fichant de réveiller Derek, il enroula sa crapule sous la couette en s'assurant qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépassent pour s'échapper de la chaleur qu'il tentait vainement de lui procurer. Il observa autour de lui et chercha un plaid ou quelque chose qu'il pourrait ajouter. Il se leva rapidement en enjambant Derek qui se réveillait difficilement. Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans le salon, il trouva un plaid sur le canapé et décida de l'emporter. Il prépara l'infusion froide aux plantes que Deaton lui avait préparé en cas de nouvelles nausées et se précipita de nouveau dans la chambre.

Et ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce le figea sur place. La surprise était telle qu'il en fit tomber le plaid et le gobelet contenant l'infusions s'éclata sur le parquet. Sa fille était ensevelie sous le pelage noir et brillant d'un loup aussi imposant qu'énorme dans son lit. Bordel. De. Merde.

-De… Derek.. tu, mais… Stiles en perdit ses mots.

Il avança vers le côté de Mate et la retrouva roulée comme un maki dans la couette et accroché au pelage par ses petits poings dépassants difficilement de son emballage. La tête de l'animal était posée sur le haut de la tête de sa fille et avait les yeux fermés tout en arborant un souffle régulier.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd et fut dans l'incapacité de refermer sa bouche correctement. Pas sûr de vraiment voir ce qu'il voyait là, il prit une photo avec son portable posé sur la table de chevet.

Pour lui, c'était impensable, inimaginable, qu'il puisse se transformer ainsi. Ok, il en avait entendu parler au Mexique, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Mais est-ce que Mate était vraiment en sécurité ? Ne risquait-il pas de la blesser ? Bon sang ! Un loup dormait dans son plumard ! Un loup s'était enroulé autour de son bébé !

Il frotta son visage, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il approcha et avisa sa fille dont les joues étaient joliment colorées, elle ne tremblait plus et semblait dormir avec plus de sérénité que la nuit ne lui en avait offert.

Il se laissa choir sur le bord du matelas et les observa une dernière fois avant d'abdiquer, impuissant. Il observa le reste de sa chambre et essaya de réfléchir à la situation. Pourquoi Derek avait fait ça, et sans son avis ? Dans un autre temps, il aurait été en colère. Derek n'avait pas à faire ça. Mais maintenant, le loup était de sa famille et il ne pouvait plus essayer de garder Mate pour lui seul. Alors il prit sur lui, les laissa seuls et quitta la chambre pour prendre une douche. Les explications viendraient sûrement plus tard.

Alors il ferma la porte derrière lui, prit une douche et se cala dans le canapé pour mater la télé. Il donna quelques nouvelles au doc et à son père par messages sans vraiment parler du passage "Un loup est dans mon lit enroulé autour de mon bébé" et s'endormi doucement devant un dessin animé très peu éducatif…


	26. Chapter 26

Mate et Derek dormirent une bonne partie de la journée, pas une seule fois le loup ne se réveilla et Stiles fut un peu inquiet. Il appela Deaton malgré tout et le vétérinaire arriva en milieu d'après-midi.

-Merci Alan… Stiles lui serra la main et montra la chambre du doigt.

Le doc entra dans la pièce et approcha juste pour observer les deux dormeurs. Il ne les toucha pas mais hocha juste la tête avec une moue approbatrice. Stiles plissa les yeux, un peu énervé par le manque de réaction.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il, impatient.

-Et bien, ils sont en processus de guérison. Conclut l'homme en sortant avec Stiles de la chambre.

-En processus de… quoi ?

-Derek n'aurait pas pu te prévenir de sa transformation. Un membre de sa meute est malade et en détresse, son loup a pris le pas et s'est enroulé autour de Mate pour prendre sa douleur et lui offrir ce qui lui est nécessaire à la guérison.

Plusieurs mots l'avaient fait tiquer, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais c'était tellement ancré en lui que parfois, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus réagir de cette manière, ses automatismes refaisaient surface. "Un membre de sa meute"… Derek n'avait pas de meute, Mate n'en faisait pas partie. S'il devait il y avoir une meute, ce serait la sienne. Il l'avait déjà dit. Il était l'Alpha, pas lui. Et puis il avait aussi dit "Lui offrir le nécessaire à la guérison"…. C'était censé vouloir dire quoi ? Que Stiles n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même ?

Il était son père, il était de son devoir de protéger son bébé, de lui fournir les éléments nécessaires et susceptible de contribuer à son bien-être. Et Derek venait de prendre cette place sans même le concerter, volontairement ou non.

-Je peux presque imaginer les rouages de ton cerveau, Stiles. Deaton le coupa dans ses réflexions et Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour revenir à lui. "Tu sais comme moi que pour Derek, Mate et toi êtes plus qu'une meute…"

-Une famille. Précisa-t-il en se souvenant des mots de son homme quelques semaines, voire presque mois, plus tôt.

-La bonne nouvelle… reprit Alan. "C'est qu'ils se réveilleront une fois Mate en pleine santé et la maladie éradiquée. C'est juste une question de temps…"

Stiles hocha la tête pour se rassurer et serra la main du vétérinaire pour le remercier et le conduire vers la sortie. Il resta un instant sur le trottoir et fut surprit de voir Scott arriver dans sa direction avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'Alpha se pointe un dimanche après midi chez lui. Il ne dit cependant rien et laissa l'autre homme approcher avec une mine inquiète. Une fois à sa hauteur, les deux anciens meilleurs amis se regardèrent de façon différente. L'un avec suspicion, l'autre avec hésitation. Stiles se retint de souffler et par chance, Scott ouvrit la bouche en premier.

-J'ai appris pour Mate… j'espère qu'elle va mieux ? Tenta-t-il

-C'est… en cours, je suppose. Confia le père, un brun septique. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ?"

-Rien… juste… je voulais apporter ça, pour elle. Scott lui tendit le paquet et Stiles hésita à le prendre.

Il ne voulait rien venant de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cadeau ou de pitié. Il laissa son regard osciller entre le paquet et le visage de travers. L'Alpha garda la main tendu dans l'espoir qu'il le prenne.

-Je ne te demande rien, Stiles. C'est aussi une façon pour moi de te remercier pour m'avoir laisser étudier chez toi. J'ai… j'ai eu mon examen de rattrapage. Je suis diplômé. Sourit-il.

Stiles put facilement percevoir l'éclat de fierté dans sa voix et une part de lui essaya d'applaudir pour le féliciter, mais sa conscience musela les poignets de l'optimiste en lui. Il prit quand même le paquet, se demandant encore s'il allait accepter de le donner à sa fille. Scott dansa sur ses pieds avec malaise et finit par faire un signe de la main et faire demi tour pour partir.

Stiles ne le retint pas. Il l'observa quitter la rue et tourner à l'angle. Il soupesa la boîte ornait d'un beau ruban rose et d'un papier cadeau pailletée. D'un mauvais goût en plus ! Beurk… Objectif, toujours.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles passa le restant de l'après midi à guetter un réveil, n'importe lequel des deux, au moins un. Bon, ok, il avait tout de même une préférence pour Mate, mais c'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi à tourner en rond dans son appartement, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais autant fait chier !

Alors qu'il allait devoir penser à aller se coucher, il s'endormait lamentablement sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main. Il avait zappé, zappé, et zappé encore… Il avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre de n'avoir rien mangé de potable… ouai, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu l'ennui profond.

Puis, enfin, un mouvement attira son attention. Il se réveilla en grommelant légèrement "Non ! Je ne dormais pas !" et tourna la tête vers la forme noire qui s'éclipsait gentiment dans la salle de bain.

-Derek ? Appela-t-il surprit mais se levant tout de même du canapé.

Il posa la télécommande et suivi le loup qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau. En passant devant sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui dormait à plat ventre dans le lit dans une parfaite imitation de l'étoile de mer. Il sourit et retourna dans la salle de bain et trouva Derek dans un nu intégral, en sueur et grimaçant.

-Hey… Souffla-t-il pour montrer sa présence.

Derek se tourna vers lui avec le regard légèrement voilé. Le père avança d'un pas et essaya d'accrocher son regard.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles… perdu. Il plissa les yeux et attendit que l'homme nu parle.

-Heu… ouai. Je… Derek tiqua et sembla chercher des réponses en lui.

-Hey, c'est bon… Détends toi. Stiles porta une main à sa taille et s'approcha de lui pour coller son corps au sien et lui apporter du réconfort. "Prends une douche si tu veux, je vais voir Mate, ok ?"

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles hésita un peu à le laissa là, mais il tourna tout de même les talons et retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver sa fille qui frottait son visage sur la couette tout en se réveillant.

-Bonjour Bébé… comment te sens-tu ? Souffla-t-il doucement en s'installant sur le lit et caressant ses boucles sauvages et totalement indisciplinées par des heures de sommeil.

Ses tous petits yeux s'ouvrirent et Stiles pu enfin sourire pour de vrai. Il avait eu très peur, et voir le regard mutin voilé de sommeil le fixer le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il prit le thermomètre sur la table de chevet et posa la sonde dans le creux de son oreille, il attendit le bip et se rassura en constatant que la température avait littéralement baissée, ses joues étaient colorées normalement, elle ne tremblait plus.

-Tu as faim ? Tenta-t-il, pas sûr qu'elle en ressente le besoin.

Mais de façon surprenante, Mate hocha la tête et essaya de se lever. Impatient de faire un câlin, Stiles la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du lit pour la conduire dans la cuisine. Il la garda contre lui, ne la lâchant pas d'un pouce. Habilement, il lui prépara un biberon de soupe et une tartine au beurre, récupéra Renard dans son lit et reprit le chemin du canapé pour se lover avec elle en mettant quelques dessins animés.

Doucement, Renard collé à son oreille, Mate but sa soupe en silence, totalement affalée sur le torse de son papa.

Derek revint à ce moment là, habillé d'un training et d'un sweat à capuche sans manche, dévoilant les muscles saillants de ses biceps. Il s'installa près d'eux et Stiles lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais épuisé.

-Merci… Lui chuchota-t-il, vraiment reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait et Derek se contenta de juste passer une main sur les cheveux de crapule et voler un baiser à son homme.

-C'est la première fois que je fais ça… je ne savais pas que c'était si… éprouvant. Derek observa la crapule tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées, Stiles prit sa main et croisa leurs doigts pour le rassurer.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mate prit un bain avant de retourner se coucher deux heures plus tard. Elle allait certes mieux, mais semblait toujours dans le coaltar. Une fois dans son lit et reparti pour une nuit qu'il espérait complète, Stiles laissa sa porte ouverte et retrouva Derek dans la cuisine qui se préparait un sandwiche.

Il se glissa derrière lui et colla son corps pour sentir sa présence au plus profond de son être. Stiles sentit Derek se détendre au contact, alors il en profita pour lui embrasser la nuque et glisser ses mains sous le pull pour caresser sa peau nue dessous.

-Tu m'as manqué… Ronronna-t-il en mettant de côté qu'il avait des questions à lui poser sur Sally. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

-C'était… intense ! Gloussa Derek en terminant sa préparation avant de la porter à sa bouche pour en débuter sa consommation.

Stiles rit et caressa ses abdominaux avec douceur, presque avec légèreté. Il posa son front sur l'arrière de son crâne et ferma les yeux.

-J'irai voir ton père demain après midi, il devrait avoir mes résultats dans la matinée et je saurai si je suis intégré ou non.

-Tu es anxieux ? Se demanda-t-il en remontant les mains plus haut sur son ventre, venant cajoler le torse.

-Je veux pas décevoir ton père. Il s'est beaucoup investi… pour moi.

-Tu as du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Que quelqu'un se donne du mal pour toi… Souffla-t-il en décollant sa tête pour la passer sur le côté et observer son regard, Derek l'accrocha et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent longtemps.

-Je me demande encore pourquoi on le fait. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui mérite quoi que ce soit… Il reposa son sandwiche à moitié entamé et chercha à se soustraire de son homme.

Stiles ne le laissa pas faire et raffermit sa prise pour venir glisser ses mains bien plus bas, glissant doucement sous la ceinture du training, aucun sous-vêtements en vu semblait-il.

-Tu te trompes… Gronda-t-il sourdement, sa propre excitation l'enivrant. "Tu… mérites." Il s'aventura plus bas jusqu'à toucher la hampe en douce érection, prenant plus de vigueur à mesure qu'il le caressait, là.

Derek ferma les yeux et jeta la tête légèrement en arrière, Stiles en profita pour embrasser son cou accessible dans sa position avant de revenir vers sa nuque et de mordiller la base de ses cheveux. Il sentait bon le gel douche… Il pressa sa propre érection contre ses fesses et s'appliqua à masturber délicatement la verge entre ses doigts.

-Tu mérites. Tu mérites, Derek. Plus que n'importe qui. Tu mérites. Il mordilla de nouveau sa peau et d'une main enroulé autour de lui, il s'activa à lui donner du plaisir. Son autre main s'évertua à lui baisser le pantalon avant de revenir caresser son ventre, son aine, ses bourses douces.

Derek soupira de bien-être, envoyant une décharge dans son corps. Il remonta sa main lentement sur le torse, caressant ses tétons durcis, les tournant entre son pouce et son index. Sur sa verge, il caressa du pouce le gland humide tout en allant et venant lentement.

-Dis le. Imposa le père en venant attaquer son lobe d'oreille. "Tu mérites…"

Derek ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre inférieur tout en s'accrochant au plan de travail. Stiles pressa un peu plus fort le téton à sa disposition et cogna profondément son érection contre ses fesses.

-Derek… je veux que tu le dises. "Tu mérites."

-Je mérite… putain…

Stiles enclencha une vitesse supérieur et branla plus vigoureusement la verge gonflé entre ses doigts. Derek ondula contre lui sans se contrôler et Stiles le laissa faire, accompagnant même ses mouvements par ses propres hanches pressées contre son cul.

-Tu mérites putain. Parce que je ne me donne pas aux gens qui ne méritent pas, je ne met pas ma fille entre les mains de personnes qui ne mérite pas… Il le branla plus fort, plus vite sous les gémissements profond d'un Derek en abandon. Parce que ceux que j'aime mérite mon amour, Derek… Et je t'aime ! Gronda-t-il alors que Derek ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir respirer.

Le loup éjacula puissamment et Stiles senti sa main se réchauffer au contact du liquide. Doucement, il relâcha sa prise mais continua de caresser du bout des doigts la hampe sensible. Le père pencha un peu la tête pour tenter de voir le visage du loup, celui-ci était détendu, encore essoufflé mais plus serein.

-Tu as compris ? Murmura Stiles, bien plus doux.

Derek hocha la tête avant de simplement pivoter pour prendre possession de sa bouche et envahir son espace avec gourmandise. Stiles sourit pendant que le loup s'activait à enlever son sweat, le père essuya rapidement sa main et enleva son haut à son tour. Puis rapidement, le plus âgé le porta par les fesses et le conduisit dans la chambre.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Nu et excité, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dès que la langues de Derek s'appliquait comme elle le faisait sur lui. Il ne voyait rien, il ressentait. La tête enfoui dans l'oreiller, à genoux, il se mordait la lèvre au sang à chaque fois que la langue humide et chaude venait laper son entrée. Il devinait sans mal le nez de Derek perdu entre ses fesses, ses mains puissantes englober son cul comme un putain de ballon.

Les sensations étaient puissantes, c'était trop et pas assez, c'était bon et horrible. Parce qu'à chaque passage, il pouvait sentir la barbe méticuleusement travaillée venir frotter sa peau ultra-sensible, mais il s'en foutait, au moins un peu, parce que c'était trop bon pour lui demander d'arrêter.

La langue se retira et il sentit soudainement un doigts venir titiller l'anneau, il geignit longtemps dans le tissu. Le doigts fit quelques petits cercles à la surface et la langue revint à sa place, chaude et douce, et la pointe entra un peu en lui. Ses bourses se contractèrent et il serra les poings dans le matelas.

Derek recommença, retira sa langue et titilla de son doigt pour l'enfoncer toujours un peu plus en lui. Il perdait pied à chaque fois. Il pouvait sentir la sueur perler dans le creux de son dos cambré, son ventre avait des spasmes musculaires dès que le loup s'afférait à lui faire du bien. Ses gémissements moururent dans l'oreiller pour renaître d'abord au fond de ses reins.

La langue sembla entrer presque complètement en lui s'il se fiait aux lèvres entourant son entrée, il suspecta deux pouces caresser les abords jusqu'à l'entrée et venir s'y engouffrer dès que la langue fut sortie. Sa lèvre inférieur lui faisait mal. Mais il passa encore au dessus quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent enfin. Il voulait jouir, tout de suite. Son gland érigé frottait sur le draps à chaque poussée qu'il exerçait pour en avoir plus, du jus colla sur le tissu, signe qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

-S'il te plaît… Derek… Etouffa-t-il dans l'oreiller.

Il cru enfin que Derek allait le remplir complètement quand les doigts se retirèrent, mais il voulut pleurer quand la langue retourna à sa place, s'enfonçant rapidement en lui, allant et venant, alternant encore parfois avec ses doigts. C'est inhumain, putain, il avait les couilles pleines, ses jambes flageolantes et le cœur au bord de la tachycardie. Il était fini, foutu…

Il tapa du poing sur le matelas, mais la surface molle ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction et Derek semblait sourd à ses appels pur la délivrance. Il voulait jouir, maintenant.

Son estomac ne cessait de se contracter, ses poumons étaient en feu, sa verge sur le point d'exploser. Puis soudain, il sentit deux doigts s'activer rapidement en lui, la langue semblait vouloir récupérer le moindre plaisir tant elle parcourait toute la surface autour de son anneau dilaté à souhait.  
-Haaaan ! Il expira profondément dans son carcan et enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas au risque de se faire mal.

Des étoiles blanches dansèrent sous ses paupières clauses et son corps trembla violement. Sous la vitesse de l'assaut, le sexe de Stiles fut secoué, il ne put rien contrôler quand son cerveau explosa. Il hurla dans l'oreiller et se contracta tout autour des doigts. Il jouit brutalement dans un million d'émotion, alors qu'à une vitesse fulgurante, Derek avait retirer ses doigts pour plonger sa verge en lui jusqu'à la garde.

-Putain ! Etouffa-t-il encore alors qu'il se sentait jouir de nouveau sur le matelas.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son nez alors qu'il tentait de respirer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il lui semblait que son corps était encore éparpillé en plusieurs morceaux de plaisir.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait capter, était la main puissante et chaude se plaquer dans le creux de son dos, glissant de haut en bas jusqu'à ses reins. Il le sentait entrer et sortir avec lenteur, du gland, à la garde, puis parfois, il sortait, caressait la ligne de ses fesses avec sa hampe humide et retourner dans l'antre chaud qu'était son corps.

Il n'en pouvait plus, et il nota quelque part dans son cerveau débraillé qu'il lui ferait la même chose, par vengeance, par désir, par curiosité… putain, il s'en foutait. Parce Derek continuait son petit manège sans émettre l'envie de l'épargner deux secondes.

Puis, la main puissante dans son dos le força à s'aplatir sur le matelas, l'autre main lui releva au maximum les fesses, donnant de la hauteur à la pénétration. Le corps de l'homme se souleva un peu, d'un bras en équilibre sur son dos, d'une main sur sa fesse offerte, Derek se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le pénétrer sous cette angle. Stiles était totalement prisonnier, aucun mouvement ne lui était possible ainsi.

-Putain… si tu voyais ça… Gronda Derek avec férocité. "Tout… offert… Hum…"

Derek commença en douceur, mais sûrement pris dans son plaisir, il pilonna plus fort, mais pas plus vite. Stiles l'imagina suivre le voyage de sa verge qui se perdait dans son corps. Ca devait être foutrement érotique s'il en jugeait les grondement gutturaux que son homme poussait à chaque fois.

Son dos le faisait souffrir sous la prise de Derek, mais il ne dit rien. Sentant son propre sexe trembler sous le désir et l'imagination. Et sans prévenir, Derek changea la position pour se remettre correctement entre ses jambes, l'attira contre lui et Stiles fit soulagé d'être séparer de cet oreiller maintenant humide, mais inquiet aussi. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de crier, et il ne voulait pas réveiller Mate.

Plaqué contre le torse de son mec, il geignit malgré lui sous la prise sur ses hanches, ferme et sauvage, le claquement de peau à chaque poussée le rendait encore plus fébrile qu'il ne l'était.

Derek l'embrassa sur la base du cou et glissa une main sur son torse, pour venir se poser sur son cœur. Il battait si fort que Stiles se demanda si l'organe ne voulait pas venir se loger dans le creux de cette puissante et possessive.

-Huuummm….. Stiles se prit en main, il masturba sa verge infatigable au même rythme que son mec.

Son corps était en feu, presque liquéfié, et il se demanda comme il pouvait encore tenir. Il croisa les doigts de son autre main à celle placé sur son cœur.

-Je vais… Derek…

Il voulait vraiment se retenir de crier, mais il sentait la peut monter en lui, parce que ça allait être inévitable. Parce que des tâches blanches revenaient le troubler, parce que Derek allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il sentit ses abdominaux se contracter, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule musclée de Derek. Et avant même qu'il ne cri pour de bon, une main ferme se plaqua sur sa bouche et étouffa son cri de jouissance. Jouissance qui se décupla à la sensation d'étouffement que la main lui prodiguait. Son corps se vida avec convulsion, ses yeux se révulsèrent et bientôt le corps de Derek cessa de bouger en lui.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles fut réveillé vers cinq heures par Mate qui n'avait plus sommeil. En même temps, quoi de plus normal quand on savait que la crapule avait dormi pratiquement vingt quatre heures d'affilées.

Il avait alors laissé Derek dormir comme un bébé et s'était levé pour se préparer un café et s'occuper de Mate.

-Où Maman ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait son biberon de chocolat contre elle.

Stiles fut surpris, parce qu'elle ne lui posait la question qu'en de rares occasions, ou quand ils en parlaient parfois. Mais comme ça, sans cérémonie, le père trouva ça déconcertant. Alors il se racla la gorge et l'approcha de lui dans le canapé pour lui parler.

-Et bien Maman est au ciel bébé. Elle t'observe de la haut…

-Doux cheveux… fit-t-elle en se mettant sur les genoux et fixant son père avec un sourire, puis elle renifla l'air et souffla. "Humm… bon maman. Papa beau !"

Stiles ne comprenait pas trop ce revirement. Mate ne parlait jamais autant. Il sourit, un peu mélancolique il devait l'avouer. Mate posa son biberon sur ses jambes et Stiles fit attention qu'il ne se renverse pas, puis elle amena ses petites mains sur le visage de son père pour déposer un petit bisou entre ses deux yeux et frotter le bout de son nez au même endroit.

Stiles était figé. Des flashs de souvenirs le prenant violemment. Malia faisait ça. Tout le temps. En intimité. Personne ne l'avait vu faire et c'était le genre de geste que Malia ne montrait jamais aux autres. Cette vulnérabilité et cette sensibilité qui la caractérisait en secret. Loin de la franchise, du manque flagrant de diplomatie, de cette brutalité attachante. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, comment sa fille pouvait-elle savoir ça.

-T'aime maman ! Ajouta-t-elle en reculant et souriant à pleine dent.

-Que… où as-tu appris ça ? Demanda-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Maman ! Rit-elle tellement joyeuse que son père resta coi.

Il devrait se sentir heureux que crapule soit si enjouée et respirant la joie de vivre, mais ce long frisson qui lui collait au corps ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de lui. Il observa même l'appartement autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore. Puis il reporta son attention sur Mate qui avait reprit son biberon et s'activait à le vider de son contenu.

-Tu… tu as rêvé de maman, bébé ? Fit-il plus doucement, ne voyant pas d'autre explication.

Mate hocha juste la tête. Haut bas. Rapidement. Il souffla lentement, rapprocha son crapule contre lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne tout en observant l'appartement plongé dans une semi obscurité grâce à la petite lampe près du canapé. Si les choses surnaturelles existaient, rien ne pouvait contredire le fait que Malia était intervenu dans les rêves de leur fille. Il espéra juste que c'était une bonne chose…

 

OooOooOooO

 

Cette histoire le tracasse toute la matinée, il ne cessa d'y penser et ne put déloger cette boule douloureuse de son torse. Il avait mal, parce que Malia n'était jamais venu lui parler à lui dans ses rêves, parce qu'elle lui manquait terriblement et qu'un doute malsain se frayait un chemin en lui. Est-ce que Malia était correcte avec sa relation avec Derek ? Pourquoi ne se l'était-il jamais posé avant ?

Il observa Mate sur la table du Tate's, elle mangeait son assiette avec application. Derek était dans la petite cuisine pour nettoyer la légère vaisselle et lui était dans la lune. Il devait se reprendre. Les choses étaient faites et il ne pouvait pas - et plus - revenir en arrière. Il reprit le travail.

Quand le loup descendit de l'étage après avoir mis Mate à la sieste, Stiles l'apostropha pour réclamer un baiser et profiter que la boutique soit vide. Derek enroula ses bras autour de lui et aspira sa lèvre inférieur. Stiles était bien là… Puis il se souvint du sujet difficile qu'il devait aborder avant que Sally ne revienne comme une putain de mauvaise herbe.

-Au fait… tu ne m'a toujours pas dis où tu avais appris à faire ces trucs… Avec ta langue.. Roucoula-t-il en venant lécher l'intérieur des lèvres de son homme.

-Ah… ça… Derek rit légèrement en semblant se souvenir. "Et bien… je te l'ai dis, je suis parti parce que je te voulais et… les femmes ne m'intéressaient plus." Ajouta-t-il.

-Et tu en as eu… beaucoup ? Derek grimaça un peu et dodelina de la tête.

-Disons qu'après avoir tuer l'Alpha, j'ai… un peu perdu mes repères. Je voulais juste oublier…Et découvrir d'autre… trucs.

-Trucs… Répéta Stiles, la mine mi figue mi raison, prit en l'amusement et crainte, Derek leva les yeux au ciel. "Et sinon… quelle est ta relation avec Sally ?" Fit-il de la plus innocente des manières.

Derek se figea et écarta ses bras pour reculer et l'observer. Il avait cette ride sur le front que Stiles soupçonna être un mélange de peur et de colère. Il se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules en attendant qu'il lui réponde.

-Sally… est venue ici ?

-Oui… elle te cherchait ! Une fille charmante si tu veux mon avis. Précisa-t-il sarcastique.

-Bordel, Stiles ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Comment tu peux parler de… ça et dévier sur Sally comme si de rien était ! Rugit-il en reculant encore et tournant dans la boutique et observer par toutes les fenêtres.

-Ah parce que tu aurais préféré que je te rentre dedans de bon matin ? Parce que la journée n'est pas fini, on fait ça quand tu veux ! Stiles monta d'un cran dans la sonorité, le loup n'avait pas intérêt à la jouer à l'envers. "Faudra que tu m'explique aussi pourquoi elle a fixé Mate comme si elle allait en faire son quatre heures !"

-Quoi ? Derek revint vers lui, inquiet. "Elle lui a fait quelque chose ?"

-Non ! Et écoute-moi bien mon pote, elle remet un pied ici et je ne répond plus de rien ! Heureusement que Scott était là, crois moi.

-Scott, mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu ? Fit-il véhément en prenant son portable, Stiles le lui prit rapidement.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler ! Tu sais… Ce truc que tu caches à l'autre… tu dois bien savoir, puisque c'est toi qui lui a demandé de venir me surveiller !

Derek garda le silence et Stiles le vit essayer de se détendre. Il en fit de même, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec lui.

-Bon… Souffla-t-il pour reprendre calmement. "Qui est Sally ?"

-Personne. Bougonna Derek et Stiles ricana mauvais.

-Arrête ça Derek. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… vraiment. Il lui offrit son regard le plus noir et Derek relâcha la tension dans ses épaules.

-C'est une louve…. Oméga. Elle cherche un Alpha et un Compagnon… pour avoir un enfant.

Stiles plissa les yeux et sentit l'arnaque lui tombait dessus avant même qu'elle n'arrive. Il la sentait mal, vraiment.

-Je l'ai rencontré en Italie, on est devenu ami… je n'ai compris que trop tard ses intentions. Un soir elle m'a… drogué sans que je ne m'en rende compte…

-Te droguer ? C'est possible ça ? S'étrangla Stiles pour reculer le moment des révélations, Derek ne fut pas dupe et serra les dents.

-Aconit, faible quantité… Et quand… Il hésita si fort que Stiles piétina sur ses pieds pour se retenir d'aller le secouer. "Toujours est-il que je l'ai laissé là avant de faire n'importe quoi." Eluda-t-il rapidement.

-Faire quoi ? Tonna le père en croisant ses bras contre lui, Derek souffla et garda longtemps le silence. "Derek, faire quoi ?"

-J'allais la baiser. Claqua-t-il. "Mais au moment de mettre un préservatif, elle a hurlé qu'elle n'en voulait pas… j'ai compris."

-Tu as été assez lucide pour mettre une capote ? S'étonna Stiles.

-J'étais peut-être pas si drogué que ça… Grimaça-t-il encore.

Le gérant du Tate's sentit la migraine intervenir. Trop d'infos pour le coup. Il massa ses tempes et baissa la tête pour se détendre. Il sentit doucement la présence de Derek plus près de lui et il n'eut pas la force de s'en éloigner. Stiles se laissa envelopper dans les bras du loup et lui retourna son étreinte.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter qu'elle te remette la main dessus ? Reprit-t-il doucement.

-Elle pourrait essayer. Avoua-t-il après un long silence. "Elle pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à Mathilde, elle a du sentir la méta en elle. Son obsession pour avoir un enfant est plus fort qu'elle."

Stiles frissonna et ses jambes se coupèrent sous son poids. "Mate Danger" clignotait autant qu'une enseigne de bar dans sa tête.

-Ecoute… Crois moi quand je te dis que je ne la laisserai pas faire. Elle ne la touchera jamais. Assura Derek et les vibrations de son torse le rassura un peu, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Faut qu'on se prépare. Fit-il en sortant de son étreinte. "Je vais protéger l'entrée de la boutique, les fenêtres, les issues… Elle ne pourra pas passer. On doit… la trouver, ne pas attendre qu'elle arrive. Il me faut une batte…"

Stiles commença à arpenter l'établissement en se triturant les cheveux, il s'assura à plusieurs reprises que le baby phone soit bien branché avant que Derek ne le stop dans son élan.

-Hey… Calme toi. Lui souffla-t-il au visage et Stiles accrocha son regard. "Je vais appeler Scott, il va m'accompagner et je vais la trouver."

-Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait quand tu serais rentré. Contra Stiles

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que je suis là. Sourit-il contrit en le collant contre lui.

Stiles préféra ne rien ajouter, se contentant d'inspirer l'odeur si caractéristique à son homme et embrassa la peau offerte de sa clavicule avant de se remettre au travail.

 

OooOooOooO

 

A cause de ça, Stiles ne fut pas tranquille le reste de la journée. Toujours aux aguets, guettant la moindre petite imperfection dans ses rouages. Et ça l'énervait. Et si ce n'était pas pour Derek, il aurait encore mis une putain de barrière entre le surnaturel et sa petite famille de deux.

Pourtant, c'était le deal. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées, si ? Etait-il à ce point cramé pour risquer la vie de sa fille ? Vu comme ça... il sentait poindre la mauvaise décision. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Mate en danger. Mais si Derek partait... rien ne lui garantissait la sérénité de son foyer. Pas qu'il ai eu besoin de lui juste qu'à maintenant. En fait, si... avec Peter. Mais s'il devait vraiment s'y pencher, Stiles avait bien compris que les merdes lui tombaient dessus les unes après les autres depuis le retour du loup dans sa vie.

-Stiles... Quoi que tu penses... arrête. Lança Derek alors qu'ils fermaient le Tate's derrière le dernier client.

-Je pense à quoi ? Lança-t-il un peu perdu, et angoissé.

Derek plongea son regard dans le sien, avec un silence pesant. Le père se senti étudié à la loupe, et prisonnier à ce regard, ses angoisses s'amplifièrent. IL recula d'un pas, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais le fait était là. Il avait besoin d'un peu de recul, parce qu'il était en train de partir en vrille, prêt à balancer tout et n'importe quoi à la rue pour repartir dans sa bulle d'ignorance qui l'avait enveloppé depuis la mort de Malia presque deux ans plus tôt maintenant.

Derek fit un pas vers lui et plaça une main possessive sur sa nuque, douce et ferme, il caressa son oreille de son pouce. A aucun moment il ne lâcha son regard. Stiles se sentait mal, la sensation de lui faire de la peine le prenant fortement, mais il pouvait sentir Mate qui lisait un livre près de la rangée des enfants et la douleur s'accentua. Il avait cette monstrueuse impression de devoir faire un putain de choix. Son amour pour Derek. Son amour pour sa fille. La sécurité de Mate. La douleur de son cœur. Il était perdu.

\- Ne décide rien maintenant… s'il te plait. Soufflèrent les douces lèvres que Derek venait de coller contre les siennes, il glissa son autre main derrière son dos et il sentit clairement les battements effrayés de son loup.

-Mate… Ne sut-il que dire, comme si son simple nom pouvait tout justifier.

-Je la protégerai sur ma vie, Stiles. Fit-il durement avant de prendre ses lèvres pour de bon.

Stiles ne participa pas de suite à l'échange. Il était paumé. Toutes ses tripes étaient dirigées vers sa crapule, innocente et fragile. Son devoir était de la protéger, quoi qu'il advienne. Derek gronda faiblement, sûrement du à son manque de participation évident.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il en reculant à peine sa bouche.

Stiles le fixa toujours autant isolé intérieurement. Mate ou Derek, Mate ou Derek, Mate ou Derek ? Ce choix lui semblait si cruel qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il se posait vraiment la question.

-Stiles ? S'inquiéta l'homme en plissant les yeux, donnant à leur connexion oculaire une autre dimension. "Stiles, tu…"

-Je peux pas choisir… Souffla-t-il difficilement, toujours perdu dans ce choix cornélien immoral. "Je peux pas…"

-Je ne te demande pas de choisir ! Je veux juste… Les mains de Derek semblèrent trembler dans sa nuque et contre son dos. "Hey…"

Derek ferma les yeux quelques micro secondes, pas plus, et Stiles se laissa totalement envahir par le doute, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Après avoir prit une respiration profonde, le loup raffermit sa prise sur tout son corps.

-Hey… Je sais pas vraiment faire ça… mais… Je peux pas partir. Même si tu me le demandais ! J'ai… mes tripes, ma tête… mon cœur, tout est ici, ancré dans les murs, dans les meubles, dans chaque parcelle de ta peau, dans chaque grains de beauté, dans chacun de tes doigts, dans tes sourires, dans les siens, je suis rivé profondément dans vos yeux, dans ses tâches de rousseurs, je suis drogué à son rire, à ta bouche, à tes idées et des craintes ! Je ne suis plus moi depuis que j'ai posé un putain de pied ici il y a quatre mois ! C'est foutu ! Fit-il plus fort en s'assurant qu'il le comprenne. "Alors cesse tout de suite de choisir de quelle manière tu vas me demander de foutre le camp, parce rien ne sera assez fort pour déloger mon cul loin de toi !" Gronda-t-il puissamment.

Stiles fut prit d'un frisson violent et du fermer les yeux pour rendre ça supportable. Il venait de lui enlever le poids d'un choix difficile à porter. Et il ne pensait pas que Derek pouvait être si éloquent avec des mots si lourds. Il se demanda alors comment, en une journée, ses pensées avaient pu être si sombre. Il se contenta alors d'hocher lentement la tête, de haut en bas, et embrassa ses lèvres pincées par le stress évident.

Il sentit Derek se détendre enfin contre lui pendant que leurs lèvres se laissaient gonfler de désir. La chaleur humide de leurs langues les alanguirent, rendant leur cœur lourd d'envie. Pulpeux et velouté, le baiser traîna avec de douces et sages caresses.

-Ce choix me fait flipper. Fit Stiles en cessant le baiser. "Fais en sorte que je n'ai plus à y penser, s'il te plaît."

-Promis. Lui répondit-il après un court laps de temps de réflexion. "Promis…"


	28. Chapter 28

 

Il faisait si chaud dans cette salle de bain, sous cette douche. Un air d'urgence et de crainte sourde. Stiles le sentait. Cette pression dans le creux des mains de son homme, plaquées fermement sur ses fesses, ne lui donnait aucune chance de fuir. Cette langue qui redessinait chacun contour de sa bouche, qui vénérait sa copine… Derek lui laissait ressentir sa peur de le voir partir. Et il fondit comme un gosse malheureux d'avoir été la cause de tristesse de ses parents. Il s'en voulut et s'assura par de grande caresse sur le corps à sa portée à lui assurer que ce moment de faiblesse avait disparu. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Leurs corps alanguis ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans des gestes sages mais passionnés d'amour, le temps n'était pas au sexe, il était au besoin impérieux de s'assurer que l'autre est bien là contre lui. Peu importe qui en avait le plus besoin, là tout de suite.

L'eau chaude leur coulait sur le visage, les forçant à fermer les yeux mais leurs nez retraçaient les traits de leur visage marqué par l'angoisse passée. Stiles était bien là, et il était sûr que ce fut également le cas pour lui. Son cœur lui semblait à la fois léger, et pourtant lourd, il était bien mais ne pouvait éloigner cette tension électrique qu'il avait derrière la tête, un truc mauvais mais qui pouvait attendre demain. Tout pouvait attendre demain, rien ne pressait là, n'est-ce pas ?

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le mardi matin, soit le lendemain, Derek avait appelé Scott comme convenu et les deux loups étaient parti à la recherche de Sally. Le dernier Hale ne le lâcha pas tant que Stiles ne lui promettait pas d'appeler si la louve oméga venait à passer les portes du Tate's.

Il lui avait promis que Sally serait du passé révolu à la fin de journée. Stiles pria intérieurement qu'il ai raison.

Alors il s'occupa l'esprit avec acharnement et professionnalisme. Il modifia sa carte du jour, les pâtisseries étaient modifié en raison de leur entrée en septembre. Il avait troqué la myrtille pour des pommes, des madeleines aux citrons et des cookies à la cannelle et fleur d'oranger…

-C'est quoi çaaaa ? La petite voix de Mate le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se baissa vers sa crapule qui lui montrait un livre qu'il reconnu facilement.

-Tu veux que je te le lise ? Mate hocha vivement la tête en le laissant prendre l'objet et passa ses mains dans ses boucles qui lui cachaient un peu la vue. "C'est le Petit Prince bébé, mets le sur le côté, je te le lirai ce soir, ok ?" Il chuchota et lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence.

Mate sourit et reprit le livre précieusement pour aller se mettre sur les premières marches de l'escalier et ouvrit les pages pour découvrir les images. Stiles sourit et se rappela les jours suivants la mort de Malia.

**_Souvenirs…._ **

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil. Les choses s'étaient accéléré à une vitesse incroyable et quelque part il en fut soulagé, ainsi, il n'avait pas prit le temps de s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort et avait enchaîné les préparations des funérailles, intime les funérailles… Il avait interdit à quiconque de la meute de venir, enfin par directement, mais il avait remercié son père à plusieurs reprises de l'avoir soutenu.

Mais il ne fut pas dupe pour autant, il savait qu'ils étaient là, quelque part dans ce cimetière, après tout, n'avait-il pas appris à Scott à se faufiler entre les tombes ? Il n'avait pas lâché Mate de la cérémonie, la gardant près de lui comme un rocher auquel il pouvait s'accrocher et ne pas tomber. Il avait entendu cet homme de Dieu, mais il n'avait rien écouté. Comme un bruit de fond. Il aurait tant voulu avoir cette ouïe hyper développé pour n'écouter que les battements de cœur de son bébé et non les quelques amis de fac de Malia qui pleuraient qui étaient présent, il ne voulait pas se remémorer les mots pleins de bon sens et de belles promesses qu'on lui avait rabattu les jours suivants.

Il s'occupait de Mate avec assiduité, il lui donnait le bain, lui mettait de jolis vêtement, lui donnait à manger… Ils dormaient ensembles dans son grand lit froid parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul là où Malia aurait du être. Et John les observait endormi chaque nuit avec cette ride au milieu du front, se demandant quand son fils hyperactif allait craquer.

Mais Stiles ne craqua pas. Il s'accrocha, bûcha et travailla comme un fou dans ce magasin de bricolage miteux du centre ville. Le patron était un âne, imbu de lui-même et avait cette tendance écœurante à regarder le jeune père avec pitié. Et puis, un jour, lors d'une pause devant la machine à café, un magazine traînait et il l'avait épluché vaguement, d'un geste large. Et l'article qu'il y trouva le laissa pantois.

_" Grâce aux cafés-librairies, vous pouvez désormais lire tout en buvant votre café, confortablement lové dans un canapé. Dans un cadre chaleureux et atypique, le goût de la lecture semble avoir un charme nouveau et le café-librairie est l'équilibre parfait pour attirer de nombreux lecteurs."_

Cette idée, il l'avait eu avec Malia. Alors il avait grimaçait en essayant de rendre la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge plus supportable, chose qu'il faisait déjà depuis des semaines, et jeta le magazine violemment dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Malgré tout, il y repensa pendant des jours et sans vraiment le vouloir, il échafauda des plans, imagina des trucs, pensa et repensa à s'en donner des nœuds à la tête. Il s'était lancé avant même d'avoir accepté l'idée.

Il travailla d'arracher pied à au magasin, mettant de côté tout ce qu'il pouvait. Vivant chez son père il n'avait pas énormément de dépenses, il l'aidait certes financièrement pour les courses, la moitié de son salaire partait le plus souvent pour Mate et les frais de réparation de la Jeep, lui-même n'avait besoin de rien. Bientôt, il accumula suffisamment d'argent pour se présenter à la banque et exposer son projet.

De là, il passa des nuits blanches à chercher un local, trouver des idées pour la restauration qu'il voulait proposer, d'accorder sur une logistique impeccable pour la partie librairie, il chercha des formations de barista pour préparer les cafés qu'ils souhaitaient voir dans son café… John resta avec lui le plus possible, le conseillant sur les finances, les horaires possibles, la publicité à penser… Et il lui glissa même le vieux livre de recette de Claudia. Tout était là. Ce fut donc onze mois après la mort de sa femme, que Stiles ouvrit le Tate's et emménagea dans son nouvel appartement.

Les premières semaines étaient dures. Tant de choses à gérer ! Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les déclarations, les fournisseurs, les clients, Mate et l'appartement… Il avait fait plusieurs boulettes, avait galérer grave, ramer comme un dingue…. Mais tout pour lui faire oublier quelques instants cette peine immonde qui lui tiraillait le bide chaque soir quand il allait se coucher.

Il avait passé énormément de temps pour que Mate soir propre afin qu'il n'ai plus à mettre ses mains dans les couches, il lui avait assuré un rythme décent et régulier, le bain, le dodo, le repas et les weekends… Tout pour que sa crapule puisse être épanouie et cadrée avec son méta.

Il pouvait dire, trois mois après l'ouverture, que sa vie était réglé… que jamais plus on ne viendrait chambouler sa vie si durement maîtrisée. Jusqu'à…

**_Aujourd'hui…_ **

Et oui, Derek était entré comme on pousse une porte pour voir si quelqu'un est là. Doucement, puis plus franchement. Et maintenant, il avait barricadé la porte pour qu'aucun des deux ne puissent se barrer.

Stiles leva la tête du comptoir pour observer ses clients… ses habitués. Il était heureux de voir que son commerce fonctionnait. Il sourit mais son sourire fana rapidement quand il vit la silhouette de Sally dans la rue, elle avançait félinement vers l'entrée du Tate's.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se précipita vers Mate qui feuilletait toujours le Petit Prince. Il la prit dans ses bras et vint la placer sur la petite couverture avec une tonne de jouet qu'il avait toujours derrière son comptoir.

-Bébé, tu ne bouge pas de là, d'accord ? Mate hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. "Promis ?" Insista-t-il quand il entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée, Sally était là.

Mate hocha encore la tête et Stiles se relava en chopant son portable sur le meuble, il envoya rapidement un texto à Derek et avisa la louve oméga entrer. Il la gratifia de son regard le plus sombre.

-Stiles… Salua Sally en approchant du comptoir.

Le sus nommé se décala de façon à ce que Mate ne soit pas visible à l'œil nu, sachant très bien que la façon dont la garce avait de renifler ne trompait pas.

-Derek vous cherchait justement. Lança-t-il froidement.

-Oh je sais… j'aime bien le faire mariner, c'est toujours bon quand un homme transpire un peu pour une femme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Stiles allait la tuer. N'en faire qu'un bouchée. Façon nuggets. Haché, reconstitué et pané. Se foutait-elle de sa gueule ? Ou était-elle aussi ignorante que stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que Stiles et Derek s'appartenaient ? N'y avait-il pas un truc avec l'odeur ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il serra les dents et décida d'en finir. Il s'accouda au comptoir et approcha son buste de la louve. Celle-ci se passa une langue sur la lèvre supérieur et il eu envie de vomir. Beurk. En plissant les yeux, il chuchota pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses clients.

-Ecoutez moi bien. Si vous voulez un bébé, il y a un orphelinat à vingt borne d'ici. Laissez ma fille tranquille et barrez vous loin de mon mec, c'est clair ? En attendant…

Il lâcha une traînée de poussière autour d'elle et en tout discrétion, la louve oméga se retrouva coincée dans un tout petit cercle de sorbier, de quoi à peine tenir debout sans bouger. Il en fit de même autour de sa fille avec rapidité pour la tenir tranquille et en sécurité, au cas où.

Sally le fixa avec humeur, mauvaise et des petits yeux de sauvage sur le point de bondir sur sa proie. Elle avança une main dans sa direction mais l'anneau à ses pieds la bloqua. Il observa ses clients toujours occupés de leurs côtés, ils étaient tranquille un instant, du moins, le temps que Derek arrive.

Il réussit à encaisser ses clients et les voir partir sans qu'aucun ne se pose de question sur la présence de Sally et son immobilité suspecte. Si bien, que quand Derek et Scott entrèrent dans le café, ils furent seuls.

Derek avança d'un pas rapide vers la louve oméga, le grondement dans son torse s'intensifia et Stiles eu juste le temps d'intervenir entre elle et lui avant que le loup ne se fracasse contre la barrière de sorbier.

-Doucement… Souffla-t-il. "J'ai maîtrisé la situation." Il lui fit un clin d'œil en masquant comme il put sa peur latente.

Derek et Scott baissèrent les yeux vers le cercle qui empêcher Sally de bouger. Le vrai Alpha fit un signe de tête à Stiles et celui-ci écarta la ligne pour la libérer, ou la livrer, au choix. Derek s'empressa donc de la maîtriser en la choppant par le bras assez fort pour que la jeune femme ne grimace douloureusement.

-Pars. Loin. Et ne reviens jamais. Sa voix avait cette intonation qui ne laissait aucunement place à la suggestion et même Stiles en frissonna.

A la place, Sally eu un rictus dédaigneux. Elle tourna la tête vers Stiles et l'observa avec un éclat sombre dans le regard, puis elle releva la tête et renifla un grand coup avant de sourire.

Stiles ne se retint pas, il approcha et il mit un coup de poing sur la pommette, merde si c'était une femme, rien à branler ! Le visage de la louve oméga flancha sur le côté sous le regard ahuri de Derek et Scott.

-Putain, tu la renifle pas ! Hurla-t-il en l'observant redresser son visage et secouer un peu la tête.

Tout son corps tremblait de colère non contenue, et même si un coin de sa tête savait que sa crapule était là et pouvait l'entendre, il ne pouvait contenir toute sa haine. Sa vision panoramique pouvait voir Scott s'approcher de lui, lever une main à hauteur de son épaule mais se raviser et baisser le bras.

-Derek. Fit l'Alpha en tournant la tête vers le loup. "Sortons et occupons-nous en…"

Derek hocha la tête vivement et posa sa seconde main sur la gorge féminine et enserra au maximum pour l'empêcher de respirer. Il la traîna ensuite à l'extérieur du Tate's et Scott resta une minute de plus pour observer Stiles qui ne lâchait pas du regard les deux personnes quitter le café librairie.

Finalement, le père se retrouva seul et il reprit ses esprits pour retourner près de sa fille. Mate sanglotait un peu, blottit contre le mur avec une peluche contre elle. Elle semblait effrayée, alors Stiles écarta la poudre pour céder un passage et approcha tout doucement de sa crapule recroquevillée.

-Pas pu sortir…. bobo ! Fit-elle en montrant son petit poing serré dans la peluche de lapin informe qu'elle laissait toujours traîner ici, n'étant pas Renard, son préféré.

-Suis désolé bébé… je devais te protéger, tu le sais hum ? Papa ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal. Tu as vu… il n'y a plus d'obstacle chaton, tu viens ?

Il s'installa et croisa les jambes tout en écartant les bras dans une invitation. Mate sembla accepter puisqu'elle se traîna sur les genoux et vint se blottir tout contre lui, enserra sa taille de ses petits bras tremblants. Stiles ferma les yeux et expira lentement, se rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps durant.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Derek revint enfin, Mate et Stiles mangeaient en papotant de banalités étranges, comme, pourquoi le bleu et bleu et pas rouge… le père avait eu la vague impression d'avoir lui-même l'âge des couches et d'assommer sa mère de toutes ces questions existentielles. Dieu qu'elle avait été patiente !

-Hey… Sourit Derek en rentrant et posant sa veste sur la patère.

Stiles le scruta et fit une inspection en règle grâce à une vision ultra sophistiqué du petit ami possessif et angoissé. L'homme n'avait aucune blessure et un visage fatigué, il se leva alors de sa chaise en s'assurant que Mate ne bouge pas et s'avança vers lui, inquiet.

-Alors ?

-Elle est partie. Assura Derek.

-Partie, comme ça ? Stiles trouva ça suspect et croisa les bras contre son torse.

-Scott m'a empêché de la tuer. Grogna-t-il en pensant sûrement que c'était stupide. Ça m'a coûté dix milles dollars et une après-midi de paperasse.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Stiles était vraiment perdu.

-Et bien… Derek souffla et se massa la nuque maladroitement. C'était soit je la tuais dans la forêt… Il chuchota pour que Mate ne l'entende pas. Soit elle allait adopter un bébé et me promettre de ne plus jamais revenir.

-Et tu… Stiles écarquilla les yeux en levant une main pour se gratter la joue. Tu lui a filé du blé, elle s'est acheté un mouflet et elle s'est cassée ? Sérieusement ?

Derek laissa ses épaules s'affaissaient et Stiles ferma les yeux avant d'abdiquer, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne t'es pas désigné comme le père adoptif rassure moi . Fit-il quand même parce que la question lui avait traversé l'esprit avec de grands signaux de prévention.

-Non. Je lui ai juste donné de l'argent pour les frais d'adoption, un pot de vin pour qu'elle reparte avec l'enfant et de quoi vivre le temps qu'elle trouve un truc fixe, tout ça…

Stiles fit une moue étrange avec sa bouche, surprit - agréablement - par tant de générosité, mais si Derek voulait donner l'impression que cela lui en coûtait, en fait… il était persuadé que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement.

-Bien… Alors, on en parle plus. Il lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et fit demi-tour pour retrouver sa fille, mais Derek le stoppa au poignet et l'attira à lui pour dévorer sa bouche avec passion.

Stiles rit, gloussa même. Mais il était bien, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles sentait bien que la semaine allait être dure. Comme l'année dernière. Deux événements énormément importants mais aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Comme allait-il gérer ? L'année dernière, Stiles était plongé comme un dingue dans le développement tout frais du Tate's, un mois qu'il était ouvert et il avait un mal fou à jongler. Alors forcément, l'anniversaire de la mort de sa femme Malia et le jour suivant l'anniversaire de Mate avaient été plus que survolés.

Mais aujourd'hui, à deux jours des festivités, Stiles savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'occuper l'esprit. Sa boutique tournait d'enfer et il avait fêté le mois dernier les un an du Tate's à coup de marketing et promotion à tout va. Derek était au près d'eux et rendait leurs saveurs aux jours meilleurs. Son père et Mélissa roucoulaient comme de jeunes tourtereaux. Mate grandissait à vue d'œil, utilisant plus de mots chaque jour.

Et vu les dernières semaines qui s'écoulaient, Stiles pensait à Malia avec de plus en plus de douleur, comme un serpent se faufilant dans ses intestins le plus lentement possible. Et il n'était pas dupe. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à vivre avec sa peine, son manque d'elle tout en restant fier et fort pour sa fille et son père. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de flancher, de tomber. Il avait du avancer et tout faire pour se sortir de là.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Que le retenait-il ? Rien. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Salut Stiles ! Lança June en entrant dans le café lorsque dix-sept heures sonna.

-Hey, quoi de neuf ? S'enquit-il en la saluant d'une accolade.

June était devenue au fil des semaines, puis des mois une bonne amie. Le malaise de la déclaration s'était étiolé doucement et les deux adultes entretenaient une profonde amitié. Mate elle-même était contente de voir la jeune enseignante entrée dans la boutique et allait souvent lui tenir la conversation avec l'autorisation de son père.

-Et bien… je voulais juste savoir si tu… tu sais que j'ai écris un truc et que… Sa timidité le faisait souvent sourire.

-Ton roman ? Oui, tu m'en as parlé. Fit-il en plissant les yeux amusés, il croisa les bras sur son comptoir et s'appuya dessus pour l'observer rougir.

-Vrai… et il est fini, j'ai corrigé, relu… et… est-ce que… tu ne voudrais pas le lire ? Finit-elle essoufflée.

Stiles accentua son sourire, découvrant toute sa rangée de dents parfaites.

-Je vais essayer ! Hocha-t-il vivement de la tête. "Ce serait un honneur même ! Mais tu me connais… j'arrive déjà pas à lire une recette en une fois tellement je suis débordé…" Il roula des yeux et souffla en se redressant. "Je peux demander à Derek si tu veux ? Il adore ça, lire…"

-Oh… heu… J'avoue qu'il me fait peur. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Il fait ça à tout le monde. C'est pour ne pas que les gens sachent qu'il est tout en sucre ! Ne le répète pas hein ! Il rit et lui prépara une tisane avec un muffin d'automne Pomme-Potimarron. "Sans ça, je pense que je ne l'aurai jamais intéressé !" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et June rit franchement avant de prendre sa commande et fila à sa table habituelle.

-Papa ? Stiles baissa la tête vers sa crapule qui était pleine de feutre sur ses mains et ses joues, un peu même sur la langue s'il avait bien vu. "Il rentre quand Loulou ?"

-Et bien…. Il fixa sa montre avec concentration avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. "Dans quelques minutes bébé… il sera là demain toute la journée." Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa son front. "Tu as dessiné quoi pour être dans cet état jeune fille ?" Souffla-t-il en laissant le coin de ses lèvres se relever dans un tendre sourire.

-Chuut ! Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil maladroit. "Secret pour Loulouuuu !"

Comme si c'était le signal, Derek entra dans la boutique parqué dans son uniforme beige d'officier du bureau du Shérif de Beacon Hills. Stiles ravala sa boule d'envie que lui procurait la vue à chaque fois qu'il le voyait habillé ainsi.

-Loulouuu ! Cria Mate en courant jusqu'à lui.

Derek la réceptionna sans mal et la porte contre son torse pour lui embrasser la joue et papoter un peu avec elle. Stiles devait avoir l'air d'un niais débile à souhait. Puis il s'imagina le même genre de scène où il réceptionnerait Mate alors que Malia serait à sa place actuelle. Ce fut fugace, mais tellement répétitif ces dernières semaines. Toutes ces choses qu'il manquait depuis sa mort lui revenait comme des plaies mal cicatrisées.

Il déglutit et s'assura d'afficher le même sourire idiot que quelques secondes plus tôt et caressa la joue de Derek quand il fut enfin à sa hauteur. Pas d'effusion devant les clients, mais juste un geste tendre pour montrer qu'on est heureux de se revoir.

Mate donna son dessin au Loup, mélange de couleur et de formes étranges. Elle expliqua que "là" c'était Coyote et "ici" Loulouuu ! Derek avait eu lui aussi cet air passement débile mais qui amusa l'humain.

-C'est super Coyote… J'aime beaucoup ! On va l'accrocher au frigo ? Sourit l'Alpha Hale en prenant la main de la crapule pour la conduire à l'étage. Stiles les observa partir et avisa un de ses clients approcher pour régler une nouvelle commande et lui prendre le dernier livre de Dan Brown sorti.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota Derek alors qu'il tenait Stiles tout contre lui dans leur lit.

Stiles garda les yeux fermés, son corps était encore engourdi de leur séance torride, la chaleur d'un Derek nu derrière lui le rassurait doucement.

-Ça va… C'est rien. Assura-t-il faiblement pour ne pas trop sortir de cet état de somnolence latente.

-Stiles… Je le sens. Tu es… mal. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur et bougea les jambes pour les emmêler à celle de son homme.

-Tu m'aides… plus que tu ne le pense.

-Mais… ?

-Rien… juste… Il souffla, ayant l'impression que le dire tout haut pour la première fois allait le faire vomir. "Dans deux jours… ça fera deux ans que Malia est morte." Acheva-t-il en reculant un peu plus contre le corps puissant de Derek.

Le loup n'ajouta rien, devant sûrement absorber l'information. Ok, Stiles lui avait dit que l'anniversaire de Mate était cette semaine, que Malia était partie quand elle avait un an… mais il n'avait jamais précisé qu'elle était morte la veille de son anniversaire. Anniversaire qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais fêté.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla l'homme au creux de son oreille tout en lui déposant un léger baiser.

Stiles sentit son cœur fondre et se briser en même temps, était-ce possible ? Il préféra secouer mentalement la tête et se dire que les choses étaient faites et que rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Et pourtant… Il se sentait mal. Il aurait voulu crier, exploser, n'importe quoi…

-Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Fit-il rapidement en ouvrant les yeux et se séparant à regret de Derek.

-Est-ce que…

-Non. Reste là. Précisa-t-il en se levant et enfilant un caleçon est un survêtement ample. Maillot et sweat à capuche enfilés, il se sentit trembler, piétant d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait besoin de sortir, de bouger. "Surveille Mate, je… n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

-Dis-moi au moins où tu vas ! Précipité le loup maintenant assit sur le lit alors que Stiles sortait de la chambre, le jeune père s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir, la gorge nouée.

-Voir Malia… j'ai… Il ne put vraiment finir ses pensées, il voulait juste être là bas. "Je dois…"

-C'est bon… vas-y. Il perçut un maigre sourire sur le visage du loup et il souffla intérieurement de soulagement avant de quitter l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible.

Il monta dans sa Jeep avec précipitation, frayeur et tremblement. Sous corps était en train de réagir façon cocotte minute, et il sentait bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à tout lâcher, dans quel état ? C'était une chose pour laquelle il n'avait aucune putain d'idée.

Tout en conduisant, il envoya un message à la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à relâcher la pression sans trop de casse. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne se pose pas vraiment la question, il avait besoin de réponse, de vérité, il avait besoin d'avancer. Il avait eu assez de temps pour prendre sur lui, et voilà le résultat…

Alors quand il gara la voiture sur les abords du cimetière, il resta un long moment sur place, cherchant le courage de sortir de là et d'aller s'enfoncer dans ce lieu lugubre sous ce ciel noir de nuage et qui masquait les reflets de la lune. Novembre était frais malgré tout, le temps avançait sans que personne ne puisse en avoir le contrôle, pas même lui qui avait travaillé comme un dingue pour contrôler son espace vital.

Il se décida finalement à sortir de là et avancer vers la stèle gravée au nom de la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé aussi fort, de la confidente dévouée, de la mère géniale qu'elle aurait du être. Et même si beaucoup trouvait Malia égoïste, maladroite et trop franche pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait jamais trahit, lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises et de différentes façons à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer lui, humain et hyperactif maladroit.

Debout devant elle, il implorait une explication. Il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi pas lui… Il aurait dû passer par les phases du deuil… mais il n'en avait fait aucune… rien. Il avait juste levé la tête, prit sa fille à bras le corps et avait avancé. Ruminant juste la perte et le chagrin, se répétant qu'il devait être fort et implacable. Que sa fille avait besoin d'un père présent sans faiblesse. Comme le lui avait dis John juste avant la naissance de Mate. Mais il avait un peu trop appliquer le conseil… sans vraiment trouver la juste dose. Et puis, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Avancer. Etre fort. Avancer. Etre fort… quoi qu'il arrive. Pour Mate.

-Parle moi de cette nuit là. Dit-il le cœur au bord des lèvres quand il sentit la présence de Scott à quelques pas de lui.

L'Alpha ne lui répondit pas de suite. Il avança jusqu'à lui pour être juste à côté, face à son profil absent et douloureux. Stiles dressa l'oreille mais courba le cœur, restant droit et fier extérieurement.

-En détails. Je veux savoir. Précisa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-On a… Scott souffla près de lui et l'humain se retint de se tourner vers lui. "On était trois contre un. Nous aurions dû avoir toutes nos chances." Commença-t-il. "Malia était une bonne pisteuse, elle a repéré sa trace dans le parc et nous l'avons rejointe. L'oméga était en train d'observer un couple d'amoureux… Elle leur a crié de partir et l'oméga s'est tourné vers nous avant de charger. Liam lui a sauté dessus le premier, quelques coups sont partis et… il a été propulsé plus loin. Alors je m'y suis mis, j'ai hurlé mais rien n'y faisait, il était un oméga et ne comptait pas se plier au moindre Alpha. Malia a voulu… elle a voulu le combattre mais… j'ai refusé. Je lui ai demandé de rester en arrière parce que… et alors que je ne regardais plus l'oméga il allait me foncer dessus, mais Liam s'est interposé, il se sont battu jusqu'à ce l'autre lui griffe violemment l'abdomen. Je me suis rué dessus, mais il m'a immobilisé… Malia est arrivé derrière lui et a planté ses doigts dans la chair de son dos. L'oméga à hurlé et m'a relâché. Mais avant que je puisse m'occuper de lui, il m'a tailladé le visage avec une main, j'ai cru perdre mon œil cette nuit là… Puis il s'est enfui. Malia m'a conduit près de Liam, à observé chacune de nos blessures… Je commençais doucement à cicatriser alors que Liam avait plus de mal. Elle m'a dit de rester là et qu'elle allait le trouver.

Stiles se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir voir la scène sous ses yeux, comme s'il était un simple spectateur. Et ça faisait mal bordel ! Il pouvait sentir ses yeux se gorger d'eau, mais il réussit par miracle à contenir les larmes menaçantes.

-Je lui ai dis de rester là, je l'ai retenu par le poignet. Depuis la naissance de Mate, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se batte, elle nous aidait à pister à faire des recherches… J'ai… J'ai pas réussi…

La voix de Scott, déjà fragilisée à chaque mot, s'étrangla enfin et Stiles renifla en sentant sa gorge lui brûler l'œsophage. Il serra les poings.

-Elle m'a juste dis que… elle avait une meute à protéger et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être en phase avec elle-même si elle ne pouvait te protéger toi et Mate ! Parce que sa meute… ce n'était pas nous… c'était toi. Conclu-t-il en levant une main pour la poser doucement sur son épaule.

Stiles ne bougea pas. Il était meurtri. Il était en colère. Il était mort.

-Malia est morte… Gémit-il en laissant ses yeux se noyer. "Elle est morte… Elle est partie…" Son torse tressauta plusieurs fois et des sanglots secouèrent la nuit. "Putain, Scott… Malia est morte !"

Il s'effondra à genoux, son visage s'inonda comme son cœur se noya de chagrin. Il expulsa sa douleur en criant et enserrant ses doigts dans la terre meuble. Scott traîna sa main vers son autre épaule et il l'entoura de son soutien. Scott le soutenait. Scott était là.

-J'aurai dû la protéger ! Cria-t-il contre lui-même, en colère. "J'aurai dû être là ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne fais jamais rien correctement ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder ceux que j'aime avec moi ?" Implora-t-il à la terre comme au ciel.

Son cerveau était en train de disjoncter. Il relâchait. Il mélangeait toutes les phases.

-J't'en ai voulu Scott… Et le pire… Continua-t-il de pleurer en essayant de se redresser pour prendre de l'air, air qu'il commençait à manquer tant la douleur le submergeait entièrement. "C'était pas contre toi ! J'ai… j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais voulu pour Alison alors que moi je te haïssais !"

Il sentit la main de l'Alpha se glisser dans ses cheveux, geste fraternel que Scott avait toujours eu avec lui quand il pleurait sa mère. Et même la mort de sa mère ne l'avait pas rendu aussi misérable. Il était épuisé et pourtant chargé d'adrénaline. Son corps pleurait, son cœur pleurait, son âme était hurlante. Il continua de mélanger cris et larmes, enfonçant ses doigts toujours plus loin dans le sol, sentant la fraîcheur et l'humidité de la terre.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, Stiles… Et oui, si j'étais resté avec Malia… ou si j'avais réussi à la dissuader de le suivre… Elle serait encore là et pour ça Stiles… je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir et jamais je ne te reprocherai de le faire.

Scott continua de lui caresser les cheveux et Stiles continua de craquer jusqu'à ce que ses forces ne le lâche.

-Ma femme est morte, Scott… geignit-il une dernière fois avant de laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'épaule de l'Alpha.

-Oui… c'est dur mon frère. Sa voix laissa un maigre sanglot le trahir.

Stiles sortit les doigts enfoncés dans la terre et vint entourer son meilleur ami contre lui, laissant son corps rejeter toute sa souffrance si longtemps contenue. Sa cocotte avait explosé.


End file.
